¡Vive en mi armario!
by Bell Star
Summary: ¡V.E.M.A! Capítulo 11. El gato callejero, el Lobo feroz. ¿Obra de teatro? .Parte I. "Me encantaba contarle cuentos indecentes a mi pequeño conejito" "¡Inventare un nuevo idioma!" "¿Y qué hace el presidente de Japón al otro lado del teléfono?" "¡Pues Japonear! ¡Yo que sé!" "Una de dos, o el hijo nace cyborg, o taza del Váter." "No puedes huir de mí, Kid" "¡La Tierra es redonda!" SxM
1. El Mendigo

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

***By: Bell-Star***

**¡Como andan todos! ¡Espero que muy bien! ^^ La verdad es que el Invierno no me disgusta, ni nada de eso, pero… ¡HACE MUCHO FRÍO! ¡Estoy deseando que llegue la primavera! (No, no soy cursi, pero es que es mi cumpleaños. XD) Sé que son épocas duras, PRONTO LLEGARÁN,LOS PA-PA-PAPA… ¡!PARCIALES! Y habrá que ponerse a ¡ESTUDIARGH! Pero no pasa nada, ¡PODREMOS CON ELLO Y CON MUCHO MÁS! Por mucho en que mi profesor de matemáticas, insista en arruinarme la infancia… ¡NO LO VA A CONSEGUIR! ¡Muajajaja! Así que, ánimo a todo el mundo: BECAUSE(¡porque) WE(Nosotros) CAN!(Podemos!) ^O^ **

**Aquí va otra de mis locuras premeditadas y caóticas. ¡Así que, solo espero que os guste, tanto o más , como lo que me gusta a mí hacerlo para vosotros! Un fuerte y gran abrazo, (¡A lo B*S!) ¡PARA TODOS! :D**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes mencionados en esta obra, le pertenecen al Gran ¡Atsushi Okubo! (Pobre hombre, los padres se quedaron muy a gusto, ¡Menudo nombre! Seguro que en el colegio, los niños se metían con el pobre…):D (Lo niños a veces son muy crueles, pero no tanto como los padres… Ya que estamos, ¡Decid NO al bullying!) **

**(Por cierto, ¡Leed hasta el final! ¡A MÍ ES LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTA! :D) (¡Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mi querida Sliper Moon ^^ y a nuestra Gran adoración al chocolate!)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Coco y el Mendigo.<strong>

_Mostrando cuán cerca habitan  
>el gozo y el padecer,<br>que no hay placer sin lágrimas, ni pena  
>que no traspire en medio del placer.<br>Mío es el mundo; como el aire libre..._

Y para mí no hay mañana,  
>ni hay ayer;<br>olvido el bien como el mal,  
>nada me aflige ni afana;<br>me es igual para mañana  
>un palacio, un hospital.<p>

Vivo ajeno  
>de memorias,<br>de cuidados  
>libre estoy;<br>busquen otros  
>oro y glorias,<br>yo no pienso  
>sino en hoy.<br>Y do quiera  
>vayan leyes,<br>quiten reyes,  
>reyes den;<br>yo soy pobre,  
>y al mendigo,<br>por el miedo  
>del castigo,<br>todos hacen  
>siempre bien.<p>

Y un asilo donde quiera  
>y un lecho en el hospital<br>siempre hallaré, y un hoyo donde caiga  
>mi cuerpo miserable al espirar.<p>

Mío es el mundo: como el aire libre,  
>otros trabajan porque coma yo;<br>todos se ablandan, si doliente pido  
>una limosna por amor de Dios.<p>

_**El Mendigo**_

**José De Espronceda.**

__**POV:(¿?)**

**Abro los ojos y siempre vuelvo a ese lugar, perdido y recóndito. Nunca recuerdo a donde he de ir, ni porque. Solo sé, que si sigo caminando por este estrecho pasillo, encontraré algo muy importante para mí. Camino y camino, paso a paso, creyendo que el camino nunca acabará, hay muchas puertas alrededor de mí, a la izquierda y a la derecha, cientos de puertas plasmadas en las paredes. No entiendo la razón, de porqué están ahí, pero aunque intente abrirlas, todas están cerradas. Algo en mi interior, me dice, que aunque no sea real, no he de detenerme, jamás. Hay algo mucho más allá de mi pensamiento, mucho más allá del camino que escojo. Algo al final del túnel, que me anima a dar un paso más. Si tomo una mala decisión, pasará algo malo. Oigo una voz, es débil y triste, pero la oigo, retumbando en mi cabeza, diciéndome algo que nunca llego a recordar. Y cada vez que creo que estoy cerca, que he llegado al final del pasillo, al final de mi camino, ¡ME DESPIERTO!**

-¡¿Y ya está?

-Pues… Siii… Eso es todo.

-Entiendo… ¿Y te ocurre muy a menudo?-_Siguió apuntando en su libreta, palabras, frases que no llegaba a alcanzar leer…-_

-Día sí, día no… ¿Es, es tan malo?

-No, noo. No tiene nada de malo. Pero he de saber los detalles, si quieres que te ayude. Tranquila, nada saldrá de aquí. ¡Te lo prometo!

-No se preocupe, yoo… Yo confío en usted…

-¡Lo mismo digo! Cuéntame, cuando te despiertas, ¿Qué sientes?-_Me miraba con mucho interés.-_

-Nada en especial… Solo, vacío… Como si faltara algo, como si necesitase algo.

-Comprendo…-_Volvió su vista hacia la libreta otra vez.-_

-¿Y te sueles levantar por la noche? Es decir, ¿Trasnochas, duermes bien?

-A veces, me levanto en mitad de la noche, y luego no puedo reconciliar el sueño, y otras veces me levanto minutos antes de que suene mi despertador…

-¿Has tomado alguna vez pastillas para dormir? ¿Has ido a otro tipo de médico?

-¿Para el insomnio? Sí, lo cierto es que sí, pero nunca tienen algún efecto en mí. No me ayudan a descansar. Y no, usted es la primera… Esto siempre me ha dado mucha vergüenza…

-No tienes por qué tenerla, ¡En absoluto! Estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¡Para aprender!

-Esta bien…-_No me apetece hablar, pero no me disgusta estar aquí…-_

-¡Muy bien, ya casi terminamos por hoy! Una última pregunta…

-Si, claro…

-Dime, Maka, ¿Tienes algún problema familiar en casa? ¿En el colegio? ¿O con tus amigos? ¿Tus compañeros?

-No, no, que va… No tengo ningún problema con respecto a ellos… Bueno…

-Ajá..

-Bueno, quizá con mi familia… Mi madre se fue hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Está divorciada?

-No, simplemente, se fue. Se fue y no nos dijo nada. Ni a mi padre, ni a mi.

-¿Fue hace mucho?

-Hará un par de años…

-Vaya, lo siento mucho…

-No importa… En el fondo, la comprendo, quien en su sano juicio, querría estar con alguien como mi padre…

-¿Qué ocurre con tu padre? ¿Te trata bien?-_Parecía preocupada…-_

-¡No, si a mi me adora! "Adora a todas las mujeres del mundo…"

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¿Tu padre era el pelirrojo que le ha tirado los tejos a la recepcionista?

-Exacto.

-¡Jajajaja! Discúlpame…

-No pasa nada… La gente se suele reír de él.

-¡Jajaja! Parece que eso, lo llevas bien…

-Si, más o menos… Puedo sobrellevarlo. Pero, nunca entenderé la razón de porque mi madre, se fue tan de repente y sin decirnos adiós…

-La querías mucho…

-Si, todo lo que una hija puede querer a su madre… Me siento culpable…

-¿Porque? ¿Crees que es culpa tuya que se fuera? No debes pensar así, es cierto que las decisiones de los demás nos llevan a pensar cosas, que en realidad no son. Pero que nosotros creemos que son ciertas, porque en el fondo nos duele…_-Me dijo con una voz muy suave.-_

-No, no me refiero a eso… Me siento culpable, porque a veces, aunque no quiera creerlo, es como, si la odiara… Como si la odiara por abandonarme, por abandonarnos, sin decir nada… Como si no nos quisiese en absoluto… Cuando ella se fue, una parte de nosotros, se quedó corrompida.-_Dije sinceramente.-_

_-_¿Cuántos años tienes Maka?

-15… ¿Porque?

-Porque eres muy madura para tu edad. No debes cargarte de esa forma. Ni de odiarte a ti misma, por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Todo pasa y todo queda. Estoy segura de que tu madre te quería, que te quiere con locura. Y que si se tuvo que marchar, es por que tenía un asunto demasiado importante, como para dejar a su familia…-_¿Qué sería tan importante?-_

-Lo cierto es que, una vez al mes, nos manda postales, de diferentes lugares…

-¡¿Lo ves? Piensa en vosotros, de alguna manera, no tendrá mucho tiempo, pero aun así, consigue comunicarse con vosotros de alguna forma…

-Si usted lo dice…

-Claro que sí. Sabes, Maka, puede que esos sueños que tengas últimamente, sean a causa de que necesitas expresarte, de llamar la atención, que no te ha dado tu madre… Hay una parte de ti, que no sabe hacia donde ir, o que hacer, que aunque cree que llega al final del camino, no habrá nada más… Creo que tienes un odio hacia ti misma, bastante grande, un odio hacia tu madre por marcharse, un odio hacia tu padre, por estar con otras mujeres que no son tu madre y tú, y un odio hacia todas las personas que no te comprenden… Y eso no esta bien, tenemos que cambiar eso. ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, ¡Se equivoca! Yo no guardo rencor en mi interior, puede que alguna duda, como todo el mundo, pero usted no es quien para juzgarme y hacer suposiciones estúpidas, sobre lo que soy o dejo de ser.

-Si, son tan estúpidas, ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?-_Me miró curiosa.-_

-Porque a mi padre le gusta la recepcionista. Usted misma lo ha dicho.

-No intentes evadirme, eso no te llevará a ningún lado… Si ignoras el problema que tienes, no podrás aprender nada. Si sigues guardando tantos sentimientos dentro de ti, si no expresas a los demás lo que sientes, acabarás explotando. Y entonces será muy tarde para ayudarte. Eres muy joven aun, no lo dejes para cuando ya no tenga solución. No soy tu enemiga, solo intento hacerte ver las cosas como lo que son. La realidad es dura de aceptar, pero cuanto más intentas negarla, más fuerte te golpea.

-¡Y eso a usted que le importa! ¡No crea que por estar conmigo a penas una hora, ya me conoce como para hablarme así!-_Dije molesta, me levante de la silla.-_

-¡Muy bien! Si lo que quieres es irte, vete. Hemos terminado por hoy. Pero el problema seguirá estando aquí. Y seguirá echando sal en la herida. Cuanto más lo dejes abandonado en un rincón de tu mente, peor será cuando tengas que afrontarlo de verdad. Puede que duela, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudar y para curar. Las cosas son así, yo soy muy directa, no me gusta que la gente pierda el dinero, no estamos como para ir regalándolo, ¿No crees? ¿Acaso quieres hacer a tu padre perder el dinero?

-Si no lo gasta en mí, lo gastará en algún Pub, con mujeres sugerentes. ¡Qué más da donde lo use! ¡El uso será el mismo! ¡Inútil!

-Con esa actitud solo afirmas mis sospechas… Puedes irte, hemos terminado. Espero que lo pienses y recapacites en ello. Redimirse es complicado y lleva su tiempo. Pero sé que eres una chica inteligente, y que cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer, sabrás cual es la respuesta correcta que has de tomar. Confío en ello.

-Lo que usted diga... Pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver… Yo no tengo ningún problema, ni quiero que mi padre gaste su dinero en vano, soy muy realista, y no necesito su ayuda, ni necesito que me cure. Solo estoy aquí para que me cure el insomnio. No necesito desahogarme con una desconocida, no lo necesito. Así que, si no es mucha molestia. ¡Adiós muy buenas! ¡Mrs. Medusa!

-¡Hasta pronto Maka! ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!-_Me dijo con una sonrisa, cruzando sus finas manos.-_

-¡Espera usted demasiado!

-¡Jejeje!-¿¡De qué se esta riendo! ¿¡Qué le hace tanta gracia!

**Cerré de un portazo, saliendo por fin de ese estúpido lugar, que pude creer cómodo, se me había hecho interminable…**

**-¿**Qué tal te ha ido Maka? ¿Y esa cara?

-Ah, no es nada… ¡Solo que, no necesito la ayuda de esa mujer!

-Pero, Maka, ¿Qué va a pasar con tu insomnio? Se acercan los exámenes finales… ¿Vas a estar bien?_-Ella siempre con esa voz tan dulce, preocupándose por todos… Yo no quiero preocuparla…-_

-No te preocupes Tsubaki, ya se me ocurrirá algo… Por ahora, no quiero volver a poner un pie en este sitio.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?

-¡No ha hecho más que ponerme verde! Eso era lo único que hacía, aparte de escribir en su libreta y morder un boli…

-A lo mejor solo intentaba ayudarte Maka…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tsubaki, tú también estás de su lado! ¡Esto es increíble!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Anda, déjalo, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase! A ver si te despejas un poco…

-¡Sí, no pienso volver aquí por nada del mundo! ¡Vámonos, no quiero destrozar mi asistencia perfecta!

-Está bien, está bien… ¡Deja de empujarme!

-¡Seguro que Kid y los demás nos esperan! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Ya claro… ¿Kid es lo único que te interesa verdad? ¡¿Veerdaad?-_No conocía esa faceta de ti Tsubaki…-_

-Jejejeje… Bueno, quizá un poquito…

-Cómo no…-_Tocada y hundida.-_

**Capítulo 1.**

**El Mendigo.**

**POV:(¿?)**

**Hace mucho frío…**

_-¿Hacía donde te diriges?_

-No lo sé…

_-¿Y porque no te detienes entonces?_

-No estoy seguro… Creo que he de ir a algún sitio… Pero, no se donde está…

_-¿Sabes que eso es absurdo, verdad?_

-Puede…

_-¿Acabarás matándonos a los dos? Me estas haciendo daño…_

-Pues lo siento… Mucho…

_-¿Soul? _

-Me… Me duele…

_¡¿Soul? ¡Despierta! ¡No te duermas! ¡Levántate! _

-No puedo…. Hace mucho frío…

-_¡¿Soul?_

**Y todo se volvió negro…**

**Instituto Shibusen: Salida.**

-¡Hasta mañana!-_Se despidieron las hermanas Thompson.-_

-¡Sí, nos vemos!-_Me despedí con la mano.-_

-¡ADIOS! ¡ADIOS! ¡Jijijijiji!-_Saludaba Patty con la mano sin parar, y casi dándole a su refinada hermana en la cabeza, estropeándole por cuarta vez hoy, el maquillaje…-_

-¡Sí, si, Adiós Patty!-_¡Está loca, pero es tan maja!-_

-¡Hasta luego, Maka, Tsubaki!-_Se despidió Kid, con su perfecta y simétrica sonrisa…-_

- **Jajajajaja…**-¡_No, me ha vuelto a salir la risa de loca!-_ **Siii… Hasta luego…-**_Siempre igual, siempre me quedo embobada cuando lo veo, pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡Debo parecer retrasada! ¡No puedo dejar de saludar! ¡Me he quedado pillada! ¡Oh, oh!_

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Maka! ¡¿Me recibe?-_Gritaba Tsubaki mientras daba chasquidos con los dedos delante de mi cara…-_

-¡Ah! ¡Eh! Jejejeje… Gracias Tsubaki, ¡Me has vuelto a salvar! ¡Te debo una!-_Le dije con las manos en modo de rezo…- _¿¡Qué, que ha pasado!

**Empezamos a caminar, en dirección a mi casa…**

-No, nada importante, lo de siempre… Y por cierto ya me debes…-_Sacó una pequeña libreta, de su bolso que utiliza como mochila.-_Sí, con esta me debes, ¡1471!

-¡¿Co-como, como dices?

-Digo, que me debes 1471 favores por haberte quedado embobada, con Kid, desde que te conozco.-_Y guardo su libretita…-_

-¡¿Tantas? ¡No puede ser!

-Sí tienes razón… Empecé a apuntarlas cuando ya llevabas cerca de 3000 embobamientos anteriores… En ese caso… Me debes unos 4000 favores.

-…. Aamh….. Vaaayaaa… Son, son muchos… ¡Te juro que te los devolveré como sea!-_Volvemos a la pose de rezo inicial…-_

-Si, eso dices siempre… ¡Por buena, soy tonta!

-Sí, ¡Pero eres la mejor!

-Ya… Gracias… Anda, levántate del suelo, vamos a tu casa, que hace un tiempo horroroso… No entiendo como puedes llevar falda, con la que está cayendo.

-¡Esta bien!-_Me sobo las rodillas.-_ Soy inmune al frío. Mi corazón es tan caliente, que derrite cualquier cosa…

-Aaah… Que romántico…-_Dijo rodando los ojos…-_

_-_¡Déjame en paz!-_Me crucé de brazos, y puse un mohín.-_

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡No te rí-…

-¿Eeh? ¿¡Que te pasa Maka! Te has puesto muy blanca de repente… ¿Estas bien?

-Tsu-Tsubaki…

-¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Maka, me estás asustando!

-Tsubaki… ¿No, no lo has sentido?

-¿Sentir el Qué? ¡Maka, si es una de tus bromas no tiene ninguna gracia!-_Se abrazó a su bolso…-_

-¡¿De verdad, que no lo has sentido?

-No, yo no he sentido nada...

-Pe-pero… He sentido, como una ráfaga de viento frío… Y-y como si una voz rozara mi nuca…

-Maka, ¡¿Eso es todo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Estamos en Diciembre! Y ¡Está nevando! Pues claro que hace frío…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero ha sido diferente! ¡Como si se me hubiese helado todo el cuerpo de repente! ¡Como si me hubiera dado un pinchazo en el pecho!

-Pues no se… A lo mejor, es que te estas resfriando…

-¡¿Tsubakiii?

-Oye, ¿Quién sabe?

-¡Olvídalo!-_Sé que es infantil, pero hinche los mofletes como un niño pequeño... Yo, yo soy así…-_

-¡Vamos a algún sitio, antes de que lo pillemos las dos de verdad!

-Vaalee… Es que… Es extraño… Es lo mismo que siento, cuando me despierto después de ese sueño…

-No le des mucha importancia.

-Si tienes razón… Al final cabaré dándole la razón a la estúpida de la Psicóloga…

-¡Jejejeje! Oye, ¿Porque no vamos hoy por este camino? Es más largo, pero seguro que el otro estará cortado por la nieve…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ojalá mañana nieve más y no haya colegio!

-¡Mucho pides tú a los Dioses! Aunque tal y como está esto… ¡No vas mal encaminada! No hay ni un alma en la calle…

-Si, es cierto… ¡Y qué hacemos nosotras aquí paradas! ¡Vámonos!

-¡Sí, Jefa! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Tsubakiii!-_Dije molesta…-_

**Y seguimos caminando…**

-¡Perdón, perdón!

-En fin, ¿¡Que te parece si cuando lleguemos hago chocolate caliente! ¡Así podré devolverte un favor!-_Le dije con una sonrisa.-_

¡Me parece perfecto! Solo hay un problema…

-¿Cual?

-¿¡Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con Maka!-…-

-¡Me la he comido! Pero antes de comérmela, me dijo que te preguntará si lo querías con nubes, o sin ellas.

-Mmmm… Difícil decisión… ¡Dile que con nubes!

-¡Eso esta hecho! ¡Jajajaja!

**Íbamos callejeando, para poder llegar a nuestro destino, pero….**

-¡Te digo que ese tal Stein es el ser más malvado del Universo! ¡Solo un ser monstruoso puede mandarnos tantos deberes! ¡Me está robando la vida!

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto…

-Tú lo dices porque no vas a química… ¡Hoy nos ha mandado como deberes extra, diseccionar una rata! ¡Le voy a decir yo, por donde puede meterse la rata!

-¡Jajajaja! Bueno, no te quejes, por lo menos tú no tienes a Mary-Sensei… Ayer, nos puso durante más de 2 horas y media, unas diapositivas sobre sus noviazgo de 3 días con un retrete…

-Mmmm… Si, ¡Qué horror! Creo que prefiero lo de la rata…

-Si yo también… Por cierto hablando de noviazgos… ¿Qué tal te va con Kid? ¿Ha habido algún avance últimamente?

-¡Pues la verdad es que-

**¡PÚM!**

-¡MAKA! ¡¿Qué haces?

-Ay… ¡Qué daño! ¡Besando el suelo Tsubaki, besando el suelo!

-Mira que eres torpe a veces… ¡Qué golpe!

-¡No lo he visto venir! ¡Menudo pedazo de hielo! ¡Me duele la boca!-_Y las rodillas… Auuuh…-_

-¡¿Estas bien? ¿Tan duro es ese montón de nieve?

-¡Si, solo me he partido los dientes! Pero estoy bien… Y sí, ¡Está muy duro! ¡Ha sido una buena patada! ¡Mi pierna lo ha sentido de maravilla!

-Espérate, que te ayudo…-_Me tendió su brazo y me ayudó a levantarme.-_

-Aaay… Gracias… ¿¡Por qué habrán dejado hay esa pieza de nieve sin recoger! Esta calle, esta bastante limpia… Que extraño… ¿No crees Tsubaki? … ¿Tsubaki?

-¡Ma-Ma-Ma-Maka!-_Dijo nerviosa, señalando la pila de nieve.-_

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué ocurre!-_Me estas asustando…-_

-¿Ma-Maka? ¿Di-dime, la nieve tirita?

-¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡Pues claro que no!-_¿Quién es la que esta haciendo una broma ahora?-_

-Aaah… ¡Pues esta sí!-_Su mano temblaba mientras señalaba el montón de nieve…-_

-¡¿Pero que di… ¡Dios mío, es verdad! ¡Se mueve! ¡Vamos Tsubaki, sea lo que sea hay que ayudarle! ¡A lo mejor es un perrito!-_Me tiré al suelo otra vez, soltándome del agarre de Tsubaki, y empecé a retirar poco a poco la nieve con mis manos. Cosa que no fue muy inteligente, ya que no llevo guantes y me estaban ardiendo… Pero algo me decía que aunque me quemará, no debía detenerme, y ayudar a este pobre ser, sea como sea… Me resulta familiar, esta sensación…-_

-¿¡Cómo va a ser un perro! ¡Es enorme!

-¡No es tan grande! ¡Será… Un perro grande! ¡Yo que sé! –_Empecé a pincharle con un palo que me había encontrado por ahí… Fuese lo que fuese, estaba muy duro…-_

-Si tú lo dices… ¡Maka deja de hacer eso!

-Eres una cobardica, Tsubaki…-_La piqué un poquito y solté el palo…-_

-No es cierto… ¡Es solo que me ha sorprendido, nada más!

-¡Si tú lo dices!-_Le repetí cual eco, con su tono de voz.- _

_-_Ummm…

-Un momento…-_Mientras seguía escarbando y escarbando, me di cuenta de que ahí, solo había color blanco, estaba congelándome las manos en vano…-_¡Tsubaki! Habrán sido imaginaciones nuestras… Aquí solo hay nieve...

-¿Cómo?-_Se agachó a mi lado.-_A ver…-_Y empezó a tocar, por la zona que había quitado de nieve inútilmente…-_

-Mmmm… ¿Maka?-_Me miró extrañada…-_

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Desde cuando la nieve tiene forma de pelo?

-¿¡Pero que dices!-_Lo palpé mejor…-_¡Mierda! ¡Aguanta perrito, aguanta!

-Maka, creo que eso no es un perro… ¡Tiene forma de ser una persona!-_Es cierto, parecía una persona en posición fetal, encogida por el frío…-_

-¡Tienes razón!-_Seguía quitando nieve por todos los lados… Si es una persona y tiene el pelo blanco…-_¡Aguante anciano, aguante! ¡No se me vaya!

-¡¿Qué va a ser un anciano? ¡No tiene arrugas!

-¡Será que se conserva muy bien! ¡Tsubaki, a lo mejor es un viejo millonario, que por salvarle la vida, nos dará todo lo que queramos! ¡No es genial!

-Maka, ¡Deliras! ¡Y te repito, que eso no es un anciano! ¡Parece alguien joven!

-¡Como sea! ¡Pero si yo tengo razón, su fortuna será para mí!

-¡Deja de burlarte de esta situación!-_Mientras ella seguía gritando, termine de quitar toda la nieve…-_ ¡No tengo batería para llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Qué oportuno!-_Le temblaban sus manos, mientras cogía su móvil…-_ ¿Y tú?

-¡Me lo he dejado en casa!

-Mmmm…

-Esta bien, Tsubaki, tenías razón… Es un chico…

-Oh, no… ¡Maka quédate aquí! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda! ¡Tú vigílale!-_Y se fue corriendo, en busca de alguien que nos prestara su ayuda…-_

-Sí, seguro que sale corriendo… Me pregunto, ¿Qué estarías haciendo para acabar así? …-Le toqué el cuello con la yema de los dedos, para ver si tenía pulso… Por suerte estaba vivo, aunque su pulso era muy bajo. Tenía las puntas de su pelo blanquecino totalmente congeladas, estaba tirado, acurrucado, como para darse más calor a sí mismo… Se sujetaba el pecho con la mano derecha, arrugando la cazadora blanca que llevaba puesta, e iba descalzo… Le estaba sangrando la cabeza…Probablemente fruto del golpe que se ha dado al golpear el suelo… Pero, sobretodo… Tiritaba mucho, estaba helado…- ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? No hay nadie, por esta zona… Todo el mundo se ha metido en sus casas, a resguardarse de la tormenta de nieve que se avecina… Y… ¿Maka, que haces?-_Cogí mi abrigo de plumas y se lo puse por encima a nuestro amigo con complejo de polo…-_

¡Así estarás mejor! ¡A que sí!-_De alguna manera, el rostro fruncido por el dolor del chico, cambió a otro un poco más relajado…-_

-¡Mira Tsubaki! ¡Me ha dado las gracias!

-¡Estupendo, Maka! ¡Estupendo! ¡¿Pero el problema es, que vamos a hacer ahora? ¡No podemos dejarle aquí!

-Si, es verdad… ¡¿Y si le dejamos tirado en algún portal? ¡Una vez dentro será problema de la comunidad!

-¡MAKA!-_Me gritó muy enfadada…-_

-Vale, vale… Era solo una sugerencia…-_Seguía agachada, frente al chico congelado…_

-¡Pues no des sugerencias! ¡¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos?-_Se puso aún más nerviosa, le temblaban los labios, y no hacía más que dar vueltas sin parar, alrededor de nosotros…-_Hay que pensar algo rápido…

-¡Cálmate Tsubaki! ¡¿Sigue en pie la Idea del portal? Porque yo creo que…-

-¡Eso es! ¡No nos queda otra!-_Me quita la razón, me la da… ¡A ver en que quedamos!-_

-Bien, pues andando, lo primero es encontrar el portal…

-¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Me refiero a que no nos queda otra solución!

-Entonces, ¿Le vamos a dejar aquí medio muerto en medio de la calle? ¡Y luego la cruel soy yo, no!

-¡Pues claro que lo eres! ¡Y no, no vamos a dejarlo aquí! ¡Vamos a llevarlo a tu casa!

-Si, claro... ¡¿Cómo dices?-_¡Tsubaki ahora eres tú la que delira!-_

-Es la única manera… Tu casa está más cerca, no tardaríamos nada en llegar.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Que chistosa estas hoy Tsubaki… ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mi padre me matará! ¡Y luego, lo matará a él! ¡Mi casa no es segura!

-¡No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo! Por aquí no hay nadie a quien pedir ayuda y las tiendas también están cerradas por la tormenta de nieve, no podemos llamar, ni tenemos dinero para las cabinas telefónicas, ni para un taxi…-_¡Dios mío! ¡Hay que ver que pobres somos! ¡No tenemos ni para un triste chicle!-_Y si le dejamos así se va a morir…-_Le costó decir la última palabra… Es cierto, tenía muy mala cara, peor que la última vez que comprobé que tenía pulso, no me había dado cuenta, pero tenía el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, algunas pálidas, otras moradas, otras azules, y otras rojas… Sobretodo en los pies y en las manos, las orejas, la nariz, los labios muy secos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras tiritaba inconscientemente…- _Maka, no te pido nada nunca, pero…

-¡Aquí nadie se va a morir!

-Entonces…

-¡Aaah! ¡Está bien! ¡Llevémosle a mi casa! Sin embargo, si algo malo ocurre, será solo culpa tuya, ¡¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!-_Me sonrió, ya más tranquila, y se agachó a mi lado.-_

-¡Ah!, y otra cosa…

-¡¿Qué pasa?

-Espero que esto cuente, teniendo en cuenta la importancia y la situación, como unos 1000 favores, que devolverte.

-¡Maka!-_Me dio un codazo.-_

-¡Jejeje!-_Miré al albino, mientras Tsubaki se disponía a que lo cargáramos…- _No sé quien eres… Pero seguro has de ser un **Mendigo **Idiota… ¡Un Idiota con suerte!

**Cogimos con cuidado al chico, sin moverle demasiado, y le alzamos hacia nuestras espaldas, de manera que estábamos la una pegada a la otra, Tsubaki a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, y el albino detrás con mi abrigo puesto y el gorro de Tsubaki en la cabeza, tapando su herida, y sujetado, por una mano de Tsubaki, cogiendo su pierna y otra mía cogiendo la otra… Él tan tranquilo hay apoyado en nosotras, y sus brazos sobresaliendo, uno por mi hombro derecho y el otro por el derecho de Tsubaki… No pesaba demasiado, menos mal que Tsubaki y yo sabemos hacer carreras de tres piernas, como hacíamos en las acampadas, cuando éramos pequeñas… Íbamos con mucho cuidado de no zarandearle demasiado, pero aun así él seguía tiritando bastante y dando algún quejido que otro… Espero que esto funcione… No quiero que se me muera encima… ¡Ayuda!**

**Apartamento de Spirit y Maka Albarn.**

**Abrimos la puerta con sigilo, rezando por que mi padre no hubiese llegado aun, con la tormenta que se avecinaba, probablemente no volvería hasta tarde… **

-¡No está! ¡NO ESTÁ! ¡SÍ!

-¡MAKA! ¡DEJA DE SALTAR QUE VAMOS A TENER UNA DESGRACIA!

-Perdón…

**Una vez dentro, entramos en mi cuarto, y nos sentamos en mi cama, soltando el agarre al albino, consiguiendo así que este cayera tumbado en la cama… Le quitamos el gorro y el abrigo, y yo fui a buscar unas mantas mientras Tsubaki iba a llamar a un médico…**

-Emmm… Estooo, ¿Maka?

-¿Qué pasa?-_Dije mientras le colocaba las mantas a nuestro huésped especial…-_

-No, nada, es solo que… ¿No tenéis línea de teléfono?

-Aaaah… Bueno, no pasa nada, a veces mi padre se olvida de pagarla…-_Mierda…-_Pero de todas maneras, no creo que ningún médico viniera con la que está cayendo…-_Señalé la ventana.-_

-Estupendo…_Dijo Tsubaki mientras miraba por el cristal como caía la nieve fuertemente…-_¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si buscamos en Internet, métodos de como curar la congelación?-_Se le encendió la bombilla interior…-_

-Si eso sería una buena Idea… Si mi padre también se acordará de pagar el ADSL…-_Estúpido padre, borracho, mujeriego, moroso, etc, etc…-_Muchas veces he de irme a casas ajenas para poder utilizarlo, o a la biblioteca.-_Venir a mi casa, no ha sido muy buena Idea que digamos…-_

-Vaya… ¡Y tu móvil!

-Mmmm… ¡NO!

-¿¡Porqué! ¿Acaso eso no lo pagas tú?

-Si… Pero… Te acuerdas del otro día cuando salimos a la feria por la noche…

-Si… ¿Por?

-Pues verás… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos al baño y tú me sujetaste el bolso? Pues resulta que el móvil no estaba en el bolso, sino en el bolsillo de mi pantalón… Y cuando fui a hacer pis, se me cayó en el retrete…

-…¿Es, es en serio?...

-Si, no te dije nada porque me daba vergüenza, al final no hice pis, cogí el móvil con papel higiénico, lo sequé y me lo volví a guardar… Y lo cierto es que no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida…Lo siento…_-Y si se lo digo a mi padre, me mataría y no me dejaría volver a tener un móvil, hasta los 30…-_

-…Ja… Jaja… ¡Jajajajaja!-_Se ahogaba de la risa…-_

-¡No te rías!-_Volví a hinchar los mofletes…-_¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Jajajaja!-_Se sujetaba la barriga de la risa…-_

-Mmmm… Jooo…

-Ya, ya, ya paro… ¿Y… No tienes por casualidad algún libro, de los miles que lees, sobre como curar la hipotermia…?

-¡¿Te crees que soy una enciclopedia? Pues no, no tengo muchos libros de medicina, precisamente…

-Pues… Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo mientras mirábamos al bulto blanco de mi cama…-

-No sé… ¡Ah!-_**¡Idea!**__-_¡¿Recuerdas que dimos algo de esto en biología el año pasado?

-No. ¡Pero seguro que tú sí!

-¡Exacto!-¡_Tengo memoria fotográfica!-_ Recuerdo algo de que no debíamos calentar de golpe las partes congeladas, y que se debía de usar agua tibia, no agua caliente; tenemos que calentar con agua tibia las partes que estén congeladas…

-¡Vale! ¡Voy a por un barreño de agua!

-¡Ya sabes donde esta!

**Intenté recordar lo que había estudiado mientras Tsubaki trajo un cubo con agua templada y unas toallas secas.**

-¡Muy bien! Pero, ahora que caigo, antes debemos quitarle esas ropas y ponerle algo seco…

-No creo que le valga tu ropa…

-Si Tsubaki, le voy a poner una falda, o mejor un pijama de los que me regala mi abuela en Navidad…

-¡Jejeje!

-Iré a por uno de mi padre…

**Cogí el pijama más decente que podría tener mi querido padre, de todos modos, él no suele ponérselos… (Voy a borrar esa sucia imagen de joven mente…) Luego desvestimos al albino con cuidado, como si fuera una figurita de porcelana, y fuéramos a romperle en pedacitos… (Me sentí muy pervertida en ese momento… Vale, borremos también esto otro…) Era más delgado de lo que parecía, por eso no pesaba tanto cuando le cargamos, y pudimos ver mejor, que estaba lleno de quemaduras por el frío… Acabamos dejándole en calzoncillos y empezamos a pasarle una toallita de agua tibia por todo el cuerpo, y así repetidamente… Más tarde traje unas gasas y unas vendas del botiquín de primeros auxilios (¡LA SEGURIDAD ANTE TODO!) y las colocamos en las heridas que tenían más mala pinta… Bueno, más bien lo hice yo, porque Tsubaki es muy tímida…**

-¡Hala! ¡Termine! ¡Ayúdame a ponerle el pijama!

-¡Vooy!

**Elegí un pijama normal, de color rojo, que se abrochaba con botones, así sería más fácil ponérselo… Su cara había cambiado bastante, ya no tenía ese semblante de dolor y estaba más colorado que antes… Demasiado…**

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos Maka?-_Me miró Tsubaki.-_

-Mmmm…-_Toqué la frente del chico con la palma de mi mano, quitándole varios cabellos blancos de la cara… Estaba ardiendo…-_¡Tsubaki, tiene fiebre!

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-No sé… Probablemente la fiebre sea porque una vez que el calor vuelve a tu cuerpo, duelen más las heridas, ya que vuelves a sentir el tacto. Pero, aun así todavía tiene el cuerpo congelado, ¡No para de tiritar!… ¡Tenemos que ayudarle a entrar en calor más rápido!

-Eso esta muy bien, pero, ¿Cómo?

-Bueno… Yo tengo una pequeña Idea… ¡Espérame aquí!

**Fui a la cocina y cogí "algo" del refrigerador y volví a mi cuarto en segundos.**

-¿Maka, qué haces con eso?-_Me señaló.-_

-Ah, esto… Bueno, nunca has visto una de esas películas en las que hay un San Bernardo Enorme, que lleva un tonel de alcohol encima y que salva a los pobres turistas, dándoles de beber. Medio congelados y perdidos en la nieve…

-Pues si. ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver para que traigas 6 latas de cerveza?

-Tienes razón, ¡Traeré más por si acaso!

-¡¿Estas loca? ¡Le vas a dar alcohol a un enfermo!

-No, ¡Le voy a dar alcohol para que se caliente su cuerpo! ¡Además, esto es menos de lo que mi padre necesita a diario para estar "calentito"!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Ves demasiadas películas de perros Maka!

-Aiii… Esta bien Tsubaki, no puedo pelear contra ti… No las usaré, de acuerdo… Oye, mientras yo guardo las latas, ¿Porque no vas a buscar unos medicamentos para la inflamación de las quemaduras? ¡Así, no le dolerá tanto! ¡Están en el botiquín de primeros auxilios!

-¡Eso está mejor! Iré a por las pastillas… ¡Y tú, no hagas nada raro!

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo algo raro? Tsubaki, por favor, ¡Qué poco me conoces!

-Yaaa…-_Salió por la puerta de mi habitación, no muy convencida… Y hace bien en no confiar…-_

**Sé que tengo razón, si le damos esto seguro que se pone mejor, en nada de tiempo, ya lo verás Tsubaki…**

**Abrí lata tras lata, y se las metí a la fuerza por la boca, tapándole la nariz. Me hecho la mitad del líquido encima, casi le ahogo, y al final me bebí yo la última, ya que Tsubaki se acercaba y no me daba tiempo a esconderlas, pero aun así, logré que se las tomará… Antes de que mi inocente amiga entrara por la puerta, escondí las latas vacías debajo de la cama y disimulé…**

-¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Me has echado de menos?

-¿Yo? ¡Muchísimo! Jejejeje…

-¿Maka que haces?-_Pregunto dudosamente…-_

-Yo nada… Aquí sentada, en la cama, cuidando tranquilamente del paciente… ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Porqué le estas acariciando… La nariz…?-_Señalo hacia la escena.-_

-¡Ah! Eso…_-Mierda…-_Bueno… Es que la tiene muy roja y… No sé, me parecía muy gracioso… Porque se parece a la de Rudolf y…-_No se me da, lo que se dice "muy bien" disimular…-_

-¡Déjalo, no me interesa! ¡Toma, aquí está lo que me pediste!-_Medió dos pastillas con un vaso de agua.-_

-¡Ahora mismo se lo doy!

**Repetí lo mismo que con las cervezas, solo que esta vez, le puse las pastillas en la garganta con mucho cuidado y le di a beber el agua… ¡Seguro que ahora se pone el doble de bien!**

**Me volví a sentar en un lado de la cama, viendo que una de las latas, había acabado fuera de debajo de la cama. (¡Maldita puntería! ¡Por eso no se me da bien el baloncesto!) Con el pie intente darle una patada para que se metiera debajo de mi cama, con la triste coincidencia de que la patada acabo sonando demasiado y la lata en los pies de Tsubaki… (¡Tampoco se me da bien el fútbol!)**

-¿Maka, que es esto?-_Cogió la lata.-_

-Eso, es que tenía sed…

-Ya veo…-_Se acercó hacia donde estaba sentada…-_

**Miró debajo de la cama…**

-¿Y que hacen ahí todas esas latas?-_Las señaló.-_

-Es que… Tenía mucha sed…

-¡Maka, esto es lo peor que has hecho en toda tu vida!

-Esta bien Tsubaki, me has descubierto… ¡Sí, lo confieso, soy alcohólica!

-¡¿Maka?-_Me gritó.-_

-Vale, vale, no te enfades… Sí, se las he dado casi todas a él. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

-¡Dios mío!-_Se cogió de los pelos…-_

-Cálmate Tsubaki, entre las pastillas y el alcohol seguro que se pone bien.

-¡¿Pero como quieres que se ponga bien? ¡Dios mio, lo hemos envenenado! ¡Y yo soy cómplice!

-¿¡Pero qué dices!-_Se ha vuelto loca… Algún día tenía que pasar…-_

-Maka, ¡¿Es que no sabes que si juntas alcohol y medicamentos, le puede dar una intoxicación o convulsiones, o yo que sé? ¡Lo vamos amatar!

-Venga, no será para tanto… ¡Mírale!

**El "paciente", ya no tiritaba, eso es lo bueno… Lo malo es que no se movía, (Espero que respire al menos…) y que estaba más rojo que nunca… Pero la cara de satisfacción que tenía en ese momento, ¡Era Inaudita!**

-En fin, míralo por el lado bueno, calentar se ha calentado… ¡Y si muere, morirá muy feliz! ¡Ni se va a dar cuenta!

-¡Makaa! ¡Dios mi-

-¡Sssh! ¡Calla un segundo!-_Le tapé la boca con el dedo.-_

-¡¿Qué haces ahora?-_Retiró el dedo.-_

-He oído pasos…-_¡Oh, oh!-_¡Mi padre está aquí! ¡Y seguro que va entrar a vernos!

**Rápidamente miramos por la ventana y nos dimos cuenta de que la tormenta ya había amainado.**

-¡Hola! ¡¿Maka estas en tu cuarto? ¡¿Al final ha venido Tsubaki, no?

**Maldita costumbre japonesa de dejar los zapatos en la entrada…**

-¡¿Y qué hacemos, salimos? ¡¿Qué hacemos con él?

**Piensa Maka, piensa…**

-¡Deberíamos decírselo Maka, y llevarle a un hospital, a que le hagan un lavado de estómago o algo!

-No podemos, lo único que hará mi padre con él como se enteré, será cortarle en pedazos y darles de comer a los gatos con él…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ir peor! ¡Voy a esconderme en el armario y no salir nunca!-_Tsubaki estas perdiendo la cabe…-_

-Claro… ¡Eso es!

-¡¿El qué? ¡¿Por qué pones esa mirada maligna Maka?

-¡Ayúdame a cogerle Tsubaki!-_La dije mientras retiraba las mantas de la cama…-_

-¡¿Qué, qué?-Pregunto alarmada.-

-¡Tú, ayúdame! ¡Cógele de las piernas!

-¡No sé que planeas, pero no va a salir bien!-_Dijo medio llorando…-_

-¡Vamos échame una mano! ¡Las dos estamos metidas en esto! ¡Y no puedo hacerlo yo sola! ¡No seas tan negativa!

-Está bien…

**Cogimos al albino inconsciente y ebrio, a lo "Sillita a la reina, que nunca se peina"*, cosa que pareció molestarle bastante. (Pobrecito, con lo a gusto que estaba él, en mi cama "calentito"…) Abrí la puerta del armario con una mano y retire toda mi ropa, mientras la otra sujetaba al enfermo por el hombro, y "con mucho cuidado" le tiramos dentro del armario, cayendo él, en una masa de ropa acumulada por mí y por mi holgazanería de no recogerla…(Puede que lo tenga un poco desordenado… Pero, solo un poco…) Por último, le eché unas mantas encima, más para esconderlo, que para calentarlo, y cerramos la puerta rápidamente…**

**Las pisadas de mi padre se iban acercando…**

-¿Maka? ¿Tsubaki?

-¡Rápido Tsubaki! ¡Disimula, como no has disimulado en tu vida!

-¡Voy, voy!

**Recogí el cuarto lo mejor que pude, en decimas de segundo, escondiendo cualquier rastro de que aquí hubiera habido otra persona, aparte de nosotras… Y Tsubaki, sacó los libros de Historia, que "teníamos que haber estudiado para el examen de mañana"…**

**La puerta se abrió y…**

-¡Ah! ¡Estáis ahí, chicas! ¿Porqué no contestabais?-_Pregunto Spirit.-_

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Spirit! ¡No te habíamos oído llegar! Estamos tan concentradas en el estudio que…-_Tsubaki, me dio un codazo…- ¡Au!_

-Maka, ¡Tienes el libro al revés!-_Me susurró… ¡Mierda! ¡Qué estrés!-_

**Lo volteé rápidamente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta…**

-¡Maka!

-¿Si?…-_Se ha dado cuenta…-_

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces…-_¡Voy a morir!-_ ¡Qué me llames Papa!-_Doy gracias al cielo de que mi padre sea retrasado perdido, Amén…-_

-¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo, de eso! ¡Ah, hola Tsubaki!

-¡Hola Spirit-san! ¡Jejeje! ¿Co-como está?-_Tsubaki esa sonrisa forzada_…-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estas como en tu casa! Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-¡Estupendo! Aunque no creo que tenga tiempo, y…

-¡Tranquilo "Papa", Tsubaki estará encantada de quedarse!-_Le dije, y sonreí a Tsubaki con cara de: "¡Tú te quedas! ¡El marrón no me lo como yo sola!"…-_

_-_Bueno, si no es mucha molestia… ¡Me quedaré! ¡Jejejeje!-_Eso está mucho mejor…-_

-¡¿Qué va a ser molestia, mujer? ¡Quédate todo lo que quieras! ¡Y, Maka!

-¿Si, "Papi"?

-Ya me contarás cuando acabes de estudiar, que tal te fue con la psicóloga…

-¡Por supuesto!-_Le sonreí… ¡No pienso volver a poner un pie allí!… _

-¡Bueno hasta luego chicas! ¡Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis! ¡Suerte!-_¡Se va, se va! ¡Hurra!-_

-¡Gracias!-_Gritamos al unísono.-_

**Estaba a punto de largarse cuando…**

-¡Eh! ¡Un momento chicas! ¡Qué es eso!-_Gritó enfadado…-_

**Tsubaki se puso blanca…**

**¡Oh, oh! … Bueno, mi vida ha sido corta pero, plena… ¡Socorro!**

**^^ ¡Continuará! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espacio Beru<strong>_***: ¡Dios mío! ¡OH MY BLACK*STAR! ¡¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¡¿Ha encontrado Spirit al misterioso albino? ¡¿Maka aprenderá algún día a disimular? ¿¡Van a acabar todos siendo comida para gatos, o en su defecto, para perros! ¡¿Les suspenderán el examen de historia? ¡¿Ordenará Maka algún día su armario? ¡¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Kid? ¡¿POR QUÉ OS HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS? (LOL!)**

_**Todo esto, y mucho MÁS, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE: ¡Vive en mi armario! (Patrocinado por: IKEA, "¡Vengan a comprar sus armarios, aquí!" ¡Lléveselo a su casa hoy! ¡Intente montarlo con el sudor de su ALMA! ¡SIN NINGÚN ÉXITO! ¡Y lea las instrucciones en ruso, en Coreano y en Suajili, que no entiende ni el tío listillo de su familia! ¡Incluye todos los idiomas, menos el suyo! ¡Llámenos con resignación, e iremos a su casa a montarlo dentro de solo 3 MESES! ¡LE COSTARÁ UN OJO DE LA CARA! ¡Pero si lo compra ahora, le regalaremos un albino/a incluido/a con el armario! **_

_**Letra pequeña: "No nos hacemos responsables si el albino/a no llega a entrar en el pack del armario de última generación, o de si se encuentra demasiado borracho…**_

_**¡Vengan antes de que se acaben! ¡Nos los quitan de las manos! (LOL!)**_

**¡Sé que este primer capitulo ha sido muuuuuyyyy largo…! ¡Pero es porque es el primero y quiero que sea especial! (¡Todo es ESPECIAL HOOOYYY! ... Perdón, se me va mucho la olla… ¡La culpa no es mía, es de las Matemáticas!) No creo que todos los demás capítulos vayan a ser tan laaaaaaargos. ^^**

**En fin, ¡Qué tengáis una BUENA SEMANA! ¡TODO ES ESPECIAAAAAL HOOOOYYYY! ¡EEESSSPEEEECIAAAAL! XD**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Capítulo 2. El Coco.**


	2. El Coco

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

**By: Bell Star***

**(Yo, con mi gente.)¡Hola a todo el Mundoo! Responden: ¡Hola Bell! …¬.¬ Esto parece una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos… XD!**

**En fin, ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Espero que muy bien! ^^ ¡Otra semana más, otro capítulo más! ^^ (¡MORE, MUCH MORE!) **

**¡Bueno queridos lectores, he de anunciaros una NOTICIA TERRIBLE! O_O ¡Y es que este capítulo va dedicado en especial para mi Mejicano favorito! ^^ (¡Mi Mejicana Favorita es ****Sliper Moon****! ¡VIVA EL CHOCOLATE!:D) ¡****Kakono****, desde mi más humilde alma española come paellas y baila sevillanas(¡No caigáis en el Tópico! También está el Cocido Madrileño, la Tortilla de patata, Las Fallas, El vino, Los Toros, La Jota, y… XD) te dedico este Capítulo, no porque seas un Coco, sino porque *TE ADORO* y quiero que te pongas BUENOO T.T! (Yo también tengo mi corazoncito… ¡Esta también loco, pero es mi corazoncito!) ¿Sigue en pie lo de atracar la Farmacia y robar todos los calmantes? Más te vale que sí, que me han dejado un bate y yo tengo la media… ¡Jijijijiji! XD (Tú dime el Día y la hora… ¡Muajajaja!) ****Fubuki-kun****, hay una frase, que tiene que ver con tu review… ¡Te reto, a que averigües cual es! ¡Ánimo! ^^ Mmmm… ¡Tijuana, quiero ir a Tijuana ya! :D (Sabéis, unos amigos Peruanos, me han traído dulces de su país… ¡Están buenísimos! Mmmmm… Escribiendo esto, me estoy comiendo un Chupa Chups/Paleta/Chupetín… Que *ico….)**

**¡Y ****Muchas Gracias**** a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review! (¡QUE DIOS OS BENDIGA A TODOS! T.T…^-^)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** ¡En este Fic, (B*S, OSEA Big Spoiler.) el Demonio enano, especializado y con master de la Real Academia en tocarle las narices a Soul, SE RÍE ASÍ: Shi, shi, shi…! ¡Vaaalee! Y ahora… ¡A DISFRUTAR! ^^**

**Y sin más demora…**

**I´M CRAZY AND I KNOW IT! (XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡<span>Vive en mi armario<span>! **

**Capítulo II.**

_**¡PARA HACER BIEN POR EL ALMA DEL QUE VAN A AJUSTICIAR!**_

_**Serena la luna  
>alumbra en el cielo,<br>domina en el suelo  
>profunda quietud;<br>ni voces se escuchan,  
>ni ronco ladrido,<br>ni tierno quejido  
>de amante laúd.<strong>_

Madrid yace envuelto en sueño,  
>todo al silencio convida,<br>y el hombre duerme y no cuida  
>del hombre que va a espirar;<br>si tal vez piensa en mañana,  
>ni una vez piensa siquiera<br>en el mísero que espera  
>para morir, despertar:<br>que sin pena ni cuidado  
>los hombres oyen gritar:<br>¡Para hacer bien por el alma  
>del que van a ajusticiar!<p>

¡Y el juez también en su lecho  
>duerme en paz! ¡Y su dinero<br>el verdugo, placentero,  
>entre sueños cuenta ya!<br>Tan sólo rompe el silencio  
>en la sangrienta plazuela<br>el hombre del mal que vela  
>un cadalso a levantar.<p>

Loca y confusa la encendida mente,  
>sueños de angustia y fiebre y devaneo,<br>el alma envuelven del confuso reo,  
>que inclina al pecho la abatida frente.<p>

Y en sueños  
>confunde<br>la muerte,  
>la vida:<br>recuerda  
>y olvida,<br>suspira,  
>respira<br>con hórrido afán.

Y en un mundo de tinieblas  
>vaga y siente miedo y frío,<br>y en su horrible desvarío  
>palpa en su cuello el dogal:<br>y cuanto más forcejea,  
>cuanto más lucha y porfía,<br>tanto más en su agonía  
>aprieta el nudo fatal.<br>Y oye ruido, voces, gentes,  
>y aquella voz que dirá:<br>¡Para hacer bien por el alma  
>del que van a ajusticiar!<p>

O ya libre se contempla,  
>y el aire puro respira,<br>y oye de amor que suspira  
>la mujer que a un tiempo amó,<br>bella y dulce cual solía,  
>tierna flor de primavera,<br>el amor de la pradera  
>que el abril galán mimó.<p>

Y gozoso a verla vuela,  
>y alcanzarla intenta en vano,<br>que al tender la ansiosa mano  
>su esperanza a realizar,<br>su ilusión la desvanece  
>de repente el sueño impío,<br>y halla un cuerpo mudo y frío  
>y un cadalso en su lugar:<br>y oye a su lado en son triste  
>lúgubre voz resonar:<br>¡Para hacer bien por el alma  
>del que van a ajusticiar!<p>

**.Reo de Muerte.**

_**José de Espronceda.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>.**

**El Coco.**

**POV:(¿?)**

**El sonido alarmante de las campanas de la Iglesia, me alertó de que llegaba la hora. Todo empezó a moverse. Todas las piezas empezaron a encajar, como si fuera un rompecabezas. Un absurdo Rompecabezas. O yo ando despacio, o el mundo va demasiado deprisa. Íbamos en fila, uno detrás de otro, cada uno esperando el final de la historia, un final eterno. A cada cual más resignado y acabado que el anterior. Cuánto más nos acercábamos, más se agonizaban los sentidos… Lo veía todo, lo oía todo, todo me sabía a sangre y en todo pensaba una y otra vez, mi corta vida pasaba por delante de mis ojos, como si fuera una película con fallos en el guion… Cada vez más cerca del final del camino, cada vez menos personas delante de mí. Más gente pidiendo muerte a los traidores, a los asesinos, a los ladrones… Mucha gente insultante, que tiraban cualquier cosa que tuviesen en las manos, todo está podrido… Los gritos de desesperación de las mujeres, los lloros de los niños, la agonía de los hombres. El miedo a lo que la gente no conoce… Y al final, solo espera la muerte. La muerte en la Horca. Y cada vez más cerca… Y más cerca…**

_**-¡BASTA! ¡¿De verdad piensas acabar así? ¡¿Después de todo lo que les han hecho a tus seres queridos? Creía que eras mejor que esto… Confiaba en ti… ¡¿Y así acabará todo? **_

**-¡Pues claro que no! **

_**-¡¿Y entonces, que vas a hacer?**_

**-No hay otra solución. ¡Vive hoy, para luchar otro día!**

_**-¡Huir es vergonzoso! ¡Pero, me gustan tus palabras! ¡Vámonos de aquí!**_

**-¡¿Estás dispuesto a ir a ese lugar?**

_**-¡No, no me gustan los estúpidos humanos! ¡Pero si no hay alternativa, tendré que ir haya donde vayas tú! ¡Ese es, y será siempre nuestro trato! ¿¡Lo recuerdas!**_

**-Lo recuerdo demasiado bien.**

**-**_**Más vale que no se te olvide nunca. ¡Ni en este Mundo, ni en el otro!**_

**-Lo sé… Sabes, me gustaría poder ayudar a toda esta gente… Pero…**

**-**_**¡Pues hazlo! ¡Hazlo y acaba con todo! ¡Yo te daré mi fuerza si es necesario!**_

**-¡¿Desde cuando haces cosas buenas por los demás?**

**-**_**¡Desde que tu vida está en juego! ¡Ahora, muévete! ¡Usa la sangre negra!**_

**-¡Tú mandas! **

**A veces, cuando lo ves todo negro, con solo unas palabras, con tomar decisiones, creamos hechos, pasados, e historia. Ahora los gritos que se oigan, no serán precisamente por el dolor, de morir en la horca…**

_**-¡Dejémoslo todo de color negro! **__**¡SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!**_

**Yo no soy malo. Es el Mundo, el que ha perdido el rumbo…**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Maka)<strong>

-¡Eh! ¡Un momento chicas! ¡Qué es eso!-_Gritó Spirit enfadado…-_

**Tsubaki se puso blanca…**

**¡Oh, oh! … Bueno, mi vida ha sido corta pero, plena… ¡Socorro!**

-Chicaaaas…-_Cara de enfado, aumentando…_

-¡S-s-sí!-¡_Tsubaki, reza lo que sepas!-_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?-_Señaló hacia el Armario…-_

-Verás Papa… Lo cierto es que… ¡Fue Tsubaki! ¡Ella me obligó a hacerlo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Es una mala influencia para mí!-_Lo siento Tsubaki, guárdame un sitio en el Infierno…-_

-¡¿Cómo?-_A mi queridísima amiga, le salían puro fuego de los ojos…-_

-¡Sí, seguro que ha sido la buena de Tsubaki! ¡Seguro que tú no has tenido nada que ver!-_¿Sarcasmo?-_¡Estoy segurísimo! ¡Tú nunca haces nada malo!-_Sarcasmo.-_

**A Tsubaki se le iluminaron los ojos…**

-Pe-pe-pero-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Esto es intolerable!-_Nos cogimos de las manos…-_

-Ajá…-_Asentimos con un ligero miedo en el cuerpo.-_

-¡¿Cómo se os ha pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así?-_Se acercó al armario…-_

**¡Tsubaki, ha sido un placer conocerte! ¡No te volveré a ver hasta los 50 años, y solo porque ya se habrá muerto mi padre!**

-¡Esto no puede ser!-_Cerramos los ojos…-_

**Preparadas a morir, en 3, 2, 1…**

-¡Os creía más inteligentes!

-¿Qué?-_Nos miramos las dos…-_

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre beberos mi adorada cerveza?-_…-_

**Se agachó y cogio la lata vacía que había en el suelo, al lado del armario, hogar de nuestro Mendigo amigo… Se me había olvidado recogerla… ¡Tanto para esto! Su adorada cerveza…**

-¡Más vale que no os vuelva a pillar! ¡Si no se lo diré a tus padres Tsubaki! ¡Qué no se vuelva a repetir! ¿¡Entendido!

-¡Siiii!-_Gritamos las dos.-_ Vale, "papi" hemos aprendido la lección, no lo volveremos a hacer, ¿Verdad Tsubaki?-_Intenté poner la mejor cara de cachorrito herido, que podía llegar a hacer…-_

-¡Por supuesto!-_Tsubaki, temblorosa, pero decidida…-_

-¡Maka contigo quiero hablar seriamente! ¡Por ahora, estas castigada sin… Sin… Sin Internet!

-No hay ADSL.

-¡Pues sin teléfono Móvil!

-No funciona…

-¿¡Como que no funciona! ¡Pero si era nuevo!

-Si… Pero… Es una larga historia…-_La culpa no fue mía… ¡Fue del retrete!-_

¡Bueno, pues ya se me ocurrirá algo con lo que castigarte! ¡Tú espera y verás! ¡Porqué mientras vivas bajo mi techo…-_Y bla bla bla bla… Técnicamente el techo no es suyo… Es de la Vieja a la que la pagamos el alquiler…-_

¡¿He hablado claro?

-¡Clarísimo!-_¿¡Porqué no se larga de una maldita vez!-_

¡Ah! ¡Y una cosa más! ¡Porque-

-¡HIP!-…-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?-_Oh, oh…-_Parece… Parece que viene del Armario…

-¡HIP!

-¡Eh, otra vez! ¿¡Lo habéis oído!

-¡¿Oír, el qué?-_¡Maldito albino! Al que yo emborraché… _-¡¿Tú has oído algo Tsubaki? ¡Yo no!

-¡Yo tampoco!-_Dios, que mal disimulamos…_

-Estáis seguras… Juraría que ha sonado un hipo… ¡¿A lo mejor es una rata? ¡Voy a abrir el armario! ¡Alejaos chicas!

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡No hace falta Spi-Papi!-_Me acerqué a él, y me puse en el medio con los brazos abiertos, entre él y el armario, con la sonrisa torcida…-_

-¡Pero yo he oído un ruido!-_¡Está pesadito está este hombre!-_

-¡Papa, tu también has de dejar la cerveza! No hay ningún ruido…

-¡HIP!

-¡Lo ves! ¡Otra vez! ¡Déjame abrir ese armario!

-¡Ah, eso! ¡Hip! ¡Soy yo hombre! Ya sabes la cerveza…

-¡HIP!-Hip, volví a repetir yo…

-Mmmm…-_No se lo va a tragar…-_Ah, entonces vale.-_Es retrasado.-_

-¡Me voy, y que sea la última vez! ¡Y menos con MIS CERVEZAS! ¡Ahora tendré que ir a comprar más!-_Mira tú que dilema…-_

-¡Maka! ¡Vete preparando!

-¡Sí, "papi"!-¡_Salvadas!-_

**Cerró de un portazo y se fue a por su dulce y espumoso, líquido de los Dioses…**

-¡Uff! ¡Madre mía! ¡Esto muy complicado!

-¡Y que lo digas Tsubaki, y que lo digas!

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos con él?

-¡¿Con el Mendigo Borracho? ¡Dejémosle ahí! ¡Paso de volver a correr más riesgos! ¡Le vigilamos de vez en cuando y ya esta!

-Si sobrevive…

-¡HIP!

-Maka…

-Déjale… Estará bien… Supongo… ¡Ahora vamos a estudiar! ¡Sino, destruiré por completo mi record académico!

-¡HIP!

-¿¡Makaaa!

-¡Punto 1, la industrialización!

-¡HIP!

-Dios mío…

**POV:(Maka)**

**Al final no me dio tiempo a estudiar nada… Odio admitirlo… Pero lo cierto es que me preocupaba nuestro Borrachín… Sí, ¿¡Y si me vomitaba en la ropa! No podía permitirlo… Tuvimos que estar cuidando de él toda la noche y bajándole la fiebre con toallas húmedas… Tampoco es que durmiéramos mucho…Lo malo es que mi padre volvió de "la compra"(En mi nevera, lo único que puedes encontrar, son yogures en mal estado, un limón seco o en su defecto, un tomate, cervezas, cervezas que no falten, y si eso, moho, mucho moho… A mi me alimenta el colegio y la vecina… Antes lo solía hacer, mi madre…) lo bueno, que volvió más ebrio que antes… ¡Este no se entera de nada! ¡Ya puedo montar el Carnaval de Brasil, que aquí no pasa absolutamente nada! Pero al final, nos quedamos dormidas cuidando él, con el libro en mano, hasta que…**

**¡RASH!**

**LA PUERTA CORREDERA DEL ARMARIO, SE ABRIÓ.**

-¡Aaah!-_Tsubaki gritó, señalando el susodicho armario…-_

-¡¿Qué, que pasa? ¡¿Nos atacan?-_Me sobresalté, y el libro que estaba encima de mi cabeza, voló por aires-_

-Mmmm…-Sonó un quejido proveniente del armario…-Auuuh…

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, eres tú! –¡¿_Tiene que despertarse ahora a las 6 de la mañana? ¡Que madrugador!-_

-¡Sí, sigue vivo! ¡No lo hemos matado!-Saltó de alegría… _¡Tsubaki, por favor!-_

-¿Eeeh?

**El albino nos miró con una cara muy extraña… Era algo así como, mitad dolor inmenso de cabeza, el pobre se la cogía de los pelos, mitad ¡No sé donde estoy! ¡¿Quién es esta gente? ¡¿Y quién es esa tía rubia tan guapa? Bueno… Lo último lo he exagerado… Un poquito…**

-Esto… Seguro que te preguntarás… Que haces metido en un armario… Y porque te duele la cabeza… Verás, ¡La cosa tiene su gracia!-_Te he emborrachado y te he metido dentro de un armario para que no me pillara mi padre. Que fácil de decir…-_

-Eeeh… Yo…-_Sujetó su frente con las manos, y nos miró con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño…-_

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Necesitas algo?-_Más cerveza quizá…-_

-¡Maka, no pienses tonterías!

-Tsubaki, ¡Deja de leerme el pensamiento!-_¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-_

-Solo hace falta con verte la cara…-_Mmmm…-_

-Yo… Yo…-_¡Oh no! ¡Solo sabe decir no! ¡Le hemos dejado tonto! ¡Ahora nos denunciarán! ¡Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel!_

-Si… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… ¡Tengo que mear!-¿Eeeh? Me miró…-

- Eeeh… Si, claro… Al fondo a la derecha…

-Gracias.-_Asintió, y saltó del armario, dando trompicones hasta llegar al baño… ¡Casi se cae!-_

-Ma-Maka…

-Déjalo Tsubaki… Yo tampoco lo entiendo…-_Bueno, en el fondo sí. Tanta cerveza… El pobre tiene que estar que revienta…-_No será un perrito, pero lo cierto es que hace lo mismo…

-Mmmm…

**Se fue, y no volvió. Dios, ¡¿Se ha caído por la taza o qué? ¡Tarda demasiado! Así que fuimos a ver porque… Y resulta que… Se había caído por el camino de vuelta…**

-¡Ey! ¡EY! ¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien!-Le daba palmadas en la cara… _¡Dios, como mi padre se levante y te vea, nos castra a los dos!-_

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo hemos matado Maka!-_Dijo Tsubaki con voz ñoña…-_

-¡¿Qué va estar muerto? Se ha desmayado… Oye… ¡Despierta, venga! ¡Aaah! Esto no funciona… ¡Tsubaki, ayúdame a llevarle a la cama, vamos!-_Le dije a mi nerviosa amiga, mientras empezaba a cargar al albino…-_

-Vo-voy…-_Le llevamos hasta mi cama y le tumbamos ahí un ratito…-_

**Ya, en mi cuarto.**

-Ayyyy…-_Le pusimos una toalla fresca en la frente. A ver si se despejaba un poco…-_

-¿Cómo estas?-_Dijo la dulce voz de Tsubaki…-_

**El albino nos miró con dolor en sus ojos…**

-No muy bien…-_Dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible, con voz muy seca…-_

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-_Tsubaki, ¡Esto no es un hotel!-_

**Él negó con la cabeza débilmente… No me extraña que no pueda meterse nada al cuerpo… Supongo que en el fondo… Muy en el fondo… Es culpa mía…**

-¿Dónde estoy?- _Dijo con su débil voz observando con la mirada todos los puntos de la habitación…-_

-Yo me llamo Maka, y este es mi cuarto, y la otra es Tsubaki…

-¡¿Cómo que la otra?-_No te enfades…-_

-Da igual… Te encontramos tirado en la nieve medio congelado… ¿Te acuerdas de algo?-_Esta más perdido que Kid en un museo de Arte Moderno…-_

-Eeeh… No mucho… No me acuerdo de nada…-_Ah, en ese caso, vamos bien…-_

-Nada de nada…

**Volvió a negar con la cabeza suavemente… Seguía rojo como un tomate y tenía el pelo alborotado… **

-Mmmm… Lo mejor sería que te quedes a descansar un rato más…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-_Preguntó dudoso…-_

-Nada, muy poco tiempo, unas 3 semanas…

-¿Eeeh?-_Se quitó de golpe la toalla de la frente…-_

-¡Maka!

-Je je je… Es broma, es broma… Poco más de medio día. –_Le volvía colocar la toalla húmeda en su cálida frente, cubierta por sus mechones blancos.- _Pero no te preocupes… Puedes quedarte hasta que te encuentres mejor…-_O hasta que Spirit te mate… La que tú prefieras…-_

-Aaah… Muchas gracias…-_Se le estaban cerrando los ojos…-_

-¡Ey! ¡Oye! No nos has dicho tu nombre…-_¡Y lo cierto es que me gustaría llamarte de alguna forma!-_

**Se estaba durmiendo…**

-Bueno… Supongo que no impor-

-Soul… Me llamo Soul…-_Y se hundió en la almohada.-_

-Vaalee… ¡Jejeje! ¡Así mejor, me estaba cansando de llamarte, mendigo borracho!

-Si, Maka… Claro que si… ¿Con quién estas hablando?

-¡Eh! ¡No nada, nada! Cosas mías… ¡Jeje!-_Parezco tonta… Que raro… Siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con…-_

-¿Soul? Vaya nombre más… Extraño…-_Le dijo la sartén al mango…-_

-Es verdad, Tsubaki es un nombre taaan corriente… ¿Verdad Camelia mía?-_La piqué.-_

-¡Cállate "Makarena"!-_Touché… Vale. ¡Tú ganas esta vez!-_

_-_¡Yo no me llamo así! ¡Esto es la Guerra!-_Y empezamos una feroz Guerra de almohadas, libros de historia, y yo por poco, tiró al albino…-_

**¡Le di a Tsubaki en toda la cara! ¡Soy jodidamente Increíble! Pero lo más increíble aun, era que el albino pudiese dormir entre tanto jaleo… Digan lo que digan, el alcohol no es tan malo… O eso creo… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Creo que me he tragado una pluma de la almohada! ¡Socorro!**

**Después de lo ocurrido, ordenamos "un poco" mi habitación, y nos arreglamos para ir al Shibusen, ya desayunaríamos más tarde, sé que está mal, pero mi padre sigue dormido como un bebe feo y grande, y no da señales de vida, ni de preparar el desayuno, o de comprar algo para hacerlo… Tampoco es que tengamos dinero… La mayoría de los ingresos que entran en casa son de los billetes que me da mi madre con cada postal que me regala… Si no fuera por ella, hubiéramos muerto hace tiempo…**

-Bueno, nos vemos en el Instituto. Ten mucho cuidado. ¡Hasta luego!

**Tsubaki se tuvo que ir antes a su casa, por no sé qué cosa… Lo cierto es que pocas veces la escucho… Solo sabe decir cosas éticas… La cuestión es que eran las 9 de la mañana y yo tenía que irme al colegio. La pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué narices hago con este chico?**

**Él seguía tumbado en mi cama, Tsubaki no quería que le devolviera al armario… No es justo, podría utilizarle para que asustara al Coco del armario… O para que lo ordenara… Las dos opciones son buenas. Parecía que ya estaba menos pálido que antes, tenía más color en la cara, pero seguía siendo el color rojo, y eso no me gusta… No es que quiera molestarlo pero…**

-¡OYE! ¡LEVANTA! Esto… Ah, sí, ¡SOUL! ¡ARRIBA!-_Le zarandee fuertemente del hombro y le grité al oído. La mejor manera de aprender es ser chocante.-_

-¿Eeeh?-_Este, abrió los ojos poco a poco, molesto por la luz que entraba de la ventana con la persiana entreabierta…-_

-Soul, ¿Te llamabas así verdad?

-Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-_Dijo sin poder levantarse…-_

-¡Pero si me lo has dicho tú mis-… Déjalo, da igual… ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Emmm… ¿Tsu-Tsubaki?-_Dudó.-_

-¡¿Tsubaki? ¡No, yo soy Maka! ¡Repite conmigo! ¡MA-KA! ¡MAKA! ¡¿Cómo me puedes confundir con Tsubaki? ¡Ella es la morena, yo soy la rubia!-_Le encaré.-_

-Aaah… Vale… Lo siento_-Creo que le he asustado un poco…Si, mejor me separo.-_

-No lo sientas… Escúchame, me tengo que ir al colegio-_Daba signos de querer levantarse, así que le ayudé a sentarse en la cama…-_Mi padre, esta en la otra habitación-_Le hablaba muy alto, como si estuviese sordo, por si acaso, espero no haberle dejado secuelas…-_y como te descubra, vas a morir…

**Me miraba y asentía, estaba mareado y no me mantenía la mirada. Chasquee los dedos.**

-¡Eh! ¡¿Hola?

-¡Ah! ¡Si!-_Asentía.-_

-En fin, la cuestión es que no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones, y para que me las des tú a mí. ¡Tengo un examen que suspender!-¡_Dije muy decidida!-_

-Su-suspender. Si.-_ ¿Me esta escuchando, o no me esta escuchando?- _

-Bien, veo que lo entiendes. No te preocupes, aquí estas seguro, por si acaso voy a cerrar la puerta con llave. Te he dejado en el escritorio antinflamatorios, vendas, mantas y mucha agua. Si tienes ganas de ir al baño… No se… Hazlo por la ventana… ¡Que le den a la del quinto! ¡Qué es tonta!

-Si, es tonta.-…-

-¡Exactamente! Luego te traeré algo de comer, cuando vuelva a las dos y media. ¿Ves el reloj de la pared?

-El reloj… Si.-_Él seguía asintiendo, no se porque, pero me gusta que me escuche, aunque este atontado…-_

-Tú quédate aquí, por si acaso, si oyes la voz estridente de un hombre ebrio, métete en el armario. No tardaré. ¿Vale?

-Ebrio, armario… Si.- _¡Vale, esto no va a ningún lado!-_

**Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, con mi mochila y el uniforme puesto adecuadamente, lo más simétrico posible para cierta persona…**

-¡Hala! Pásatelo bien. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Tú solo no te muevas.-_No me gustaría tener que repetir otra vez la escena del baño…-_Y no hagas ruido. Luego hablamos, cuando estés más… Más… Más en este mundo. ¡Ya me entiendes! Y si necesitas algo, te aguantas. ¡Hasta luego!-_Le saludé con la mano alegremente, dejándole ahí sentado, mareado, un poco drogado, y cerré la puerta con llave… Me siento como si tuviera un rehén… Y me gusta. Espero que no se muera mientras no estoy… Bueno seguro que le irá bien… Creo…-_

**POV:(Soul)**

_**¡PORTAZO!**_

-… ¿Qué?...

* * *

><p><strong>Shibusen <strong>

**9:15 A.M.**

**POV:(Maka)**

**¡RIIING!**

-¡Justo a tiempo!

-Vaya, vaya, ¡Pero si es la señorita Albarn! –_Vaya, vaya, pero si es el señorito Stein…-_

-Albarn, que sea la última vez que corres por los pasillos. ¡¿He hablado lo suficientemente claro?-¡_Pero si nunca llego tarde, ni corro por los pasillos!-_

-Sí, profesor…-_Te pondré una chincheta en la silla… Algún día…-_

-Bien, ¡Sentaos todos! ¡Ya!-_Y todo el mundo obedeció, como si fuéramos un rebaño de ovejas… Y Stein el perro pastor…_

**En clase somos unas 30 personas, a veces nos dividimos, unos van a Ciencias con Stein, como tristemente, nos pasa a Kid, a Patty, a Kilik y a mí. Y otros, aunque con la misma suerte y destino, les toca Letras, como a Tsubaki, o a Liz… Hay 30 pupitres, más el del profesor, si es que a Stein se le puede llamar profesor… Yo me suelo sentar en la zona del medio, con Kid a mi lado, por supuesto. Liz y Patty, delante nuestra, y Tsubaki y Kilik más atrás. Viendo que Stein se impacientaba, cosa no muy extraña en él, fui a sentarme en mi asiento…**

-Maka, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sueles llegar de las primeras…-_Me susurró Kid… Tiene una voz tan perfecta… ¡No, Maka, despierta!-_

-Eeemm… Es una larga historia… Jeje… Cuando te la cuente te vas a reír y todo…

-¡Como quieras! Si es importante, me enteraré… Por cierto, he notado que hoy estás especialmente… ¡Simétrica!-L e brillaban los ojos… _Eso en Kid, has de tomarlo como un cumplido de los gordos…-_

-¡Ah, te has fijado!-_¡Qué ilusión!_-Lo cierto es que no he hecho nada del otro mundo…-_¡Llevo arreglándome toda la Santa mañana!-_¡Gracias por fijarte!

-¡¿Eh?

-¡Kid y Maka, sentados bajo un árbol, BESÁNDOSE! ¡B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E! ¡Primero va uno, luego llega el otro!

-¡PATTY!- _Grito Kid molesto.-_

-¡Y luego llega la Jirafa! ¡Amarilla, amarilla! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Ya llegó!-_Si Patty, si… Lo último, es propio de su cosecha… Si ella es feliz… ¡Aunque lo del beso sería GENIAL! ¡Cálmate Maka, caaalma!-_

-¡Jajajajaja!-_Se rió Patty y se rieron todos.-_

-Esa canción no es nada, ¡SIMÉTRICA!-_Kid golpeo la mesa con los puños y con cara de indignación extrema… No entiendo a que se refiere, la verdad…-_¡Invéntate una mejor!

-¡Jijijijijijiji!-_Se rió en su cara Patty…-_

-¡Patty haz el favor de callarte! ¡Que me estoy haciendo las uñas! ¡Y me desconcentras! ¡Verás como me salga de la raya con el pintauñas!-_Es mejor no enfadar a Liz, puede ser muy peligrosa si se lo propone… Una vez en el comedor, una de último curso se atrevió a decir que el vestido que llevaba Liz era horrendo y pasado de moda… No se la volvió a ver el pelo… Y lo digo literalmente… ¡Ella se los arrancó todos! ¡Uno por uno! ¡Es temible! ¡Como una gata en celo!-_

-¡Perdóóón!-_Sonrió Patty. ¿Cuándo no sonríe Patty?-_

-¡Jum!-_Liz continuó su ardua labor…-_

-¡Si, si, si, ya sé que las relaciones en pareja son muy complicadas!_-Puede que sea mañana, puede que sea al siguiente, pero algún día no muy lejano, ¡Rallaré tu coche!-_ ¡Pero queréis hacer el favor de atender pandilla de incompetentes! ¡Si es que no valéis para nada!-_Stein, él siempre dándonos ánimos para un futuro mejor…_-¡Recordadme, cuando acabéis todos trabajando de cajero o en un DeathDonald´s!

-¡Sííí!-_Gritamos todos… Como buenas ovejas, digo estudiantes…-_

-En fin, como sé que ninguno habéis traído la rata…-_¡¿Ah, pero iba en serio? ¡Qué asco!-_

-¡Yo sí!-_¡Ya salió el gilipollas de turno!-_

-Gracias Ox…-_Como lo odio…_-Pero, si nadie más la tiene, no podremos hacer la disección…-¡Sí!

-¡AAAHH!-_Gritó Liz histérica…-_¡Niño, ya estás matando a ese bicho! ¡A mi no te me acercas con eso_!-Dijo señalando a la Inocente rata…- _¡Ya tengo suficiente bicho raro contigo, por favor!-_Liz siempre es la voz de la razón…_-

-Liz, tranquila… Dios mío, que pavo llevamos encima…-_Ahí, Stein lleva un poco de razón..._-

-¿¡Pavo! ¿¡Donde! ¡Tengo hambre!

-Kilik, ¡Cállate! Aquí el único pavo que hay, es el que diseccionaremos mañana…-_¡Nooo!-_Además, acabas de desayunar, ¡¿Cómo quieres comerte ahora un pavo?

-¡Pero es que tengo hambre! ¡Hoy mis hermanos pequeños,-_Ah sí, los gemelos… Son tan monos…_-me han quitado la comida! ¡Y el pavo está tan bueno!

-Ah, ¡¿Pero no había que traer una rata? ¡¿Entonces hay que traer un pavo?-_¡Ox, eres retrasado!-_

-¡Queréis dejar ya de hablar de pavos! ¡Silencio!-Grito Stein colérico.-

-¿Entonces ya es hora de comer?-_Kilik, que obsesión con el comer…_-

-¡Pavo! ¡PAVO! ¡Gulugulugulugulu!

-¡Patty que bien imitas al pavo!

-¡Kid, tú no la animes!-_Stein, fuera de sus cabales…-_

-¡Jijijijijijiji! ¡Gulugulugulugulu!

-El pavo es un ser tan simétrico…-¡_Qué profundo Kid, que profundo_!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-_Se oía por toda la clase…-_

**Risas y más risas. El pan de cada día… Hasta que…**

-¡Me estoy haciendo la manicura! ¡¿Es que acaso estáis sordos? ¿¡Qué es lo que no entendéis! ¡Callaos todos de una maldita vez! ¡Por vuestra culpa me he roto una uña!-_Liz, a lo salvaje…-_

-Estoo… Si… ¿Gracias? Liz, gracias…

-De nada… Para eso estamos, continúe.-_Es poderosa…_-

-Ox, me dejas ver la rata…

-Si Liz, toma…-_Dijo Ox, con corazoncitos en los ojos…Él… Con Liz… ¡Ni en sus sueños!-_

-Gracias…-_La cogió con una servilleta, se levantó sin permiso y la tiró por la ventana… Es un tercer piso… Seguro que ha sobrevivido… ¿O no?-_

-¡Liz! ¿¡Qué has hecho! ¡Con lo que me costó conseguirla en las cloacas!-_¡Qué ascazo!_-

-Ay, niño, en serio, ¡Cada día me pareces más asqueroso! Además, ¡Asúmelo! Si no lo llego a hacer yo, la habría aplastado Patty, jugando a los elefantes, o Kilik comiéndosela, o peor, ¡Kid matándola porque es asimétrica! ¡Y por eso no paso otra vez! ¡Ya me cuesta venir al colegio, teniendo que ordenar todos los cuadros de la casa antes de salir! ¡Teniéndome que levantar a las 5 de la mañana!

-O poniendo en triangulitos el papel del váter…-_Kid, dando excusas…-_

-¡Qué más da haberla tirado antes o después! ¡Su destino estaba sobreseído!-_Dijo, mientras se limaba sus uñas perfectas…_-

-¡Pe-pe-pero-

**Aprovechando el jaleo que se había montado, empecé como medida desesperada, a leerme por encima el libro de histo-**

-Bueno ya que todos estamos más calmados…-_El incidente de la rata, nos ha dolido a todos…-_Como iba diciendo, antes de queme interrumpierais con vuestras absurdas charlas de adolescentes psicóticos,-_No es que él sea la persona indicada para hablar de locura, precisamente…_-Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción, deciros que, ya que no podemos hacer disecciones-_Mmmm… Que peeenaa… Creo que no podré superarlo…_-¡Haremos el Global de Historia! ¡Sacad los bolígrafos! ¡El Ragnarok* ha comenzado!-_¡Mierda!-_

-Oooh…-_Nos quejamos todos al unísono.-_

_-_Y chicos_,-Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios... Algo muy extraño en_ él...-¡Como vea a alguien copiando! ¡Lo disecciono delante de todo el Colegio!-_Una sonrisa suya... Nunca puede ser nada bueno..._-

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? ¿¡Porque no vamos fuera y diseccionamos… Orugas o escarabajos…!-_¡Estoy muy desesperada!_-

-Maka, por mucho que me guste tu Idea, ¡He de haceros sufrir más a la semana de alguna forma! ¡Así que no sugestiones mis métodos!

-Jooo…

-Maka, Maka, Makita… ¿Tú rechazando un examen? ¡El fin del mundo esta cerca! ¡¿Qué pasa, la niña lista no ha estudiado?-…-

-¡Oh, perdona Ox! ¿Qué has dicho? ¡El brillo de tu calva me desconcentra!-_Como le odio… Siempre tiene que creerse el mejor… ¡Egocéntrico!_- ¡Ox-idado!

-Disculpa, ¡Me es difícil comunicarme con una tabla de planchar como tú!-_¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?_- ¡Plana!

-¡Ox-idado!

-¡Mak-ina de planchar!-¡Se acabó!-

-¡Tienes muy mal carácter!-_Makaaaa…._-

-¡Así nunca encontrarás un Idiota que te quiera, y que sepa planchar!-_kaaaaaa…_-

-¡Y encima eres estúpid-

**¡CHOP!**

**¡Ataque ninja del poderoso libro de historia de 800 páginas y tapa Dura!**

**Silencio sepulcral…**

-¡¿Maka, que puñetas haces? ¡¿Me has hecho daño?-¿_Sólo? ¿¡No se ha muerto! ¡Pues vaya rollo! ¡Estoy perdiendo mis facultades!_- ¡Eres una bruta!

-¡Buuuuh! ¡Fueraaa! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-_Gritaron Kilik y Patty… Son la pareja Ideal. Tal para cual…_-

-¡Ox, eso te pasa por retar a mi simétrica Maka! ¡Se veía venir, quien iba a ganar!-_Esta es una de las razones por la que adoro a Kid…_-¡Maka, buen trabajo! ¡Le has hecho un chichón totalmente simétrico!-_Decía Kid, acercándose al charco de sangre en el suelo, y al idiota de Ox, midiendo el chichón con una regla…_-¡Perfectamente simétrico!-_Y me hizo la señal de Ok, con la mano…Y esta es una de las razones, de porque no entiendo a Kid…-_

-Si, si, vosotros seguid haciendo el subnormal… Total, ¡Yo voy a seguir repartiendo los exámenes! _-Stein es un hombre de principios…Vamos, creo que es un hombre… ¡Digo yo!-_

-¿¡Como te atreves Tabla de planchar! ¡Ahora verás!-_Uy, que miedo… Estoy que no me tengo en pie, ¡JA! ¡Más quisieras! Se acercó hacia mí.-_

**Pero nunca llegó a su destino.**

-¡Tú! ¡Niño!-_Pocas veces le llama por su nombre…_-¡Como vuelvas a meterte con nuestra Maka, cogeré la lima y te la meteré por donde no te llega el sol! ¡¿Estamos?-_Le amenazó Liz, con la lima de uñas…-_

-¡Sí Señora!-_Se puso recto y sudoroso… Cobardica…_-

-¡Jajajajaja One-chan manda!-_Gritó Patty orgullosa…_-

-¡Es Señorita! ¡¿Acaso me estás llamando vieja?-_¡Ha roto la lima de uñas!-_

-¡Ya está bien!-_Dijo Stein acabando de repartir los exámenes…_-¡Tenéis una hora! ¡El examen de la muerte comienza…! ¡YA!-_¡Es el fin! ¡Estoy perdida!-_

_**Mi dura cabeza resonó contra el pupitre…**_

**Y solo era la primera hora… Iba a ser un día muy largo… Por lo menos Tsubaki y yo, no seríamos las únicas que suspendiéramos… Patty, hizo un pavo con las hojas del examen… Hay que ver, ¡Le encanta la papiroflexia! Kilik se quedó dormido, babeando sobre los folios, Liz se siguió haciendo las uñas con otra lima nueva, maquillándose y mandando mensajes por el móvil, en cuanto a Kid, ni siquiera llegó a escribir el nombre, tuvieron que llevárselo al pobre a la enfermería, le dio un ataque de nervios por no conseguir escribir bien la letra "K". Normal, es muy complicada de hacer… Y en cuánto a Tsubaki…-**

**Un momento… ¿¡Donde está Tsubaki…! Esto si que es extraño…**

-Ey, chicos, ¿Habéis visto hoy a Tsubaki?-_Les pregunté después de acabar el examen…_-

-¡Lo cierto es que no! ¡No la hemos visto en todo el día! Íbamos a preguntártelo a ti… ¿No estaba contigo? ¿Acaso está enferma?

-Si, pero se tuvo que ir porque había olvidado algo en su casa…-_¿¡PORQUÉ NO LA ESCUCHARÍA! ¿Porqué?_-Y creo que no estaba enferma…-_Ahora que lo pienso, faltan muchos alumnos últimamente… Será por el tiempo tan malo que hace…- _

**Y no apareció en todo el día… Ni siquiera hoy, que tenían clase con la profesora Mary, y hoy verían una película, en vez de un cortometraje sobre los noviazgos fallidos de dicha profesora… Mientras tanto los de ciencias, nos tocábamos las narices en clase de Stein, de vez en cuando se cansa de nosotros, diciendo que le estresamos y le acortamos la vida, y se va fuera a fumarse un paquete entero de cigarrillos… Prefiere matarse con un cáncer de pulmón, que estar con nosotros 2 horas en el mismo día… Él si que sabe.**

**Es muy raro, Tsubaki no me abandonaría, y no creo que sea por un estúpido examen… Algo la ha tenido que pasar… Y no puedo saber porque, (¿¡Porqué se me caería el váter al retrete!)… Además, habíamos quedado para hablar con Soul, y averiguar quien es, y donde vive, o llevarle a un hospital sin que se enterase mi padre… Pero ella no apareció por la escuela… Liz intentó llamarla, pero aun así tampoco lo cogía… Tampoco podía ir a su casa, tengo un albino enfermo al que sacar a hacer pipi… **

**Sin embargo, al final de clase nos mandó un mensaje que decía:**

_No os preocupéis, estoy bien, es solo que he tenido un pequeño incidente con mi familia._

_Ahora estoy muy ocupada. Lo siento, nos vemos luego. _

**Sin duda, esto es muy extraño…**

**Salida del Shibusen**

-¡Adiós chicos! ¡Quedamos luego en mi casa!

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionada Maka?-_Preguntó Kid.-_

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Maka está muy feliz!-_Chilló Patty…-_

-Patty… ¿Por qué tanto secretismo Maka?-_Preguntó Liz, resignada…_-

-¡Jeje! Digamos que tengo una sorpresa… -_Y de las gordas…_-

_**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Maka.**_

-¡Ah, ah, ah ¡AAAACHÚÚÚ! Joder… ¡Qué frío! Ayyy…

_**Volviendo con Maka…**_

**Llegué a mi casa pronto, a ver como les explicaba yo sola a los demás, que hacia con un desconocido enfermo en mi habitación… Si, yo también pensaría mal de mi misma… Traje la comida del comedor para mi querido huésped, que por cierto está riquísima, y me ha costado no caer en la tentación, y evitar que Kilik se la comiera… Pero no importa, porque no tengo dinero para comprarla en una tienda o en un restaurante, y en mi casa lo único que puedes comer es… Nada.**

**Al entrar en mi casa noté dos cosas muy importantes: La primera, es que mi padre no estaba, buena señal… La segunda, ¡Que se había olvidado de pagar la calefacción! Hacía más frío dentro del apartamento, que en la calle, y eso que todavía quedaba mucha nieve del día anterior. Pobre Soul…**

**Me dirigí rauda y veloz hacia mi habitación y cogí la llave y abrí la puerta y… Se me cayó la comida al suelo.**

-¡¿Soul? ¡¿Soul dónde estas?

**No había ni rastro de él, las mantas de mi cama tampoco estaban, se había esfumado. Revolví todo el cuarto buscándolo… ¡¿Dónde se habrá meti-**

-Un segundo…-_Trote hacía el armario y decidida abrí la puerta corredera, y entonces…-_

-Zzzzzz…

-¡Buah! Menos mal… Casi me da un infarto…

**Estaba hay metido y arropado con las mantas cual bollo de crema relleno, hecho una bolita… Supongo que aquí dentro se está más calentito… Parecía muy tranquilo… Al final fue una buena Idea… ¡Soy un genio!**

-¡Por fin he encontrado al Coco! ¡Qué morro tienes! ¡Jejeje!

**No me puedo creer que me haya hecho caso… Cerré la puerta suavemente para no despertarlo, ya que estaba dormido que aprovechara, luego le rociaré a preguntas… Pero por ahora que se quede ahí, mientras, recogí la comida del suelo, ¡Qué lástima, se ha estropeado! No me gusta malgastar comida, pero he de admitir que ha sido fallo mío. Después me di una merecida ducha de agua "fría"… ¡¿Porque mi padre NO PAGA los malditos impuestos? ¡Ojala mama estuviera aquí! ¡Papa lo único que hace es meterse en casinos a apostar y si gana algo, se lo gasta todo en pub de "chicas sugerentes"! Aaah… Me sequé bien con la toalla, para no acabar congelada hasta los huesos, me puse una toalla más pequeña a modo de turbante para mi cabello, y me dirigí a mi habitación, y me eché en la cama derrotada… Tenía hambre y sueño, todavía quedaba tiempo, para que llegaran Kid y los demás, probablemente con comida, así que me eché "un pequeño" sueñecito, mirando el armario que esconde tantos secretos para mí…**

**Caminaba por el pasillo de siempre, con las mismas puertas a los lados, con la misma oscuridad cubriendo las paredes, siempre el mismo sueño… No puedo pararme, algo me dice que siga adelante, que no me entretenga, que si no me doy prisa, será demasiado tarde… ¿Para qué? Todo sucedía igual que siempre… Salvo un pequeño detalle…**

-He llegado al final…-_El final del túnel, he llegado a la luz blanca…-_

-No, no es una luz blanca… Es… ¡Es el color blanco de mi armario! ¡Es mi armario!-_No puede ser…_-

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? Ya estoy aquí, se supone que he de abrir las puertas…-_Esta bien, picaré…-_

**Pero no pude, estaban totalmente cerradas, las puertas estaban congeladas… **

-¡No me importa! ¡No he llegado hasta aquí para rendirme ahora, o no me llamo Maka Albarn!

**Con toda mi fuerza, me dispuse a abrir esas puertas, a conocer el secreto que guardan mis sueños, ¡A descubrirlo todo! Sentía mi determinación, como si el calor de mi alma, pudiese derretir esas puertas heladas… Y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, de averiguar la verdad… Yo…**

**Me desperté. Me desperté entre jadeos y lágrimas… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No lo entiendo…**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba apunto de conseguirlo! ¡OOH!-_Me quejé._- ¡No es justo!

**Ya era muy tarde, el "sueñecito" había durado una hora entera… Mi posición en la cama no había cambiado, seguía mirando hacia ese misterioso mueble, ¿Qué significará? Hasta ahora, jamás había llegado al final del camino… ¡Estoy delirando! ¡Necesito urgentemente comer algo! Pronto llegarían Kid y los demás, y yo ya tenía el pelo seco, será mejor que vaya despertando a Soul… Para que no le pille de sorpresa…**

**Me dirigí al misterioso armario de mis sueños y cuando lo abrí me encontré con…**

-Nada… Aquí no hay nada…-_¡Tengo que estar soñando!_-¡Aquí no hay nadie!

_Beru*: Bueno… Lo cierto, es que pensé en acabar el Fic aquí, pero… Simplemente, ¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO HACEROS ESO! ¡Yo no soy un ser traído del averno! Por lo tanto, aquí tenéis un poco del siguiente._

_^^¡DISFRUTADLO!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Maka)<strong>

-¿¡Soul estás aquí!-_Mierda, aquí tampoco está… ¿¡Porqué me tiene que pasar a mi esto!_

**No le encontraba por ningún lado, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Busqué y rebusqué en el armario, tirando la ropa por todos lados, También busqué por todos los lados de la casa, en el salón, en el baño, en la taza del retrete, en el tejado, en el balcón, en la chimenea…Un momento, ¡Yo no tengo chimenea! ¡Se me está yendo la cabeza! Pero si incluso miré dentro de la caja de las galletas 3 veces… Vale, puede que no fuese muy probable que estuviese ahí metido, ¡Pero yo tenía hambre! ¡¿A dónde habrá ido en esas condiciones? ¡¿Y si le pasa algo, y si se desmaya otra vez y se muere en medio de la calle cual perro abandonado? ¡¿Y si le atropella un coche? ¿¡Por qué parezco una madre histérica y ansiosa por encontrar a su hijo! Bueno a lo mejor se ha ido a su casa… ¡¿Y porque no se ha despedido? ¡Podía al menos haberme dado las gracias! (¿Por emborracharle y meterle en un armario?)**

-¡AAH!-_Me cogí de los pelos…_- ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a salir a buscarte! ¡Y pienso encontrarte sea como sea! ¡Y cuando te encuentre te vas a enterar! ¡A mi nadie me da la espalda! ¡Primero Tsubaki, y ahora tú! ¡Más te vale estar muerto para entonces!-¡No sé a quién le estoy gritando, pero no me importa! _En lo último quizás me he pasado… Un poquito…_-

**Me vestí a velocidad luz y me abrigué bien… Estaba empezando a nevar otra vez… Sin cerrar la puerta con llave, salí corriendo del apartamento cual alma que lleva el diablo, en busca de mi presa albina y enferma. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre irse así a dar un paseíto? Cuando me levanté encontré sus vendas esparcidas por la papelera… Y lo mejor de todo es que estaban manchadas de… Sangre… ¡¿Por qué seré tan buena persona?**

**Lo voy a matar, corrí por toda la ciudad, corrí por todas partes, pregunté a todo el mundo… Pero nadie lo había visto… Absolutamente nadie…**

-Ah, ah, ah,-_Cogí un poco de aire…_-Bueno, ya solo me queda este sitio…

**Ya solo me queda mirar en el Shibusen…**

**Estaba llegando callejeando por todos los caminos posibles que me hicieran llegar lo antes posible, y cuando me quise dar cuenta…**

**Ahí **_estaba_**.**

**Justo en el mismo lugar donde lo encontramos por primera vez… Seguía vestido con el pijama rojo de mi padre, y para no variar, iba descalzo… Estaba mirando hacia al cielo embobado como caía la nieve blanca del cielo nublado, grisáceo… Al verlo no pude evitar gritar entre jadeos….**

-¡Te encontré!-_Creías que podías escapar de mí…_-

-Emm...-_Se volteó para averiguar de donde provenía el sonido… Y me encaró, estábamos a unos 2 metros de distancia… Y el muy idiota me miraba con la misma cara con la que estaba mirando el estúpido cielo, y la estúpida nieve. Y lo único que se le ocurre decir es…_

-Ah, eres tú.-_Tenía la voz rasposa y una cara de cansancio horrible…_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-_No cambiaba la expresión de indiferencia en ningún momento…_-

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¡¿Por qué te has marchado de buenas a primeras? ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado? ¡Joder, estas herido, te parece bonito largarte y ni siquiera darme un maldito gracias!-_Estaba muy enfadada, pero de alguna forma, me sentía aliviada de que a este idiota nole hubiese pasado nada…_-

-Mmmm… Gracias. Y ahora márchate.-_¡¿QUÉ? Si hombre…_-

-¡¿Pero tú que te has creído? ¡¿Y porqué debería hacerlo? ¡¿EH?-_¿Pero que narices le pasa a éste ahora? Yo seguía jadeando por la caminata recorrida…_-

**De repente, se puso recto, mirándome fijamente y cambio por primera vez en la "conversación" la expresión en sus ojos, a una mucho más triste, más dolida, y soltó…**

-Je… Porque si te quedas conmigo… Solo te pasarán cosas malas… -_Y apartó la mirada…-_

**Eso me impactó bastante… Y me confundió aun más…**

-¡¿Cómo di-

-¡PERO MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!-_Esa voz…_-Maka, Maka, Makita…-_Qué repelente…_-¡¿Tan loca estás que ahora te gusta hablar sola, Pecho Plano?-_¡Es el Ox-idado! ¡¿Y este qué pinta aquí ahora? ¡Nadie le ha dado vela en este entierro!-_

_**Me giré a encararle, estaba a escasos metros detrás de **_**mí, Soul solo miraba la escena…**

-¡Cállate Ox Ford, no voy a ponerme a tu nivel, Cobarde!

-Si, seré un cobarde… Pero por lo menos, ¡No le hablo a las paredes!-_Lo mato…._-

-¡¿Estas ciego o qué? ¡Lárgate! ¡Estamos hablando de algo importe, entre él y yo! ¡No molestes!-_Me saca de quicio…_-¡Vete a interrumpir a otro lugar!-_Al Infierno, por ejemplo…_-

-Vale, vale, ya me voy… No hace falta que te enfades…-¡_Muérete!_-Yo solo volvía tranquilo de la Academia, no quería interrumpiros a ti, y a tu novio imaginario… ¡Lo siento!-_Y comenzó a andar en dirección hacia Soul, este seguía indiferente a todo lo ocurrido._-

-¡Deja ya de vacilarme! ¡No tiene gracia, le estas haciendo un feo enorme!-_Dije señalando a Soul…_-

-Siii… Claroooo… ¡Seguro que la pared se molesta mucho conmigo! ¡No me gustaría ofender a nadie!

-¡Para ya!-_¿¡Qué narices le pasa a este loco! ¡¿Y Soul, porque no dices nada?_-

-En fin, me voy, no quiero que se me pegue tu estupidez…-_Dijo colocándose las gafas…_-Cuando se enteren de esto en el Instituto… Vas a ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo…

**Siguió caminando en dirección a Soul… Estaba a punto de chocarse con él, y el otro ni siquiera se apartaba de su camino… No lo entiendo… Justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, le grité que tuviese cuidado, y cuando parecía que iba a ver un choque inminente… Simplemente…**

**Le traspasó… Como si Soul fuera un fantasma… Y el Ox-idado, siguió su estúpido camino, como si no hubiese pasado nada…**

-¡Chao, Chao, Makita! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-_Dijo, dándome la espalda y saludando con el brazo, en un tono burlón._-

**Mi cara lo demostraba todo… ¿¡Qué acaba de pasar! No entiendo nada… Y Soul seguía ahí parado, como un muñeco, con la misma cara de fábrica. Simplemente, apartó la mirada hacia el suelo…**

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**No me respondía.**

-Mírame. ¡Por favor!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**(Vale, ahora si) FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Espacio Beru<span>***__**: Ejem, ejem… Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en echar un ojo a esta loca historieta. ^^ Y también muchas gracias a los que os molestáis en poner un review. ¡ES TODO UN DETALLAZO! T.T … Y como por ahora, (¡Aparte de mi Lightning Claire!) todos los que me han dejado un review son mejicanos, que narices, ¡VIVA MEXICO Y TODA SU GENTE! ^o^ Quiero rectificar algo que dije en el capítulo anterior… Si, lo siento, este capítulo ha sido muuuuyyy laaargooo… ¡Pero es que si no ponía el final, me iba a dar algo! ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo, porque la cosa está que arde! (Literalmente, ¡Me queman los dedos de tanto escribir! XD) Ahora que ya os he presentado un poco a algunos personajes e inducido en el desconcierto total, ¡Llega la verdadera trama! (¡Dejad un review Please, Please! ^^ Y si tenéis alguna duda, ¡Preguntad!)**_

**Y recordad, tal como dijo un calvo sabio un día:**

_¿La violencia, es necesaria, o no…?_

_**Depende… ¬.¬**_

_**¡Depende de al gilipollas al que le revientes los dientes! (XD!)**_

_**Goyo(Gregorio) Jiménez.**_

_**En el Próximo capítulo de ¡V.E.M.A!:**_

**Capitulo 3. **

**El Rey codicioso y El Dios Todopoderoso. (Primera Parte.)**


	3. El Dios Todopoderoso

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

**By: Bell*Star**

**Capitulo 3.**

**El Rey Codicioso y El Dios Todopoderoso.**

**¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡El día de la Paz fue este Lunes! ¡¿Habéis sido buenos? :D**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Esto no puede ser! Creo que me he pasado… Mmmm… Da igual, no importa… ^^ ¿¡Como estáis todos! Yo me estoy partiendo de risa en este momento… ¡Es que me he vuelto a releer el capítulo y me creo que yo lo halla escrito! XD ¡Es demasiado! ¡¿A vosotros no os pasa, que cuando escribís algo que no estáis acostumbrados a escribir? Es como… ¡Quién ha escrito esto! ¡Yo no he podido ser! ¡Son los personajes quién lo dicen, no yo! XD! ¡Jajaja! Y es que,(¡La mayoría ya me conocéis, así qué ya estáis acostumbrados! xD) ¡Soy una persona muy cachonda! (¡Pero, sin Maldad alguna! ^^) Y a veces es complicado, llegar al punto de decir, ¡Dios, tengo que ser guionista, sería una pasada! Y a la vez inspirarse para escribir, como nos pasa a todos.(¿Gustará? ¡¿No gustará? Bueno, ¡Iré preparando la tostadora y la bañera! ^^ ¡Ti tiri tiri!) Para hacer este Fic, no se por qué pero me he puesto a escuchar la canción de "I like to move it, move it! I like to, MOVE IT!" y todo ha llegado solo…¬.¬… Inexplicablemente he acabado escuchando música de Vicente Fernández… ¡Y ya ha sido apoteósico! xD Bueno, amigos y amigas, ^^¡Muchas Gracias!^^ ¡Por seguir este Fic tan loco, que ya va tomando forma! ¡Que sería de los Fics sin los lectores "En la Sombra"! ¡Muchas Gracias a vosotros también! ^^**

**¡Apretaos bien las neuronas, que va a haber mucha información, explicada por el hombre más simétrico del Mundo Mundial!^^ Y como no, ¡Ya era hora de que saliera la Estrella* de la Serie! Se lo que estáis pensando, pero creerme, aunque parece obvio… ¡Os vais a sorprender! XD! Bueno dejo de dar pistas y… ¡3, 2, 1! ¡Arranquen motores! ¡Y allá vamos! ^o^**

_**Sección: Agradecimientos:**_

Muchos Abrazos de Oso Panda para mis queridos y respetados: **Lightning-Claire**, **Miyoko Nott**, **Sliper-Moon**, **Fubuki-kun**, **Kakono No Tenshi y MirageNadha. Muchas Gracias especialmente a vosotros, que igualmente tenéis unos Fics chulísimos. :D**

Creo que los autores y los escritores deberíamos llevarnos muy bien, respetarnos y ayudarnos entre nosotros, es cierto, no nos conocemos en persona, pero, sin embargo, todos al escribir desatamos nuestra imaginación, y la plasmamos para dar a conocer nuestros pensamientos y nuestras fantasías, nuestra manera de expresarnos es esta. ¡Y no cambiaría mi gusto por escribir y por leer por nada del Mundo! De alguna manera, al leer algo que ha escrito un autor, de alguna forma, eres capaz de comprenderle y entenderle, y de saber como piensa, como escribe, y eso me parece muy interesante, leyendo puedes llegar a sentir, o a entender cosas de mí o de quién sea, cosas que por ejemplo la gente que ves a diario no comprende, solo un escritor como tú lo comprende. Y eso no se debería perder…

¡Bueno creo que me he enrollado demasiado! ^^ ¡Así qué ya me callo! ¡Hala! ¡Ahí queda eso! ¡Meditadlo! XD

(**POSDATA**: Este capítulo no tiene poema, tiene algo… ¡Diferente! xD)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>.**

**El Dios Todopoderoso.**

_**¡Lo mismo de siempre!**_

_**Siempre… Lo mismo de siempre… Uno no puede negar lo que es, lo que siente… No puedes huir de tu naturaleza, puedes intentar cambiar, puedes fingir, puedes redimirte, pero nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres… La gente solo juzga en masa, solo piensan en ti como uno más de un todo, que es el mundo. Nos ligamos a vivir como las hormigas… En clases, siendo diferenciados, desde que naces hasta que mueres… Nos vemos a diario, hablamos, nos despedimos, pero en el fondo no hay nada más. No hay compañerismo, no hay nada. No aquí. No con ellos, ni tampoco con los qué son como yo. Solo faltaba un pequeño rasguño, un mísero incidente, una mera estupidez, para que acabáramos en Guerra. Guerra… Je, de todos modos nunca ha habido Paz, simplemente vacío, indiferencia e ignorancia. Pero sobretodo miedo, miedo a lo que esta por venir, miedo a lo que es más poderoso que tú, miedo a quien controla tu vida… Si solo hubiese ocurrido un pequeño contratiempo… Nada de esto hubiera pasado… **_

_**La Nada, El Siempre, Lo Nunca, El Todo, La Paz, La Guerra, La Vida, La Muerte, El Miedo… Porque no se dan cuenta de que son palabras demasiado fuertes, porque siempre recurres al Odio antes que al amor… Porque nadie piensa en lo especial que es ser diferente… Aunque ese hombre no hubiese actuado de esa forma, y el Odio de la gente no hubiese estallado en cólera… Probablemente el Desastre llegaría tarde o temprano. Nunca seremos iguales… Y no lo somos, pero eso no significa que tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros… Al final, siempre acaba siendo lo mismo, lo mismo de siempre…**_

**-No deberías pensar esas cosas… Solo te haces daño a ti mismo… Es absurdo.**

_**-Si no lo pienso, ¿Entonces que me queda? Yo ya no sé en que creer… No se lo que esta bien, ni lo que esta mal… Si no lo pienso, seré como ellos…**_

**-Y para ti, ¿Quiénes son ellos exactamente? **

_**-Todos. Que más da un bando que otro… Todos hacen lo mismo…**_

**-Eres extraño… ¿Lo sabías? Pero por eso es por lo que sigo a tu lado después de 10 largos años. ¡Ya te vale!**

_**-Si, Perdona por ser Diferente.**_

**-Venga hombre, ¡No te enfades! ¡Shi shi shi!**

_**-Cállate… No me apetece oír tu risa en mi cabeza.**_

**-A saber… Puede que te estés volviendo loco… Puede que sea verdad, puede ser que solo soy una voz en tu cabeza… En el fondo somos lo mismo. **

_**-Si solo fuera mi imaginación, dudo mucho que fuese tan fuerte…**_

**-¡En eso llevas razón! ¿No crees que soy increíble?**

_**-No, creo que eres estúpido. En qué día se me ocurriría tocar esa cosa…**_

**-En el mismo en el que se te ocurrió romperla Idiota. ¡Shi shi shi!**

_**-Si no la hubiera roto, tú no estaría aquí, y no tendría que aguantarte…**_

**-Si, es cierto. Pero, tampoco seguirías vivo, estarías durmiendo con los gusanos, con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros, como tu padre.**

_**-¡Cállate!**_

**-O cortado en trocitos, como tu madre…**

**-**_**¡He dicho que te calles!**_

**-¡O mejor! Apuñalado cientos de veces como tu-**

_**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!**_

**-¿¡Porqué! ¡¿Por decirte la verdad? ¡Solo estás aquí gracias a mí! ¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de tratarme como es debido! ¡Yo no me merezco esto! ¡Solo eres un mocoso! ¡Sin mí, no eres nada! Y-**

_**-…-**_

_**-**_**Tché. Pero ahora no llores…**

**-Cállate…**

**-A veces eres tan extraño… Nunca cambiarás… Cada día que pasa pareces más un débil humano… ¡Anda, Muévete! ¡O nos encontrarán! Cada vez están más cerca…**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Tsubaki)<strong>

**Lo normal.**

**Volvía por el camino de siempre, después de un día muy ajetreado, hacia mi dulce hogar, ese sitio donde puedes ser siempre tú mismo sin que nadie te diga nada, sin que nadie te juzgue. Ese lugar donde sentirse cómodo, acogido, humilde, cálido… Pero ese día… No pude sentir ninguna de esas cosas… ¡¿Por qué iría por ese camino? ¡¿Por qué?**

-Espero que Maka no este enfadada porque me he tenido que ir antes a por mi libro de Lengua… Sino Mary me regañará porque siempre se me olvida en casa… Bah, seguro que ni me ha escuchado. ¡Como siempre!

**Iba yo tan contenta, pensando en mis cosas, andando y andando entre la nieve que caía del cielo y la que manchaba con un tono blanco el suelo, estropeando con mis pies que dejaban huellas en el precioso paisaje helado, cuando sin previo aviso…**

**¡SPLASH! Sonó un relámpago.**

**¡Casi me caigo al suelo del susto que me llevé! El Trueno había caído justo en la calle del al lado… Fui a asomarme, no porque sea cotilla, sino por si le había pasado a alguien algo, con el albino en casa de Maka ya había demasiados problemas… Y cuando llegué a la dicha calle donde había caído el enorme estallido proveniente del Cielo… **

**Ahí no había ni rastro, ni rastro de que algo hubiese caído algo, nada de nada…**

-Qué raro…-_Pensé. Y justo me iba a dar la vuelta para seguir por mi camino… Cuando empecé a escuchar… ¿Una música…? Una música…._-

**¡UNA MÚSICA MEXICANA!**

**Ese sonido de trompetas, de violines y de guitarras españolas y de guitarrones marcando un ritmo amistoso… ¡¿Aquí en Japón? **

**Me di la vuelta otra vez, pero ¡¿De donde salía esa música? Aquí no hay nadie… Nadie, salvo ese… Subí un poco la cabeza y avisté a alguien subido en un poste de teléfono… ¡Como el que no quiere la cosa! ¡Se va a caer, lo estoy viendo! **

**Cada vez la música iba sonando más y más fuerte… No me había percatado de que me había acercado a mirarle más de cerca… No sé porque, pero… Es como, si algo me atrajera hacia él… **

**Y cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle alto y claro, él alzó el brazo hacía el cielo y, comenzó:**

-¡Yo, se bien que estoy afueeeraa! ¡Pero el día en que yo me mueeraa! ¡Sé que tendrás que lloraaar!

**Y mientras se oía un Coro, inexistente, a la par que la música:**

-¡Lloraaar y lloraaar! ¡Lloraaar y lloraaar!

**Él empezó a caminar, con sus dos pies, sobre los cables del poste telefónico, cual acróbata bien experimentado… Y continuaba:**

-¡Dirás que no me quisiste! ¡Pero vas a estar muy tristeee! ¡Y así te vas a quedaaar!

**La canción era interesante… Y él alzaba los brazos y daba vueltas en los cables como si en vez de tener piernas tuviese palillos, asustando uno por uno, los pajarillos que estaban posados en dichos cables…**

-¡Con dinero, y sin dinerooo! ¡Hago siempre, lo que quierooo! ¡Y mi palabra es la leeeeyyy!

**Empezó a abrirse de piernas… ¡Qué se cae! ¡QUÉ SE CAE!**

-¡PERO SIGO SIENDO EL REEEYYY!

**Y por último, dio unas volteretas asombrosa hacía delante y hacía atrás. ¿¡Para este tío no existe la gravedad!**

¡OH SÍ! ¡Nyajajajaja!

**La música se detuvo y él se percató de que yo estaba abajo observándole… Ni yo misma sé porque me he acercado a este lunático… Ni tampoco puedo encontrar la razón de, ¡¿PORQUÉ LE ESTOY APLAUDIENDO? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!**

-¡Nyajajaja! ¿¡Te ha gustado, eeh! ¡Nyajajaja!-_Se reía._-

-Eeemm… Si… Ha sido… Muy… ¿Bonito…?-_¡¿Tsubaki, por qué le contestas a este loco?_-

-¡Nyajajajaja! Es normal… ¡La gente no puede evitar fijarse en mí, haya donde vaya!-_Desde luego… ¡Si eres así, en todos los lugares!- _

-Ya, ya… ¿Y donde te has dejado el sequito de Mariachis con bigote? ¿Dónde los has escondido?-_No los veo por ningún lado… ¿Entonces, de donde salía esa música?_-

-No sé que es un Mariachi… ¿¡Se puede comer!-_¡Dios!-_

-No… No mejor no… Déjalo…-_Tiene que ser un truco… Ha de llevar la música en algún lado… ¿Pretende que le de una moneda o algo? Porque por tener… Solo llevo una bolsita de Kétchup del Death Donald´s…_-

-¡Nyajajaja!-_Se partía el solo… ¡Qué risa más rara!_-¡Eres muy extraña! ¡Nyajajajajaja!-_Me señaló con el dedo… ¿¡Qué yo soy la extraña! ¡No soy yo quién se ha subido a un maldito poste, a bailar, cantar, y a ahuyentar a pobres pájaros!_-

-Si, si, claro… -_¿¡De qué Circo de fantoches te has escapado, chaval!-_¡Lo que tú di-

**¡Casi me caigo al suelo! Casi me caigo porque ese mono de feria, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había puesto a escasos centímetros de mí… ¿¡Como lo ha hecho, si estaba en el poste! Suerte que parece rápido… Me cogió de la mano antes de que me cayera del susto. Y me dijo:**

-¡Yo vengo de allí!-_Dijo señalando el cielo… Será que siempre está en las nubes…-_Y no, no soy ningún mono.-_Dijo sonriendo… ¡¿Como sabe que he pensado eso?_-

-¡Nyajajajaja! ¿Sorprendida? Y dime preciosa, ¿De que parte del Mundo Espiritual eres? Ha de ser una llena de mujeres hermosas, ¿Verdad?_-Me guiño un ojo… Si esta intentando ligar conmigo… ¡Va de culo...!-_

**Me solté del agarré fuertemente, frunciendo el ceño tras sus últimas palabras. Ahora me doy cuenta de algo… ¡Tiene el pelo de color azul! ¿¡Azul! ¿¡De dónde se ha escapado este tío! Quiero saberlo para no ir nunca… Primero me encuentro un albino… Ahora uno de pelo azul… ¿¡Qué es lo siguiente! ¡¿Alguien con el pelo morado? Claro… Ya lo entiendo… ¡Es un Yonki! ¡Un Pitufo Yonki!**

-¿Qué es un Yonki? ¿Qué es un Pitufo?-_Me preguntó… ¿¡Me está leyendo la mente!_-

-Oye, mira, No sé de que clínica de desintoxicación has escapado, y no es que tenga nada en contra de vosotros, pero…-_Puso una cara de no entender ni papa de lo que le estaba contando, y yo proseguía…_- ¡Lárgate ahora! Mi familia es muy importante por aquí, nos pertenece el mejor dōjō* de esta ciudad. ¡Mi Padre es el mejor Sensei de toda Death City! ¡Soy cinturón negro de karate y de Judo!-_El otro me escuchaba con la boca abierta…-_¡Ósea, que si no quieres tener problemas, te aconsejo que te vayas a-

**Me interrumpió.**

-¡Ósea, que aquí hay gente muy fuerte...! ¡Nyajajajaja!-¿¡_Qué es tan divertido! ¡No me ha escuchado!_- ¡Que interesante! Así me divertiré durante un rato mientras hago mi trabajo.-Ah, _¿¡Pero este tiene un trabajo!-_

-¡Oye, mi trabajo es muy serio! ¡No te burles de él!-_Me señalo con el dedo en toda la cara.-_

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! ¡Es muy molesto!

-¿De hacer el qué?-Dijo con cara de Idiota…-

-¡De leerme la mente! ¡¿Cómo lo haces? ¡¿Qué clase de truco macabro es ese?

-¿Truco? No sabes lo que es… Un momento…-_Puso su mano en el mentón._- ¿Acaso, acaso no eres un ser espiritual?-Me preguntó…-

-¿¡Ser Espiritual! Si… ¡Soy un hada, un hada de los bosques!-¡No te fastidia! ¡Y qué más!-

-¡Aaah! Eso cambia las cosas… Creía que eras una Grigori…-_¿¡Pero tú que te fumas tío! Le empezaron a brillar los ojos…-_¡Un Hada! ¡Siempre he querido conocer un Hada!-_Siii… Y yo siempre he querido conocer un Yonki…_-¡Sois tan lindas como decían los pocos que han conseguido ver una!-_Eso es… ¿Un alago?_-

-Gracias… Supongo…-_Esta como una cabra…-_

-¿Y por cierto donde están tus alas?-_Señaló mi espalda.-_

-¿Mis alas dices?-¿Si le sigo el juego me dejará en paz de una vez…?- Están… En la Lavandería… Es que estaban muy sucias…

-Aaah… Vale. No sé que es eso… Pero, en fin, será una cosa secreta de Hadas, ¿No?-Me empezó a dar codazos…-

-Si, si… Bueno, -_Le aparté de mí…_-que te parece si me voy a por ellas, y mientras tanto tú te quedas aquí, y esperas a que vuelva…-_Trágatelo, trágatelo, trágatelo…-_ ¡Y así podrás verlas!-_Le sonreí "disimuladamente"…_-

-¡Oooh, de verdad harías eso por mí!-_¡Bien!-_

-¡Claro que sí!-_Ni de coña…-_

-¡Vaya, siempre he creído que las Hadas erais unas tacañas! ¡Pero tú pareces ser muy buena! Y bastante grande…

-¡Uno no se debe fiar de las apariencias!-_No soy la persona indicada para decir eso…_-¡Así que, tu espera por mí, que ahora vuelvo!-¡_No me vas a volver a ver en tu vida!_- ¡Quédate ahí, en tu podredumbre de Yonki, eh!

**Puse una sonrisa forzada y me fui saludándole con la mano, camino a dulce casa… ¡Mierda! ¡Ya voy tarde! Espero que mis padres ya se hayan ido a trabajar… Mientras tanto él…**

-¡Oh, Madre Mía! ¡Soy el Ser más Feliz del Universo! ¡Nyajajajaja! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a esa pandilla de pringados con sus "Súper-Alas", se van a enterar de quién manda! ¡Nyajajajaja!

**Pobrecito… Está loco… **

-¡Estoy tan contento que creí que me voy a poner a bailar!

**Y eso hizo… Pillo la farola más cercana, y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, cantando…**

-¡I´m singing in the rain!¡Yes! ¡Singing in the rain!-Que mal canta… Que vergüenza ajena… Como desafina… Si parece que estén matando un gato…-

**¿No sería…? "I´m singing in the snow"… ****Ya que está nevando… ¡¿Por qué pienso tonterías? **

**Y me gritó:**

-¡Sí, también se dice así! ¡Nyajajajaja!-_¡Oh, venga ya!_ _¡¿Cómo narices sabe lo que pienso?_- ¡Hasta luego Preciosa Hadita Mía! ¡Nyajajajaja!-_Y siguió cantando y sonriendo como un Idiota… Y dando vueltas…_-

-Es retrasado…-_Murmuré_…-¡Yo me largo!

**POV:(¿?)**

-¡SINGING IIIIN THEEEE RAAAAIIIIIN!-¡_Oh, que bien canto! ¡No entiendo por qué no me cogieron para los premios Star Angel! ¡Con lo bien que se me da! ¡Claro, como no tengo Alas…! Cuando acabe este trabajo se van a enterar de quién es…_-

_-¡Jo jo jo jo! _

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes ahora?-_¡Qué molesto es!-_

_-¡No quiero alarmarte querido Aprendiz! ¡Pero todavía te queda un largo camino por recorrer! ¡Hay más posibilidades de que el Cielo se caiga, antes de que TÚ consigas unas Alas! ¡Jo jo jo jo!_

_-_Nyajajajaja….-_¡Como lo Odio!_- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Todos estáis contra mí! ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Lo haré y me ascenderán a algo mucho mejor que estar a tu puñetero lado para la Eternidad! ¡Yo llegaré a ser DIOS TODOPODEROSO! ¡Y cuando sea DIOS, me quitare este estúpido castigo que me impusieron los "Estúpidos con Alitas", de tener que soportarte!

_-¡JO JO JO JO! ¡Amigo mío, esto no es un castigo! Es una manera de que aprendas… ¡De qué aprendas auto control! ¡No fui yo el que hizo "un Calvo"* a nuestro Señor! ¡Si nos han enviado aquí las Altas Esferas, es para librarse de ti, y darme a mí una manera de superarme a mi larga edad, ellos confían en mí para poder redimirte!-Ya… Claro… Y para librarse de ti no…. Por supuesto… ¡Más quisieras!-_

-¡¿Y yo qué sabía que le iba a molestar tanto a ese Viejo? ¡Qué se jubile ya, que está muy mayor!

-_¿¡Pero como puedes decir esa clase aberraciones hacía nuestro Señor! _

-¡Nuestro Señor esto! ¡Nuestro Señor lo otro! ¡Le tengo hasta en la sopa! ¡Cuando yo imponga leyes todo será mejor y más justo! ¡Nyajajajaja!

_-¡Es imposible que llegues a ser Dios, jovencito! ¡Te faltan miles de años, que no tienes, ya que aún no te has ganado la Inmortalidad!-¡Da igual que no la tenga! ¡Yo ya soy Inmortal! ¡Nyajajajaja!-¡Para ser Dios, has de ser el Ángel más fuerte de todos, y realizar al menos un hecho importante!_

-¿¡Acaso no he hecho, cosas importantes!-_¡Habrase visto!_-

_-Hombre, si entiendes por hechos importantes: ¡Incendiar el Cielo! ¡3 VECES! ¡Insultar de una manera depravada y salvaje a nuestro Señor! ¡Intentar ligar con las Vírgenes y con las Ninfas! ¡Abrir la Caja de Pandora! ¡Decirles a los minotauros que sus mujeres son unas vacas! ¡Provocar la destrucción de la Atlántida! Y…-_

-¡Y bla, bla, bla! ¡No sé para que te pregunto! Esos son… Hechos sin importancia… ¡Nadie se acuerda nunca, de las cosas que he hecho por el bien a esta, nuestra Comunidad!

_-Aaaii… ¡Qué Rebeldía! ¡Qué Pasión! ¡Me recuerda a mis viejos tiempos!-Ya empieza el Viejo a chochear… ¡Otra vez no!-_

_-Era Enero cuando todo comenzó…-¡NO POR FAVOR!-¿O era verano? No, estoy seguro de que era otoño… Las hojas se caían… A lo mejor era en Primavera, porque había muchas Florecillas, que me hacían estornudar…-¡Lalalalalalalalalala!- Bueno, todo comenzó en Febrero, cuando estaba tendiendo la ropa… A lo mejor si que era Verano… Hacía mucho calor… Bueno pues era Noviembre, y estaba yo tomándome un té, cuando sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover… No, no, espera, era Primavera y…-¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor!-_

-Eeemm… Si, si, si… Sabes,-_Dije nervioso, interrumpiéndole. _-¡Será mejor que vaya tras la Bella Hadita! ¡Decía que su familia era muy fuerte! ¡Quiero comprobarlo!-_Así que comencé a correr detrás de la Hadita morena…_-

-_¡Oh! ¡Qué Rebeldía! ¡Qué Pasión! ¡Me recuerdas a mí en mi juventud! Cuando era verano y estaba lloviendo y… No, no, no, era invierno y estaba poniéndome el Pijama cuando, no espera, el Pijama era corto, entonces seguro, que era Primavera, o era Otoño, estaba yo tomándome un té…-¡SOCORRO!-_

-¡Deja de hablar en mi cabeza! ¡Qué pesado eres! ¡No te soporto!-_Y seguí corriendo tras la Hadita, cada vez más y más rápido…_-

-_¡BAKA!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capítulo anterior de ¡V.E.M.A!:<strong>_

**Le traspasó… Como si Soul fuera un fantasma… Y el Ox-idado, siguió su estúpido camino, como si no hubiese pasado nada…**

-¡Chao, Chao, Makita! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-_Dijo, dándome la espalda y saludando con el brazo, en un tono burlón._-

**Mi cara lo demostraba todo… ¿¡Qué acaba de pasar! No entiendo nada… Y Soul seguía ahí parado, como un muñeco, con la misma cara de fábrica. Simplemente, apartó la mirada hacia el suelo…**

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**No me respondía.**

-Mírame. ¡Por favor!

**POV:(Maka)**

-¿Quién eres?-_Pregunté asustada._-¿¡Qué eres!-_Retrocedí…_-

**Él seguía muy serio, muy triste…**

-¡Qué-

-¡Vete!

-¿¡Y por qué debería hacerlo!-_¡Qué más da! Joder, ¡A lo mejor esto es un sueño!_-

**Me agaché y me pellizqué la mejilla… ¡AAUU! Vale… ¡No lo es! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!**

**Él me miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por lo que hice…**

-Te lo repetiré otra vez, ¡¿Quién eres tú?-_Le señalé._-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!_-¡Encima! ¡Así me agradeces lo que he hecho por tí! Bueno… Puede que no haya hecho mucho por ti, pero… ¡Así me lo agradeces! ¡¿Y yo qué le he hecho, porque me mira con odio en los ojos?_-¡Aléjate de mí!-_Me gritó, señalando me a mí…_-

-¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!-_Será_ Idiota, desagradecido, maleducado…-¿¡Se puede saber qué-

**No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase… No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando… De que estaba sangrando por todas partes… Por todas esas quemaduras que Tsubaki y yo habíamos intentado curar…**

-Oye, oye… Tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo?-_Me acerqué a él, paso a paso…_-No… No deberías moverte mucho…

**El retrocedía y se sujetaba el pecho con el puño…**

-Que te parece, si vamos a mi casa, y te calmas un poco y…-_Dije muy despacio…_-

**Él miró hacia otro lado…**

-N-no necesito descansar…-_Estaba temblando…_-

-Pe-pero…

-Lo siento…-_Dijo muy bajito, mirando al suelo nevado…_-Yo… Lo siento…

**Y antes de que me diera tiempo a rechistar, a acercarme a él… De un salto…**

**Se fue. Y me quede ahí yo sola… Es muy rápido…**

-Ey, espe…-_ra…-_

**¡Maldita sea! Aaaah… **

**¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Y porqué-**

**¿Eh?**

-¿Qué es eso?-_Bajé la cabeza y vislumbré algo brillante…_-

-¿Se le habrá caído?-_Me agaché para recogerlo…_-

-¿Y esto para que es?-_Lo cogí entre mis manos._-

-Es una, ¿Llave? ¿Una Llave de Plata?

**Una pequeña Llave de Plata…**

**POV:(Soul)**

**Íbamos corriendo por las calles nevadas de la ciudad, se hacía de noche y las farolas encendidas una tras otra daban a entender que ya era tarde…**

-Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!-_Estoy sangrando demasiado… ¡Y ahora que hago!_-

_**-¡Quieres callarte de una vez! ¡Estoy pensando! ¡Cálmate, o volverá a pasar lo de siempre!**_

-¡Pues lo siento! ¡Pero nací así!-_¡Cómo me duele el pecho!_-

_**-¡Maldita sea!**_

-¿¡Quién era esa chica! ¡¿Y porque puede verme?-_¡¿Por qué siempre se me olvida coger los zapatos?_-

_**-¡No lo sé! ¡Probablemente sea una Grigori! ¡Hemos hecho bien en no juntarnos con ella!**_

-Si tú lo dices…

_**-¡Ahora ya no te eches atrás! ¡La hubiéramos puesto en problemas! ¡Es una humana después de todo! No tendrían miramientos con ella…**_

-Mmmmm…

_**-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Lo primero es lo primero!**_

-¡Llevamos días buscando a ese amigo tuyo! ¡¿Yo no veo el Shibusen por ningún lado?

_**-¡Te digo y te repito! ¡Qué es por aquí! Tiene… Tiene que estar por algún lado… Siento a Shinigami cerca, y… **_

**Paré en seco, bajo la luz de una farola, resbalando en la nieve como si mis pies fueran patines… ¡Quema, quema, quemaaa! Corrí y me apoyé en el poste del farol… No había nadie por las calles… El viento frío avecinaba algo bastante malo…**

-Red, ¿Lo sientes?-_Le pregunté…-_

_**-Lo siento… ¿Cuántos crees que son?**_

-Por el ruido que hacen sus pisadas… Diría que tres… Y uno de ellos es muy fuerte…-Dije entre jadeos-

_**-Es extraño… No parecen ser uno de ellos… Es algo diferente… Algo más familiar…**_

-¿¡Y ahora qué! No voy a poder seguir corriendo por más tiempo…

_**-Seguro que sea lo que sea, ha olido tu sangre… No tiene sentido huir, esta muy cerca…**_

-¡Eso ya me lo imagino yo! ¿¡Entonces qué!

_**-¡Voto por enfrentarle! Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar… Hay algo que no me cuadra en nuestro perseguidor…**_

-¡¿Eeh? ¡No hay quien te entienda Red!

_**-¡Cállate! Me refiero, a que no tiene instintos asesinos… La Locura no ha llegado a él… ¡Bah, olvídalo, y prepárate! **_

-Demasiado tarde…-_Ya está aquí…_-

**Me di la vuelta y…**

**POV:(¿?)**

-¿Qué creéis que eso? ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Jijijiijijiji! ¡One-chan eres muy bipolar! ¡Jijijiijijiji!

-¡No eras la persona indicada para decirme eso!

-¡Ya vale las dos! ¡Así no hay quién pueda perseguir a alguien!

-¡Perdón!

-¡Perdón! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-De todas formas… ¿Es algo peligroso?

-Si Liz… Lo es… No sé en qué condiciones se encuentra exactamente, pero-_Solo hay que mirar el rastro de sangre que deja…_-esta mal herido, sin embargo, es muy rápido…

-¿Entonces es uno de ellos? ¡Jijijiijijiji!

-No, no lo creo… Es una sensación… Como decirlo… Más… Más familiar…Además, esas cosas no son tan rápidas...

**Pero si ha saltado la alarma… Algo importante ha de ser…**

-¿¡Y si, y si es uno de los gordos! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!

-Liz, ¡Deja de llorar mujer, ya verás como no pasa nada!-_Mientras sea simétrico claro…_-

-¡Jijijiijijiji! ¡Llorona, llorona!

-¡Patty! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Dios mío… ¡Os he dicho que… ¡¿Eh?-_Se ha parado…_-

-¡¿Y ahora que pasa? ¡Ay, que nervios!

-¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¡Chicas!

-¿Ehm?

-¿¡Siii! ¡Jijiji!

-A pistolas. ¡Ahora!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Voooyyyy! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

**Se transformaron en mis armas, pasando por aquella luz cegadora, hasta convertirse en mis perfectas y simétricas pistolas…**

-¡No entiendo porque en forma humana no sois iguales! ¡Con lo bonitas que sois siendo pistolas!

¡Por el amor de…! ¡Me da igual, no voy a volver a discutir por esto! ¡Pero como se te ocurra volver a tocarnos los pechos, te mataré!

-¡Lo sieeeentoo! ¡Fue un error! ¡¿Es que nunca lo vas a olvidar?

-¡NO!

-¡Jijijijijijijiji! ¡Pervertido, pervertido! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¡Cállate Patty! ¡Guardad silencio chicas! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

-¡Aaaiih! ¡Que miedo!

-¡Jugar, jugar!

_**Solo hay que doblar la esquina y**_**…**

**Te encontré…**

**Todo estaba a oscuras, la nieve caía incesante por todos lados, solo alumbraban las calles vacías, las farolas viejas y desgastadas por el tiempo… Solo una mancha, una mancha roja estropeaba tal perfección en el paisaje… La mancha se alertó de nuestra presencia, escapo de las luces redondas que brillaban el suelo a causa de la nieve, como si en el suelo hubiese grandes diamantes atrapados y aplastados… Con gran rapidez se subió a una de las farolas como si se tratase de un murciélago… Con los ojos encharcados en pura y ardiente sangre… Bueno… Al menos no es uno de ellos…**

-¡Kid! ¡¿Qué es eso?

-Tiene el pelo blanco…-¿El pelo blanco?-

-¡A lo mejor solo es un anciano! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¡Patty, los ancianos no son tan rápidos! ¡Y mírale! ¡Tiene los ojos rojos!

-¿Ojos rojos?-No puede ser…-

-¡Ey, que se mueve!

-¡Jijijijijijijiji!

**Se apoyó de cuclillas en lo alto de la farola y rápidamente sacó una especie de colgante del bolsillo transformándolo en…**

-¿¡Una Guadaña! ¡KID!

-¡Es negra! ¡Jijijiijijiji!

**No hay duda… ¡Es él! …**

-¡Liz, Patty! ¿¡Preparadas!

-¡Noo! ¡Socorro!

-¡Cuando tú quieras! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

**Pues… Allá vamos…**

**Instintivamente, el ser manchado de rojo dio un fuerte salto haciendo rebotar el farol, y desapareció entre las sombras de la calle…**

-¿¡Y ahora donde se ha metido! ¡Yo, no puedo con esto, eh!

-Silencio… Sigue aquí…

-¡Silencio! Sssh… Sssh… Jijijijijijijiji…

**Sujeté fuertemente a Liz y a Patty… Nunca he visto una Esencia con tantas ganas de matar… Que Aura más asesina…**

**Retrocedí con el dedo anular puesto en el gatillo… Vamos… Sal… ¡Ser Asimétrico!**

**No es que no pudiéramos verle porque estuviera escondido… No podíamos verle porque se movía demasiado rápido… Saltando de farola en farola, ocultándose en la sombra…**

**¿Qué intentas? **

-¡Kid, cuidado!-_Gritaron Liz y Patty.-_

-¿Eh?

**Paré el golpe del filo con una de las pistolas. ¡Me había lanzado la Guadaña! El filo giró rápidamente en el arma de fuego, rotándola, haciéndome tener que esquivarla, agachándome, y volviéndose a esconder en la Oscuridad. El sonido del filo gigante cortaba el aire… El aire y una farola… Si eso me llega a alcanzar, me corta en pedazos simétricos… Pero mis pistolas son más duras que ese farol oxidado… Este cayó al suelo, apagando su luz, y esparciendo la blanca nieve por los alrededores…**

-¿¡Pero que hace este loco! ¡¿Se ha creído que es Boomerang o algo?

-¡Boomerang! ¡BOOMERANG! ¡Jijijijijijiji!

-No… Nos está probando… Tenemos que estar más atentos…

**No sabía de donde venían, pero se empezaban a oír pisadas… Eran suaves y ligeras… ¿Dónde estás? Alcanzaba a ver unos ojos rojos entre tanta penumbra… Pero nunca estaban en un mismo lugar, ni venían de una misma dirección. Por más que miraba y miraba, solo podía ver pequeñas luces rojas acercándose hacía nosotros por todas direcciones hasta que…**

-¡Kid, por la izquierda!

-¡Mierda!

**Se acercó velozmente y me atacó con el filo de la Guadaña, con un poco de torpeza logré esquivarlo y dispararle haciéndole retroceder, cayendo de cuclillas a escasos metros de mí… A escasos segundos estuve a punto de perder un brazo, pero esto fue peor… ¡Me ha rasgado la manga de mi traje! ¡Mi simetría!**

-¡Tú! ¿¡Mi perfecta simetría! ¡Ahora si que estas muerto!

-¡¿Pero que puñetas haces? ¡Encima no le señales, idiota! ¡Casi nos corta por la mitad!

-¡Jijijijijijiji! ¡IDIOTA!

**Al oír mis palabras el ser de los ojos rojos se tensó aun más, sosteniendo fuertemente la Guadaña con la mano derecha, observando una y otra vez las pistolas con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que disparase…**

**Si es lo que quieres…**

-¡Liz, Patty! ¡Empezad a cargar!

-¡Qué ya vamos! ¡Pesado! Mientras que no hagas la pose del ridículo, digo, del Pecado…

-¡Fuego! ¡FUEGO!

-¡Carga Completa! ¡Dispara cuando quieras Kid!

**Le apunte con ambas pistolas a la vez, ¡Y empezó el tiroteo!**

**Yo disparaba y disparaba, pero el no hacía más que esquivarlas ágilmente moviéndose a cuatro patas por la nieve, algunas las paraba con la hoja de la Guadaña, y otras simplemente las evitaba. Por mucho que corriera detrás de él por las frías calles, no había quien le pillara, incluso se escondía entre las farolas…**

**Pero poco a poco se iba notando un descenso en sus movimientos, ya no era tan rápido, su cuerpo le estaba fallando… Le estaba alcanzando, hasta que llegamos a un callejón, y de allí no podría escapar. ¡Le tenía!**

**El sujeto de la Guadaña patinó en la nieve quedando de espaldas hacía mi, jadeando sin parar… ¿Me esta dando pista libre para que le dispare o qué? **

-¡¿Qué, ya te das por vencido?-_Le dije, cansado de correr…_-

**Me miró seriamente por el rabillo del ojo girando levemente el cuello, pero sin darse la vuelta. Me dispuse a dispararle pero él cogió la Guadaña fuertemente con sus brazos y desapareció entre las sombras otra vez…**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya me he cansado de este juego del gato y el ratón! ¡Sal de una vez sino quieres que-

-¡KID!-_Gritó Liz._-

**Lo sé. ¡Por detrás! Una delgada sombra se acercaba hacia mi espalda. Empuñó la Guadaña y nos asestó varios cortes que venían por todos los lados, no fueron difíciles de esquivar, se notaba que estaba herido… De un salto me dirigí hacía el final del callejón, quedando a escasos centímetros de la pared… Y de la basura… Que asco… Creo que he pisado algo viscoso…**

**Ahora las tornas estaban cambiadas, ¿Se supone que soy yo el que está atrapado? Ni hablar…**

**Él, cayó de rodillas y clavó la Guadaña en el suelo, escondiéndose detrás del filo, sujetándose el pecho con la mano con la mano izquierda y con la otra la el mango de la Guadaña, parecía que se estaba ahogando y un hilillo de sangre salía por debajo de su camisa… Parece que ya no puede más…**

-¡Patty! ¡Transfórmate en humana!

-¡¿Qué haces Kid?

-¡Siiii!

**Tiré a Patty por los aires en dirección a nuestro enemigo, haciéndole girar el cuello hacía arriba, observando la pistola, pasando por encima de él hasta llegar al otro lado transformada en humana. Sin soltar la Guadaña, miró hacía Patty con los ojos muy abiertos…**

-No tienes salida. ¡No puedes ir hacia atrás!-_Patty es fuerte, como se le ocurra ir hacia ella, esta muerto…_-¡Ríndete!

**Volvió su mirada hacía mí, enfadado, e intentó levantarse débilmente tosiendo un poco de sangre. Dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, hacia las escaleras de "En caso de incendio" de la pared del callejón, a unos metros del suelo, pero me adelante a él, y disparé hacia las escaleras…**

-¡Y por ahí tampoco! ¡He dicho, que no tienes salida!

-¡Jijijijijijijiji!-Se reía Patty con una gran sonrisa…-

-Tch…-Se quejó él, escupiendo más sangre hacía el suelo, ya de pie…-

**Sin embargo, volvió a empuñar la Guadaña y cerró los ojos, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta en dirección a Patty…**

-¡Patty!-_Gritamos Liz y yo a la vez…_-

**Entonces le disparé, pero él lanzó su Guadaña hacía nosotros, sin quitar la vista hacia Patty, solo una de las balas le rozó el hombro… **

**El arma se dirigía hacia Liz y a mi, instintivamente, dispare certero hacía la Guadaña, enviándola hacia otra dirección, acabando en el suelo. Aun así, perdí tiempo, él no se dirigía hacia Patty, sino que empezó a subir por las paredes para llegar a la escalera de incendios…**

-¡Kid, se escapa!-_Gritó Liz mientras Patty se dirigía hacia el enemigo…_-

-¡No, hoy no! ¡Patty, aléjate!

**La rubia retrocedió y cogí a Liz con las dos manos**_,-Hay que guardar la simetría…- _**y me dispuse a disparar hacía la pared de mi izquierda.**

-¿¡Pero se puede saber que haces!-_Digamos que tengo una idea…_-

**Y antes de que el ser de ojos rojos pudiera subir por las escaleras oxidadas, disparé contra la pared, haciendo rebotar la bala hacia él… Alcanzando la trayectoria en su pecho, manchando de sangre roja el callejón. Intentó agarrarse con una mano de la barandilla, desesperadamente, soltando un alarido de puro dolor, y su mano resbalo haciéndole caer. Solté a Liz, y está se transformó en humana otra vez. Corrí hacia las escaleras antes de que se cayera como un plomo pesado al suelo, y lo cogí al vuelo.**

-¡Te pillé!-_Dije entre jadeos…_-

**La Guadaña comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de tamaño hasta convertirse de nuevo en un simple colgante…**

-¡Kid!-_Gritó Liz…_-¿¡Se puede saber que te pasa! ¡¿Por qué le has cogido, es más, porque no le has matado?

-¡Cálmate Liz! Dime, ¡Acaso te parece uno de ellos! ¡Si fuera de uno de ellos no llevaría una Guadaña no crees!

-¡¿Entonces, entonces es de los nuestros?

-Si, y uno muy importante…

-¿Porque?-_Dijo ya más calmada…_- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Ya te lo contaré luego, cuando tengamos tiempo, ahora hay que encargarse de él. ¡Patty, deja de hacer el idiota y tráeme ese colgante!

-¡Voooyyyy! ¡Es muy bonito!-_Dijo cogiéndolo con la mano._- ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-Si no es simétrico, no me interesa.

-Pero si no querías matarlo… ¿¡Porque narices le hemos disparado!

-¡Nadie se va de rositas, intentando estropear mi simetría, y vive para contarle! ¡He sido suficiente bueno al dispararle un sedante y no una bala! ¿¡No crees!-_Volví la mirada hacia el rasguño que me había hecho anteriormente…_- ¡Oh, dios mío!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurre ahora?-_Preguntó Liz asustada…_-

-S-soy, soy, soy… ¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMÉTRICO! ¡NOOO! ¡MEREZCO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN ESTE MUNDO!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! ¡KID, POR FAVOR! ¡COMPORTATE COMO UN ADULTO! ¡Y DEJADE BABEAR EN EL SUELO!

-¡CERDO! ¡CERDO! ¡Oink, oink, oink! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¡Patty, para bonita, que no estas ayudando! ¡Kid, venga, levántate de una vez!

-¡Quiero morir! ¡MORIR!

-Veenga… Todo el mundo sabe que eres el ser más simétrico de la Ciudad… Y… Bueno… Ya está… No tienes nada más…

-¿¡De verdad lo crees Liz! Snif, snif…

-¡Pues claaaro que siii! ¿¡Verdad Patty!

-¡Si, si! ¡Jijijijijijijiji! Oink… Oink…

-¡Oh, esta bien chicas! ¡Dejad de darme palmaditas en la espalda, que estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

-¡¿Y ahora la culpa es nuestra?

-¿Por qué estas enfadada Liz?

-¡Da igual, olvídalo! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¿Ahora te importa?

-Si es uno de los nuestros, le salvaré a toda costa. ¡Mueve el culo!

-¡Mueve el culo! ¡Basura! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¡Patty, no te excites anda!

-Vale, vale… Hagamos una cosa…

-¡No vas a tocar mis pechos!

-¡No iba a hacer eso!

-¡Ya, claro, eso dices siempre!

-¡Ni que yo fuera un pervertido!

-¡Lo haces como tres veces a la semana!

-¡Eso no es verdad!-_En todo caso, lo haré 8 veces, que es más simétrico…_-

-¡PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS! ¡Jijijijijijijijiji!

-¡Cállate Patty!-_Gritamos al unísono._-

-¡Bueno, basta ya! Lo que quería decir, es que os vayáis las dos a casa a informar a Padre.

-Esta bien… ¿Pero que le decimos? ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-Yo voy a llevar al albino, a Shibusen, ya se encargará Stein de lo demás…

-¿Pero tú quieres salvarlo, o torturarlo?

-Bueno, es médico… ¿Verdad?

-No sé… Nunca le he visto curar algo… Solo cargarse cosas…

-Bueno, a un hospital no le puedo llevar…-_Le digo a la enfermera: Hola, ¿Qué tal esta? Le importaría curar a mi amigo invisible…_- Así que es la única opción que me queda…

-Vaalee… Y que le decimos a Shinigami-Sama…

-Decidle, que he encontrado al último de los Evans.

-No fastidies… ¿¡Es él! Creía que el Demon Schyte estaba muerto…

-Como no nos demos prisa, no seguirá mucho tiempo vivo… Además ya estaba herido de antes…

-¡Entendido!

-¡Siii! ¡Jijijijijijiji!

-¡Avisadme cuando ya se lo hayáis dicho!

**POV:(Maka)**

-¿¡Pero, ahora, donde narices se ha metido el fantasma este! ¡Me tiene harta! ¿¡Porque puñetas desaparece así! ¡A mí nadie me da la espalda, anormal!

**Seguía buscando al idiota que me dejo "plantada", soy muy cabezota, si me propongo algo, lo cumplo, maldita sea. Busqué y busqué por todos los lugares, hasta llegar al último rincón de la ciudad: El Shibusen.**

-De perdidos al río…-_Sino está aquí, no está en ningún lugar…_-¿Dónde se habrá ido el muy-

**¡AAAUUUH!**

**¿ME HE VUELTO A CHOCAR CONTRA UNA FAROLA…? No, las farolas no te cogen del brazo para evitar que te caigas…**

-¡¿Maka, estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-_Melodiosa voz angelical… Me sobé la cara, para no parecer más ridícula todavía…_-

-¡Si, estoy… bien! ¿Y tú que haces aquí Ki-

**¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

-¿S-soul?-_Señalé el bulto rojo que llevaba a la espalda…_-

-¿Eeh? ¡¿Ah, puedes verle?-_Preguntó Kid, señalando al bulto malherido…_-

-Ssi… Supongo… ¿¡Qué le ha pasado! ¿¡Porque le estás cargando!

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-_No es que me importe que te quedes mirándome embobado, pero…_-

-¿Eh? No, nada…. Jejejeje… ¿¡Porque iba a pasar algo! No, no pasa nada…Uy…-_Junto las manos y Soul casi besa el suelo… Y mira que yo disimulo mal… Estamos hechos el uno para el otro…_- Bueno, verás… Eemm… Es una historia muy larga… Y si no te importa, llevo un herido encima que me está manchando de sangre, y estropeando mi perfecta simetría, y…

-Vale, vale… ¡Ya lo cojo! ¡Pero quiero una explicación! ¡Y la quiero ahora!

-Mmmm…

-Anda… Porfi…

-Mmmm… ¡Está bien!

-¡Si!-_¡La victoria es mía!_-

-Corre, ¡Ven conmigo…!-¡_Tus deseos son órdenes para mí!_-

**No sabía porque, pero entramos en el colegio y tuvimos que recorrer todas las calles hasta dar con…**

-¿¡Stein! ¿¡Profesor Stein! ¿¡Para que le necesitamos a él!

-Si, señorita Albarn, to también me alegro de verla…-_Perdóóón…_-

-Pensé que te habrías ido a estas horas de la noche… Menos mal…-_Habló Kid._-

-Tienes suerte de que le haya cambiado a Sid el turno de vigilancia por un paquete de cigarrillos.-_Eso explica muchas cosas…_-

-Supongo que no hace falta que pregunte… ¡Trae aquí! ¡Date prisa, esto no tiene muy buena pinta!-_Stein le echó un rápido vistazo a Soul, y puso un gesto preocupante…_-

**Esto esta pasando un poco rápido… Yo no me entero de nada…**

**Entramos corriendo en la enfermería del Colegio, y Kid dejó a Soul con cuidado en una de las muchas camas de la habitación. Este último estaba para el arrastre, tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y su cara mostraba cuan mal lo estaba pasando… Seguidamente Stein llegó con un maletín lleno de cosas, empezó a romperle la camisa a Soul…**

**Y ya no llegué a ver más, porque Stein nos echó de la habitación… ¡No hay derecho!**

**Kid y yo, nos sentamos en los bancos cercanos a la enfermería, y… Y ya está… Porque aquí no hablaba nadie… Entre que a mí me daba vergüenza, y él me estaba evitando, miraba para otro lado, cosa que no soporto, y sudaba bastante, aquí no había conversación alguna… Y así durante media hora, hasta que yo me lancé…**

-¿Kid?-_Dije dulcemente…_-

-¿Si? ¿¡Q-qué quieres!-_¿¡Como que, que quiero!_-

-Pues… Hace buen tiempo… ¿No?-_Soy retrasada._-

-Si, si… Hace buen tiempo, si.-_¡Pero si hay una tormenta de nieve!_-

-Bueno, mira, dejémonos de gilipolleces, ¿¡Que hacías cargando con Soul medio muerto a estas horas de la noche!-_¡Es que no se puede ser más retrasada!_-

-Eehmm… Pues, lo cierto es que… ¿Si te digo una mentira, no te la vas a tragar verdad?

-Verdad.

-Bien. ¿Entonces ya le conoces?

-Solo un poco… Digamos que hemos tenido "un encuentro fortuito"…

-Aaah… En ese caso, creo que debería decirte la verdad.-_¡Deberías, deberías! Se acomodó más recto en el banco de madera._-

-Verás Maka, lo primero, ¿Sabes lo que es un ángel y un Demonio?

-Que yo sepa, si.-_El angelito es el de las alas y el demonio es el de los cuernos… Lo bueno y lo malo…_-

-Eso acorta mucha explicación…-_¿¡Y ya está! ¡Venga ya!_-Por cierto, siento no haber ido a tu casa, como ves he estado algo ocupado… Lo siento…

-No importa, no te preocupes…-_Ya no hace falta… De todos modos: Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la Montaña vendrá a Mahoma, por lo tanto, Si Kid no viene a Maka, Maka vendrá a Kid… ¡Ley de vida!_-

-En fin, vayamos al grano… Maka, ya que es cierto que puedes ver y tocar a "Soul", debería contarte al menos "el por qué"….

-Ajá.-_Asentí._-

-Verás, la cuestión es que-

**¡PAM!**

-¡Eh, niño mimado! ¡¿Le has contado ya a la mocosa esta que es una Grigori?-¡¿_QUÉÉ?_-

**Stein tiene el Gran Don de la oportunidad, ¿O qué? Salió de la Enfermería "casi", rompiendo la puerta… **

**Me levanté de un salto.**

-¡¿Qué soy qué?-_Yo cada vez estoy más perdida que antes…_-

-¡Grigori! Gri-Go-Ri, ¡¿Estás sorda?-_¿Y usted es Imbécil? ¡Ya que estamos preguntando gilipolleces!_-

**Encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a dar calada tras calada…**

-¡Pues claro que no!-_Lo mataba…_-

-¡No me repliques! ¡Sigo siendo tu profesor! ¡¿Lo recuerdas mocosa?-_Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, y con el cigarrillo en la boca…-_

**Si cogiera el cigarrillo y se lo metiera por la boca, hasta el esófago, y solo pudiese soltar por ella humo de alquitrán asqueroso y nocivo… Probablemente soltaría Las mismas mierdas que ahora.-**

-Perdón…-_Dije con un tic en el ojo y una preciosa sonrisa forzada._-

-Estooo… Vaya, ¡Qué tensión hay por aquí! Se podría cortar con un cuchillo…

**No me había dado cuenta de que me había acercado demasiado a mi querido y estúpido "Profesor"… Había dejado a mi pobre Kid de lado…**

-Jejejeje… Lo siento…-_Me disculpé, y me alejé de Stein y del maloliente humo gris que salí de entre sus labios. Me está volviendo fumadora pasiva…_-

-Stein, ¿Porque no me dejas que le explique yo a Maka lo que ocurre?-_Dijo con su sonrisa perfecta…_-

-Como quieras… ¡Si crees que puede entenderlo…!-_Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y se apoyó en la pared.-_

-Bien… Maka, ven siéntate.-_Me había imaginado una noche con Kid cientos de veces… Y aunque ninguna se parece a esta… Kid, ¡Yo voy contigo a donde sea!_-

-¿Maka?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si ya voy!-Siempre quedo como una Idiota delante de él…-

**Corrí hacia él como el pollito a la gallina, y me senté como al principio.**

-¡Je!-_Rió Stein entre calada y calada… Por cierto, ¡No debería fumar en un lugar como este! ¡¿Acaso no es una enfermería? ¡Menudo Doctor! Tengo miedo… ¡¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi querido indigente? Me da miedo preguntárselo…_-

-¡Bueno, os dejo solos tortolitos!-_Nos dijo, sin ningún interés. Será…_-

**Soltó un poco de ceniza del cigarro con el dedo índice, y esta cayó al suelo, abrió la puerta de la Enfermería y entró en-**

-Kid…

-¿Ehm?

-¿Acaba de entrar en la habitación de Soul, acostado y enfermo,-_Espero que este vivo…_-con el cigarrillo en mano?-_Le pregunté extrañada, señalando la puerta por la que el Loco se había ido…_-

-Si. Él es así… Le encanta tratar bien a sus pacientes.-_Sonrió…_-Piensa que es… ¡Igualito que HOUSE…!

-¿Eeeh?-_¿¡Kid!_-

-¡Que siii! Es decir, si sustituyes la cojera y el bastón por el tornillo en la cabeza, y el Vicodín por el tabaco… ¡Es lo mismo!-_¡Dios mío! Bueno… Lleva su parte de razón…_-

-Aaah… Ya…

-Ejem, ejem. ¿Qué, preparada?-_Me preguntó bajando un poco la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par._-

-¡Preparada!-Dije decidida.-

-Jeje… ¡Estupendo!-_Se rió… Como siga riéndose así, no me voy a enterar de nada…_-

-Maka,-_Su semblante se puso serio…_-escúchame bien, ¿Alguna vez has creído en otros mundos?

-¿A que te refieres?-_Que serio está…- ¿A los de los cuentos?_

-No exactamente… ¿Crees en Dios? ¿Crees en los espíritus?

-No demasiado…

-¿Y si te dijera, que hay mucho mas allá de este Mundo?-_Te cerraría la puerta en las narices, ya que serías un testigo de Jehová…_-

-No lo entiendo…

-Lo normal, sería decir, que en la Tierra habita todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, ¿No crees?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-_Lo siento, no te sigo con tantas cosas místicas…_-

-Quiero decir que, Maka,-_Me cogió de ambos hombros con sus fuertes manos…_-¡Hay otros Mundo aparte del "Nuestro"! ¡El Mundo espiritual!-_¿¡Cómo dices!_-

-¿Me estas vacilando, verdad?-_Me cogió de las manos y las entrelazó con las suyas… ¡Oh, por favor!_- ¡¿Kid?

-¡Va muy en serio! ¡No te lo tomes a broma!

-Me estás diciendo… ¡¿Qué Soul es un Espíritu?-_¡No me jodas!_-

-No.-_Me soltó… Joo…_-No exactamente… No sé si debería decirte eso por ahora… Ni tampoco sé si te dejarán recordar todo esto… Por ahora no debería decirte nada más…

-¿¡Qué me van a hacer qué!-_Vale, ¡Ahora si que estoy asustada!_-

-Pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que probablemente seas una Grigori, y si eres una "Compañera" dudo mucho que te toquen un pelo…-_¿¡Quién!_-

-¡Eso! ¿¡Qué es un "Grijori" de esos!-_Pregunté con temor a la respuesta… Suena mucho a Gremlin o a Gnomo… ¡O a un Grenlinomo!_-

-Grigori, todas con "G"… Un Grigori es un ser, no importa la especie_,-¿Qué especies?-_que pueden ver y tocar a los seres espirituales_…-¿¡Y ya! Pues, no es para tanto_…-

-Además de que deben proteger a sus-

**¡RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!**

-¡¿Dios que ha sido eso?-_Me había subido encima de Kid del susto… "Del susto." Las situaciones, hay que aprovecharlas al máximo… ¡O no!_-

-¡Maka, quita las manos! ¡Qué no veo nada!-_Gritó Kid a ciegas…_-

-¡P-perdón!-_Dije con un poco de timidez… Y volví a sentarme en el banco…_-

-Mmmm… Traaanquila… Es un mensaje de las chicas…

-¿Liz y Patty?-_¡¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo tiene el Don de la Oportunidad menos yo, eh?-_

-¡Si!-_Leyó el mensaje…_-Dice que he de reunirme con ellas y con mi padre en casa… Es importante… Lo siento, pero si todo este lío sale bien, te prometo que te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales… ¡Prometido!-_Me tendió la mano… Me sigue haciendo las mismas promesas que cuando nos conocimos… Y a eso, no podría negarme nunca…_-

**Cogí su mano y me ayudó a levantarme…**

-Esta bien… ¡Prometido!-_Le volví a sonreír por última vez…-_¡No me falles!

-¡Claro que no! ¡He de irme ya! Si no te molesta, ¿Podría decirle a Stein que viniera a la mansión después?-_¿Porque? ¿Stein que es lo que sabe? ¿Y quién es?-_Le necesito presente…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No me molesta!-_¡Si que me molesta! ¡En sobremanera!_- ¡Vete tranquilo!

-¡Muchas Gracias!-_Dijo, con una sonrisa torcida… ¿¡Porque narices seré tan buena! ¡Paso demasiado tiempo con Tsubaki! ¡Me voy a tirar de los pelos!-_

**Se despidió con la mano de mí, yo hice el mismo gesto, y se fue… Y otra vez sola… Si lo pienso detenidamente… Puede que hasta ahora, por lo que me ha contado, no conozca demasiado a Kid… Aun así, no me importa, yo se quien es el Kid que conozco… Y sé que nunca me prometería algo si no lo va a cumplir… No al menos desde ese día… Prefiero no pensar en eso…**

-En fin… -_Me senté de nuevo en el banco…_-¡AAAUUH! ¡Pero qué…! ¡Mi culo!-_Me sobé con la mano dicha parte… Aiii… ¡Como duele!_-

-¿Qué es esto?-_Me había pinchado con un… ¿¡Móvil!_- ¡El teléfono de Kid!-_¡Yo no hago más que encontrarme cosas! ¡Primero un albino, luego una llave, que por cierto, me la había guardado en el bolsillo, y ahora un teléfono! ¡Dios, se ríe en mi cara, o qué!_-

**Selo daré a Stein para que se lo devuelva… O mejor se lo devuelvo yo… No me fio de él… Es capaz de diseccionarlo… Hablando de disecciones… ¿Cómo estará Soul? Me tiene preocupada… ¡De todos modos voy a avisar a "House" de que le reclaman en otro lugar! **

**No pienso volver a casa… Mi padre hoy no está de todos modos… Así que no importa… ¿Debería quedarme aquí?**

**Cogí el móvil y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y me percaté de algo extraño…**

**Me puse de puntillas, y observé por la mirilla de la puerta y vi a Stein, sentado al borde de la cama y fumando, ¿Cómo no? Soul estaba tumbado, durmiendo tranquilo, mientras su cabeza se hundía en la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba plácidamente… Eso esta bien. **

**Stein empezó a decirle cosas inaudibles para mí… ¡¿Qué le está diciendo? ¡Maldita puerta! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con la de mi armario! Y-**

**¡RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!**

**¡El don de la Oportunidad existe!**

-¡Dios! ¡¿No podría cambiarse de melodía? ¡Que estrés! ¿¡Y ahora quien narices es!-Bajé la voz, para que Stein no me oyese, la mía y la del teléfono…Miré en la pantallita…-

-No puede ser… ¡¿Tsubaki?-_Lo voy a coger… No debería, pero lo voy a coger… Primero, porque me tiene preocupada… Y segundo, porque, ¡Nadie me deja a mi plantada! ¡Estoy harta de que me dejen plantada! ¡Le voy a cantar las cuarenta!_-

**Pero lo único que fui capaz de decir fue…**

-¡Tsubaki-

**Y ella respondió con mucho miedo en cada una de sus palabras…**

-MAKA, ¿ERES TÚ?-_No, me has pillado, soy Marilyn Monroe…_-Maka, por favor, ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Siento mucho no haberte ayudado, pero es que no puedo salir de mi casa! ¡Mis padres no están! ¡Y hay un loco esperándome en la puerta, que no para de cantarme canciones románticas! ¡No os lo he dicho antes porque me daba vergüenza admitirlo! ¡Por favor necesito tu ayuda! ¡He llamado a la policía, pero ellos me toman por loca! ¡No logro encontrar a mis padres! ¡Y con la tormenta no funciona muy bien el teléfono! Y yo no-

**PÍ, PÍ, PÍ…**

**Mierda… ¡Se ha cortado!**

-¡Tsubaki, Tsubaki! ¡Oh, oh! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!-_Por mucho que golpee el teléfono contra la pared… Esto no es una solución… ¡Hoy es un día redondo!_-

-¡Tengo que ayudarla pero-

-¡EY, MOCOSA!-_¡Oh, no…!-¡_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-_Está enfadado… Muy enfadado… ¡No quiero morir así!_-

**¡DIOS SE RÍE DE MÍ!**

**¡THE GLORY END!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Espacio Beru<span>*: **_

_**¡Me llamo Pingüí! **_

_**¡Soy muy salado!**_

_**¡Y solo como, pescado congelado!**_

_**¡Wiiiiiiiii!**_

_**(OMB*S! XD! XD! Feel like Chema Martínez, de Aida… **__**XD)**_

_**Vale, vale, ni me llamo Pingüí, ni como pescado congelado, ¡Pero si soy muy salada! ¡JAJAJAJA! XD**_

_**En fin chicos, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo, va a ser todavía más ÉPICO, (XD) **__**Capitulo 4. El Rey Codicioso…**__** Haré todo lo posible para traéroslo cuanto antes, ¡Y QUE OS GUSTE A TODOS! I PROMISE! ^o^**_

_**En cuanto al capítulo siguiente de l Death Prison… Digamos simplemente que un amado Troll, (Véase: Madre.) "Sin querer" se ha cargado varias carpetas de mi Pc… Incluida una en la que había como 3 capítulo de dicha Trama… Y como que no es plan volver a rescribirlos… T.T ¡La próxima vez hago una copia! Un consejo, nunca le dejéis un Ordenador a alguien con más de 40 años… ¡Lo destruye! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Una amenaza para la Sociedad Adolescente! ¡Y bueno, y para todas las Sociedades! XD! (¡Qué Nooo! Pero aun así, ¡ESTAD MUY ATENTOS! O.O) Intentaré subirlo en cuanto pueda, ¡Muchas Gracias por ser pacientes! ¡Black*Star os lo pagará con una canción dedicada y un autógrafo incluido! :D**_

_**Bueno, ¡CUIDAOS MUCHO, YA QUE SOMOS POBRES(Al menos yo, no sé vosotros… Algún día me tocará la Lotería… ¡Lo estoy viendo! XD! ) HABRÁ QUE TENER SALUD! ^^ (Y plutonio…¬.¬…) xD Cuidaos mucho del frío, y si estáis en la playa… ¡PASÁOSLO DE PUT* MADRE! xD**_

_**Ah, otras cosa, mariposa, *Un calvo*, seguro que sabéis lo que es, pero, da igual ¬.¬… Un calvo chicos y chicas, (¡Apretaos los cinturones!) Es enseñarle el culo a alguien en toda su cara, con intenciones de mofarse de él, y humillarle… Se llama calvo, ya que el Ano, no tiene pelos… ¡Ahí queda eso! XD**_

_**Y POR ÚLTIMO, ponedme algún rewiewcillo, es que… ¡NO ME GUSTA EL NÚMERO 13! T^T ¡¿Y si me da mala suerte? XD**_

_**Xau! Xau! Beru* ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias a todos! **_


	4. El Rey Codicioso

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

***By Bell-Star*.**

**(IN JAPANESE: Beru Sutar* Wiii! XD)**

Ejem, ejem: Queridos mexicanos, he de deciros algo, ¿¡Quien inventó la palabra Chido! O.O

En serio… ¡MOLA UN MONTÓN! ¡ME ENCANTA!^o^

Bueno, ahora sí, (Oh yes!^o^) ¿¡Como estáis! ¡Espero que bien! ¿Y porque debéis de estar bien…? Muy sencillo, (so simple!) CHICOS, ES NAVID-…¬.¬…(No, no, no… ¿O si? No, creo que no… Ah, espera… ¡Ya sé!) ^.^¡Llega… San Valentín!^o^ (Si, ya me acuerdo de ese día… Es el Santo de mi perro Valentín, le felicitamos, le compramos un hueso y…- (¡QUE NO, ESO NO ES!XD) Ya sabéis a quien regalarle: ¡CHOCO-CHOCO LALA, CHOCO-CHOCO TETE, CHOCO-LA, CHOCO-TE, CHOCOLAAATEEE! (LOL!) Y es que si amigos, este día es muy importante en nuestras vidas… Bueno, en realidad no… Haya cada uno como quiera celebrar su amor, hay gente que piensa: "¡Este día es una estupidez! Yo demuestro el cariño que le tengo a mi ("INSERTE SER AQUÍ/Mujer/Hombre/Perro/Gato/Teletubbie…") ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! (No se lo cree ni él… XD) "Además, solo es un día estúpido que se ha inventado el Corte Inglés para lavarse el culo con Billetes de (INSERTE: MUCHO DINERO.)" "¡Y todo por crear fiestas absurdas!" Y luego están los que dicen: "¡Oh, sí! San Valentín, ¡San Valentín por fin! ¡En este día tan IMPORTANTE puedo hacerte sentir lo que yo siento por tí! ¡He de gastarme el dinero en algo que llene nuestros corazones y nos haga sentir tal placer de….! BLA BLA BLA… ¡PUKE RAINBOWS! BLA BLA BLA… LOVE, LOVE, FOREVER AND EVER!" Y por supuesto, por último, aunque no menos importante, están: "Los que no piensan o no se acuerdan", o "No sabe, no contesta…" Y los que se acuerdan de que el Día 14 de Febrero pasa algo importante… Son los que saben que llega la Nueva Temporada de The Walking Dead… (IN SPAIN)

¡Tócate las narices! (¡O en su defecto, el ombligo!) ¡Y disfrutad de ese día como os salga de ahí! ¡Y punto en boca! XD ¡JAJAJAJA!

De todas maneras, como es fecha romántica, y lo cierto es que me apetece decíroslo: ^^

Para este capítulo os quiero recomendar unas canción,(¿Porqué? Porque si.) se llama **Soledad en mí **de la **Musicalité. **Es Preciosa, ojalá este grupo fuera más conocido, las letras son muy bonitas, en serio, gastad 4 minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo en escucharla, es estupenda, no os arrepentiréis. ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Di-di-di-di-di-di(Dubstep!)Disclaimer: <strong>Ya sé que no lo pongo a menudo, es que se me olvida(O no me apetece…) Pero los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a alguien con complejo de cubo y mente retorcida, Atsushi Ohkubo, por culpa suya, ¡La Locura ha llegado a nosotros! (¡Y es Genial! XD) Por supuesto la historia es mía, y no esta basada en hechos Reales, ni tiene ningún parecido con la Realidad, cualquier semejanza con la vida real, es pura ficción, como las letras que salen siempre al principio de las telenovelas Argentinas que he llegado a ver en toda mi vida…(No, en serio, quien se crea que esto es de verdad… ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Y mucha! XD)

**Sección Agradecimientos**:(Acknowledgments Section… Joder, que difícil es en inglés… Yo no sé pronunciar Aknowled-nosequé…! XD Lo dejaremos en…Thanks Section! XD)

Muchos Bombones y billetes de 500 para: **Sliper-Moon, Fubuki-kun**,(¡Os adoro, mis niñas! ^.^ ¡Viva el Chocolate y los Chilaquiles!) Mmmm… A mi Kohai Todopoderoso, **Kakono no Tenshi** :D, A mi **Lightning Claire** que escribe como los Dioses, a **Miyoko Nott**, 44 historias, ¡44 grandes maneras de invertir tu tiempo en leer algo alucinante! ^^ A **MirageNadha**, a ti por comprenderme, y espero que muy pronto echen a esa Señora que fuma…¬.¬… Yo también tengo una… y da mucho miedo…T^T… Y sobretodo en especial a mi Review Number Twenty (¡20!^.^) The Lady: **DarkAlizz, **que por cierto su nombre ¡Mola un montón también! ^o^, Gracias y no te preocupes… Esta Loca Entrañable seguirá dejando, ¡Notas de Autor descojonantes! ¡Muajajajaja! XD

**AVISO DE ÚLTIMA HORA**: ¡Este capítulo es muy laaargo!(Para no variar Bell…¬.¬…Para no variar… Jijijiji…)

¡Muchas Gracias a todos! (¡En todos los Idiomas!) Por seguir leyendo este Fic tan… Tan… ¡TAN MÍO! T^T, T.T , T_T…

¡Y Muchas Gracias también, como siempre, a los que leéis esto entre las sombras! ¡IN THE SHADOWS! ¡Nanananana! ¡NANAA! XD

¡Los lectores siempre son lo más Importante! ^^ ¡Y si son míos (Mi tesoorooo…) aun MÁS! XD

**Y AHORA DESPUÉS DE TODA ESTA PARRAFADA INTERMINABLE:**

(Preparaos para llorar un poquito…)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>. **

**Volviendo al pasado…**

**10 años atrás…**

**Sólo el amor de una madre**

**POV:(¿?)**

-Mama, ¿Qué es eso?-_Dije señalando hacia el expositor de cristal…_-

-¿Eso? Eso cariño es el Tesoro de la Familia.

-Aaah…-_Dije llevándome el dedo a la boca…_-Y porque esta puesto ahí… ¿Es como esos peces grandes y feos que trae papa, cuando vuelve de pescar con Wess?

-Mmmm… No, es algo diferente… Es una reliquia que tu tatarabuelo consiguió hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Y porqué está aquí? ¿Para que lo queremos? ¿Hace Magia?

-Si, si hace Magia… Más o menos…

**Iba de la mano de mi madre por los grandes pasillos de la Gran casa, habíamos vuelto del Hospital después de mucho tiempo de estar ahí encerrado, el señor de blanco decía que tenía que andar más, pero no puedo hacerlo solo…**

-¿Estás cansado?-_Pregunto mi mama con un tono preocupante…_-

-No…-_Es una manía que tengo el mirar hacia el suelo cuando estoy mintiendo o cuando no sé que decir…_-

-¿De verdad?-_Puso sus brazos en las caderas y se agacho un poco hacia mi, abriendo los ojos… Es muy lista…-_

-No…-Empecé a jugar con mis pequeños dedos, y _me puse a hacer círculos en el suelo con el pie…Ella se agachó_-

-No mires para otro lado, te he dicho mil veces que eso es de mala educación…-_Colocó su dedo índice sobre mi nariz, y comenzó a mover mi cabeza, mientras yo seguía el movimiento con los ojos…-_No lo hagas más, ¿Vale?

-Vaalee…-Dije silenciosamente…-

-Anda, ¡Sube!-_Rió un poco y se giró, enseñándome la espalda para que me subiera…_-¡Veengaa!

-Mmmm…-_Asentí tímidamente y me subí… Lo cierto es que si estaba cansado, pero ya estoy acostumbrado… Siempre es lo mismo…_-

**Mi mama me cargó hasta un sofá que había en el pasillo, un gran sofá rojo… Que se encontraba al lado de la "Reliquia de la familia", esa cosa larga y fea…**

-¿Soul?-_Me sacó de mis divagaciones…_-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?-_La pregunté sobresaltado…-_

-Aaah…-_Suspiró…_-¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-_Acercó su delicada mano hacia mi cabeza, y me revolvió el pelo sin piedad._-

-¡MAMAA!-_Me tape la cabeza con los brazos para que dejara de hacer eso… No me gusta…-_¡Duele! Jooo…-_Dije molesto._-

-¿Cómo dices?-_Puso su mano en la oreja._- ¡No te oigo!

-¡Qué duele! Ayyy… Eres mala…-_La miré cansado, mientras ella sonreía_…-

-Soul, escucha,-_Me acercó a ella…_-Si no le dices a la gente lo que quieres… Nunca sabrán lo que necesitas, o lo que pueden hacer para ayudarte…

-…...-_Eso…Eso da igual… No importa…-_

-No te estoy regañando… No te enfades… Pero tienes que aprender a cambiar eso… Si nos hubieras dicho a papa, a mí o a Wess, lo que te pasaba…-_Se cayó por un momento…_-Podríamos haber hecho algo a tiempo y no lo hubiéramos pasado tan mal ninguno, ¿No crees?

-Lo siento…-_Yo solo… Yo no quiero poner triste a nadie… Yo no quiero preocupar a Mama…_-

-Ves… ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!-_Agachó su cabeza, y junto su frente con la mía, incluso podía oler su perfume de Rosas… Huele bien…_- Prométeme que cuando necesites algo, cuando quieras cualquier cosa, ¡Me lo dirás! ¿Prometido?-_Me tendió el meñique._-

-Vaale…-_Y yo le tendí el mío._-

-¡Muy bien!-_Se rió y me cogio como si fuera un Peluche, me aplastó. ¡Me va a ahogar!-_

-¡MAAMAA! ¡PARA! ¡No puedo respirar!-_Intenté zafarme del agarre… Inútilmente…_-

-¡Perdona! ¡Perdona!-_Me puso encima de su regazo. _-¡Pero es que hace mucho que no lo hacía! ¡Has estado tanto tiempo ingresado, que no me ha dado tiempo!-_Puso un puchero…_-¡Tengo que aprovecharme!

-Eres un peligro de madre…-_Me crucé de brazos._-

-¿¡Como! ¡Y me lo dice un enano de 5 años!

-¡Y medio!-Le recalqué con el dedo…-

-Vale, ¡Un enano de cinco años y medio!-_Sonrío._-

-Mmmm…-Gruñí por lo bajo cabreado…-

-¿Acaso quieres ser tan mayor como Wess?-_Me preguntó poniendo su mentón sobre mi cabeza…_-

-Noo… Pero por lo menos él se puede ir con papa a todos los sitios…

-¿Estas celoso? ¿No te gusta quedarte conmigo?-_Puso unos morritos…_-

-No, no es eso…-_¡Otra vez he mirado para otro lado!-_A mi me gusta estar con mama, pero…

-¡Soul!-_Se quejó, esperando una respuesta.-_

-Pero es que papa nunca está conmigo…-_Me puse un poco triste, y eso fue suficiente para alarmar a la bella mujer que me sujetaba…_-¿Él, él no me quiere? ¿No me quiere porque estoy-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-_Me cortó ella.-_ ¡Tu padre te quiere mucho! ¡A ti y a Wess, más que a nada en este Mundo, y en el otro! No digas esas cosas Soul…

-Yaa…-_Dije a punto de echarme a llorar._-Pero es que…_-Ella profundizó el abrazo, aprisionándome contra su pecho, aferrándome a ella…-_Mama…-_No podía soportarlo más…_-

-Aaah…-_Suspiró._-No llores, por favor…-_Dijo ella conteniendo su propia tristeza, apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza…_-No quiero verte llorar más… Vale…-Me acunó entre sus brazos, y empezó a mover arriba y abajo sus piernas…-

-¡Y-yo, n-no estoy llorando, hip!-_Me volví a cruzar de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, aun cuando las lágrimas no paraban de salir…_-Y-yo, yo no, no…-_Dije tembloroso…-_

-Esta bien… No pasa nada… Sssssh…-Me intentaba tranquilizar poco a poco, sin soltar ese abrazo, cada vez más fuerte, esos brazos que uno nunca quieres soltar…-Ya paso…

-P-pero es-s que, es qué…-Me llevé las manos a los ojos y no pude evitar sollozar…-N-no, yo no quería que é-el perdié-ese su trabajo por mi culpaa… ¡hip!

-Tú no tienes la culpa…-_Cerró fuertemente los ojos._-No es culpa de nadie Soul…

-N-no m-me mientas… ¡Hip!-_Mi padre trabajaba como uno de los consejeros del Rey, del Rey Asura, pero todo eso cambio…-_To-todo es culpa mía, si-sino costara tanto dinero la-

-¡No! ¡Eso si que no Soul!-_Mi mama estalló, algunas lágrimas escapaban revoltosas, y por su blanca tez bajaban… Me cogió y me sentó frente a frente, sobre sus piernas.-_

**Yo puse mis pequeñas manos en mi cara, tapándome los ojos, agachando la cabeza; No quiero que nadie me vea así, y menos mi mama. ¡Estoy cansado de llorar! Pero no puedo evitarlo…**

-Soul… ¡El dinero no importa, eso es lo de menos! ¡Lo importante es que estés bien!-_Más y más lágrimas caían por su rostro… Desde que volví del Hospital, mama ha estado siempre pendiente de mí. No me dejaba solo ni un momento, pero aun así, estaba feliz, y había vuelto a sonreír, a pintarse y a arreglarse… Cuando venía a verme al Hospital, si es que la dejaban entrar, estaba muy triste, muy apagada, y nunca iba arreglada como ahora…_-

-Ma-mama….-_Escondí la cabeza como una Tortuga asustada en el pecho de mama…-_Lo-lo siento, lo s-siento, lo siento,-_Mi madre paró de llorar, y solo me mantuvo ahí, abrazándome fuertemente, como si temiera que me fuera a romper…-_¡Mamaaa…!-_Empecé a moquear… Esto no es nada "Cool"…-_

-Tranquilo… Todo pasará, ya lo verás…-_Me tranquilizaba, mientras se secaba las lágrimas._-El tiempo curará las heridas, y las cosas cambiarán pronto.

_**Ojalá hubieses tenido razón…**_

-No importa lo feas que se pongan las cosas. ¡Si la Vida te cierra las puertas, Dios te abrirá una ventana!-_Dijo muy decidida._-

_**A veces las ventanas que abre, están cubiertas por rejas que solo te encierran, que te aprisionan…**_

-Y pase lo que pase, nos tienes a nosotros, y siempre estaremos a tu lado.

_**Siempre que no te hubieran separado de mí…**_

-Ammm…-_No se me ocurría nada que decir, mi madre lo sabía todo de mí, es mi madre, después de todo. Ella sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, lo solo que me había estado, lo impotente que me había sentido… Pero sobretodo el miedo, el miedo que me invadía por dentro todas las noches, el miedo de dejar de respirar para siempre… Morir y no poder hacer nada. Pero aun así, quería seguir adelante, una parte de mí, quería confiar en las palabras de mi madre. Estaba muy cansado, de todo… Solo me apetecía estar ahí apoyado, apoyado en el pecho de mi mama, y no moverme nunca más, no alejar de mí toda esa calidez que emanaba de ella…_

_**Toda esa Esperanza… Perdida…**_

_Pero mi madre se movió.-_

-Soul,-_Decía muy bajito.-_Creo que tienes fiebre…-_Me tocó suavemente la frente con sus finas manos…-_¡Vamos a la cama!-_Dijo, acariciándome la cabeza muy delicadamente._-

-¡Mmmm…!-_Ya había parado de llorar y berrear, pero mi cara seguía mojada, y el vestido de mama estaba lleno de mocos y agua cristalina. Mayormente culpa mía. Me acomodé aun más en su pecho, no quería moverme de ahí nunca más…-_

-Vaamos…-_Dijo mi madre, haciendo ademán de recogerme, y movernos del sofá._-¡A la cama!

-No quieroo…-_Dije suplicante, pero no me hizo caso, y ninguno de los dos quería discutir, así que me cogio en brazos gentilmente y se levantó en dirección hacia la puerta, conmigo encima medio dormido… Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi madre, y mientras ella se dirigía a la gran puerta de madera, para llevarme a la cama; yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mientras abrazaba a mi madre para no soltarla jamás, agarrando su cabello largo y blanquecino, solo llegué a poder ver, antes de que mama cerrara la puerta, solo divisé dos cosas con mi vista aun borrosa, por las lágrimas que habían salido rebeldes, anteriormente. Solo veía el sofá, el pequeño y mullido sofá rojo, y esa cosa, esa cosa larga, fea y puntiaguda…_

* * *

><p><strong>10 Años después.<strong>

**POV:(Soul)**

-Aaah… Mi cabeza…-_Me levanté desorientado, tosiendo un poco._- ¿Dónde estoy?-_Esto es… ¡No puede ser!_-

-¿¡Que narices hago yo aquí! ¡Red, maldito seas! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Abre la puerta!-_Empecé a golpearla fuertemente con los puños… ¿¡Qué hago yo aquí y él fuera!_-

-¡RED!-_¡Mierda! A saber la que va a liar… ¡A mí un día, me explota la cabeza! ¡AAAAHH!-_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>. **

**Anteriormente en ¡V.E.M.A!**

-¡Tsubaki, Tsubaki! ¡Oh, oh! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!-_Por mucho que golpee el teléfono contra la pared… Esto no es una solución… ¡Hoy es un día redondo!_-

-¡Tengo que ayudarla pero-

-¡EY, MOCOSA!-_¡Oh, no…!-¡_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-_Está enfadado… Muy enfadado… ¡No quiero morir así!_-

**¡DIOS SE RÍE DE MÍ!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Rey Codicioso.<strong>

**POV:(Maka)**

-¡Niña! ¡Desde luego es que estás sorda! ¡Eres una Maruja! ¡¿Eh pillina?-_¿¡Pero de que va este tío ahora! ¿¡Porque me insulta! Si yo no he hecho nada… Quizá halla cotilleado un poquito pero… ¿¡Y porque narices sigue fumando este Loco!_- ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que no debes poner la oreja en las puertas?-_Insinúa que le estaba espiando… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Venga ya!-_

-¡Oiga, que yo no estaba haciendo nada! Pasaba por aquí… Y… Bueno…-_¿¡Donde están las neuronas cuando las necesitas!_-

**Mientras tanto… En el cerebro de Maka…**

_**Neuronas de Maka:**_

_**-¡Ah, se siente! ¡Es la venganza por ser tan torpe! ¡Así aprenderás a no chocarte con las farolas, y con todo en general!**_

_**-¡BIEN DICHO! ¡HUELGA! ¡Arriba el Sindicato! ¡Neuronas al poder! ¡Liberalismo! ¡Liberalismo!**_

_**-¡Neuri, corre, saca los carteles de protesta!**_

_**-¡¿Para qué? Si solo somos 3, no nos van a hacer caso…**_

_**-¡Habrá que intentarlo al menos! ¿¡Noo! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! **_

_**-¡Neuronas! ¡Unidas! ¡Jamás serán vencidas! ¡OOOEEE!**_

_**-Madre mía…**_

**Volviendo con Maka:**

-Ya, ya… Lo que tú digas…-_¡Por fin! Ha apagado el cigarrillo…_-¿Entonces, que puñetas quieres?-_Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y luego lo aplastó con el pie._-¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día!

-Eeeh… Ah, si, estoo… De parte de Kid, dice que vayas a la Mansión de Shinigami, te necesitan presente… O algo así…-_Hoy estoy tonta…_-¡Jejejeje…!

-Aamh… No es por nada, pero como recadera… ¡No vales!-_Gracias… ¡Que majo!_-En fin, ¿Qué harían esos Idiotas sin mí?-_¿Se cree muy importante?_-Bueno, ¡Pues me largo! Adiós Maka-Mocosa_-Será… Aunque… En cierto modo… ¡Se sabe mi nombre!-_Si Dios no lo quiere… ¡Nos veremos en clase el lunes!

-¡Bien, hasta luego…!-_O mejor, ¡HASTA NUNCA!_-He de ir a ayudar a Tsubaki… Pero… Según lo que me ha dicho, yo sola no se si voy a poder hacer algo… Y los demás están ocupados y…-_Un momento… Aquí hay algo que se me escapa… ¡Ah, claro! ¡Es eso! …Mierda…_-

**Stein estaba saliendo, caminando por los largos pasillos del Shibusen cuando…**

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡Espera un segundo!

-¡¿Pero que haces loca? ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? ¡¿Qué maneras son estas de tratar a tu Profesor? ¡Si es por el Examen de Historia…! ¡Lo hiciste fatal! ¡Pero mal, mal, eh!

**Corrí tras el, aunque ya este cansada de correr, y le atrapé, cogiendo la bata por detrás y tirando de él, casi arrastrándome…**

-¡No es por eso!-_¡Se me había olvidado el Examen! ¡Oh no!_-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!-_Le solté.-_

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡¿Acaso no me has dicho, que el niño mimado ese con complejo de cebra, me había llamado? ¿¡A ver en que quedamos, niña!

-Si, y así es… Pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!

-Pues verás… No es por nada, pero… ¡Como médico no sirves!-_Dije gritando. ¡Te la he devuelto, te la he devuelto! ¡Jajajajaja! …Soy tonta…_-

-Si, ya lo sé, ¿¡Y eso a que viene ahora!-_Tú ganas esta vez Profesor… Tú ganas esta vez…_-Mira, ¡Me voy, loca!-_¿¡Loca yo? ¡Loco tú! … Se intentó zafar de mí, pero le volví a agarrar por la bata.-_

-¿¡Cómo dice! ¡Tiene o no tiene a un enfermo hay dentro!-_Dije señalando la puerta de la Enfermería._- ¡Se va a ir así sin más! ¡No puedes dejarlo solo!

-Ya estamos… ¡Maka tú siempre cuestionando mis métodos! ¡Que si diseccionar ese animal en peligro de extinción esta mal! ¡Que si arrancar flores venenosas esta mal! ¡Hacer daño a los animales esta mal! ¡Todo está mal! ¡Pareces Lisa Simpson!-_¡Si, lo mataré algún día! ¿¡Y encima enciende otro cigarrillo!_-

-¡Cállese! ¡No se lo tome a broma! ¡No se puede ir! ¿¡Y si le pasa algo qué! ¿¡Eh!-_Esto es negligencia médica…_-

-¡Bah!-_Empezó a fumar y se zafó de mi agarre_.-No es para tanto… Ya se pondrá bien… Lo conozco muy bien... -_¿Qué?_-¡Luego vuelvo! No me apetece estar haciendo de niñera…-¡_Es Usted, el ser más (Piiiiiiii) de todo el Planeta!_-

-¿¡Como puede decir eso!-_¿¡Es Idiota!_-

-Que pesada eres…-_Dio una calada…_-Si tan preocupada estás… ¡Quédate tú con él hasta que vuelva! No creo que tarde mucho… Creo…-_Y otra calada más…_-

-¡Pe-pe-pero-

**Me dejo con la boca abierta…**

-¡Hala! ¡Ahí te quedas!-_Dio otra calada soltando ese asqueroso hillillo de humo, sonrió, y se fue no sin antes decirme…_-Por cierto, ¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo! ¡¿Entendido?-¿¡_Hablar de qué! ¿¡De qué! Tengo miedo… Y otro que me deja plantada…_-

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero…-

-¡Gracias por todo, Mocosa!-_Le odio, le odio, ¡LE ODIO!_-

**Y vuelta a estar yo sola… Guarde el Móvil de Kid y me dirigí hacia la Enfermería, cogí una silla y me senté al lado de la cama donde reposaba mi querido indigente necesitado…**

-¿¡Y ahora que hago!-_Mis manos voltearon hacia mi cabeza, y ésta, mirando el techo de la enfermería. Empecé a contarle mi vida a Soul, aunque estuviera K.O._-Tengo que ayudar a Tsubaki… Pero estoy yo sola… Y además no puedo dejarte aquí… ¿¡Y si te pasa algo! ¡A mi me va a dar un chungo! No puedo dejarte solo… ¿¡Que puedo hacer!-_Apoyé la cabeza en el borde de la cama…_-

-¡Pues vamos los dos juntos!

-Si… Claro… ¡Como si fuera tan fá-_¿¡Eeeh!_-

**Levanté la cabeza de golpe y allí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los codos puestos encima de ellas y la cabeza sobre las manos… ¿Sonriendo? ¡Menuda sonrisa! Aunque… Parece una sonrisa malvada…**

-¡So-Soul! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿¡Soul!-_Dijo extrañado, frunciendo el ceño…_-

-Si… Ese es tu nombre… ¿Noo?-_Dije inocentemente…_-

-Aaah… ¡Shi shi shi!-_Se rió a más no poder… ¡Vaya risa más extraña! Y tiene… Los dientes muy afilados… Más que antes…_- Lo siento pequeña,-_¿Pequeña? Ni que tú fueras más mayor que yo…_-¡Soul esta apagado o fuera de cobertura! ¡Así que deja tu mensaje después de la señal! ¡PIIIIIII!-_Me cantó, e hizo ademán de levantarse…_-

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Espera!-_Le detuve…_-¡¿De que estás hablando? ¡Deja de hacer el tonto! ¿¡Es que no ves que estas herido, Idiota!

-¡Precisamente por eso estoy "yo" aquí!-_Me agarró de la manga_… _¡Yo no entiendo nada! Pero… Si lo que dice Kid, es cierto…Mmmm…_-

-¡¿Entonces quien eres? ¡Me has engañado! ¿¡Como te llamas!-Me solté… _A lo mejor solo es bipolar…_-¡¿Eres un Espíritu raro de esos, o qué?-_Le señalé en toda la cara, a lo que este se rió aun más, y luego se sentó al borde de la cama, tiró las sábanas y dio golpecitos en la cama para que me sentara a su lado, entonces se puso más serio… Accedí._-¿¡Y bien!

-Lo primero, ¡A mi no me grita nadie! ¡Ni tú, ni Soul, ni NADIE! ¿¡Estamos!-_¡Estamos, estamos! Ahora me da miedo… Un segundo… Soul era albino… ¡NO MORENO!-_

-Segundo, ¡Yo no soy Soul! ¡Él esta ahora detrás de la puerta!-_¡Es bipolar! … ¿¡Que puerta!-_Como está herido no puedo dejar que le hagan daño, y más si está inconsciente. ¿¡Lo pillas!

-Eeemh… No. La verdad es que no…-_Esta un poco loco…_-

-Aaaah… Mira, eres la Grigori de antes, ¿Verdad?

-Pues… Si, creo que si…-_Sigo sin saber lo que es ser un Grijori de esos… Digo, e insisto, en que eso suena a gnomo de jardín…-_¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Y de que bando estas? ¿Del de los Ángeles, o del de los Demonios?-_¿¡Como dice! ¡Esta como una cabra!_-

-De ninguno… No sabía que hubiese bandos…-_Hoy mismamente me he enterado a medias de lo que es un Grijori…_-

-Vamos, ¡Que no tienes ni idea! ¿No es así?

-Exactamente.-¡_Por fin alguien que me comprende!_-

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? ¡Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer!-_Levantó los brazos…_-¡Además, siendo una Grigori, deberías andar con cuidado, y mucho más si no tienes ni la más remota Idea de lo que pasa! ¡¿Es que nadie se ha molestado en contarte nada?-_¿¡Qué es lo que pasa! ¿A que se refiere…?_-

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡Cuéntamelo!-_Le recé delante de la cara… No sé si será verdad o mentira, pero hoy he visto cosas muy raras… Y sé que puedo confiar en Kid._-

-Bueno, entonces, si no sabes nada, seguramente te suene a locura y puedes creerme o no, eso es elección tuya, pero… Estamos en Guerra.

-¿¡Que estamos en qué!

-¡Que no me grites! ¡En Guerra Idiota, en Guerra!-_Se enfadó…_-

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡Aquí no hay ninguna Guerra…!

-Exacto. Aquí no. Pero en mi Mundo si.-_¿En que mundos, en los de Yupi?_-

-¿Cómo que en tu Mundo?-Ahora que lo pienso, _Kid me dijo algo parecido… Que hay más Mundos, más allá de este…_-¿QUÉ MUNDO?

-El Mundo de los Espíritus. El Mundo Espiritual, El E.M.E.

-Aja… ¿Y donde está ese Mundo?

-Vuestro Mundo es Paralelo al nuestro, la forma es igual, pero la historia, la evolución y los seres son diferentes, desde aquí no se puede ver mi Mundo, ni desde el mío se puede ver el vuestro. Nosotros los seres Espirituales, viajamos de un Mundo a otro, según nos apetece…

-Aaahh, vaale… ¿Y un "Humano" también puede? ¿Por qué lo hacéis?

-Por poder… Supongo que sí… Y lo hacemos para asegurarnos de que vuestro Mundo está en orden…

-¿En orden?-_Vale si, somos bastante desordenados… Pero…_-

-Eras Maka, ¿Verdad?

-Si, esa soy yo… Y… Si no eres Soul… ¿Tú quien eres? ¿Y porque ahora tu pelo es moreno?

-¡Shi shi shi!-_Me volvió a enseñar los dientes…_-Bonita, me llamo Red. Encantado…-_Me tendió la mano y le devolví el apretón…_-

-Lo mismo digo… Supongo…

-Y no, ya te he dicho que no soy Soul, soy un Demonio, técnicamente, un Demonio Guadaña, o Demon Schyte, ¡Como prefieras!

-¿Un Demonio?-_Creo que eso es malo…_-¿¡Entonces, porque me has engañado haciéndote pasar por otro!-_Me crucé de brazos, ignorando el peligroso hecho de que tengo a un demonio a escasos centímetros de mí…_-

-Madre mía… ¿No lo coges, verdad?

-Pues… No…

-Escucha, Soul y yo, somos lo mismo, la misma persona, el mismo demonio. Él forma parte de mí, y yo formo parte de él, hasta que uno de los dos muera. Soy un compañero de Batalla, un Arma Antigua, y uno de los 6 Grandes Sabios del Mundo Espiritual… Bueno, en realidad somos 7… Pero uno no cuenta… ¿¡Lo vas captando ya!

-Aaah… Entiendo… Más o menos_…-¡Estoy perdida!-_

-Yo habito en la mente de Soul, y ambos compartimos su alma. Soul es del pelo blanco y yo el del pelo oscuro. Y yo solo puedo salir en ocasiones especiales.

-Esta bien… -_Esto es absurdo, pero…_-¡¿Pero que es eso de una GUERRA?

-Ey, ey, ey… ¡No te adelantes! ¡Y no me grites!

-Perdón…-_Da miedo…-_

-Verás…-_Se estiró bastante cansado…_-De donde yo vengo, y bueno… De donde Soul viene… Nuestro Mundo, lo habitan seres Espirituales…-_¡Hasta ahí, llego!_-De todo tipo, de cualquier especie… Salvo la humana, claro… Todos convivimos juntos, cada ser habita en una zona específica, las Ninfas y las Vírgenes en los Bosques y en las Lagunas, las hadas, los Gnomos, los duendes, viven en las praderas y demás… Luego hay seres… No muy agraciados por la Naturaleza… Gigantes, Ogros, Trolls, etcétera, etcétera. Y así, un montón de especies que viven en diferentes lugares…

-¿Princesas y sapos, también?-Pregunté inocentemente, _¡Maka, que no tienes 8 años, por Dios!_-

-Si… Bueno… Si los buscas los encuentras… Pero, no me refiero a princesas de Cuento y Príncipes Encantadores…-_Jooo... Bueno, no se lo ha tomado a mal…_- Vivimos de una manera Monárquica, aunque también podía ser una República… Bueno, casi parece una Dictadura…-_¡¿Pero en qué quedamos? ¡O lo uno, o lo otro!_- En fin, la cuestión, es que hay Reyes, Guerreros, Princesas, Nobles, y toda esa panda de Idiotas sin cerebro.-_Aaaah…Esto parece un cuento de Hadas…-_

-Es como, ¿Cómo si fuera un Mundo Medieval?

-No realmente… Es decir, nuestro lugar de origen, es más bien una Metrópoli, por lo que sé de vuestro Mundo, nosotros no estamos tan avanzados en tecnología… Para que te hagas una Idea, basándome en la Historia del Planeta Tierra… Yo diría que es como si viviéramos en el año 1920 de vuestro calendario Gregoriano.-_¡1920! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo atrás!_- O, 1930…

-¿Y como es el lugar de donde venís? ¿Es bonito?-_¡¿Pero que clase de preguntas hago? Soy la persona más tonta del planeta…!_-

-Eemh… Si, no esta mal… Donde Soul vivía era un sitio increíble, parecido al Londres de vuestro Mundo. Aunque con los tiempos que corren… Ya no es lo que era…

-¿Por lo de esa Guerra?-_Maka, ¡Eso es bastante obvio! Tengo que dejar de decir bobadas de una vez y para siempre…-_

-Si… Aunque era algo que no podía evitar de todas formas… Tarde o temprano… ¡Pum!-_Me sobresalté, dio una palmada con las manos en toda mi cara… Esta un poco loco…-_¡Shi shi shi!-_Se rió echándose hacia atrás, y tumbándose en la cama._-

-Jejejejeje… Vaale…-_¡¿En que hora se me habrá ocurrido quedarme aquí?-_

-¡Shi shi shi!_-Se quedó ahí riéndose, hasta que yo salté…-_

-Pero… No lo entiendo, Red, ¿Por qué entrasteis en Guerra todos? ¿Por qué-

**Paró de reírse.**

-¡PORQUE LOS ÁNGELES SON RETRASADOS! ¡Y SIEMPRE SERÁN RETRASADOS!-_Esto lo dijo gritando a todo pulmón, luego continuo riéndose… Puso su brazo sobre su rostro, parecía muy enfadado…_-¡TODO ES CULPA SUYA!

-Pe-pero… Los Ángeles… ¿No suelen ser los buenos?-_Pregunté temblorosa…Y di paso al silencio…_-

**Al oír eso, se sentó de repente en el borde de la cama, me encaró y me señalo con el dedo…**

-Eso es… ¡LO QUE QUIEREN QUE CREAS! ¡Tienen a todo el Mundo engañado! Siempre fingiendo ser buenecitos… Los que no han roto un plato en la vida… ¡No se lo creen ni ellos!

-Vale, vale… Cálmate…-_Si, prefiero no cabrear a un Demonio enloquecido…_-¿Y porque hicieron eso los Ángeles? Quiero decir, ¿Empezaron ellos la Guerra contra todos los seres Espirituales?

-¿Empezaron? …. ¡SHI SHI SHI SHI SHI!-_¡¿Por qué no para de reír ya?_- ¡¿Esos que van a empezar nada?-_¡¿Y ahora porque se enfada? Madre mía…_-Esos rancios iban a por nosotros desde el principio… Esperando a que hiciéramos un solo fallo… ¡Y darnos la puñalada trapera por la espalda!

-¿Vosotros? ¿Vosotros, quienes?-_Me estoy liando…_-

-¿Quienes? ¿¡Quienes, dices! ¡Shi shi shi! ¡Pues a quienes va a ser sino! ¡A nosotros! ¡A los Demonios!

-A vosotros… ¿Pero, porque? ¿Acaso hicisteis los Demonios algo malo…? ¿¡Acaso no sois los malos!-_No debí haber preguntado eso… Mierda…_-

-¡Pues claro que somos los malos! ¡¿Si no quiénes narices seríamos? ¡Tché! ¡Ángeles y Demonios, nunca estarán Unidos! ¡Es Ley de Vida!-_¡Como Kid y yo! Pero al revés… Claro…_- ¡La Guerra es solo entre nosotros! ¡Pero por culpa de los Angelitos, muchas Especies se han visto metidos en esto!-_Dijo burlón…_-

-Entiendo…-_No en realidad, no…_-¿Entonces, que hicieron los Ángeles para originar una Guerra?

-¡Que "no" hicieron exactamente…!

-No te sigo…-_El tal Red/Soul se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos a mi alrededor…_-

-Mmmm… Malditos sean…

-Oye… No deberías levantarte… Y si se te abre una herida o algo… Bueno, a ti no… A ¿Soul?-¡Esto es un lío…!-

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero nuestro cuerpo aguanta más, que el debilucho saco de carne vuestro…

-Aaah… Vale… Como quieras… Jejejeje…

-La gente nunca es lo que parece… No es que antes hubiésemos sido amigos, pero ahora todo es diferente, antes nos aguantábamos, lo ignorábamos, nos llevábamos "bien"-_Hizo comillas con los dedos…_- Sin embargo hace 5 años…-_Se detuvo…_-

-¿Hace 5 años…?

-Los Demonios tenemos varios representantes en el Reino Espiritual, cada ser tiene sus propios representantes y consejeros… Ellos son como los Presidentes, pero en nuestro Mundo son más bien Reyes…

-¿Y que pasa con eso?

-Ellos toman las decisiones importantes, las leyes, dominan el ámbito monetario y la Justicia… Si se puede llamar Justicia… Todos juntos forman la Corte Espiritual…

-Ajá… Como si fuera, la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo…-Salté. Y _me miró como si estuviera loca…_-

-Lo que tú digas…

-Jejejeje…

-El Mayor Representante de los Demonios… El Rey Asura… Cometió una falta imperdonable para los Ángeles…-_Dijo muy serio…_-A cambio de algo muy valioso para los Seres del Mundo Espiritual…

-¿Pero no me habías dicho…? ¿Qué los Ángeles eran los malos?-_No entiendo nada…_-

-Exacto. Los propios Ángeles lo planearon todo, para acabar con nosotros, Los Demonios, para siempre… Los Ángeles se han vuelto locos, han sucumbido a la Locura… Y no atienden a razones que no sea llegar a las manos, o algo mucho peor…-¡_Hala!_-

-¿Pero porque harían eso los Ángeles? Yo siempre he oído que los Ángeles eran… Buenos…

-De buenos no tienen na-

**¡RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!**

**Parece que no… ¡Pero todavía no me he acostumbrado a ese Maldito sonido! Aunque sea el móvil de Kid…**

-¡Niña! ¡Qué puñetas haces! ¡Quítate de encima mío!-_No sé por qué, pero esto… Ya lo he vivido antes…_-

-¡Ups! Perdón…-_Es una manía… Me bajé de su espalda… y cogí el teléfono del bolsillo trasero… Ya decía yo… ¡Que me vibraba el culo!_-Mmmm… ¡AAAH! ¡Dios!-_Me llevé las manos a la cabeza._-¡Se me había olvidado!

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-_Intenté coger la llamada, pero se volvió a cortar…_-

-¡Oh no! ¡Tsubaki!-_Y ahora que hago…_-Una amiga mía necesita ayuda… ¡Tengo que irme, lo siento!-

-Mmmm… Que interesante…-_Me dijo el "moreno" sin ninguna real gana._-

-Espera… Oye… ¿Podrías… Podrías venir conmigo?-_Y si es un violador… ¡Y yo sin mi spray de pimienta!_-Si ya estás bien… Y eso… Y… Bueno, así no te quedas aquí solito… Y…-_Con un Demonio al lado… Me siento más… ¿Segura?_-

-No me apetece quedarme aquí esperando a un Loco…

-¿Eso es un "Sí"?

-Ajá…

-¡Bien! ¡Vámonos!-_Le cogí de la manga y me lo llevé afuera…No hay tiempo que perder…_-

-Oye, ¡OYE! ¡Espera!

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Maka)<strong>

-Y... ¿Dónde has dicho que vive tu amiga?-_Me dijo muy molesto…_-

-Es que vive un poco lejos…-_Miré para otro lado…_-

-¿¡Y vive cerca del Vertedero, por casualidad? ¡Joder, que asco!-_Dijo restregando el pie en la acera…_-¡Huele a Rata! ¡O yo que sé!-_¡La Rata de Ox! ¡Pobrecita!_-

-Es… Un atajo… Además, ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Haberte puesto zapatos!-_Ahora que lo pienso… Debería haber dejado que se cambiase o algo… Aunque si él en pijama esta cómodo…Stein, es un amor, no le ha cambiado ni nada, la ropa ensangrentada… Menos mal que los vecinos están en sus casas por la nieve, que sino…_-

-¡No me eches la culpa a mí! ¡Échasela a Soul! ¡Siempre se le olvida coger los zapatos! ¡Es su culpa! ¡No mía! ¡Y no me grites!-_¡No me grites tú a mí!_-

-Vaaale… Le echaré la culpa a él cuando vuelva… ¿Por qué va a volver…? ¿Verdad?

-Supongo… No estoy seguro… Lo averiguaremos pronto…- _¿Eeh?_ _¡Todo lo dice sin ningún interés!_- Imaginamé como una versión malvada de él…

-Aaah…-_Seguimos corriendo…_-Oye, Red…

-¿Qué quieres?-_Aun está molesto…_-

-Bueno… No me has dicho por que estáis aquí Soul y tú… ¿Es… Por la Guerra? ¿Estáis más seguros en nuestro mundo?-_Doble cagada de preguntas obvias… ¡Bien Maka, BIEN! ¿¡Y porque este "ser" corre con las manos en los bolsillos!_-

-Si y no. Bueno, puede.-_Y no dijo nada más…_-

-Aaamm… Esta bien…-_Mejor me calló… ¿¡Donde está Kid cuando le necesito! Seguro que me ha engañado y ha ido con Stein a colocar el papel del Váter… ¡Segurísimo!_-Lo cierto es que es curioso…

-¿El qué?

-Pues, que para ser del siglo 1920… Hablas muy… Muy de ahora…

-Mi Mundo y el tuyo no son los mismos, puede que hayamos evolucionado más tarde, pero el habla y el tiempo que corre, es el mismo aquí y allí.

-¡Que complicado es todo!

-¡Shi shi shi shi!

-¿¡De que te ríes ahora!-_Hinché los mofletes…_-

-Nada, nada… Es que me recuerdas mucho a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo… Pero no importa… Tú pareces más tonta…

-¡OYE!-_No le pego porque es un Demonio y en el fondo me da miedo…_-

-¡Shi shi shi shi! ¡Eso por hacerme pasar por el Vertedero! Por cierto, ¿¡Falta muuuchooo!-_Me preguntó cabreado como un niño de 5, no, de 4 años…_-

-Ya te he dicho 6 veces que no, ¡YA-¿¡_Hemos llegado! Me paré en seco y el detrás de mí…-_

-Fiuu… ¡Menuda casa! No es tan grande como la de Soul, pero…-_La casa de Tsubaki es una casa japonesa antigua con un jardín precioso, con un riachuelo lleno de truchas y peces Koi, con miles de habitaciones, como si fuera una pensión de madera de Roble de increíbles pagodas, con un __Dōjō en medio… ¡¿Porque he de ser siempre la amiga pobre? ¡Maldito seas Spirit!_-

**Mientras tanto… En el Pub Chupas´s:**

-¡AA… AAA… AAAACHÚÚÚÚ! Puff… ¿Habré pillado un resfriado?

-¿Esta Usted bien Spirit-san? ¡Miauuu!

-Si gatita, si, ¡Tú sírveme otra! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Miaauuu!

**Volviendo a la casa de los Nakatsukasa:**

-Si, lo cierto es que es bastante grande…-Recuerdo cuando me caí en ese lago a los 6 años… ¡Dios mío, soy patosa de nacimiento! Nos adentramos en el gigantesco Jardín Japonés cubierto de espesa nieve blanca…-

-¡¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Ella me dijo que había un loco que la estaba molestando… O algo así…

-Aammm… Oye, ¿No oyes un ruido "extraño"?

-Pues… Ahora que lo mencionas… Si… Es como…-_Agudizamos el oído._-

-Como un chirrido… ¿No?

-Si… ¿Qué será?

-Yo te diré lo que es… ¡Un dolor de oídos! ¡¿Como me duele la cabeza! ¡Están matando a un gato con un rallador o qué?-_Se tapó los oídos con las manos, muy molesto…_-

-No sé… Ven un segundo…-_El sonido provenía… del patio de atrás…Llegamos y entonces…_-

-...-

-¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?

-No sé… A lo mejor todavía sigo drogado por la morfina que me han puesto… No estoy seguro…

-Entonces, ¿Tú también ves un Pitufo azul bailando la macarena?-_Señale con el dedo…_-

-Si Pitufo significa Loco, y macarena quiere decir "haciendo el gilipollas"… ¡Entonces sí!

**Y así era, había una "especie de Yonki" cantando y pateando palomas, desafinando de una manera brutal… Y arrodillado en la ventana de Tsubaki, recitaba con entusiasmo:**

-No es verdad Ángel de amor, que en aquella apartada orilla, está cagando una ardilla… ¡Y hasta aquí llega el olor!- _¡Dios mío!_ _No recordaba que eso fuera así, ni que Romeo tuviese el pelo azul… Luego el "poeta" se tumbó en la nieve de golpe, y empezó a hacer un "Ángel" de Nieve… Y por supuesto, siguió cantando…-_

-Bailando, me paso el día bailando, y los vecinos mientras tanto… ¡NO PARAN DE MOLESTAR!-_Me empecé a reír… Y Tsubaki se asomo al balcón…_- Muevo la pierna, muevo un pie, muevo la tibia y el peroné, muevo la cabeza, muevo el esternón, muevo la cadera, ¡Siempre que tenga ocasióóón!-_Tal fue el grito que pego, que se le cayó encima toda la nieve de un árbol que había al lado…-_

-¡SHI SHI SHI SHI! ¡Es estúpido, pero que pasión le echa! ¡Shi shi shi shi! ¡Esta juventud de hoy en día…! ¡Esta perdida!-_Si se refiere a elementos como este… Lleva su parte de razón…_-

-¡Maka! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡No se va nunca! ¡Y ya no sé que hacer! ¡Le he tirado aceite hirviendo pero ni así! ¡Se cree que soy un Hada, y que esto es una de mis costumbres!-_¿Debería llamar a la policía?_-¡He llamado a la Policía, pero no sé que pasa, se creen que estoy loca! ¡¿Tú lo ves Maka, verdad?-_Me dijo desde el balcón a punto de llorar… Le pasa lo mismo que a mí…_-

-¡Oye, niña! ¡El Idiota ese, se mueve!-_Me llamó "Red"_-

-¡Nyajajajajajaja!-_Señaló hacia el Cielo…_- ¡Buen intento Dios! ¡Nyajajajaja! ¡Pero un poco de nieve no podrá conmigo! ¡Nyajajajajaja! ¡Soy Imbencible!

-Otro tío que se ríe raro…

-¿Eeh?

-No, nada Red… Nada…-_¡Por los pelos!_-

-¡La vida no es esperar a que pase la tormenta, es aprender a bailar debajo de la lluvia! ¡Nyajajajaja!- _Siguió el Loco gritándole al Cielo… Es cantante, bailarín, Yonki, Pitufo, Poeta y Profeta… ¡Este tío es Increíble! ¡Jajajaja!-_ ¿Ey, quienes sois vosotros?-_Nos señaló… ¡Mierda!…-_

-¡Tranquila Tsubaki! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!-_Ignoré al Pitufo y grité alto hacia Tsubaki… Tenemos que hacer algo… No sé como pero… ¡Algo debemos hacer!-_¡Llamaré a Liz, para que vengan a ayudarnos!-¿_Será este Loco también un Demonio…? Ya que Kid, también puede verlos, es el único que me puede ayudar… Y Stein me da miedo… Si, Kid es la única solución… Ahora que lo menciono… ¡Sigo sin saber que es un Grijori de esos! ¡Maldita sea!_-

**Intenté llamarle, pero estaba comunicando… Hoy no es mi día por lo que se ve…**

-Estoo… ¿Qué hacemos ahora Re-

**Ambos se habían quedado petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro… Ya decía yo que estaban muy callados…**

-¿¡Que yo soy un Demonio! ¡Nyajajajaja! ¡Deliras pequeña Bruja sin pecho!-_¿¡Disculpa! ¿Dónde están Enciclopedias Gigantes cuando las necesitas…? ¡¿Y como sabe que pensado eso?_-

-¡¿Tú eres un Ángel? ¡Tché, venga ya! ¿¡Y donde están tus alas "Cúpido"! ¡Shi shi shi shi!-_Ósea… ¡¿Qué es un…? _-

-¡Lo sabía!-_Señaló a "Red"-_¡Sabía que eras un Demonio!-_¡¿Y ahora se da cuenta?_-Aunque es complicado leerte el pensamiento… Y no, ¡N o tengo alas, pero porque no quiero!- Se cruzó de brazos… _Mira, ya voy entendiendo las cosas…_-

-¡¿No eres muy inteligente, cierto? Creo que ya sé porque estas aquí… Digno de alguien con la marca de la Estrella de 5 puntas…-_¿Es un… Elegido, o algo por el estilo?_-

-¡Nyajajajajaja! ¡Veo que te has dado cuenta! ¡Si, soy Increíble!-_Por lo que se ve… No pilla muy bien los insultos…_-Esos ojos rojos… ¡NAH! El que yo estoy buscando tiene el pelo blanco…-_Se llevó la mano al mentón y sacó una libretita en forma de estrella, se chupo los dedos y empezó a pasar hoja tras hoja… ¡¿De dónde ha sacado eso?-_

-Por casualidad… Eres tú-_Volvió a mirar en su libretita, de cerca, como si estuviera ciego_-¿"Sol Iter Evons"?-_¿Qué dice este?_-No, perdón, perdón… ¡Nyajajajaja! Había una mancha de salsa, ejem, ejem, "Soul Eater Evans"

-No, y aunque lo fuera no te lo diría…-Se cruzó de brazos… ¿Pero Soul… No es "él"? ¿Por qué miente? ¿Y porque le buscan?-

**El Ángel guardó su libretita…**

-Eres un Demonio muy irritante.-_¿Ahora se da cuenta? Otra vez…_-¡Tienes Suerte! ¡Hoy me has pillado de buenas! ¡Así que te mataré sin dolor!-¿Eeh? ¿¡Qué dice el Loco este ahora! Pues menos mal que le hemos pillado de buenas que sí no…-

-¡Ah si…! ¿¡Y que vas a hacer! ¿¡Bendecirme o echarme agua bendita! ¡Qué miedo tengo!-_Que casualidad… ¡Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo…!_-

-Pues deberías…-_Dijo, y sin previo aviso, el erizo azul comenzó a brillar como una lucecita de Navidad, un blanco intenso…. ¿De qué me suena esto? Es como en mi…-_

-¡Niña, quítate de ahí!

-¿Eeh?-_¡Oh oh!_-¡AAAH! ¡Socorro! ¡Me ataca una especie de rábano!

-¡JO JO JO JO!

-¡Maldito seas "Excaribor"! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que si te saco, no es para que te transformes en ti! ¡Se muy bien que das mucho la brasa, y eso es poderoso! ¡Pero a mí también me hace efecto! ¡Maldito Viejo Chocho!—

-¡JO JO JO JO! ¡BAKA! ¡Solo quería conocer a esta bella señorita! My lady…-_Se arrodilló ante mí… No sé que es esta cosa blanca con sombrero y bastón… Pero, parece más, ¿Educado?_- ¡Mi nombre es Excalibur! Y te diré por qué me llamaron así, verás, mi madre…-_¿¡Qué! ¡Y encima habla!-_

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Ya me lo contarás luego! ¡Ahora transfórmate, que tenemos que aniquilar Demonios!-_Será mejor que nos vayamos alejando… Se le está yendo demasiado la olla a este tío…_-

-¿Un demonio dices, Estúpido Aprendiz?-_Miró en dirección hacia Red…_-

-Vaya, Vaya, vaya… ¿¡Pero mira quién tenemos aquí!-_Habló "Red" sin moverse del sitio_-¡Un placer volver a verte, amigo mío!

-¡JO JO JO JO!-_¡Y con este ya van 3 risas de loco!_-¡Cuánto ansiado tiempo sin verte, "Red"! ¿En que clase de confinamiento pútrido has estado estas últimas décadas? ¡Qué imagen más lamentable!-_El Bicho se acercó ¿estornudando? Hacia "Red"…_-

-¡Digamos que últimamente he seguido a alguien que no debía!-_Me miró con Odio… ¡Venga, lo del Vertedero no fue para tanto!_-

-Al igual que yo, veo que has encontrado un cuerpo… ¿Qué trato malévolo has hecho esta vez con ese pobre chico al que controlas?-_¿Controla?_-

-¡SHI SHI SHI! No creas que fue tan fácil, fue un trato justo, donde los haya. -¿Un trato? ¿De qué narices están hablando?-Más bien fue un despiste y una necesidad. ¡Nunca hago tratos innecesarios, o injustos!

-¡JO JO JO JO! –_Se puso recto el Señor Rábano, son su bastón en ambas manos…_-No has cambiado nada en estos últimos 100 años…

-Lo mismo digo Viejo… Ya me conoces… ¡Shi shi shi**! ¡Por algo soy el Demonio sin nombre!** ¡Shi shi shi!-_¿Pero no me ha dicho que se llama Red?-_

-Eeeh… Perdón… NO es que quiera interrumpir esta charla de abuelitas haciendo punto pero… ¡Podemos ponernos a pelear de una maldita vez!-_Gritó el Pitufo…_-

-¡JO JO JO JO! ¡Habrase visto! ¡No tienes respeto por nada! ¡Cuando los enemigos adultos están hablando, los niños se callan! ¡BAKA!

-¡NO SOY UN CRÍO!-_Eso es discutible…_-¡Ven aquí de una vez!

-¡JO JO JO JO!-_Se acercó hacia el Pitufo que no paraba de insultarle y empezó a brillar fuertemente, y el Rábano cambio de forma a una Espada Blanca, mientras seguía parloteando no sé qué de su Juventud…_-

-¿Ha dicho Excalibur? ¿Cómo el Rey Arturo? ¡Cada vez me empiezo a creer más esta Locura!

-¡Ey, Niña, aléjate!-_Me gritó el Demonio…_-

-Mmmm… ¿Pero y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No te preocupes…

-¡Eso no me convence_!-¿¡Se van a pelear así porque sí! ¿¡Y porque esa cosa puede transformarse en Espada!-_

-¡Pues convéncete! ¡Shi shi shi!

-Mi Hada tendrá que esperar…

-¡Lárgate de mi casa lunático!

-Ejem, ejem… Bueno, como iba diciendo, ¡Prepárate a morir Maldito ser traído de las Tinieblas!-¿¡Eeh!-Y luego irás tú, ¡Bruja!_-¡¿Y yo que he hecho ahora? Definitivamente… ¡Hoy no es mi día!_-

-¡Yo no vengo de las Tinieblas anormal!-Se enfadó…-¡Te vas a enterar cuando saque mi…-_Empezó a mirar y a buscar en sus bolsillos desesperado… Esto no me huele bien… ¡Y esta vez no es por lo del Vertedero! Tengo un mal presentimiento…_-Mi… Mi…-_Se tocó por todos lados…_-Mi… ¡Mierda!-_¿¡Qué!-_¡No está! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me lo habrá quitado ese tío de las rayas en la cabeza!-_¿Rayas en la cabeza?_-¡No puede ser!-_Se llevó las manos a la mollera…_-

-¿Esta buscando algo?-_Me pregunté… ¡Un momento!_-Ey, tengo una cosa tuya, se le cayó a "Soul" antes…-_Me acerqué a él rápidamente y deposité el objeto en su mano…-_

-¡Da igual el truco extraño que saquéis! ¡Voy a venceros igualmente! ¡Nyajajajajaja! Adelante… Preparaos…-_Dijo maliciosamente… O es muy bueno… O es muy tonto… Yo, voto más por la segunda…_-

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto que e-

**Se puso muy blanco…**

-¿Qué pasa?-_Le pregunté…_-

-¡MIERDA! ¡NIÑA, NO ME DES ESO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NOS HAS CONDENADO A LOS DOS!-_Lo tiró al suelo_…_Tanto le molesta que le haya dado una llave… No es para tan_-

-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡RED!-_Comenzó a tambalearse y a sujetarse con fuerza la cabeza… Un humo extraño salía de él, y su pelo se torno… Blanco…- ¡No me digas qué-_ ¡¿Soul..?-_¿¡Se han cambiado otra vez!_-

**Atrapé y sujeté con fuerza al albino que caía redondo al suelo, me resbalé por la nieve, (¿¡Porque habré nacido tan patosa!) y caí al suelo con él encima…**

-¿Estas bien? ¿Ey, Soul? ¡Oye!-_¡Oh, oh! Creo que la he liado…-_¡Red vuelve! ¡Por favor!-_Si es por lo del Vertedero, no tiene gracia…_-¡Soul levanta!-_Le zarandeé._-

-Ese Truco no lo había visto nunca… que raro… Pero, ¡HACERTE EL MUERTO NO VA A SERVIRTE DE NADA!-_En definitiva… ¡Es tonto!_-¡Prepárate a morir Bruja!-_Me señaló con la espada… Y se dirigió hacia mí empuñándola… ¿¡Y yo a ti que te he hecho! ¡¿Tsubaki donde estás, ayúdame?-_

**Abracé fuertemente al albino, el cual parecía que le faltaba el aire… Se veía horrible… Parecía que se iba a morir antes de que el Loco y el Rábano llegarán… ¡Nunca debí haberle traído! ¡Es culpa mía! ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Y no quiero que te mueras! ¡Y menos de esta manera! ¡¿Quién me mandaría a mí, ayudar a la gente? ¿¡Quién!**

**Casi me pongo a llorar, pero abrace aun más fuerte al Albino y cerré los ojos rezando aun Dios en el que no creo, mientras la nieve caía fieramente sobre todos nosotros. Y ciertamente solo puedo pensar en una cosa:**

**¡SOCORRO!**

**The Epic and Evil End!**

**Oooh…**

_*****_**This is the end  
>Beautiful friend<br>This is the end  
>My only friend, The End…*<strong>

***The Doors***

**Espacio Beru*: ****Bueno, amigos míos, todo lo bueno se acaba… ¡Madre mía, que egocéntrica soy! ¡No me hagáis caso, o acabaréis como Maka! XD**

**Oh, ¡NO me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Acaso Black*Star es el malo! ¿¡De que se conoces esos dos! ¿¡Qué les va a pasar a nuestros dos entrañables protagonistas! ¿¡Porque Red ha dicho que es el "Demonio sin nombre"! ¿¡A qué ha venido el principio del Fic! ¿¡Que hizo el Rey Asura! ¿¡Quienes son los 7 Grandes Sabios del Mundo Espiritual! ¿¡Que puñetas hace Kid! ¿¡Se cambiará alguna vez la melodía del móvil! ¿¡Nuestro querido Angelito APRENDERÁ A LEER! ¿¡Tsubaki se ha ido a darse una ducha o algo! ¿¡Por qué no sale el Armario, si es el PROTAGONISTA! ¿¡Me callaré yo algún día! ¡No entiendo nada! XD ¡NYJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Mmmm… ¡Lo siento, me ha contagiado Excalibur! SORRY! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SOPORTARME! ^.^ Ya sé que es complicado… ¡Pero vosotros nunca os rendís! T^T ¡Un aplauso FUERTÍSIMO para vosotros! (Strong!) ¡Os adoro! ^o^**

**Todas vuestras dudas serán resueltas, (Puede que no todas…¬.¬… ¡Pero muchas Sí! xD) ¡En el próximo Capítulo de: ¡Vive en mi Armario! Será un ****Capítulo Especial,**** ¿Especial porque? Muy sencillo, Elemental queridos Watsons, (LOL!) Veréis, el próximo capítulo, será Especial, ya que delataré una parte del pasado de un Personaje… Habrá de todos los personajes, pero en especial de uno, (¡Por eso es Especial! ^^ ¡Especiaaal hooyyy! ¡No otra vez no! O.O) Mayormente el ansiado capítulo, constará de una escena de la vida de ese personaje, (Puede ser cualquiera… ¡Jijijijijijiji!) y por supuesto la continuación del capítulo anterior. ¡¿De acuerdo? ¡No me hagáis repetirlo! ¡No seáis malos, Black*Star se porto mal, Y MIRAD LO QUE LE HA PASADO! ¡NUNCA SE SABE CUANDO UN RÁBANO GIGANTE PUEDE ENTRAR EN TU CABEZA! ¡Id con Mucho Cuidado y sed buenos! ¡Pero tampoco os paséis! Ya me entendéis… (¬.¬) XD! XD!**

_**:3 ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! :3**_

_**^^ ¡Pasáoslo Bien! ^^**_

**Y recordad, que si no dejáis un Review… ¡STEIN SE PONDRÁ A DISECCIONAR GATITOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! XD! POR CADA REVIEW, SALVARÉIS A UN GATITO DE UNA MUERTE ABSURDA! ¿¡Podréis vivir con eso en vuestras conciencias! T^T… ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias! ^^ ¡Qué Black*Star os bendiga con...! ¡Con lo que sea! ¡Él es multiusos! ¡Hace de todo, POR ALGO ES NUESTRO FUTURO DIOS! XD! ¡CUIDAOS MUCHO, POR FAVOR!**

**En el Próximo Capítulo de ¡V.E.M.A!:**

_**Capítulo 5: No llores Hermano…**_

_**^^ Xau! Xau! Beru* ^^**_


	5. Hermano, no llores

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

***By: Bell-Star***

**¡Había una vez un patito feo…! O.O… Eeeh… ¡Perdón! XD ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!**

**^^¡CARNAVAL CARNAVAL! ^^**

**Veréis, queridos/as y Gloriosos/as Lectores/as, es que hoy es un día de ¡Júbilo y Celebración…! :D ¡¿Qué porque? Muy sencillo, la cuestión es, que yo tengo un vecino, al que de vez en cuando doy clases, (Si, aunque no lo parezca, ¡Sirvo como Profesora! … ¡El final del Mundo se acecha ante nosotros! LOL!) (Me he vuelto a ir del Tema… ¿Verdad? Bien. ^^) y un día, hace un mes o así, le ayudé a escribir un relato corto, un cuento vamos, sobre la Paz, La Navidad, y Bla bla bla, Chorradas Varias, Bla bla bla… (Vamos, que al final le hice yo el trabajo, TOTAL, a mi me encanta escribir, y el me paga. Intercambio equivalente. ¿No habéis visto Full Metal Alchemist? XD!) Y resulta que el mejor cuento de los niños de 6º Primaria DE CADA COLEGIO, los elegiría el Ayuntamiento y votarían al mejor de todos… Pues el mío ha ganado… (¡Toma ya! ¡Oh sí! LOL! T.T) (¡He ganado un Premio sin querer! Oh, So Lucky, Lucky Twice! XD!)Y LO MEJOR DE TODO, es que le han dado una medalla… O.O ¡Y se la va a quedar el muy…! ¡Ni siquiera me da media! ¡Maldito sea! Ò.Ó Ahora mismo, mientras acabo de escribir esto, voy a reunirme con la Mafia Rusa y voy a quemar su casa… :D (¡QUE NO! ¡Jajajaja!) En realidad, hemos llegado a un "acuerdo":**

**.Bell Vs Niño.**

**Bell: ¡Niño dame esa Medalla, es mía! ¡Asqueroso!**

**Niño Asqueroso: ¡No, quien lo encuentra se lo queda! (Saca su lengua asquerosa, hacia mi persona…)**

**Bell, Otra vez: ¡Muy bien…! Pues nada, vete buscando Academia para todo el maldito Verano, ¡Por que te va a dar clases tu Madre! ¡Te lo vas a pasar en grande! Será un Verano inolvidable…**

**Niño Asqueroso que cuenta con los dedos cuanto dura el Verano: Mmmm… Esta bien… T.T ¡Toma! Pero al menos cómprame unos cromos de Futbol, ¿No? :D Porfii… T^T **

**Bell, por última vez, con medalla incluida: Mmmm… ¡Chico Listo! Ajá, Ajá, ¡Te he enseñado bien! ¡Estas preparado para salir y comerte el Mundo! ¡Toma…! ¡Y quiero el cambio!**

**FIN…(XD!)**

**Moraleja:**

**(No puedes pedirle peras al Olmo.)**

**Y, QUE UN SOBORNO ES:**

**Recibir un trato adecuado, a un precio de Mercado…**

**Por Buford (Buford Van Stomm XD), Phineas y Ferb.**

**Y SIN MÁS DILACIÓN, ALLÁ VA EL CAPITULO, ¡DISFRUTADLO! :D**

**Recommended Music: BlackBirds, de Linkin Park. ****Chester tiene una voz cojonuda. ¡Oh sí!**

**(¡Pre-POSDATA: El Thank´s Section, esta al Final! ¡Os quiero! ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5.<span> **

**Hermano, no llores.**

**10 años atrás…**

**POV:(¿?)**

-¡Soul! ¡Suelta el barrote! ¡Ahora!

-¡No!_-¡No quiero! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-_

-¡Si!

-¡NUUNCAA!

-Vale, vale…-_Me soltó de las piernas por un momento…_-Tú lo has querido…-_Y empezó a hacerme cosquillas sin ningún pudor o remordimiento… Le gusta verme sufrir…_-

-Noo…-_Decía entre risas_-¡No quiero ir a ese sitio! ¡Maldito seas!-_Era raro decirlo todo con una sonrisa en la cara…_-

-¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces!-_Siempre la misma historia… ¡Me aburres!_-¡Qué tienes que ir sí o sí! ¡Así que haz el favor de cooperar! ¡Me tienes harto!

-Pues si te tengo harto, ¡Déjame en Paz!-_Más risas…_-¡Y deja de hacerme cosquillas! ¡No me gustan!

-¡Pues suelta el barrote de la verja de la Vecina, y yo pararé! ¡Si estoy haciendo esto no es por gusto, pero lo hago por tu bien!-_¿¡Mi bien!_-

-¡Antes, la Muerte! ¡Eso duele mucho! ¡No me gusta!-_Estaba entre la risa y el llanto, y al final acabé cediendo a los "buenos" tratos y tirones de mi hermano… Pero solo porqué se me resbaló la mano… ¡Oh no!_-

-¡Nooo!

-Veenga,-_Me cogió y me subió a su hombro como si fuera un triste saco de Patatas, me sujetó fuerte, para que no me escapara otra vez, y continuó su camino hacia el Hospital o como yo lo llamo: "Mi perdición…"_-No será para tanto… ¡Ya me lo agradecerás luego!-_Decía él tan campante, mientras íbamos a coger el autobús…_-

-Espero que el conductor nos haya esperado también esta vez…-_Me decía mientras aceleraba el paso… Se nos hacía tarde, mi berrinche había durado mucho esta vez…-_¡Espero que sí, ya nos conocen todos! Así que…-_Me sonrió…_-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en Paz!-_Le decía enfadado…Por mucho que se lo repita no me va a hacer ni caso… ¡Tengo la cara en su trasero!_-

-No te enfades…-_Me dio palmaditas en el culo…_-

-¡Para ya!-_Le intentaba dar patadas en el pecho._-

-¡Je je je je…!

-¡No tiene gracia…!

-¡Oh, si que la tiene! ¡Je je je! Es curioso, ¿Verdad? Antes de que te pasara eso… ¡No sabíamos ni lo que era un Autobús…! ¡Jajaja!

-Mmmm…-Gruñí… _Mi familia solía tener mucho dinero, vivíamos muy "Cómodamente", se podría decir que éramos Nobles… Pero desde el Incidente de la Reunión con el Rey… Lo único que nos quedaba era la casa… Mi tratamiento era muy caro…_-

-Eeeh… Lo siento, hermano, sabes que no lo he dicho con esa intenció-

-¡Pues lo has hecho!-_Se me humedecieron los ojos…_-Eres tonto…-_Él no dijo nada más, y nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la Parada de Autobús, por suerte (Para mi mala Suerte…) mi hermano llevaba razón, nos habían esperado como siempre, ellos ya nos conocen, y lo saben todo, más o menos… Siempre nos preguntan y se preocupan por mí… Son buena gente, nos veíamos casi todos los días, ya que yo tenía que ir a las "Curas" en el Hospital, que estaba bastante lejos. Mi padre trabajaba por la mañana, y se solía llevar el coche, el único que nos quedaba, cuando llegaba el mediodía, mi hermano o mi madre solían llevarme, ¡En contra de mi voluntad! Por supuesto.-_

-¡Hola chicos!-_Saludaba el conductor, era calvo y estaba rellenito, pero era muy amable y además siempre iba muy limpio, incluso tenía una pistola… Por si las moscas…_-¿Cómo estáis? Esta vez llegáis más tarde, ¡Jejeje!-_Me saludó felizmente y yo se lo devolví desde la espalda de mi hermano, aún estaba enfadado…_-Ya veo que hoy ha habido bronca…

-¡Hola Tom!-_Saludó mi hermano, pagando al conductor y recogiendo los billetes._-Vamos tirando… Y sí, ves bien… Jejeje…-_Dijo con una sonrisa partida._-

-¡Pillad sitio, me daré prisa, y llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!-_¡Qué hombre más alegre!_-

-No, no… ¡No hace falta que te molestes!-_Dije entre el pánico y la sonrisa…_-Tú… Tú tomate tu tiempo…-_No hay prisas, no hay prisas…-_

-¡SOUL!-_Gritó mi hermano molesto…_-

-Jooo… No hay derecho…-_La gente del Autobús nos preguntaba como de costumbre y mi hermano contestaba, cansado, a todas las preguntas, con una preciosa sonrisa forzada, también respondía alegre a todos los halagos por ser un hermano modelo y bla, bla, bla… No sé, yo estaba ocupado pasando de todo, con la única opción de esperar por el sufrimiento infinito que me esperaba, cada vez más y más cerca… ¡¿De quién sería la idea de poner un reloj en el maldito Autobús? El tiempo pasaba muy rápido; de solo pensar en la que me iba a caer encima… No me gusta, y por mucho que vaya día sí, día no, ¡No me acostumbraré a ese dolor nunca! Solo de pensarlo me asfixio… Y eso lo nota mi hermano:_

-¿Eh, estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-_Estábamos sentados de manera que él estaba en el lado del pasillo y yo en el asiento interior mirando por la ventana como un poseso, con las rodillas encima del incómodo asiento, en el que había algún que otro chicle pegado… Tenía la cara apoyada en el frío y duro cristal, pensando en si ponerme ha arañarlo, como medida desesperada, buscando una salida para ese infierno, que según observaba a través del ventanal, estaba una calle y un edificio más cerca… Cerca de ese horrible lugar…_

-Si… Y… No…-_Sigo enfadado con él…_-

**Hacía frío, era Invierno para mi desgracia, en estas fechas siempre duele más. Es más difícil de sobrellevarlo, con tanto frío…****Por lo que cada vez que soltaba el aliento por la boca, al estar apoyado en la ventana, se creaba un vaho, que más tarde desaparecía. **

**Mi hermano aprovechó la ocasión y a pesar de tener casi 15 años, se puso a dibujar en el vaho con el dedito… Pensé que iba a dibujar un pito, pero no, esta vez no, más bien hizo una flecha que señalaba mi cabeza, y al otro extremo una palabra que decía: BOBO…**

**Aun así no le hice ni caso. No sé que le pasa, si es que el silencio le molesta, o algo, pero…**

-Eeeh… Soul…-_Comenzó a decir sin ganas, mirando hacia delante y pellizcándome la mejilla… Lo suyo es molestar…_-

-¡Mmmm…!-_Gruñí muy molesto, golpeando su mano y alejándola de mí, mientras me acomodaba lo que podía en el asiento. Wess estaba estirado en el suyo…_-

-¡Ya vale! ¡¿Qué he de hacer para que me perdones? ¡No lo he dicho en serio! ¡No lo he dicho con mala intención! ¡Cambia esa cara de una vez!

-¡Pero lo has dicho!-_Dije hoy por segunda vez._- ¡Pero lo piensas! –_Exploté. ¡PUM! Lo único que no quería era ponerme a llorar…_-

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo, yo no he pensado nada de eso! ¿¡Entendido! Esta bien, ¿¡Quieres que me disculpe! Pues lo siento. ¿¡Vale!-_Se cruzó de brazos._-

-No… No es por eso…-_Mis pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo mientras estaba sentado. Subí las piernas al asiento, y escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas._-

-Aaah…-_Suspiró._-Haz lo que quieras.-Puso el codo en el reposabrazos del asiento y apoyó todo el peso de su cabeza en la mano, mirando hacia el pasillo… No sé si estaba enfadado, o triste, o las dos cosas, pero me ignoró hasta que llegamos al Hospital. No le culpo, supongo que somos igual de cabezotas, tenemos el mismo genio…-

-Vamos, Enano…-_Rompía el silencio mi hermano al fin.-_¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que entre contigo?-_Me preguntó…_ _Estábamos delante de la puerta de mi "Sala de Torturas", con dos señores vestidos de Blanco y una chica de Azul, esperando amigables en dicha puerta._-Soul, di algo, que luego tenemos que coger el Bus de vuelta, no obligues a los médicos a arrastrarte otra vez hacia la sala…-_Se agachó a mi altura._-

**Yo no quería entrar ahí, pero ya no había salida, no hay vuelta atrás, no debí soltarme del barrote… Así que apreté los puños con fuerza, suspiré, y entre a la habitación más rígido que una estatua, dirigiendo la última mirada a Wess, y él solo permanecía allí, serio, hasta que la puerta se cerraba…**

**Dolía, dolía mucho… No me gustaban esos tubos, que a veces me hacían vomitar, no me gustaban los pinchazos, ni esa cosa que quemaba las entrañas, me ardía el pecho y me ardía la cabeza. Yo estaba ahí tumbado y el mundo daba vueltas en una masa de colores extraños. Era como si me martilleasen con un martillo por todas partes, como una obra inacabada. Todo dolía demasiado y yo solamente me hacía una pregunta: ¿Me he muerto ya?**

**Los de Blanco, eran malos, me hacían daño, pero aun así, día tras día, intentaban hacerlo todo más deprisa, lo más deprisa posible… De vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro grito agudo por el dolor, a veces me tenían que sujetar, incluso con correas. Solo espero que Wess no me oiga… **

**Al principio, no hacía mas que llorar y berrear a más no poder, pero con el tiempo, empecé a hacerme más duro en lo que se refiere al "tratamiento", incluso había cambiado mi manera de ser. Tanto dolor me hacia ser alguien más triste, a pesar de tener solo 6 años, sentía que ese Soul de ojos tristes, ese Soul entristecido, no era yo. Me convencí. Ese no era Soul y el "yo" de antes no quería regresar, no podía volver, estaba en algún lugar de mi cabeza, perdido, y atrapado entre tanto sufrimiento... Día tras día, noche tras noche, algo en mí se estaba consumiendo, y cada vez más deprisa.**

**No sabía cuanto tiempo duraban "Las Curas", pero a mi siempre se me hacia eterno. Pero, por fin logré salir de allí, aun sabiendo que muy pronto tendría que volver ahí dentro. Otra vez.**

-Muy bien Soul, te has portado muy bien.-_Me decía felizmente un Señor de Blanco, mientras el otro me bajaba gentilmente de la camilla._-Ahora ve con Marie, ¿Vale?-_Yo simplemente, asentía, asentía a todo lo que decía, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni tampoco ganas…La enfermera, me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo el abrigo, y con la manga de éste, me sobé los ojos y la cara, estaba muy rojo y no quería que Wess me viese llorando, ni tener que preocuparle más, él ya se había deshecho de muchas cosas importantes solo por mí. En el fondo, lo que más sentía era culpa, culpa de todo lo malo que estaba pasando…_-

-Vamos Soul…-_La enfermera me cogió de la mano suavemente y me llevó fuera casi arrastrándome, porque yo no podía andar demasiado bien, ella era buena, siempre se quedaba en la puerta esperando a que los de Blanco acabaran conmigo, incluso cerraba los ojos o se tapaba la cara con las manos, para no tener que ver lo mal que yo lo pasaba… Pero ella siempre me esperaba, siempre estaba ahí dando ánimos, y siempre me daba una piruleta, a veces más de una…_-

-Vamos a buscar a tu hermano…-_Decía. Pensaba que Wess estaría en la sala de espera, estirado en una de las muchas sillas, medio dormido, o ligando con alguna chica desprevenida, pero no fue así. Cuando la Enfermera de Azul me trajo hasta él, estaba sentado, nervioso, con el ceño fruncido, moviendo sin cesar la pierna derecha, como si la pierna tuviese frío y estuviese tiritando. Con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y el mentón apoyado en las manos… Seguro que me había oído._-

-Espera aquí un segundo Soul…-_Dijo la tal Marie con una sonrisa en la cara, y fue a avisar a mi hermano mientras yo esperaba allí de pie, me tuve que apoyar en la pared, estaba muy cansado y me fallaban las piernas. La Enfermera le dijo algo a Wess en un susurro, y éste se levantó de repente, sorprendido, empezó a buscar "algo" con la mirada por todos lados. Hasta que la Señorita señaló en mi dirección, mi hermano me vio, y vino corriendo hacia mí como un Guepardo hacia su presa. ¡Llegó justo a tiempo! Me atrapó antes de que me cayera de cara al suelo, estaba muy debilucho… _

_Él no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo serio, y me cogió en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces… Entonces salimos del Hospital, mi hermano se despidió de la Enfermera, mientras salíamos de la sala, los de Blanco y la Enfermera se despidieron de nosotros, saludando desde muy lejos… Uno de los señores de Blanco era muy extraño, parecía muy joven, pero tenía un color de pelo que le hacía más mayor, y en su cabeza… Había una cosa muy rara…_

_Wess caminó en silencio hasta la Parada del Autobús… Hacia mucho frío y sin querer me puse a tiritar un poco, estaba entumecido y el calor que me daba el torso de mi hermano no era suficiente. Él se dio cuenta de ello, se quitó el abrigo, aún con el frío que hacia, y me lo colocó por encima, esperamos los dos juntos, yo en brazos de mi hermano y él abrazándome fuertemente, hasta que llegó el Autobús…_

_Esta vez el Conductor no dijo nada, simplemente miró con preocupación a mi Hermano, y este le devolvía una mirada muy triste. Había menos gente que antes, pero los que conocíamos se comportaban igual que el Conductor. Wess y yo nos sentamos igual que en la Parada del Autobús, yo estaba medio dormido encima de él, pero aun así, él me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, como si estuviese pegado a él y no me quisiese soltar por nada del Mundo._

_Afuera empezó a llover y la gente entraba y salía del Autobús sin parar… Ahora que lo pienso… No habíamos traído paraguas._

_Mi hermano mantenía la cabeza agachada, como si me estuviese mirando el pelo o algo por el estilo, y yo me entretenía al mirar a la gente que entraba y salía, los que salían secos y arreglados y los que entraban empapados hasta los huesos; miraba la lluvia caer, las gotas en la ventana, los coches y las carreteras empapadas, como la lluvia limpiaba las calles. Ojalá la lluvia limpiara y curara todas las cosas malas de este Mundo…_

_Solo se oía el susurro de la gente, la música antigua proveniente de la radio del Autobús, que sonaba muy bajito, me gusta la Música… Y sobretodo la lluvia, las fuertes gotas de lluvia chocando contra los cristales…-_

-Soul…-_Dijo mi hermano suavemente, casi en un susurro, sin que yo me lo esperara, y apoyó levemente su cabeza en mi hombro._-

-¿Wes-_Dije adormilado…-_

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…-_No, no, no… Por favor…_-Lo siento Hermano… Perdóname…-_Yo permanecía quieto en su torso, entre sus brazos, mientras una gota de agua me recorría la cara, pero yo no quería que Wess me viese llorando, y la lluvia no podía ser, dentro del Autobús no llovía ni una gota… ¿Entonces, que era esa gota?_

_Luego vino otra, y otra, y otra, y otra más…_

_Entonces me percaté de aquello, miré a mi hermano, le miré el rostro… Y era él… Era él el que lloraba, pocas veces le había visto llorar… Wess siempre era el Mayor, el Fuerte, el Inteligente, era el que había renunciado a muchas cosas por mí y era aquel que sufría siempre en silencio…_

-Weeeess…-_Se me humedecieron los ojos, hablaba a mi hermano con voz suplicante…_-No llores… No llores… No llores…-

**Él soltó algunos gemidos y sujetó mi cabeza con una de sus manos, apretó más el abrazo, hundiéndome en su torso fuertemente, como si lo necesitara…**

**Y aunque no quisiese, aunque odiase con todas mis fuerzas tener que hacerlo, me puse a llorar con él… Pero a diferencia de mi hermano, yo no lloro en silencio muy a menudo, y mis gritos se oyeron por todo el Autobús, la gente se acercaba, pero mi hermano les decía que no pasaba nada, aunque él estuviese ya más calmado, seguía echando alguna que otra lágrima traviesa. La gente se asustaba, ¡Hasta el Conductor se asustaba…! Por poco nos estrellamos…**

**Pero a mí ya me daba igual, yo estaba perdido en algún lugar, escondido en el abrigo de mi Hermano, entre su abrazo, estaba perdido y no quería que me encontrasen…**

-¡Última parada! ¡Abbey Road!*-_Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, ya había parado de llorar y seguía más dormido que despierto, además de un poco atontado, por todas las inyecciones que me habían metido al cuerpo… Mi hermano me volvió a cargar a su espalda, dejándome su abrigo puesto y el gorro de este colocado. Aún seguía lloviendo…_-

-Wess… ¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada? Puedo llevaros a vuestra casa, si quieres… No está tan lejos. No creo que a los pasajeros les importe…-_Más de uno, nos había cedido un paraguas, e incluso algo de dinero para un taxi… No es que no les esté agradecido, y es muy amable por su parte, pero… Me hace sentir muy impotente, muy miserable… No me gusta dar lástima, pero al menos así mi hermano no se mojaría… Nunca entenderé porque tenemos tan mala fama los demonios, porque nos meten a todos, los buenos y los manos, en el mismo saco de prejuicios y chismorreos. No somos mala gente, al contrario._

_Pero al final, Wess se había negado a todo, no quería molestar a nadie, ni deber nada a nadie…_

-No, no… ¡Tranquilo,-_Se sobó la nariz._-ya me las apañaré! ¡Además, si voy corriendo no tardaré tanto, e iré callejeando para no mojarnos…! ¡Gracias por todo!-_Aunque su rostro demostrase lo contrario, él era capaz de sacar una sonrisa de donde fuese…_-¡No queremos ser una molestia! ¿Verdad Soul?-_Me miró con una sonrisa triste. Yo asentí levemente en el hombro de mi Hermano, con todo lo que había pasado hoy, estaba muy cansado, no tenía fuerzas para nada… Wess se me quedó mirando un rato, luego le dijo adiós al conductor y este se despidió de los dos asintiendo tristemente y colocándose la gorra, abrió las puertas, y tan pronto lo hizo, mi hermano me sujetó más fuerte, me colocó mejor en su espalda y salió corriendo velozmente hacia la calle. Diciendo adiós a esa gran estructura roja y de 2 pisos. Solo oí una última frase proveniente del Bus, probablemente del Conductor…_-

-No sois… No sois ninguna molestia…-_Como Wess había dicho antes, comenzó a callejear y a correr por todos los sitios, intentando escapar de la fuerte lluvia que caía ferozmente de las Nubes grises que había pintadas en el Cielo…_ _Me agarré fuertemente al cuerpo de mi Hermano, tanto como para no caerme de lo rápido que iba, como para darle calor y así que no pasara tanto frío, estábamos empapados… Él me sujetó más fuerte de las piernas…-_

-¿Vas bien Enano?-_Me preguntó entre jadeos, bastante preocupado._-

-Siii…-_Le respondí débilmente con la voz rasgada y seca por el llanto._-

-¡Aguanta! Ya queda poco… Solo un poco más…-_Me dijo en voz baja, corriendo si ¡n parar, esquivando a la gente de alrededor…_-

-Vaa-lee…-_Le dije agotado con la voz cortada. Él me sujetó todavía más fuerte. Y entonces, me rendí ante el agotamiento, descansando en la espalda de mi hermano, dejando a mi cabeza reposar en su cabello blanco y mojado._-

**Quien sabe… A lo mejor la lluvia, al igual que las lágrimas, se llevan el pesar y el sufrimiento que sentimos… Que todo el Mundo siente, calla, y padece…**

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Soul)<strong>

-Mmmm…-_Últimamente, no me despierto, lo que se dice muy bien…_-Auuh…

-Ey, ¿Ya estás despierto?-_Eeh… ¿Y esta quien es…? ¡Ah, ya! ¡La Rubia!_-

-No, soy un Zombie…-La dije intentando levantarme… ¡Me duele en sitios en los que no sabía que podían doler tanto!-Ten cuidado, puedo comerme tu cerebro…-_¡¿Pero que narices me pasa? ¿¡Por qué estoy haciendo bromas estúpidas ahora!_-

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado.-_Estaba leyendo algo, tenía un libro en la mano…_-¡Quieto ahí!-_¿Eeh?_-

**(**_**Maka Chop**_**)**

-¡AUU! ¿¡Pero porque me pegas! ¿¡Estas Loca!-_¡Ay, ay, ay! Que bruta…_-

-¡Es la Venganza por haberme asustado tanto! ¡Y por largarte sin decirme nada! ¡No te quejes que lo he hecho con una Revista! Además, no deberías moverte… ¿Porqué eres "tú", no?

-¿Qué?-_¿De que me está hablando?_-Pues no sé, que yo recuerde… Yo soy "yo"…-_¡Joder que lío!_-

-¿¡Pero tú quien!

-¿¡Yo quién! ¿Qué?

-¡Pues tú, "tú"!

-¿¡Que yo, "yo" quién!

-¿¡Tú, "tú", o el otro "tú"!

-¡AAGH! ¡Podemos dejar ya lo de Tú, tú, y yo, yo!-_¡Me duele la cabeza!_-

-Sii… Eres tú. El otro parecía más inteligente…-_Dejó la Revista a un lado y se levantó a buscar algo…_-

-¡Eh!-_Dije molesto. Un momento… Me estaba despejando un poco… ¿El otro?_-¿Ha estado aquí verdad? ¿¡El del pelo moreno!-_Red… Te mataré…_-

-¿El borde? ¡Sí, ha estado aquí!-_Cogió algo y lo escurrió en un barreño…-_

-Mierda…

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No mucho…-_Intenté hacer memoria… Mmmm… Primero, el tío del pelo raro y las tías de grandes pechos… ¡No, no pienses en eso! Mmmm… Luego… Estaba detrás de la puerta y Red estaba fuera… Y después… ¡Ni puta idea!_-No, nada.-_Me rasqué la cabeza… ¿¡Porque tengo una venda en la cabeza! ¡Pica!_-

-Vaalee… No pasa nada…-_Se sentó, me toco la frente suavemente, y me puso un paño frío en la frente…Que fresquito…_-¡Yo te refresco la memoria!-_Me percaté de que estaba en el mismo sitio que en el comienzo…Era… ¿El cuarto de esta chica…?_-Antes de nada… ¡Tienes 3 segundos! ¿¡Cómo me llamo!- Cambio de cara radicalmente ¿¡Eeh!-

-Pues… Tsuba…-_Se puso muy seria, un aura negra la rodeaba, entonces sacó una… ¿¡Enciclopedia de mil páginas!_-¡Maka, Maka, Maka!-Me llevé las manos a la cabeza en modo de protección… _¡Tengo miedo!_-

-¡Respuesta correcta!-_Tiró la Enciclopedia, o "su arma" por los aires y volvió a sonreír…_-¡Jejejeje…!-_¡¿Dónde me he metido? Si me va a golpear cada vez que haga una pregunta… ¡Voy a morir aquí!_-Pues verás…-_Empezó a decir… Yo me acomodé en la cama… ¿Me habían cambiado de ropa? Esto no es nada Cool…_-

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(Maka)<strong>

**¿¡Pero porqué le estoy contando todo esto…! ¡Si apenas le conozco! ¡¿Qué me pasa? …Bueno, ya que he llegado hasta aquí… No voy a detenerme ahora.**

-Vayamos despacio…-_Le dije, gesticulando…_-

-Estoy herido, pero no estoy sordo…

-Ah, perdón...-_¿Qué narices me pasa? ¡Aah!_-

**Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Maka, otra vez:**

_**-¡No pensamos rendirnos! ¡No hasta que nos merezcamos nuestro debido respeto!**_

_**-¡Algún día, los Obreros serán vengados! ¡Algún día!**_

_**-¡Huelga! ¡HUELGA! ¡Tenemos nuestros derechos!**_

_**-Neuri, ¡Haz algo anda, que se te ve muy mustio!**_

_**-¿¡Y que queréis que haga! ¡Esto es absurdo!**_

_**-Puede… ¡O PUEDE QUE NO! ¡Muahahaha!**_

_**-¿Por qué no vas a hacer Bocadillos para la Huelga? **_

_**-…¿¡Disculpa!**_

_**-Eh, Neuri, No te enfades… ¡Uno no se puede revelar contra el Sistema, con el estómago vacío!**_

_**-¡Hala! ¡Descanso para comer!**_

_**-¡Os odio!**_

_**-¡Eso, Neuri! ¡Con iniciativa! ¡Muahahaha!**_

**Volviendo con Maka…**

Lo que pasa es que…-_Empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado… De todas maneras, "su otro yo" me había contado muchas cosas antes… Supongo que se lo debo, de alguna forma…_-

***Flashback***

**Abracé fuertemente al albino, el cual parecía que le faltaba el aire… Se veía horrible… Parecía que se iba a morir antes de que el Loco y el Rábano llegarán… ¡Nunca debí haberle traído! ¡Es culpa mía! ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Y no quiero que te mueras! ¡Y menos de esta manera! ¡¿Quién me mandaría a mí, ayudar a la gente? ¿¡Quién!**

**Casi me pongo a llorar, pero abrace aun más fuerte al Albino y cerré los ojos rezando aun Dios en el que no creo, mientras la nieve caía fieramente sobre todos nosotros. Y ciertamente solo puedo pensar en una cosa:**

**¡SOCORRO!**

**Pero…**

**¡CRASH!**

**Lo cierto es que ese ataque, no llegó… Lo último que llegué a oír fue un estruendo, como el de una vajilla chocando contra el suelo. Abrí los ojos y…**

**El pitufo estaba tirado en el suelo, balbuceando incoherencias, y a su alrededor había un montón de pequeños trocitos de una…**

-¡¿MACETA?-_¿¡Pero que narices…!_-

-¡MAKA! ¡¿Estáis bien?-_¿¡Tsubaki! ¡Tsubaki, me has salvado la vida! ¡Eres la mejor! Claro… Luego yo soy la violenta…-¡_Lo siento! ¡Tenía que haber hecho eso antes! ¡Pero no encontraba nada para tirarle que mi madre no echara en falta…! ¡Ahora bajo!

-¡TSUBAKII!-_Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar… Eso, sí. No soltaba al Albino por nada del mundo… No sé porque, es como si me hubiese quedado pegada… Pero que es lo que había pasado, solo le había dado una llave, ¡Que encima era suya! ¡No tiene sentido! Y recogí la llave del suelo… Por si acaso…_-

-¿Maka, estas bien, os ha hecho daño?-_Tsubaki ya había bajado…_-

-No, no… Nada de eso… Has llegado justo a tiempo…

-Ah sí… ¡He matado una persona!-_¿Una persona?_-¡Voy a ir a la Cárcel! Lo mejor será que me entregue…-_Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…_-

-¿¡Qué! ¡Ni hablar!-_Me levanté, dejando al albino con cuidado en el suelo…_-Yo no he visto nada… ¿Tú has visto algo acaso?

-¿Maka?

-Aquí no ha pasado nada…-_Total, nadie puede verlo…_-Nadie le echará en falta a este Idiota… Si escondemos el cuerpo quizá…

-¿¡MAKA!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡En serio, como puedes ser tan inocente Tsubaki!-_Me acerqué al "pitufo"_-¡Tendrías que verte la cara! ¡10 años siendo amigas y todavía picas! ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Encima de que te ayudo!-_¡Oye, que he sido yo la que ha venido a ayudarte!_-¡Maka, eres tonta!-_Igualita que un niño pequeño…_-

-¡Eh! Vamos, era una broma, no hace falta que te pongas así…-_¡Jajajaja!_-Era para caldear el ambiente…

-¡Yo si que te voy a calentar a ti! ¡A golpes!

-¡Jajajaja! Lo sieeento… Ah, por cierto, sigue vivo.-_Me agaché y le toqué con un palo… Esto me resulta familiar…_-

-Co-como… ¿¡Como puede seguir vivo!

-Es una larga historia…-_Que ni yo entiendo, la verdad…_-

-Ma-maldita Bruja…-_Una mano cogió mi palo… Mierda…_-

-Lo ves Tsubaki…-_Tocar con un palo siempre funciona, me lo ha "enseñado Stein"… Seguidamente el del pelo azul, se desmayó…_-

-¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de eso!

-¿¡Eeh!-_¿Esa voz?_-

-¡Kid!-¡_Has venido a ayudarme! ¿Y de donde habéis salido…? ¿Qué hacéis en el tejado?_-

-¡Hola Tsubaki! ¡Mocosa…!-_Ah, y Stein también…_-Parece que no llegamos tan tarde después de todo…-_Se acercaron a nosotras…_-

-¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡No sabe poner bien en triangulitos el papel del váter! ¡Maldito asimétrico!-_Que hacen discutiendo ahora…_-

-¡Olvídalo niño malcriado! ¡La próxima vez no entro al baño!-_Le amenazó con un bisturí._-

-¡Más te vale!-_Puede que le haga frente a Stein, pero cuando se trata de simetría… ¡A Kid no hay quien le tosa!_-

-No entiendo nada… ¡¿Qué hacéis vosotros en mi casa?

-Sacar la basura…-_Dijo Stein mirando en dirección al chico de pelo azul… Y encendió un cigarrillo._-Nos gusta mantener limpia nuestra ciudad...

-¿Qué?

-Tsubaki, déjale… No le vamos a entender…-_Ambos nos ignoraron y se acercaron al cuerpo del "herido por Macetazo en la cabeza"… Se agacharon y empezaron a examinarlo como si fueran agentes del C.S.I…_-

-¿Seguro que es un Ángel? No tiene alas…-_Empezó Kid…_-

-No las tiene… Pero no por eso deja de ser un Ángel… ¿No notas el Aura que emana? Es como si quemara…-_Dijo nuestro "Doctor House" con el cigarrillo en la boca._-

-Es cierto… Y mira, esa espada… Los Ángeles no suelen usar espadas… Pero aún así… Es Blanca y brillante…

-No es el arma de un Demonio… Nunca había visto un Arma así… Lo mejor será confiscarla…-_Echó la ceniza en el suelo…_-

-Hola. ¡Estamos aquí! ¿Nos recordáis?

-Oh, ¡Perdona Maka!-_Kid, yo siempre te perdonaré… Pero al Loco no…_-Ahora vamos con vosotras, un segundo…-_¿Cómo dices?_-

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¿Le matamos?

-¡No! ¡Le necesitamos vivo!

-¿¡Porque! ¡Yo quiero diseccionarle!-_¡Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía!_-Me pregunto como será por dentro…-_Stein cogió mi palo, y empezó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente… Yo me acerqué a Tsubaki…_-

-Por ahora… Ya veremos… Vamos a encerrarle, hasta que mi padre dicte sentencia.-_¿Shinigami? Tsubaki, se mantenía callada. No me extraña, esto es de Locos…_-

-¡Como quieras! Pero si luego decide hacerle "Críar malvas". Me pido primer, para diseccionarle los órganos…-Igualito que un niño pequeño… _¿Pero en qué piensa este hombre?_-

-Esta bien…-_¿¡Kid!_-

-¿Y que hacemos con el otro…?-_Miraron hacia el…_-

-¡Eh! ¡Ni hablar!-_Me indigné, y me dirigí hacia el Albino…_-¡Al otro no le tocáis un pelo!-Le volví a coger… _¿Pero que hago?_-¿Entendido?-_Después de todo… Puede que le haya cogido cariño… ¡ Y me debe una disculpa!_-

-Maka…-_Tsubaki, perpleja…_-

-No te preocupes Maka…-_Dijo Kid._- No vamos a hacerle nada. ¿Verdad Stein?-_Le miró muy serio…_-

-¡Yo no prometo nada!

-¡Bah! ¡Déjalo…!

-Yo no soy un mentiroso…-_Dio una calada…_-

-Doy Fe de ello…

-De todas formas…-_Dijo Stein, mirándonos…_-Se nota que eres una Grigori… Quien sabe, puede que…-_Dudó mientras seguía fumando… Me da muy mala espina…_-Ya sé. Mocosa, ¿Por qué no te quedas con él? No me apetece hacer horas extra… Además… Si me haces el favor… Puede que cambie la nota de tu Examen de Historia… Ligeramente…-_Soltó la ceniza y mi se me iluminaron los ojos…_-¿Te parece bien niño mimado? ¿O tenemos que pedirle permiso a tu papa?-_Dijo en tono de burla…_-

-Mmmm… Si,-_Le ignoró._- si está en manos de Maka, ¡Estará bien! Mejor que contigo… Ya que es uno de los nuestros, es demasiado importante como para perderlo_…-¿Tan importante? ¿A que se refiere?-_

-Pe-pero Kid…-_Dijimos Tsubaki y yo a la vez…_-

-¿¡Pero que está pasando aquí!-_Habló__ Tsubaki por fin…_-¿¡De que estáis hablando todos!-_Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, yo me mantenía al lado del albino…_-

-Tsubaki…-_Habló Kid._-Escuchadme las dos,-_Se acercó a nosotras…_-Esto es lo que haremos:

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

><p>-Y al final, mi adorado y simétrico Kid, nos explicará todo a las dos, dentro de un rato en mi casa, ya que en casa de Tsubaki, están sus padres y el mío sigue en el Pub. Ah, y Stein también… Además quiere echarte un vistazo, yo que tú iría rezando… ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¿Soul?<p>

-Zzzzz…-_No me fastidies… Pero será…-_

-Genial…-_Le arropé con las sábanas para que no cogiera frío..._-Tú siempre dándome problemas...

_**¡DING DONG!**_

-El timbre…

* * *

><p><strong>POV:(¿?)<strong>

**Por fin llegamos a casa después de todo lo que corrí… ¡Llueve como si fuera el fin del Mundo! Hoy desde luego no tenemos suerte, y Soul se pone peor cuando hace frío… **

**Abrí la puerta de la gran casa, con mi hermano pequeño a la espalda, estaba dormido y no me apetecía despertarlo… Con lo que le cuesta dormir, me da mucha lástima…**

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-_Cerré la puerta con el pie y al entrar me sacudí como los perros. La casa está cálida… Deje a Soul en el sofá un segundo para quitarle el abrigo y le volví a coger en brazos para llevarle a la cama… _

-Papa no habrá llegado todavía…_ -Entonces…-_

-¡Wess! ¿¡Donde os habéis metido! ¡Habéis tardado mucho!-_Gritó una mujer al borde de la histeria… No la soporto…_-

-¿¡Tú que crees!-_¡Estamos empapados!_-¿¡Qué me he caído en una fuente con Soul! ¡Está lloviendo a mares! ¡Y el tráfico ha ido más lento…!

-Te dije que cogieras el paraguas. ¡Mira como estáis…! ¿¡Es que no piensas Wess! ¿¡Es que quieres que tu hermano se ponga peor!

-¿¡Pero de que estás hablando! ¡Si antes no había ni una nube! ¡Yo que sabía! ¿¡Como puedes siquiera pensar que quiero hacerle daño!

-Yo no he dicho eso… ¡Sabes perfectamente que tu hermano no está bien! ¡¿Porque no me has llamado desde una cabina? ¡Hubiera ido a buscaros!

-¡Hubiéramos tardado demasiado! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡No podemos dejar que Soul coja frío! ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota!-_Maldita sea, he ido por las calles, debajo de las fachadas, he callejeado por todos lados para no mojarnos, y he abrigado bien a Soul… ¿¡Qué más quieres que haga!_-

-No hace falta que me grites Wess. ¡Estaba preocupada! Pensaba que os había pasado algo… Tu padre no te tiene bien educado…-_¡Eso sí que no!_-

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Perdone usted! No pasaría nada… Si tú no hubieses llegado aquí…

-¡Wess!-_Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos…_-

-¿¡Qué! ¡Es la ver-_Dejé de hablar… Sentí un temblor proveniente de la espalda, un ligero escalofrío que procedía del pequeño bulto de pelo Blanco que llevaba a la espalda…-_Soul…_-Él se agarró más fuerte a mí, con sus pequeñas manitas agarrándome con fuerza, temblando como una hoja…-_Me voy arriba…

-¡Wess, espera un-

**No llegué a oírla nada más, no me apetecía escucharla, ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de Soul, le dejé en la cama, y le quité los zapatos, tapándole con la sábana, y entonces…-**

-¡No me hagas esto! –_Entró ella por la puerta…_-¡Wess, no te vayas así sin más! ¡Siempre eres muy maleducado conmigo cuando no esta tu padre!-_¿¡Porque crees que será!_-

-No sé de que me hablas…-_Salí de la habitación dando un pequeño golpe con ella en el hombro, apartándola de la puerta, y dejándola perpleja…_-Voy a buscar mantas…-_No pienso discutir con ella delante de Soul. No es culpa suya…_-

-¡Wess, ven aquí!-_Decía ella saliendo de la habitación y cerrando detrás de sí._-

-¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Mejor luego!-_Yo seguía caminando a paso rápido…-_

-¡Ya basta! ¡Para un segundo!-_Me alcanzó y me cogió del hombro.-_Quiero hablar contigo un momento… ¿¡Tanto te cuesta escucharme!

-¡No me toques!-_La aparté de mí._- ¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes! ¡No eres nada mío! ¡Puede que mi padre sea Idiota y haya caído a tus pies, pero yo no!

-¡Wess, eso no es cierto! ¡No te he hecho nada malo! ¿¡Porque me odias tanto!-_Nos encaramos el uno al otro…_-

-¿¡Qué porqué! ¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo supieras…!-_Me di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme y terminar la "Conversación"._-

-¡WESS!-_Me volvió a coger del brazo..._-¡Haz el favor de-

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en Paz! ¡Tú no eres mi madre!

**Acto seguido, me dio una bofetada en toda la cara, que resonó por toda la casa, dejándome una marca roja y gigante con forma de mano en la mejilla… Estoy enfadado pero supongo que no debía de haber dicho eso… ¡Como escuece! Me llevé la mano a la cara ¡Aauu…! ¡Me ha dado la vuelta a la mandíbula…!**

-…-_Ella aparto rápidamente su mano, y ambos miramos para otro lado, dejando paso a un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por el estruendo de los relámpagos y los truenos, procedentes del cielo. Y que iluminaban la casa con cada destello…-_

-Lo… Lo siento…-_Ella miró hacia el suelo, bastante triste…_-Tienes razón, yo… No tengo derecho a replicar nada… Pero… Solo quería que al menos, nos lleváramos bien, ¡Quería hacerlo al menos, por tu padre! ¡O por tu hermano!-_Dicho lo último, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos rasgados, llevándose la perfección del maquillaje con él, y el rastro que dejaban las lágrimas se hacía negro…_-Lo siento…-_Dijo intentando secarse el rastro de lágrimas del rostro…_-

-O-Olvídalo… Da igual…-_Dejé de sujetarme la mejilla…_-No pasa nada… De-deja de llorar… ¿Vale?

-Lo siento…-_¡Y se puso a llorar más!_-

-Cálmate… ¡Esta bien! ¡Vale! ¡Lo admito! ¡Me lo he ganado yo solito!-Lo cierto es que me la estaba ganando a pulso… _Me di de tortas en la cara…_-¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¿De acuerdo? Si, soy Idiota. Soy hijo de mi padre, ¿¡Que quieres que le haga!-_Me indigne alzando los brazos…_-¡Perdón!

-No se trata de eso…-_Seguía intentando secarse las lágrimas, sin éxito alguno. Y se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación de Soul… Aunque ya era madre, aun así… Era una mujer muy joven… Y a una mujer, tenga la edad que tenga, no hay que hacerla llorar…_-

-¡Espera…!-_Parecía que habíamos cambiado de Roles, ahora era yo el que la detenía…_-Toma…-_La alcancé y la cogí de la mano, para luego darle un pañuelo que suelo llevar encima, porque el Enano, aunque él no quiera, de vez en cuando acaba llorando… Sobretodo cuando tengo que llevarle a las "Curas" o a su tortura diaria…_-

-Gracias…-_Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lleva mocos… Bah, no creo que le importe… Se secó la cara con él…_-

-¿Me-mejor?

-Si…-_Suspiró…_-

-¿Qué?-_Dije un poco molesto…_-

-Esto nunca va a cambiar Wess… Nunca va a cambiar…-_Cogió el pañuelo entre sus finas manos…_-

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento… Pero es que…

-¿Qué?

-No es culpa tuya…

-¿Eeeh…?-_Me miró a la cara…_-

-Yo… No me hago a la Idea… De que estés aquí… Se muy bien que eres la madre de Soul… Y no os odio a ninguno de los dos…-_Y mucho menos a mi hermano…_-Pero…

-Wess…-_Me cogió de las manos…_-

-Es que… Si lo admito… Si me acostumbro a ti… Es como si le hiciera un feo a ella… Como si la olvidara… Como si nunca hubiese existido…-_Mi madre…_-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Yo… No lo sabía…

-Lo siento… No es… Algo de lo que me guste hablar muy a menudo y menos con todo lo que estamos pasando, y tampoco quería hacerte más daño, yo…

**De repente me abrazó fuertemente… Je… Eso lo echaba de menos… Mucho de menos…**

**Ella se mantenía callada… Y la lluvia se oía de fondo…**

-De verdad que lo siento… Pero, es que es como si él… Como si él ya la hubiese olvidado… Apenas se digna a hablar de ella. Y no tardó nada en sustituirla, como si nunca hubiese existido…-_Le dije sincero…_-

-Wess… Eso, deberías hablarlo con tu padre… Si te lo callas solo te harás daño a ti mismo… ¿Quieres que yo…-

-No, ya lo he intentado… Pero siempre me evita… Ya apenas hablamos, y casi nunca está en casa…-_Ella deshizo el abrazo, y me cogió por los hombros…_-

-Wess… Yo sé que para ti, comparada con tu madre, no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos, y no tengo derecho a juzgarte por pensar eso… Sin embargo, aunque solo sea una parte de ti, ¡Déjame intentarlo! ¡Déjame ayudarte! Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo a vuestro lado… Pero estoy segura de que tu padre adoraba a tu madre, tanto o más de lo que me quiere a mí, o a ti, o a Soul… Y que la razón de la de porque no habla de ello, seguramente sea que no quiere recordarla, porque sabe que la echará de menos, y entonces no podrá soportarlo… Él no es tan fuerte como tú.-_Me apretó los hombros animándome, haciéndome subir la cabeza, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, por hoy ya tenía bastante…_-Yo te quiero mucho… A los tres…-_Asentí levemente… Y me volvió a abrazar… He sido un Idiota…_-

-Lo siento…-_Ella sonrió._-

-No importa…

-Por cierto…

-¿Eeh?

-¡¿Dónde puñetas guardamos las mantas? ¡Está casa es demasiado grande! ¡El otro día casi pierdo a Soul!

-¡Jajajaja!-_Se rió dulcemente._-Están en el salón.

-¿En cual de ellos?

-Buena pregunta…

-¡Jajajaja!-_Y nos reímos los dos…_-

-¿Pero que pasa?-_Habló una voz adormilada…_-¿De qué os reís? ¿Alguien ha contado un chiste…?-_Se restregó los ojos con las manos y dio un gran bostezo…_-

-Ey, Wess, ¿No oyes una voz…?

-¡Si! Juraría que he oído algo… Pero no sé de donde viene…-_Empezamos a bromear…_-

-¡Eh!-_Dijo molesto._-¡Que estoy aquí! ¡Aquí abajo!-_Dijo saltando y moviéndolos brazos…_-

-¡Ah! Soul, ¡Estás ahí! ¡No te habíamos visto Enano!

-Es que eres tan pequeño…

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!-_Me golpeó las piernas con sus mini-puños…_-

-¿Por qué me pegas a mí? ¡Si lo ha dicho ella! ¡No es justo!-_Me sacó la lengua…_-

-¡Me da igual! ¡A mama no se la pega!-_En eso llevas razón…_-¡Tonto!-_Y en eso también…_-

-Pero serás… Vale,-_Le cogí, y le subí al hombro… Eso le fastidia mucho…_-¡Hala, nos vamos a las "Curas" otra vez! ¡Hasta luego!

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Weeeess! ¡MAMA!-_Pidió suplicante…_-¡No, no, no!-_Empezó a escalar por mi cuerpo…_-¡No quiero!

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Era una broma!-_Consiguió deshacerse de mí y se bajó corriendo hacia las piernas de ella… Y ella se reía...-_

-Wess es malo…-_Se escondió detrás de sus piernas…_-

-Verás como te pillé…-_Empecé a perseguirle, corriendo en círculos alrededor de ella, y el Enano se reía… Eso también lo echaba de menos…_-¡Ven aquí, bicho blanco!

-¡Yo no soy un bicho!-_Gritaba mientras corría._-

-Ya está bien…-_Dijo un poco molesta…_- ¡Me estáis mareando los dos!-_Nos cogió de la mano a los dos…_- Soul, ¡A la cama! ¡Y tú a estudiar!

-¡Oooh!-_Nos quejamos ambos…_-

-¡Jooo! ¡Yo no quiero irme a la cama!

-¡Soul, te lo cambio!

-¡Vamos! ¡Wess, antes date una ducha!

-¡Sí, mi capitana!-_Y el Enano se reía…_-

-¡Andando!-_Normalmente… Nos coge de la oreja, pero hoy nos cogió de las manos… Nos hizo dárnoslas, quedando Soul en medio…_-¡Así, como buenos hermanos!

-¿Buenos? ¿¡Qué es eso!-_Y nos reímos los dos, mientras ella nos arrastraba…_-

-Muy gracioso…

-Ya lo creo, ¿A que sí, Soul?

-¡Aaamm!-_Asintió contento, y dio un bostezo…_-

-Y no tienes sueño eh… ¡Anda vamos!-_Y le llevamos a su habitación, cada uno a un lado, cogiéndole una mano…_-

-Jooo…-_No le culpo, supongo que estar cansado de estar tumbado en una cama…_-

-Tranquilo,-_Le susurré en bajito al oído…_-Luego voy a buscarte… ¡Y entonces te pillaré!

-¡Eso nunca!-_Dijo él en voz baja, hinchando los mofletes a modo de puchero…_-

-A saber que tramáis vosotros dos…-_Habló ella insinuando…_-

-Nosotros nada…

-¡Jajajajaja!-_Me gustaba oír esa risa después de mucho tiempo…Y seguro que a ella también…_-

-Wess…-_Me llamó…_-

-Mmmm…-_La miré atento._-

-Gracias… Gracias por todo…-_Me ruboricé…_-

-De-De nada…-_Y me rasqué la nariz, lo suelo hacer cuando no sé que decir…_- Lo-Lo mismo digo…-_Ella sonrió…_-Ma-mama…-_Y sonrió aun más…_-

-Eeemmm… Estáis los dos hoy muy raros…-_Dijo extrañado mientras saltaba cogido por nuestras manos…_-

-¿Nosotros?-_Dijimos a la vez…_-

-Que va… Imaginaciones tuyas… ¿Verdad "Mama"?-_Dije con media sonrisa…_-

-Verdad, "Hijo"". ¡Verdad!-_Y nos reímos sin que él entendiera nada… Es mejor así…_-

-Raros… Raros… ¡Jejeje!-_Y sonrió, otra vez._-

**Puede que no seamos como las demás familias, no nos unen muchos lazos de sangre… Pero aun así, si nos esforzamos por comprendernos, si nos ayudamos, y dejamos al lado el egoísmo con el que todos nacemos… Podemos llegar a ser una buena familia, unida… Somos, una buena familia… He perdido muchas cosas importantes para mí, algunas más grandes, otras más pequeñas, pero ahora mismo, no me importa demasiado… Porque lo que de verdad importa, es vivir. Vivir, sin tener miedo a llorar. A llorar, y a levantarte otra vez… Y es increíble, porque aquellos que de verdad lo pasan mal, son aquellos, los que con más fuerza se levantan, día tras día. Y yo por todas estas personas, por mi hermano, daría lo que sea. ****Hoy, y ****siempre****.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<span>THE END<span>.**

**War** (Huh, yeah!)

**What is it good for?**

**Absolutely nothing** (Uh-huh, yeah!)

**War** (Huh, yeah!)

**What is it good for?**

**Absolutely nothing** (say it again, y'all!)

War has shattered many young man's dreams

Made him disabled, bitter and mean

Life is much too short and precious

To spend fighting wars these days

War can't give life, it can only take it away…

**War** (Huh, good god!)

**What is it good for?**

**Absolutely Nothing** (Listen to me!)

**^.^ Edwin Starr. (War) ^o^**

**¡Esta canción motiva un montón! XD!**

_**Espacio Beru*:**_ Ñam, ñam, ñam… ¿Qué hay de nuevo Viejos?... Ñam, ñam, ñam…

Feel like: Bugs Bunny. *.*

Si, si, si… ¡Es lo que os estáis preguntando! Abbey Road… ¡Es la famosa calle, del famoso paso de cebra de los Beatles! ^^ ¡Y el título de su 12º disco, por supuesto! (XD) Siempre he querido ir a Londres y montar en esa Noria Gigante,(London Eye) al lado del Big Ben… *.*… XD! ¡Tiene que ser Genial!

En fin, ¡Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Hoy era un capítulo especial… (¡ESPECIAL!) ¡Es una palabra Fan-tás-tica! ^^

**Por cierto, muy pronto subiré la continuación de The Death Prison. :D**

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, saldrá por fin a la luz: ¿¡Qué es un maldito Grigori! XD! ¡POR FIN! Más información, sobre el Shibusen, y sus estudiantes promedio… ¿¡Quién es Kid en realidad…! ¿¡Stein conoce a Soul…! ¿¡Tsubaki se enterará alguna vez de algo! ¿¡Porque tiene tan buena puntería! ¿¡Soul escuchará alguna vez en la vida a Maka! ¿¡Qué es esa llave! ¿¡Donde está Red! ¿¡Porque Spirit se pasa todo el Día en el Bar! ¿¡Pagará alguna vez las puñeteras facturas! ¿¡Maka se hará millonaria! ¿¡Conseguirán algún día las Neuronas de Maka un trabajo digno, o las vencerá el Sistema! Pero, sobretodo lo más importante… ¿¡ACABARÁ NUESTRO DIOS DISECCIONADO POR UN LOCO MANÍACO-PSICÓTICO!

^^Solo podréis descubrirlo en el **próximo capítulo ^^:**

_**¡Vive en mi armario! Capitulo 6: Las Grigori y el chico que vino de otro Mundo.**_

**Recordadlo amigos, por cada Review que dejéis, Stein dejará un cigarrillo y se lo dará… A un… Mono(?)… ¡PUEDE QUE CONSIGAMOS QUE DEJE DE FUMAR! (¿Y que hagamos feliz a un mono?(LOL!))...¬.¬… Puede… ¡XD!**

**Thank´s Section: Muchas Gracias, y lo digo muy en serio, a todos los que os molestáis por seguir esta historia, y a los que os molestáis en echarle un ojo. ¡Maka os bendecirá con su palo! ^o^ ¡Y os nombrará… Mmmm… Caballeros, SAPOS y princesas…(?)! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**En especial muchas, muchas, pero muchas, Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejáis un Reviewcillo, ¡Me alegráis un poco a el día, GUAPOS!, Gracias a ****Lightning Claire**** por darme ánimos y ser una autora cojonuda, y la primera con la que hice migas ^^. A ****Fubuki-kun**** porque la quiero muuuucho y porque algún día,(No muy lejano…)me dará de comer su exquisita comida mexicana…(ÑAM!^^) A ****sliper-moon****, porque adoramos a Chocolatín-Sama,(¡Adoradle! xD) Y porque espero que todo la vaya bien, y este siempre feliz, ^^. A ****MirageNadha****, a ti amiga mía, rezaré todos los días para que ese asqueroso gato, muera en terribles sufrimiento…(¡Con mi Mirage, no se mete nadie! ¡Maldito sea!) A ****Darkalizz****, Porque es una tía estupenda, y ha empezado pisando fuerte en Soul Eater, (Mirad su Fic, Mi sirvienta Personal.^^) Y a mi Oni-san, Kakano No Tenshi, por estar siempre ahí, y por parlar conmigo por las Noches, XD He´s the Best! ^^ (Por cierto, según él, yo "valdría" para comentar las Sipnosis de las Peliculas… Ya hablaremos tu y yo de eso…(¡Música Malvada!) XD!)**

**^^¡Os quiero a todos!^^ ¡LOVE, LOVE,LOVE!**

**(Pro-Posdata: Acabo de ver hace poco una Serie coreana, o algo así,(XD!) LLAMADA:(Vista en Youtube) ****La malvada hermana de la Cenicienta.**** Mola un montón, no tiene muchos capítulos y la trama te atrae de una forma alarmante. ¡Es muy dramática y los actores son increíbles, sobretodo la protagonista! ¡En serio, no os estoy tomando el pelo, recomiendo que la veáis! ¡Os encantará!^.^) (¡La semana que viene os recomendaré un Manga! Thank you, Everyone! XD!)**

**^^ ¡Eso es to-, eso es to-, eso es todo amigos! ^^**


	6. Las Grigori

**¡****Vive en mi armario****!**

***By Bell-Star***

**A OOF! OOF! OOF! With your Head!**

**Dance, Dance, Dance! Till you´re Dead!**

¡Hola a todo el Mundo!(Hola Doctor Nick(?)! O.O)

¿Cómo andamos? ¡Espero que bien! Porque aquí viene otro trepidante capítulo de ¡V.E.M.A!(Parece una marca de crema… XD!) Siento haber tardado en subirlo, pero espero que os guste y… Y eso. ¬.¬… XD!

**(¡BUM! ¡BAM! ¡PUM! ¡CRASH! ¡CATAPLUM! Debería buscarme unos mejores efectos especiales…¬.¬… ¿¡Pero donde! XD!)**

**Música Recomendada****: ****Mmmm…**

**¡¿Qué os parece Smooth Criminal? **(¿¡Habéis visto la versión de GLEE! ¡Lo hacen con chelos! ¡Mola un montón! O.O Aunque, Michael Jackson, es Michael Jackson. ^^)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6<span>.**

**Reunión****.**

**POV:(¿?)**

-¡Tché! ¡Habrase visto! ¡Esto es absurdo!-_Como si venir aquí fuera a solucionar algo… Por mucho que dialoguemos, ¡Los problemas seguirán ahí! Tarde o temprano… ¡Explotará la ira de todos! Y entonces será terrible…_-

-¡JO JO JO JO!-_¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Es que de todos los sitios de esta maldita mesa, me tenía que tocar con él que nunca, nunca, nunca, pero nunca se calla? ¡Es que no se calla ni para mear!_-¡Usted siempre igual! ¡Esos modales no son dignos por parte de uno de los grandes Sabios…! ¡Entiendo que seas uno de los más jóvenes! ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte así! La Juventud de hoy en día…-_Como me gustaría cerrarle esa bocaza que tiene, de una vez y para siempre… Bueno, ¡No me mantengo mal para tener 114 años! ¡Mi cuerpo sigue siendo el de un chaval de 20! ¡Shi shi shi shi!_-Recuerdo mis tiempos mozos cuando…-_¡No, ahora no!_-

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Si Señor Excalibur! ¡Lo que Usted diga!-¡_Estúpido Ángel…!_-No volveré a fallarle el respeto…-_Sonreí… ¡Viejo de Mierda…!_-

-¡JO JO JO JO! Lo comprendo querido Rodd, no pasa nada…-_ Se dice Red_, _¡Es, Red! R-E-D… ¡RED!_-¿Cuándo termina esta absoluta necedad? ¡Menudo disparate! ¡Minucias!-_No he entendido mucho de lo que ha dicho este subnormal… ¡Pero creo que el que más falta al respeto ahora, es él!_ -Deseo ir a tomar el Té del mediodía, por favor.-_Que pijotería nos lleva encima el amigo…_-¡Un merecido descanso!-_En eso estoy de acuerdo._-

-¡Voto por eso también!-_¡Estoy deseando largarme de aquí!_-¡Se levanta la sesión!-_Nos levantamos el Viejo y yo…_-

**-Lo siento Red. Excalibur…**-_Dijo una voz firme y grave, sin vacilación…_-**Pero me temo que esto no ha terminado aun… Sentaos por favor.**

-¡Eibon, venga ya! ¡Tengo mujer y tres hijos!-_En realidad tengo cientos de amantes por el Mundo… A lo mejor tengo algún hijo por ahí… Bueno… ¡Él se cree muy "Guay" porque es el más "Sabio" de todos nosotros! ¡Tché! ¡¿Si es tan Increíble porque estamos apunto de entrar en Guerra? ¡Aunque sea el más Viejo de todos, no le hace el Jefe! Cuanto más "Mayorcitos", peor…_-

**-Red. Solo acabamos de empezar. Siéntate.**-_Acarició su larga barba blanca…_-**Y esta vez por favor, intenta no cargarte la mesa a golpes, por mucha "indignación" que tengas.**-_Lo siento, pero no puedo, si no golpeo la mesa con los puños y me quejo, no puedo desahogarme… Tendré que pegar a Excalibur… En fin…_-

-Esta bien…-_Dije con desgana y resignado… Allá van 3 horas y media de vida desperdiciadas…_-¡Excalibur, venga Usted aquí!-_Le pillé por detrás, cogiéndole de la camisa, sentándole en la silla de madera de Roble…_-¡Qué esta vez no me creo que tenga Alzheimer! ¡Si yo me quedo, Usted también! ¡No cuela Señor mío!

-¡JO JO JO JO! Yo solo quería ir a hacer mis necesidades en el excusado…- ¿Ha dicho que quiere ir a mear? _¡Buen intento! ¡Pero no!-_

**-¡Silencio!**-_Gritó Eibon. Una gran brisa de aire frío recorrió la Habitación aislada, haciendo que todos los papeles y utensilios volasen… ¡Odio cuando hace eso!_-**¡Comencemos!**-_Sacó su Gran Libro de tapas marrones adornado con bandas y letras doradas, aquel que contiene información sobre todas los seres de este Mundo, El libro de Eibon… Hizo un gran estruendo al colocarlo delante suya, encima de la gran Mesa Redonda, en la que todos nos encontramos, sentados a su alrededor. Abrió el Gran Libro, de Título: __**EIBON. Soul Society**__. Se colocó las gafas y comenzó a leer…_-

**-Caballeros…**-_Acabemos con esto cuanto antes…_-**Damisela…**-_Hizo una Reverencia hacia la única mujer de la Sala… No sé si solo es educado, o es tan solo un Viejo verde…_-**Me complace estar aquí reunido con todos vosotros, los 7 Grandes Sabios Unidos otra vez, por el futuro de nuestros países, de nuestro Mundo, seamos justos y racionales.**-_Podía ahorrarse el Discursito de siempre… Ahorraríamos tiempo… Y el tiempo es dinero…_-**Bienvenidos seáis todos a**_**…**__-__** La Décimo sexta Reunión de Los Grandes en busca de la Paz**__... Ya las llevo contadas…-_**Antes de comenzar a deliberar, pasemos lista.**-_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El mismo lo ha dicho! ¡7 sabios! ¡Sietee! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenemos 5 años, no es tan difícil contar…! Este hombre no ve bien…-_**Vamos a ver…**-_Se chupó la punta de sus alargados y arrugados dedos, para empezar a pasar página tras página de ese libro interminable…_-**Comencemos por orden Cronológico…**

**-Eibon, Clase Angelical,**-_Lo hace aposta… Él siempre ha de ser el Primero. Egocéntrico…_-**Capitán de las tropas de Viento. Mediador.**

**-Bueno… Creo que yo estoy presente…**-Crees bien…-¡**Continuemos!**

**-Excalibur The Arthur,**-_Menudo apellido… Le vendría mejor algo como…Viejus chochus… O algo por el estilo…_-**Clase Angelical,** **Capitán de las tropas Marinas y Terrestres.**-_El Viejo se irguió orgulloso cuando le nombraron…_-

-¡Presente, Señor Mío! ¡JO JO JO JO!-_Sin comentarios…_-

**-Siéntese, por favor…**-_Y el "lameculos" de Eibon se sentó, raudo, como un perrito… Solo le falta ladrar…_-**Prosigamos…**_-¡¿Y solo lleva 2?-_

**-Señor Shinigami.**-_¡Por fin algo interesante!_-**Clase Demoníaca, Líder del Partido D.E.E.P.**-_De, Los __**D**__emonios __**E**__n __**E**__l __**P**__oder… Me gusta el nombre… ¡Shi shi shi! Nunca sabremos como es bajo esa máscara… Es un poco sospechoso…_-

-Presente, Señor Eibon._-Dijo con voz muy seria, mientras se mantenía recto en la silla, frente a Eibon… Para ser contrarios no se llevan mal del todo… Es de los pocos que no me desagrada…-_**El siguiente es… ¡Perdón!**_-Rectificó.-_** "Los siguientes" son… **

**-Los Mellizos, Arachne y Asura…**-_Yo diría más bien, los Hermanos pijos de la Muerte… ¡Madre mía!_-**Arachne, hija de Lucifer, hermana Mayor de Asura. Sustituyendo a vuestro padre, por causas de baja indefinida por Enfermedad…**-_Vamos, que el Rey se está muriendo. ¡Como si no lo supiéramos todos! Y la verdad, no creo que a esta gentuza, que se hacen llamar sus hijos, les importe demasiado… ¡La "Herencia de Papi" es lo único que importa! ¡Con lo que a mí me costó llegar a donde estoy…!_-**Ejem, ejem…**-_Tosió rompiendo el silencio._-**Clase Demoníaca, preferencia: "Súcubo"*…**_-Decía el Anciano mientras la Mujer de tez blanca, con el cabello totalmente color azabache, de estilo gótico, se abanicaba sin cesar, con una cara alargada, alzada con superioridad y mucho asco, para todo en general… No es la única a la que no le apetece estar aquí… Y menos para que la llamen… "Señorita de Compañía" o porque no decirlo, Putón.*-_

-Presente…-_Dijo sílaba por sílaba, demostrando su gran Repulsión y desagrado…_-Señoría…_-Repitió, y siguió abanicándose, volteando la vista hacia su Hermano…-_

**-Entonces… Asura,**-_Continuó…_-**hijo de Lucifer, hermano menor de Arachne, Clase Demoníaca y futuro heredero legítimo al Trono, sustituyendo a vuestro Padre, por causas de baja indefinida por Enfermedad…**

-¡Tché…!-_Se quejó la "Bella Dama" ante tales palabras… Lo cierto es que estos dos no se llevan muy bien… Algún día, el ansia por el derecho al Trono les hará sucumbir a la Dulce Locura, y se mataran entre ellos… No sería una gran perdida… El hermano menor hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia su hermana "del Alma", los dos tienen la misma cara de rancios… Se mantenía serio, con las manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en la mesa, tapándose la boca… Así está más guapo._-

-¡Aquí estoy!-_Levantó la mano con aires de superioridad… Igual de infantil que el Padre… E igual de Idiota… ¿¡Y este nos va a gobernar! La que nos espera… Al Rey le quedan muy pocos amaneceres por ver…_-¡_Qué aburrido es esto…_!-_¡Pero si solo lleváis aquí 2 Reuniones!_-

**-Proseguimos… Vaya, vaya, ahora le toca a mi contrario…**-_¿No me digas…?_-**El próximo es… Red Deal.**

-¡Ese soy yo!-_Dije animado… Total, habrá que tener buen humor… ¡Quiero irme a algún Casino…! Dinero…_-¡Dígame Usted! ¿Qué se le ofrece?

**-Aún no he terminado "Señor" Red…**-_Dijo molesto. En el fondo me tiene manía… ¿¡Señor! ¡No soy tan mayor…! ¡Si mi cuerpo aparenta 90 años menos! ¡Igual que todos nosotros! ¡Por algo nos hemos ganado el Título de "Gran Sabio"! ¡Vamos, digo yo!_-**Clase Demoníaca, Especialista en Hipnosis e Ilusiones. Negociador del Grupo de Policía Nacional del Este. Y mi contrario mediador…**_-¡Yo no me hubiera descrito mejor…!-_

-Rodd… No quiero parecer tiquismiquis… Pero te ha llamado por otro nombre… No le hagas caso, es un viejo olvidadizo…-_Excalibur… ¡Eres retrasado!_-

-Ayyy…-_Suspiré._-¡Preseentee!-_Dije sin ganas…_-¿Contento?

**-¡Lleno de Júbilo!**_-No sirves ni para vacilar a alguien…-_**Bien. Y por último, pero no menos importante…**-_Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso último…_-**Justin Law.**

-… Na na na…-_Decía moviendo la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás._-Naa naaa…-_Ya está el Loco cantando otra vez…_-¡Na naaa! ¡Naaa!

**-Señor Law… ¿Law? ¿Señor Law? ¡LAW!**-_¡Qué alguien le quite los puñeteros cascos!_-

-¡Dejádmelo a mí!-_Grité y le golpeé en la nuca… Casi le estampo la cabeza contra la mesa... En fin… Y sus audífonos salieron disparados de sus oídos…_-

-¿¡EH! ¿Eeh? ¿Qué-qué pasa? ¿¡Es el fin del mundo!-_En este preciso instante, todos los "presentes" nos golpeamos la frente con la mano…_-¿¡Eh! ¿Eeeh?

**-Continuemos pues… Madre mía…**

-¡Oh! ¡Oigo voces!

**-¡Cállese!**-_Ya esta atacado de los nervios… Se irrita fácilmente… No le culpo._-**Solo diga "Presente".**-_Podía haber dicho eso antes… Hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo…_-**A ver…**_-Miró en el Gran Libro.-_**Clase Angelical… Líder del Partido A.A.P.**_-O también: __**Á**__ngeles __**A**__l __**P**__oder… Este nombre no me gusta tanto… Este tío es muy extraño…-_**Y futuro Jefe del Grupo de Policía Nacional del Oeste…**

-¡Presente, Señor Voz enoz!-_¿Qué se fumará este tío…? ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Shi shi shi!_-¡Aquí estoy para servirle! ¡Nuestro Señor me habla otra vez…!_-¿¡Cuando entenderá que "Dios" no le habla…! Nunca… Ni siquiera se conocen…-_¡Soy el Elegido!-_Si, bonito, si… ¡Eres el "Iluminado"! Ante esta actuación, todos nos reímos, y nos quejamos…_-

**-¡Ya está bien! ¡Silencio!**_-Eibon siempre cortando el rollo…-_** ¡Un poco de seriedad! Con todo esto dicho, y los 7 aquí presentes por el futuro de nuestro Gobierno…**_-Bla, bla, bla…-_**Por la presente os comunico a todos que, ¡Se abre la sesión!**

-¡Lo que Usted diga! ¡Oh, Todopoderosa Voz!

-¡Callaos todos de una Santa vez! ¡Qué calor hace aquí!

-Pues no haberte traído el abrigo de Visón, "Querida Hermana"…

-¡Cállate! ¡Idiota!

-¡JO JO JO JO! ¿Problemas familiares?

-¡CÁLLESE!

-¡Callar a este es algo imposible!

-¡Y deje de mirarme el escote!

-¡JO JO JO JO!

-Esto va a ser muyyy laaargo… Si que hace calor… Se me escurre la Máscara… Espero que no me deje marcas…

-Allá vamos…-_Ya solo quedan 3 horas… Mierda…_-

**-¡Silencio! Deliberemos…**_-¡Nooo…!-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>__**Las Grigori**__**.**_

_**Y solo es Viernes…**_

**POV:(Maka)**

-¡Qué ya voy! ¡Dejad de tocar el timbre!-_A sonado 8 veces…Es Kid._-¡Un segundo!-_Abrí la puerta, y saludaron todos a la vez._-

-¡Hola Maka!-_Tsubaki_…-

-¡Hola Maka, el sonido de tu timbre no es simétrico, le falta un FA Sostenido y…!-_Kid…_-

-Niñata.-_Stein_…-

-¡Hola a todos!-_Saludé._-Stein.-_Le miré con asco._-

-¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o quieres que nos muramos de frío? ¡Tenéis suerte de no tener hoy colegio!-_Si. ¿¡Pero eso no le impide fumar verdad! ¡Siempre lleva un cigarrillo en la boca! ¡Porque no se muere es algo que no entenderé nunca!_-

-Ya… Pasad, pasad… Adelante…-_Dije entre dientes…_-Dejad los abrigos donde podáis.-_Menos mal que he limpiado antes de que llegarán… ¡Parezco una madre! Entramos hacia el salón, Tsubaki colocó en la mesita, comida que acababa de preparar, ella cocina muy bien. Luego nos sentamos en los sofás y Kid en el sillón de mi padre… Le gusta, dice que es un lugar perfectamente simétrico, que desde él puedes ver la casa simétricamente… Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero si a él le gusta, por mi bien, aun no se había quitado la gabardina... Y en cuanto a Stein…_-

-¡Niña!

-¿¡Que quiere ahora!-¿_El mando de la Tele…? Es extraño tenerle aquí, solo viene cuando quiere hacerme la vida imposible, contándole a mi padre lo inútil que soy… ¿¡Porque serán amigos!_-¡En mi casa, no se fuma!-Este me incendia la casa… _¡Bastante tengo con mi padre!_-

-¡Tché!-_Soltó un poco de humo por la boca. Y me ignoró._-Dime, ¿Dónde esta el niñato que parece un anciano?

-¿Eeh?

-¡El del pelo blanco!

-¿Te refieres a Soul…?

-No, a mi abuela a la del pueblo… ¡Si, a ese!-_Dijo con molestia._-

-A-arriba…-_Porque no tengo un libro cerca que si no…_-A la izquierda. Esta dormido…

-Bah, no sé para que preguntó. Está casa parece una lata de sardinas…-_Él siempre tan educado… Lo mataré un día de estos… ¡Lo juró!_-

-Y acogedora.-_Dije retándole._-

-Lo que tú digas…-_Dijo él sin ningún interés. Apagando el cigarrillo y tirándolo por ahí. ¡Me va a incendiar la casa, lo estoy viendo!_-¡Graaaciaas!-_Gritó mientras subía las escaleras, de la mano de un maletín del cual no me había percatado antes…_-

-Pero será…-_Apreté la mandíbula._-

-Ya sabes como es…-_Habló Kid mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba perfectamente colocada en el sillón._-

-¡Es un Demonio!-_Grité._-

-Si, bueno, en parte lo es.

-¿¡Qué!

-Eeemm…

-¿Y bien?-_Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. No suelo comportarme así, y más cuando está alguien como Kid en mi casa, pero nos deben una explicación._-

-Mmmm… ¿¡Qué os parece si empezamos a comer! Es una pena que se malgaste y…-_Decía contento y nervioso.-_

_-_¡KID!-_Gritamos Tsubaki y yo a la vez._-

-Vale, vale, lo pillo…-_Nos sentamos todos juntos…_-¿Qué tal si mientras esperamos a Stein os cuento de que va la cosa? ¿Os parece justo?-_Dijo resignado. Tsubaki y yo nos miramos._-

-¡Síí! Justo y necesario.-_¡Hoy estamos compenetradas! ¡Uy! He dicho "pene"… No, no, ¡Maka concéntrate! ¿¡Qué me está pasando últimamente!_-

**Mientras tanto, en el Cerebro de Maka****…**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡No! ¡NOO! ¡No nos moverán! <strong>

**-¡Hasta la Muerte! ¡Esto es la guerra!**

**-¡Bien dicho! ¡Chócala amigo revolucionario!**

_**-¿¡Todavía seguís con eso! ¿Es que no os cansáis?**_

**-Ah, hola… Neuri… ¡Eres una traidora!**

**-**_**Ajá.**_

**-¡Una JUDAS!**

**-**_**Si. ¿Algo más?**_

**-¡Desertora, ingrata, renegada, infiel, conspiradora…!**

**-Veo que os sabéis muchos sinónimos… Tenéis tanto tiempo libre…**

**-¡Ya veremos quien ríe el último!**

**-¡Eso!**

**-¡El poder es para los que se revelan!**

**-¡Y eso también!**

**-Ya… Bueno, avisadme cuando lo consigáis, estaré… Muerta, porque eso nunca va a pasar… Hasta luego…**

**-Eso, vete, vete Rata Traicionera. ¡Ya nos veremos!**

**-¡Y que sepas que se nos ha unido el Páncreas a la Huelga! ¡Chúpate esa!**

**-No, Nori, no, te equivocas, ese ha sido la vesícula biliar…**

**-¡Pues vaya mierda, Naron!**

**-Oye, algo es algo… No importa la utilidad, ¡Lo importante es mantenernos unidos!**

**-¡Hasta el final!**

**-¡Eso es!**

**-¡NO, NO, NO NOS MOVERÁN! ¡EY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con Maka<strong>**...**

-A lo mejor es que estoy comiendo mal…

-¿Qué dices Maka?

-¿Eeh?-_Mierda lo he dicho en voz alta…-_No, nada, nada…

-Pero no es mejor esperar a Stein, para que nos lo expliquéis ambos…-_Recalcó Tsubaki._-

-Nah, no creo que eso le interese mucho, solo ha venido para curar a ese chico, lo cual me extraña, porque no suele hacer eso por nadie…-_Espero que Soul esté bien…_-Lo único que haría sería fumar, e insultar y corregir sin razón…-_¡Y que lo digas! ¡Que bien, pensamos igual! Céntrate Maka, céntrate…_-

-Eso, y además, ¡Me quemará el sofá con el cigarrito!-_Grité indignada. Repito, ¡Tengo suficiente con mi padre! ¡No necesito otro!_-

-Como queráis…

-¡OS ESTOY OYENDO, NIÑATOS MALCRIADOS!-_Gritó Stein con voz grave desde arriba…_-

-¡Perdón!-_Le gritamos desde abajo._-

-Como sea, hablemos…-_Comenzó Kid a decir, mientras nos acomodábamos..._-

-¿¡QUÉ PUÑETAS ES UNA GRIGORI!-_Gritamos al unísono._-

-Ya voy, ya voy, ¡No me comáis!-_Dijo aterrado. Nos volvimos a mirar la una a la otra y asentimos… Comer a Kid… ¡Céntrate!_-

-…

-Ejem, ejem, bueno lo primero de todo, El Shibusen.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Shibusen con todo esto?-_Me he perdido._-

-Más de lo que crees Maka…-_Se puso recto._-Como ya habréis podido comprobar, habéis conocido "personas", a las cuales otra gente no podía ver, o tocar…

-¿Soul y el Loco cantarín?-_Subí una ceja..._-

-Si, esos… La cuestión es, ¿Por qué?-_Asentimos._-Como ya te he explicado antes a ti Maka, no hemos de referirnos a la Tierra, como "El Mundo"…

-¿Qué?-_Preguntó Tsubaki._-

-No existe solo este Mundo, hay otro, y ambos están conectados, en forma y tierras son bastante parecidos. Solo hay una diferencia importante… Es un Mundo Espiritual…-_Parece como si fuera un Mundo gobernado por Buda…_-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-_Inquirió Tsubaki contra Kid._-

-Tsubaki, hace dos días encontramos a un chico medio muerto y congelado en plena calle, ¿No te parece extraño que nadie parase a ayudarle? Y ayer llamaste a la Policía porque un Loco estaba molestándote en tu propia casa, pero ellos no vieron nada, luego del Loco salió un Rábano gigante con bastón y sombrero a juego que hablaba, además, tiraste una maceta de 5 kilos desde un segundo a un tío en la cabeza, ¡Y sigue vivo! ¡Déjale hablar!

-Vale…-_Dijo resignada y temerosa._-

-Gracias Maka, no lo hubiera explicado mejor… Un rábano gigante…-_Murmuraba Kid._-Interesante…

-¡Yo siempre dispuesta a ayudarte! ¡En lo que haga falta!-_Lo que haga falta…_-

-Pelota…-_Se quejó Tsubaki, mirándome con odio…_-Esta bien, hay otro mundo, ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras?

-Grigori.-_Dijo él señalándola con el dedo._-

-¿¡Qué, qué! ¿¡Qué me has llamado!

-Tsubaki, no te alteres…-_La calmé, dándola palmaditas en la espalda._-

-Grigori, denomina a las personas, a los humanos, que pueden ver seres espirituales, como Demonios o Ángeles, y muchos más…-_Eso ya me lo explico Red más o menos la última vez, me gustaría preguntarle que fue lo que hice para que desapareciera de esa manera… Me pregunto si debería contárselo a Kid…_-El ser un Grigori, simboliza la unión entre espíritu y humano, como compañeros.

-Mmmm…-_No sabemos muy bien que decir, la verdad, así que asentimos y el prosiguió…_-

-Un Grigori, no ha de estar solo, necesita a un compañero para protegerlo.

-¿¡Como dices!-_Grité yo. Red me dijo algo sobre esto también… Que era peligroso…_-

-Pero entonces… Como tú dices… ¿Hay más como nosotras?

-Exacto. Al igual que el Grigori necesita protección, el espíritu o ser espiritual necesita un apoyo, una fuerza…

-Lo cierto es que no lo entiendo muy bien… ¿Y porqué estamos en peligro?-_¿Es como si nos fuera a diseccionar Stein?_-

-Veréis, los Grigori… Hay muchos más a parte de vosotras, pero muchos están desapareciendo, están muriendo, por una ley que decretaron los Ángeles hace unos años.

-¿Pero los Ángeles no son buenos, porque quieren matarnos?

-Porque han sucumbido a la Locura.-_Dije tajante, dejando a Kid con cara de asombro._-

-Eeh… Si… Eso es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eeemm… Me lo dijiste tú la última vez…-_Mentí._-

-No, yo no te lo he dicho… No habrá sido ese Demonio el que te lo ha-

-¡NO!-_Nunca aprenderé a mentir bien… De todas maneras tampoco debería decirle nada sobre Red y Soul por ahora…_-Será pura intuición… Femenina.

-Aah… Vale… Como sea, volviendo al principio, para prevenir eso, mi padre y varios seres espirituales se unieron para crear lo que llamamos: Shibusen.-¿_Nuestro colegio?_-Es un lugar, que aunque no os lo creáis, habitan Grigoris y Espíritus.

-¿Como? Pe-pero… Nosotras siempre hemos sido personas normales y también íbamos al colegio.-_Contratacó Tsubaki._-

-Esta hecho aposta.

-¿Eeh?

-Quiero decir, es una manera de pasar desapercibidos a ojos de los Ángeles, de esa manera, mezclando humanos normales, Grigoris y Demonios, podemos coexistir en este Mundo.

-Eso… Eso quiere decir que tú…-_Me temblaba la voz. No puede ser…_-Tú eres…

-¿Uno de ellos?-_Asentí levemente._-Podría decirse que sí… Es una larga historia…-_Parecía sentirse incómodo con el tema, así que cambie la dirección de este._-

-¿Y Patty, y Liz?

-También lo son.-_Dijo tranquilamente. Ya nos habíamos quedado petrificadas._-

-¿¡Y-y porque nunca nos habíais dicho nada!-_Se quejó Tsubaki muy molesta._-

-Lo siento.-_Volvió a sentirse incómodo._-Pero no es algo de lo que este orgulloso precisamente, no nos dejaban decir nada, os pondríamos en peligro sin necesidad,-_¿Cómo lo Superhéroes?_-y además, ¿De verdad nos hubieseis creído?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no…-_Se sinceró Tsubaki._-Ciertamente todavía no me creo esto…- _Se cruzó de brazos._-Lo siento Kid, ¡Es absurdo!

-¿Con que no te lo crees eh?-_Dijo él divertido._-

-Pues no.-_Le encaró ella desafiante cruzándose de piernas. Esto se esta poniendo muy tenso… Yo mejor me alejo…_-

-Pues muy bien,-_Kid empezó a mirar a ambos lados, buscando algo…_-¿Maka me dejas la cuchara?

-Si, claro…

-¡Gracias!-_Sonrió, pero no cogió la cuchara…_-

-Eeemm… ¿No… La coges?-_Estaba apunto de dársela cuando…_-

-Oh, no hace falta…-_Dijo mientras sonreía y juntaba sus manos llevándolas al mentón… Ligeramente movió las cejas._-

-¿Pero que di…-_Justo iba a coger la cuchara con la mano, pero cuando intenté cogerla, esta se movió rápidamente, ¡Como si tuviera vida! Y otra vez intenté cogerla entre los dedos, y se volvió a escapar de mi agarre, yo intentaba aplastarla contra la mesa, porque me tenía harta, pero la cuchara me evadía ella sola…_-

-¡Pero que narices…!-_Intenté volver a cogerla por ultima vez, parecía que la cuchara bailaba sobre la mesa, ¡Como si fuera esto la Bella y la Bestia! Pero entonces la cucharita empezó a volar hacia Kid suavemente, él abrió su mano, sin apenas mirar el objeto volador, y esta se depositó en su palma. Él la cogio y nos miró…_-

-¿Suficiente Tsubaki? ¿O quieres que haga algo más…?-_Dijo descaradamente. Mientras ella y yo nos seguíamos con la boca abierta…_-

-¿Cómo puñetas has hecho eso?-_Grité señalándole mientras él jugaba con la cuchara._-¿Tienes hilos por la casa?-_Empecé a dar manotazos al aire buscando el hilo invisible._-¿O es que tienes un imán? ¿¡O es qué-

-No, nada de eso.-_Cogió la Cuchara, la lanzó quedando enfrente de nuestras caras, flotando cual globo de helio, él volvió a mover las cejas, esta vez frunciendo el ceño y la cuchara comenzó a doblarse, hasta que dejó de flotar y cayó en las manos de Tsubaki._-

-Vale. ¡Eso… Eso ha sido muy raro!-_Le miré alarmada._-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿¡Qué clase de truco es ese!-_¿¡Kid es mago! ¿¡Brujo!_-

-Se llama radiestesia.

-¿Radioqué?-_Si me costó aprender a pronunciar Grigori, imagina… Tsubaki seguía callada con la cucharita doblada entre sus manos…_-

-Radiestesia Maka, es un poder por así decirlo, cada Demonio tiene uno, y cada Ángel tiene otro, hay millones de poderes diferentes. El mío es este.-_¡Increíble!_-

-Vaya… ¡Ahora si que me has convencido! Pero aun así no entiendo que tenemos que ver nosotras con todo esto…-_Me entristecí._-

-Protección. Esa es la clave.

-¿Eh?-_Me cogió de las manos._-

-No va a pasar nada, solo han cambiado algunas cosas, pero eso no cambia como somos. Lo importante ahora es ayudarnos entre nosotros. Aunque es extraño.-_¡Aquí todo es extraño!_-Se supone que los Grigori empiezan a manifestar sus poderes cuando consiguen un compañero, o este, esta cerca de ellos… Los Grigori siempre son lo que son, pero no empiezan a ver "Espíritus" hasta que consiguen a su compañero…-_Mierda, ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¡Yo hace mucho que me he perdido! No, no hago más que asentir como una Idiota, me he puesto roja, y Tsubaki está embobada… ¡Ayudadme!_-Supongo que ya lo arreglaremos cuando vayamos al Shibusen y os consigáis unos compañeros y…-_Me soltó de las manos, y volví a este Mundo…_-

-Pero Kid, tengo una duda…-_En realidad, tengo muchas… _-Eso que has hecho ahora, ¿Nosotras también podremos tener un poder de esos?-_¡Eso sería Increíble!_-

-Depende, algunos Grigoris lo consiguen, otros no… Depende del compañero que tengan y el lazo que les una, si el vínculo no es fuerte, ambos se debilitan, pero si es fuerte, ambos se fortalecen. ¿Lo entendéis?-_Pues, no mucho…_-

-¡Si, si claro!-_Me reí como una estúpida._-Oye, ¿¡Y que más puedes hacer!-_Cambié de tema, lo cierto es que quiero preguntarle muchas cosas, si antes me gustaba, ahora me gusta más. Y mientras Tsubaki, seguía embobada en la cuchara doblada con la cabeza gacha… ¿Qué la pasa?_-¡¿Puedes mover cosas más grandes?

-¡Claro!-_Se sorprendió._-Pero solo puedo mover cosas metálicas, como esa cuchara, o un camión… Todo se basa en estímulos eléctricos.-_¡No he entendido eso último pero suena Alucinante! Dicho eso último Tsubaki levantó la cabeza de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos._-Aunque es bastante complicado… Me es muy difícil controlar cosas grandes, depende también de cómo me encuentre en ese momento y la energía que tenga. Es muy peligroso. Ya os lo enseñaré cuando tenga tiempo, pero esto no es un juego…

-Entiendo…-_Tsubaki se levantó de repente y me quitó la palabra de la boca, dejo la cuchara en la mesa y se acercó a Kid con cara de pocos amigos…_-¡Tenemos que hablar…!-_Dijo secamente asustándonos a los dos, un aura maligna emanaba de ella, ¡Tsubaki no es así! ¡Tengo miedo!_-Ahora…

-¿Eeh? Pe-pero…-_Estaba muy nervioso, no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando ella prácticamente le cogió de la solapa del cuello y le arrastró hasta la puerta principal._-Pe-pero y la comida… ¡Me ahogo!-_No se le que pasa a Tsubaki, pero lo va a matar…_-

-Tsu-Tsubaki… ¿A-A donde vas?-_Pregunté temblorosa._-Bueno… ¿A dónde vais?-_Ella paró en el sitio, se giró aun sin soltar a Kid, quien iba arrastrando los pies, me miró y sonrió diciendo..._-

-Maka, me ha surgido un problema, tengo que irme, disfruta de la Comida y despídenos de Stein, ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Y-y Kid?-_Señalé al susodicho._-

-Ah, eso, detalles sin importancia, ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Te llamaré!-_Cogió los abrigos y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el Diablo._-

-¡Adiós Ma-_Alcanzó a decir Kid antes de que sonara el portazo._-

-Eso… Ha sido todavía más raro…-¡_Yo todavía quería saber más! ¡Porque se ha ido de esa manera! Me senté de nuevo, inclinándome hacia delante._-Pues vaya, ¿¡Y ahora que hago con tanta comida!

-¡Pues comértela!-_¡Ah, me había olvidado de que seguía aquí!_-¡O puedes dejar que yo me la coma!-_De repente un maletín de piel voló por encima de mi cabeza… A saber de que piel está hecho ese maletín…_-¿O acaso planeas ponerte a jugar con ella? Si es eso, yo no me interpongo.

-¡Cállese!-_Hace unos días nunca pensé que llegaría a decirle eso… Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón._-

-Que maleducada…-_Sacó el cartón de los cigarrillos, viendo que no le quedaba ninguno, fue a hurgar en los cajones de MI casa…_-

-No va a encontrar nada, ni padre no tiene un duro, desde hace un tiempo roba las colillas usadas del suelo…-_Me crucé brazos._-

-Oooh… Que mala pata…-_Entonces decidió sentarse en el sofá y ponerse a comer y a beber, sin que nadie le hubiese dicho nada, ¿¡Para que pedir permiso!_-¿Dónde están la alta y el niño mimado?-_Habló entre bocado y bocado. Me senté delante suya, dejando la boca abierta, asombrada de cómo comía este hombre, bueno, más bien no masticaba, él engullía, como un pato vamos._-

-Esto… No es que quiera interrumpirle pero…

-¿¡Entonces para que hablas!-_Dijo molesto._- ¿Qué?

-¿No podría aprenderse algún nombre de vez en cuando?

-Ya me sé el mío. ¡¿Para qué más?-_Dios mío…_-

-Vale… Pues muy bien…

-¿Quieres?-_Dijo él alzando una pata de pollo hacia mí._-

-No, no, gracias, para usted, no tengo mucha hambre…

-Tú te lo pierdes, hay que admitir que la niña esa cocina bien.

-¿Tsubaki?

-Si, esa.-_Dijo sin ningún interés…_-Deberías comer, a ver si creces un poco…-_Mmmm… No puedo matarle en mi casa, sería muy sospechoso…_-

-Ahora que lo pienso… Debería guardar un poco para-_Me levanté de repente, dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa, haciendo rebotar un poco la comida, cosa que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo… ¡Mierda!_-¡Profesor!-_Dije alarmada. ¡Me lo ha matado!_-

-¿Eeh?-_Dijo sin quitar la vista de la comida._-

-¿Có-Cómo…? ¿Cómo está Soul?-_¡Dígame que sigue vivo, por favor! Crucé los dedos. Él se quedó un rato en silencio, lo cual me puso aún más nerviosa…_-¿¡Y!-_Me incliné aun más hacia él, encarándole._-

-Ese… está bien.-_Me tiré de repente al sofá, hacia atrás, en parte aliviada._-

-¿¡Y-y ya está!-_¿¡Nada más! ¿¡Qué clase de médico es este!_-

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿¡Por qué te preocupas tanto!

-Bueno… Es que…

-¡Nah!-_Terminó de comer, dejándolo todo bien ordenado, y cogió una taza, y empezó a sorber, como si estuviera bebiendo té…_-Es más duro de lo que parece… Y lo cierto es que parece un alfeñique.-_Tenía el meñique alzado, como si fuera un caballero de alta sociedad Inglesa…_-Siempre ha sido así.

-Aaah… Vale…-_Ha dicho "siempre", no le he oído bien._-

-Pero, por si acaso ten cuidado, no le tomes muy en serio…-_Siguió sorbiendo..._-Está un poco ido…-_¿Qué?_-

-¿A que se refiere?

-Nada… Todo a su tiempo…

-Mmmm… No me fio de usted…

-Haces bien…-_Nos miramos él uno al otro y él siguió sorbiendo de nuevo. ¿¡Es que nunca se va a acabar eso, o qué!_-

-Esto… ¿Y no me va a preguntar donde están los demás…?-_Dejó la taza en la mesa, aun sin el líquido terminado._-

-´Si se han ido dejando esta comida tan rica aquí, algo importante estarán haciendo…-_Me miró a la cara y movió las cejas suavemente hacia arriba… No creerá que Tsubaki y Kid… No…. No, no, no, no… ¡No!_-Me trae sin cuidado, además, en parte os he oído…-_Volvió a coger la taza y siguió bebiendo._-

-¿Ha estado usted cotilleando?-_Le solté en toda la cara. Y él también me soltó algo en toda la cara, la bebida, la escupió de repente y me empapó entera… ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo…! Me limpié con una servilleta y él prosiguió._-

-Perdón.

-No pasa nada…-_¡Lo ha hecho aposta el muy…! Ha sido culpa mía, me lo he buscado…_-

-Cotillear y obtener información de manera secreta, ¡No es lo mismo!-_Espetó moviendo las manos…_-

-Ya, claro…-_Me terminé de limpiar. ¡Gracias por la ducha Stein!_-

-¿Qué tal os ha ido? ¿Asombrada?

-Más bien, anonadada…

-Al principio todos dicen lo mismo, pero pronto te acostumbrarás, todos lo hacen. Piensa que has vuelto a entrar nueva al Shibusen…

-Si usted lo dice… ¿Profesor?

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?

-Usted, ¿También es… Uno de ellos?-_Le pregunté nerviosa_. _Hace mucho tiempo que sabía que era un Demonio Malvado, pero nunca me imaginé esto…Él asintió._-

-Así es…

-Pero hay algo que no llego a entender…

-¿Solo algo?-_¿¡Me está llamando tonta!_-¿El qué?-_Puso la espalda recta._-

-¿Usted también consiguió un compañero?

-Si… Un buen amigo, sin duda…-_¿Quién será esa pobre Alma?_-

-Entonces nada es imposible…-_Yo también puedo conseguir uno… Y si Kid también es uno de ellos… ¡Oh, sí!_-

-Disculpa, ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada… ¡Jejejeje!-_Nunca aprenderé…_-

-Mmmm…-_Dudo él, frunciendo el ceño. Mejor será cambiar de tema…_-

-Y… Si se supone que los "Espíritus" son invisibles para las personas normales, ¿¡Acaso en el Shibusen hay fantasmas o algo! Porque si estamos todos juntos… ¿¡Porque a usted puede verle la gente normal! ¿¡Y a Kid también no!

-¿¡Es que no os lo ha contado todavía!-_¡Si usted se ha escaqueado arriba a la hora de la explicación!_-¿¡Que puñetas os ha explicado ese Idiota! ¿¡No me digas que ha vuelto a empezar con el rollo de la simetría bilateral!

-No, ¡A eso ya estamos acostumbradas! Es que no le hadado tiempo…-_Tsubaki no le ha dado tiempo._-

-Aah… Estúpido crío…-_¿¡Tanto le molesta explicármelo! ¡Ni que fuera a contarme de donde vienen los bebés!_-Verás, niña,-_Comenzó a relatar…_-cuando un Espíritu y una persona se juntan, la persona que nace destinada a ser un Grigori, lo será, pero sus poderes se manifestarán cuando su Espíritu, su compañero este cerca de él…-_Eso más o menos lo sé…_-Y entonces, deberá encontrar a su compañero, para ayudarse entre ambos, más ahora, con el follón que se ha montado por los Ángeles, por culpa de esa disputa, en la que los Demonios también participaron, los Grigori también están divididos, cada uno hacia un bando, y todos corren mucho peligro…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos en peligro?

-Hay Demonios buenos y malos, y Ángeles malos y buenos. Si te toca un malo, estás perdida. Sea del bando que sea.

-¿Eeh?

-Muchos de nosotros también cayeron en la Locura, no solo los Ángeles. Los Grigori, sois muy importantes, en este Mundo, no podemos existir sin un Grigori que nos acompañe, al igual que las personas, sin un Espíritu no pueden ir a nuestro Mundo. Ambos Mundos se conectan en base a eso, lazos invisibles que nos unen entre todos. Y no todo el Mundo consigue un compañero, no todos pueden ir de un Mundo a otro… No sé si me entiendes…

_-_Más o menos…-_Me he perdido en el final, pero, que se le va a hacer…_-

-Y el hecho de que los demás humanos corrientes puedan vernos a mí y al niño mimado, y a todos los Demonios del Shibusen en general… Bueno, la gente corriente como por ejemplo tú, y esa otra niña, antes de que fuerais Grigoris, puede vernos y tocarnos porque estamos cerca de nuestro compañero, ahora mismo para los ojos humanos, somos uno más de ellos… Lo mismo pasa en el otro Mundo con los Grigori. Estamos camuflados, es una manera de sobrevivir, quien menos te lo esperas puede ser un Espíritu disfrazado… No se sabe…-_Eso da un poco de miedo…_-Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo?-_Me estaba enterando más con Stein en dos minutos, que con Kid en media hora. Se nota que es Profesor…_-

-Puedes llegar a distinguir entre Espíritus y personas, es una de las muchas tareas de un Grigori, alertar a tu compañero de un enemigo cercano. Cada uno de vosotros tiene una manera de manifestar sus poderes, no todo es solo ver Espíritus…-_Eso parece complicado… Es mucho para mí… Y cual será el poder de Stein, debería preguntárselo y… _-

-¡Oiga!

-¿¡Y ahora que quieres!

-¿¡Como que qué quiero! ¿¡Que está haciendo!-_Esto ya lo he vivido yo antes… No hace mucho…_-

-Pues irme. ¿Es que no lo ves?-_Se había levantado mientras yo seguía embobada en mis pensamientos, cogió su maletín y se dispuso a salir por la puerta_-¿¡Qué hay que entender!-_¡Usted si que no entiende nada! Me acerqué a él y le agarré del brazo._-

-¿¡Pe-pero que voy a hacer con…-_Señale hacia las escalera, hacia mi habitación…_-¿¡Qué hago con él! ¿¡Me va a dejar sola otra vez!

-Aaamm… ¿Hicimos un trato recuerdas?-_Me miró inquietante, esperando que le soltará._-

-¡Me da igual! ¡No sé que hacer! ¡Un examen no vale tanto!

-¡Te pondré un 10!-_Me lo pensé por un momento… ¡¿Es capaz de llegar a esto por no cumplir con sus obligaciones? Luego la vaga soy yo…_-

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡No puede quedarse conmigo! ¡No es que me desagrade que se quede, al contrario! ¡Pero mi padre lo matará como se enteré!

-Aaah… Eso… No es problema mío…-_Dijo con la boca pequeña, mirando hacia otro lado._-Aun así estará mejor contigo, suficiente tengo con mi mujer, como para soportar a otro más…-_¿¡Como ha de ser su casa para decir eso!_-Está mejor contigo.-_¿Por qué está tan convencido de ello? ¡Me oculta algo!_-¡Decidido!

-Pero… ¡Pero…!

-¡Así que lo dejo en tus manos!-_Dijo felizmente, cogiendo mi brazo que le mantenía sujeto, soltando mi agarre._-

-¿¡Qué va a ser de mi…!-_Mi padre me va a matar…_-

-Ah, es cierto… ¡Niña, pilla esto!-_Me tiró un libro que había sacado de su maletín…Lo pillé al vuelo, casi me aplasta la cara, así podría sentir lo que es un Maka-Chop…_-

-¿Qué es esto?-_Le pregunté mientras le echaba un ojo al libro de 5 kilos que me había tirado._-

-¡Un libro de medicina! Sobre enfermedades.

-¿Y para que quiero yo esto, profesor?-_Miré la portada, ponía: Medicina para Dummies… Definitivamente, me ha llamado tonta en toda la cara. ¡Él si que sabe!_-

-Para nada en especial… Principalmente, ¡Para que no vuelvas a intoxicar a gente con pastillas y alcohol! ¿¡Creías que no me iba a enterar!-_¡Tsubaaakiii! ¡Maldita seas!_-Como sea, no lo mates y ya está… ¡Y presta más atención en las clases de Ciencias!-_¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡Yo no lo sabía…!_-

-Graaaaciaaas…-_Dije mientras afilaba los dientes unos contra otros, rasurándomelos…_-Me será útil…

-¡Para eso estamos, para ayudar! Ah, ahora que me acuerdo… ¡Medusa quiere que vuelvas el Lunes a su consulta!

-¡Ni hablar!-_¡No quiero volver a ver a esa Señora en todo lo que me quede de vida! ¡Ni muerta!_-¡Lo siento, pero no!-_Me crucé de brazos._-

-Allá tú… Pero no crees que tarde o temprano se enterará tu padre… Debería intentarlo al menos…-_¡A Usted si que le hace falta ir al Psicólogo!_-

-Ya veremos… Tengo que pensarlo…-_Mmmm… Ya lo he pensado. No._-

-Como quieras, me voy a comprar Tabaco, es lo que le he dicho a mi mujer que iba a hacer… Hace 3 horas… Mierda…-_¡A él si que lo van matar!_-

-¡Que le vaya bien…!-_Saludé con la mano, mientras él estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. _¡_Lárguese de aquí de una vez!_-

**Ya había traspasado el umbral cuando… **

**Se detuvo fuera con la puerta entreabierta...**

-Te he dejado unas pastillas especiales para el chico en tu mesilla, la receta y las instrucciones están al lado escritas en un papel, ¡No te pases, lo que ponga es lo que le hay que dar! ¿Entendido?

-Eemm, ¡Sii!-_Por lo menos se preocupa…_-

-Saluda a tu padre de mi parte, y… Cuida mucho del chico, que le hace falta…

-¿Eeh?-Y cerró de un portazo fortísimo, que heló la casa con el frío aire procedente del exterior…-Que frío…-_Me sobé los brazos con ambas manos. ¿Qué habrá querido decir…?_-Bah, como sea… Tengo hambre…

* * *

><p><strong>Dejé el libro en el salón, por si a mi padre le hacia falta alguna vez, para una mesa que tenga la pata rota, y cogí un poco de la comida que había traído Tsubaki, la verdad es que Stein tenía razón, estaba muy buena. Seguía sin entender ese tipo de salida inesperada por su parte… Espero que no me haya traicionado… No tendrán algo ellos dos… Y que será, para que yo no pueda saberlo… Mmmm… Me tiré en el sofá hacia atrás…<strong>

-No tiene sentido volverse loca por una especulación, ya buscaré una explicación, ¡Y quiero una buena!-_Me enfadé conmigo misma… Y dejé de comer, si yo tengo hambre… Imagínate él… Miré hacia las escaleras._- ¡Le llevaré algo a él también!-_Supongo que los Demonios, comen comida de persona, ¿No? Bueno, si Stein ha podido comérsela…_-

**Subí por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto con una pequeña bandeja en las manos, puse algo ligero para que no le sentara mal, la mitad se me cayó por el camino… No soy muy buena en Matemáticas, pero sé que: Maka + Comida + Escaleras, es igual a DESASTRE. Pero conseguí llegar, abrir la puerta… Y tirar de nuevo la comida la comida al suelo…**

-¿¡Pero que narices haces!-_Se me puso el corazón en un puño… Estaba levantado, encajado en la ventana, balanceándose, de un lado a otro, parecía que se había quedado atascado, mirando hacia abajo… Corrí hacia él y le sujeté por detrás, tirando hacia mí…_-

-¡¿Estas loco? ¿¡Haz el favor de bajar de ahí!-_Él notó que algo le cogía por detrás y empezó a patalear y a quejarse..._-

-¡Vamos! ¡Baja ahora mismo, por favor!-_Le pedí suplicante, a lo que él hizo caso, echándose más hacia delante, hacia fuera._-

-¡No hombre, no! ¡Para ese lado no! ¡Para el otro!-_Le seguía sujetando con los ojos cerrados. Él de repente paró, y se dejo caer hacia mi lado, hacia abajo, dejando la cara apoyada en el cristal… Yo le solté poco a poco, y cerré la ventana rápidamente, por si acaso se le ocurría volver a intentarlo otra vez._-

-¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando! ¡Casi me da un ataque!

-Aaah… Esta todo blanco.-_Decía él mirando hacia la ventana, aun con la cara apoyada en el cristal. De espaldas hacia mí._- Es bonito.

-Si, es precioso.-_Dije sarcásticamente._-¡Pero eso no viene al caso ahora! ¿¡Qué hacías en la ventana!

-Mmmm…-_Se apoyó más en el cristal._-Es pequeño.-_Tenía una voz muy extraña._-¡No quepo! ¡Maldita sea!-_Golpeó el cristal, casi rompiéndolo._-

-¿¡Pero que dices!-_¿¡Por qué habla sin sentido!-_¿¡Qué intentabas hacer! ¿¡Quieres matarme del susto! ¡Y date la vuelta, no quiero hablarle a tu espalda!

-Yo ssolo quería… Quería… Ssalir por la puerta.-_¿Qué?_-Pero ess muy pequeña…-_Señaló a la ventana con el dedo._-

-Eso es la ventana, ¡No la puerta! ¿¡Acaso te parece una puerta!

-Ya decía yo que esstaba muy alto… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-_Se reía sin parar de repente, ¡Está loco! Eso pensaba… Hasta que se dio la vuelta y…_-

-¿¡Y ahora de que te ríes!-_Le miré a la cara y me percaté de algo importante…_-¿¡Pero qué, qué, qué…-_El Albino tenía las pupilas dilatadas a más no poder, como si hubiera consumido… ¡Oh, no!_-

-¿Soul?

-Assí me llaman…-No paraba quieto, se meneaba débilmente, de un lado a otro sin parar-Aaah… Esstate quieta de una vez, me esstass mareando…-_Puso su mano en mi hombro y agachó un poco la cabeza._-

-¡Yo no me estoy moviendo! ¡Eres tú…! Soul, ¿¡Estás drogado!

-¿Quién?-_Un momento…_-

*****_**Flashback**_*****

-Pero, por si acaso ten cuidado, no le tomes muy en serio…-_Siguió sorbiendo..._-Está un poco ido…-_¿Qué?_-

-¿A que se refiere?

-Nada… Todo a su tiempo…

-Mmmm… No me fio de usted…

-Haces bien.

*****_**Fin Flashback**_*****

**¡Me lo ha drogado! ¡No! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Maldito seas, Stein, tú y toda tu descendencia! Si es que llegas a tener…**

-Soul, estate quieto, ¿Vale?-_Me preguntó si debería mirar ese libro… ¡No sé que hacer!_-Tú, no te mue-

-Oye, hay… Algo en el ssuelo.-Decía con voz lenta, con los ojos medio cerrados, mientras pisaba con el pie la comida de Tsubaki desparramada.-

-¿¡Pero cuando has llegado hasta ahí!-_Me acerqué rápidamente._-

-Hace un rato, mientras esstabass pensando en no ssé qué de un Pirado…-_¡Drogado, drogado! ¡Aunque Pirado también estás…! ¿¡Pero que narices le ha dado! ¡¿LSD*?_-Y algo más… De esso… El ssuelo esstá raro, visscosso…

-Madre mía…-_Susurré._- ¡Pero no pongas el pie ahí! ¡Encima estás descalzo! ¡Te estas manchando! ¡Anda qué…!-_En parte es culpa mía, pero él no tenía por qué producirme un infarto de miocardio, tirándose por la ventana… Fui a por una servilleta para limpiarlo…_-

-Ah, ¿Essto?-_Levantó el pie y se lo miró detenidamente._-No hay nada, ¿Vess?-_Saltó a la pata coja enseñándome el pie._-

-¡Pero no me lo enseñes hombre!-_Él bajó el pie, tristemente, como si le hubiera herido y dijo con voz lastimera…_-

-Pe-Perdóóón…-_A lo que seguidamente casi se cae hacia atrás, no paraba de moverse…_

_-_¡Cuidado! ¡Ay ay ay!_-Le pillé al vuelo, haciéndome caer debajo de él, y él encima de mi regazo… Me hice daño en el trasero… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás observando la posición que teníamos, y dijo…_-

-¿No creess que esto es ir un poco deprissa…?-_¿¡Qué se estará imaginando!_-A mi me parece un poco rraro, pero ssi tú quieress, no me imporrta…-_¿¡Como! ¿¡Qué yo qué! Me ruboricé de manera extrema, casi me salía humo por las orejas, le empujé hacia a delante con todos mis fuerzas…_-

-¡Quítate de encima!-_Salió disparado un metro y medio de boca al suelo, y con el culo para arriba._-

-¡Ay…!-_Se quejaba tirado de rodillas… A lo mejor me he pasado un poco…_-Que daño… Eress una bruta…-_Decía hablándole a la moqueta._-¿¡Yo a ti que te hecho! ¿¡Eh!-_Se puso a berrear..._-Aaammm…

-¡Oooh…!-_Me levanté del suelo y me volví a acercar a él._-Perdonaaa.-_Me agaché a su altura._-Venga, levanta, yo te ayudo.-_Le dije amablemente, tendiéndole una mano, después de todo no es culpa suya, es culpa de Stein._- ¡Apóyate!

-Mmmm… Vale.-_Se sujetó de mi pierna._-

-Pero de ahí no.

-Oh, vale.-_Y se sujetó de mi culo._-

-No…-_Me estoy empezando a cansar bastante…_-¡Hay… Tampoco…!-_Seguía diciendo amablemente, por poco tiempo._-

-Oh, vale.-_Y por último se sujetó de mis… ¡Eso si que no!_-

-¡Se acabo!-_Exploté._-¡Mejor te cojo yo!

-Uy…

-¡Y no digas nada raro!

-Mmmm…-_Se quejó. Y le cogí por debajo de las axilas, como si estuviera arrastrando a una persona ahogada fuera del agua… Le senté en la cama, de un golpe._-

-¡Y ahora túmbate! ¡Y NO TE MUEVAS! ¿Queda claro?-_Puse las manos en las caderas, señalándole con el dedo y dando vueltas con él, al cual, él se puso a mirar, y casi se pone bizco… Lo seguía con los ojos, como un gatito sigue a la luz…_-¡Ahí quieto! Buen chico.

-¡Jooo!-_Se quejó como un niño pequeño…_-¡No me quiero tumbar!-_Ya sé que no tiene gracia, pero por momentos era divertido verle._-Mmmm…-_Empezó a darle patadas con las pantorrillas a la cama… ¡Se la va a cargar!_-¡No esstoy canssado! ¡No me quiero echarr!-_Dijo enfadado con voz de niño en modo rabieta._-

-¿Qué no? ¡Ya lo creo que sí!-_Volví a sacar "El dedo Mágico", lo puse en su frente y empuje un poco… La gravedad hizo lo demás…_-¡Ya estas tumbado!-_Cayó boca arriba sobre la cama._-¿Lo ves?-_Me siento poderosa, he vencido a un Demonio… ¡Jajajaja…! ¿¡Que hago riéndome en mi propia mente!_-

-Nooo… ¡Jo! No vale… Hass hecho trampass…-_Volvió a enfadarse como un niño de 5 años, y se cruzó de brazos._-

-Te has caído tú solo, yo solo te he ayudado, ¿Recuerdas?-_Le dije con ironía._-

-Eress mala…-_Oh, por favor… ¿¡Ahora soy yo la mala! Estaba frente a él, mientras intentaba levantarse en vano, a saber como lo ha hecho la última vez… Parece una tortuga que se ha caído de espaldas y no puede levantarse… Comenzó a mirarme desde su posición, con cara de terror._-Mmmm… ¿… Qué me vass a hacer…?-Dijo con voz suave y apagada, sonriendo... _¡Lo mato! ¡LO MATO!_-

-Si hombre… ¿Pero que dices? ¡Más quisieras!-_Me volví a poner roja como un tomate… Desde luego sabe como enfadar a alguien…_-

-No, no creo…-_¡Ahora sique lo mató!_-

-¡Cállate!

-¡Jooo! ¡Eress muy aburridaa! Aaah…-_No sabe ni lo que dice…_-

-¡Y tú un quejica!

-Mmmm…-_Ronroneó._-

-¡Y estate quieto!-_Me pregunto si con la droga, el café sirve para despejar… De todas formas seguro que no tengo… Así que._-

-No quierooo.

-¡Me da igual!-_Le cogí de la camisa, por la zona del cuello y los hombros, y le tiré hacia la almohada, quedando él boca abajo…_-

-Oooh… ¡Jo!-_Se quejó por última vez en la almohada._-

-Es increíble lo poco que pesas…

-Esstetica.

-¿Ah sí?

-N-n-no. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-_Estupendo… Por lo menos se está quieto._-

**Fui a recoger la comida tirada en el suelo, con esta ya van dos… Luego volví hacia la cama y me senté en el borde. Se había quedado dormido, aunque decía algunas cosas en sueños… Aun así, mejor no despertarlo, a saber la que me lía… Como mi padre se entere de esto… No me lo quiero ni imaginar. De todos modos, ¿¡Porqué está así, que le ha pasado! ¿¡Qué le ha hecho Stein! ¿¡Le habrá diseccionado el cerebro!**

**Volví a mirar la llavecita que se le cayó el otro día, por ahora prefiero no decir nada, es algo que le pertenece a él, a mí no me incumbe, y la deje en la mesita de noche…**

**La mesita… De noche…**

-¡La mesita de noche!-_Reboté en la cama, gritando y abalanzándome sobre la mesita, molestando sin querer al Albino, el cual se quejo dormido y se dio la vuelta al otro lado de la cama._-

-¡Ugh…!

-Perdón…-_Le dije en voz baja, aunque no me escuchara… Rebusqué por la mesita entre muchos bártulos y por fin encontré un sobre blanco, con la firma de Stein, el cual al moverlo sonaba como si fuera una maraca… Algo tenía dentro… Al abrirlo vi que había un montón de pastillas azules chiquititas y una nota que decía:_

_**Querida Niña**: Te confío a Soul, ten cuidado, no es peligroso para los demás, pero si para él mismo, cierra las ventanas por si acaso y vigílalo… Lo dejo a tu elección. Le acabo de dar una de las píldoras azules que hay en este sobre, y ya ves las consecuencias, son unos sedantes muy fuertes, pero es lo único que le hace efecto, ya nos veremos, y si tienes alguna queja… ¡Te la guardas!_

_**Pero será… Había un dibujito de su cara con una sonrisa enorme. ¡Me puede hacer una carta! ¿¡Pero no puede acordarse de mi nombre! ¿¡Y encima para decirme esto…! ¡No es que sea una enfermera precisamente! ¿¡Y de qué se conocen estos dos! Nunca había visto a Soul antes, creo… Seguí leyendo:**_

_**POSDATA**: Las píldoras que contiene el sobre, has de dárselas una al día después de la comida, pero SOLO UNA. ¡O las consecuencias serán nefastas! ¡Tu nota de ciencias descenderá inexplicablemente si lo haces! Besos._

**¿¡Besos! ¿¡BESOS! ¡Eso de "NEFASTAS" me da muy mala espina…! Definitivamente, estoy perdida. ¡Oh Dios…!**

**Dejé el sobre blanco con las píldoras en el cajón de la mesita de noche, escondiéndolas, por si a este suicida se le ocurría algo inapropiado. E hice de la carta una bola enorme, tirándola sobre la cama, subí los pies sobre ella, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas, sintiendo un gran peso en la espalda y la cara mullida… ¿Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora? Todo es tan extraño… En el fondo creo, que me da miedo…**

En fin…-_Suspiré._-Dejemos al tiempo cambiar a la gente…-_Me callé, una mano me había cogido de la blusa, y me llamaba dando pequeños y débiles tirones…_-¿Soul…?

-Tsu-Tsubaki…-_¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Es que nadie puede aprenderse mi nombre? ¡¿Nadie?_-

-Es Maakaa… Ma-ka…-_Le dije suavemente, mientras le tocaba las mejillas, eran muy blanditas y esponjosas, sobretodo elásticas, estaba ardiendo y no me apetecía enfadarme con él._-Supongo que pasaremos un tiempo juntos, ¿Eh? ¿No te parece divertido?

-Tengo que ir al baño…-_Dejé de tocarle las mejillas… Y empecé a sudar mientras el me miraba atento con los ojos entreabiertos y rojos._-

-Bien… Bien…

**Oh Dios… ¡Oh Dios! ¡OH DIOS!**

**The End**

**Por ahora…**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Espacio Beru<span>***__**: No os encanta decir eso: THE END. Oh YES! XD! XD! Habréis notado que me he metido mucho con Stein en este capítulo, pero, ¿Quién no ha odiado a un profesor alguna vez? Yo, para aclarar, odio a la de Matemáticas, si, por su culpa, (a ver, también es mía, pero ella no podía tener más tacto que va… ¡¿Ella tacto, dónde? ¡Llama a mis padres EN VIERNES, para decirles que soy un desastre! Ya le puedo decir adiós el fin de semana… En el fondo quiere que sufra… TRUE STORY! XD!) VOY A ESTAR CASTIGADA… T.T… Bueno, el que siembra vientos, recoge tempestades. (Que refrán más raro. ¬.¬)**_

_**Manga Recomendado**__**: Magico. Así como suena, es un Manga precioso, con una trama muy interesante y muy romántica, y con varias lotes de sangre, principalmente causa de la vergüenza del protagonista hacia su "mujer", lo cierto es que recuerda un poco a Soul, ya que también es albino, pero la protagonista no se parece en nada a Maka(TROLLOLOLOL!)… Además de que el dibujo es muy bueno y hace poco se creo una sección en el FF.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks Section<strong>__**: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER,** (Sé que TODOS estamos muy ocupados, así que Gracias por echarle un ojo, o dos…)** A LOS QUE DEJAIS PRIVADOS,(Gracias Fubuki-kun I love you SO MUCH! ¡Quiero tus contis y lo sabes! ^o^ y a Lightning-Claire mi nena Española y experta en Romance.) A LOS QUE DEJÁIS UN Reviewcillo, y a los que disfrutan leyendo entre las SOMBRAS, a todos en GENERAL, ¡OS MERECEIS LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡Y YA QUE ESTAMOS UN/A ELIZABETH SWAN/JACK SPARROW! :D**_

Gracias** a ****sliper-moon,**** y a Karina-chan también la quiero, ¡A LAS DOS! XD! ^^, a ****Review, ****GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, SE AGRADECE CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN, a ****Darkalizz, ****que tiene un Fic muy chulo, y que la adoro, y la ánimo a seguir, gracias por todo, algún día nos subiremos al London Eye las dos juntas MY FRIEND! ^^, a mi compi de tertulia nocturna,**** Kakono No Tenshi,**** le adoro con todo mi ser, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENE! ^^, a ****Cata-Chan1, ****Gracias por seguir la Historia, que digas que estoy loca, me ha llegado al Alma… T.T… (I´M CRAZY AND I KNOW IT! XD!) a ****MirageNadha**** porque Suerte con tu maestra de Artes, Á-N-I-M-O, Como te decía, en este capítulo habéis contribuido a que STEIN DEJE DE FUMAR, y no ha podido fumar demasiado… XD! ¡Sus pulmones también os lo agradecen! Probablemente se unan a la Huelga de Neuronas de MAKA… ¡JAJAJAJA! X3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*<span>El LSD o tripi<span>: Es una droga (Ácido) muy peligrosa, (¡No a las drogas! Y menos como estás.) Es muy potente, te hace alucinar de manera caótica y con pocas cantidades, tanto si estás dormido como despierto, y si queréis más información… ¡Pues miradlo en Wikipedia! ^^ ¡Qué aquí nadie ha nacido ayer…! XD!)**_

_**¿PORQUE LOS ÁNGELES CAYERON EN LA LOCURA?**_

_**¿A DONDE HA LLEVADO TSUBAKI A KID?**_

_**¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON EL "ÁNGEL"?**_

_**¿SOUL SEGUIRÁ VIVO MAÑANA?**_

_**¡TODO ESO Y MUCHO MÁS!**_

_**¡SOLO EN EL CAPITULO 7!**_

_**En fin, en el principio os habréis quedado como: O.O WTF! ¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN? ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁL? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿CUÁNTO? ¿DÓNDE? ¿POR QUE? ¡ALPARGATA! O.O! (coge aire…) LOL! PERO NO OS DESESPEREIS, PRONTO LO SABRÉIS, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE ¡V.E.M.A!: ^^**_

**Capítulo 7****: El chico que vino de otro Mundo.**

**^^ ¡Nos vemos! ¡Buen fin de Semana! ^^**

**Xau! Xau! Beru* ^.^**


	7. El chico que vino de otro Mundo

**¡****Vive en mi armario****!**

**By Bell Star***

**Say Hello Angel! ¿Qué tal todo bonitos y bonitas? ^^ ¡Soñando y soñando triunfe editando! (LOL! XD!) Mmmm… Creo que eso era una película… ^^ ¡Bueno, no creo que importe! ¡La cuestión es que ahora mismo soy una personita muy feliz! ^o^ ¡Y es todo gracias a vosotros! ¡¿Qué es un escritor sin lectores pregunto yo? ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡A todos! ¡11 Reviews! ¡Que fuerte! En serio, Muchas gracias. ¡Todos necesitamos que nos den las Gracias ALGUNA VEZ! ¡Y esta vez, os las doy yo a vosotros! :D **

**Ey, ¿Quién no ha visto Oliver y Benji/Supercampeones ALGUNA VEZ? En serio, esos tipos de historias a mi me gustan mucho. (XD!) ¡Me encanta cuando se hacen daño y es como si se acabara el Mundo por siempre de los siempres! ¡Muajajaja! ¡Ver sufrir a un personaje es algo maquiavélico y confortante! (Es como te apetece practicar ese deporte después de verlos… Y decir: Bueno, podría ser peor. ¡No es para tanto!) ****LOL! Sueños rotos… Sueños rotos, EVERYWHERE! ¡Muajajajaja! I´m so bad, and I Know it! ****X3 **

**Ahora en serio, a mí me trauma como cada personaje, ambos de bandos diferentes tienen sus propios sueños y aspiraciones, sus pasados realmente trágicos, (ETC, ETC.) como incita a plantearse de que lado estas, si gana uno, el otro pierde más, y si gana el otro, igual. ¡No hay quien se decida! ¡Por B*S! XD Sin más que decir… ¡Viva el deporte y el compañerismo! ^^ (Mi favoritos son: el fútbol y el tenis. ¿Y el vuestro?) ^^**

**Aviso Importante****: **Siento que **Soul** vaya a ser **muy **(¡Pero muy, MUY, EH!)**OOC**. Digamos que se encuentra en condiciones indebidas por culpa de Stein, pero tranquilos/as, las autoridades Sanitarias me informan de que puede que vuelva a ser el mismo. ^^ Gracias por su atención. XD!

**Music Recommended****: DECODE de PARAMORE. **

"**How I can decide What´s right"**

"**When you´re clouding up on my mind"**

"**I can´t win your losing fight"**

"**All the time…"**

**_¡Espero que os guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>**.**

_La Oscuridad es un camino y la Luz es un lugar, _

_el Cielo que nunca existió_

_ni existirá jamás, es siempre Verdadero._

_**Dylan Thomas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿<span>Quieres ir al cielo<span>?**_

**Solo se oía, el agua. El agua caer, gota a gota, segundo a segundo, entre tanta oscuridad mezclada. Mientras el sonido de las cadenas chirriantes, me hacían volver a la Realidad. Esto no es un Sueño. No estoy dormido. Sigo aquí. Soy yo el que habla, el que piensa. Sigo siendo yo mismo. Estoy vivo. Todos esos pensamientos enmarañados. Todo revuelto en esa Oscuridad… Ni siquiera alcanzo a verme las manos. No me gusta estar solo…**

**-Me abuuurrooo…**

**-**_**¿¡Quieres que te cuente una historia de cuando yo…-**__¡NO!__**-**_

**-¡Quiero salir de aquí!-**_¡Qué alguien me ayude por favor! ¡No lo aguanto más! ¡Por favor, lo suplico! ¡Un Dios como yo no ha de merecerse esto!_**-¡Dejadme salir de aquí!**_-¿Me podré cargar los barrotes de tanto agitarlos? Mmmm… Batido… ¡No, no es momento para pensar en eso! ¡Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de-_

_**-¡JO JO JO JO! Ha sido culpa tuya por andar distraído joven pupilo. Me siento abrumado por tu falta de concentración a la hora de la disputa. ¡JO JO!**_

**-Aaah… No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. ¿¡Por una vez en tu vida podrías hablarme en cristiano! ¡Es que ni siquiera cuando estamos encerrados! ¡Voy a morir de la desesperación! ¡Tengo fobia a los lugares cerrados!**_**-**__Empecé a transpirar como si se acabara el Mundo. ¡Un Dios como yo no puede tener Claustrofobia, maldita sea!__**-**_

_**-¡JO JO! Si solo llevamos aquí 5 minutos. ¡Mantén la compostura! ¡Ponte recto!**_

**-¡Cállate!**_**-**__¡No sé para que le digo eso, si nunca me hace caso!__**-**_**¡¿Solo eso? ¡A mi me han parecido 5 horas!**

**-**_**Es que has estado 5 horas inconsciente. ¡Si hace nada que te acabas de levantar pusilánime!-**__¿Pusiqué?__**-**_

**-¡Me da igual! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡¿Qué queréis de mí cobardes?-**_¡Estúpidos Demonios! ¡Todos son iguales…!_**-¡Venid de frente si tenéis lo que hay que tener! ¡Vamos! ¡AAAHH! **

_**-Ayy…-**__Suspiró el rábano viejales.__**-En vez de quejarte tanto y ponerte histérico… Bueno, tú siempre eres un histérico pero, ¡Podrías intentar pensar en algo que nos saque de aquí, en vez de estar gritando como un Monito cabreado porque no encuentra plátanos! ¡JO JO!**_

**-¡¿Y ahora por qué narices hablas de comida?-**_Tengo hambre, ¡Mucha hambre!_**-¡Nos han quitado la espada! ¡Tienen muy poca vergüenza esos Demonios!-**_¡Y esa Bruja Rubia y plana…!_**-¡Cómo se atreven a abusar de mi, tienen suerte de que justamente en ese instante me cayera un meteorito en la cabeza! ¡Mucha Suerte! ¡Maldito Cosmos! ¡Yo te maldigo!-**_Gritaba alto con el puño hacia arriba._**-¡Dios me la ha vuelto a jugar!**

**-**_**No creo que haya sido culpa de Nuestro Señor, que tú seas un despistado, Joven Pupilo… ¡JO JO! Eres igual que tu padre, de tal palo tal astilla. ¡JO JO!**_

**-¡Quieres dejar ya lo del "JO JO"!-**_Dije, imitando su voz repelente._**- ¡Y yo no me parezco en nada a mi padre!-**_¡Encima me puso un nombre muy diferente al suyo! Él era White*Star, ¡Y yo soy Black*Star! No era muy original que digamos…_**-¡Yo soy un ser Superior! ¡Un Dios! ¡Qué pertenezca al Grandioso-**

**-**_**¡Clan de la Estrella! "¡No quiere decir que sea como ellos!" ¡JO JO! Estoy cansado de oírte decir eso.-**__No, claro, yo no estoy cansado de soportarte… ¡¿Yo? ¡Qué va!__**-**_

**-¿¡Acaso crees que soy un asesino!-**_Me indigne, recordando que estoy hablando conmigo mismo__**… **__¡Me da igual! Empecé a darme golpes en la cabeza para que se callase de una Santa vez._**-**

_**-No, más bien eres un bruto.-**__Dijo sin inmutarse.__**-Has de admitir, que no has sido lo que se dice "muy bueno" en esta vida… ¿Me equivoco? **_

**-…-**

**-**_**¿Y bien?**_

**-Te equivocas…**

_**-¿Seguro? ¡JO JO!-**Estúpido Viejo chocho con la risa de Santa Claus…_**-**

**-¡Si!-**_Grité alto y claro._**-Lo que pasó ese día fue sin querer… Yo no lo sabía, no fue culpa mía.-**_Yo no maté a ese chico. Desde que me juzgaron por ello, he tenido que aguantar a este brasas a mi lado… ¡Maldita sea la Justicia Angelical!_**-Algo paso ese día…**

_**-Lo que vos digáis… ¡JO JO! Más creo que no deberíais de odiar a Nuestro Señor, después de todo, él fue el que te envió expresamente aquí para solucionar tus problemas, ¡Él cree en tí! ¡No le decepciones! ¡JO JO!**_

**-¡Oh! ¡Cálla-**

**-**_**¡Silencio!**_

**-¡A mi tú, precisamente tú, no me mandas callar! ¡Yo grito si quiero! ¡LA LA LA LAAA!**

**-**_**¡Mantén sigilo INSENSATO!**_

**-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Qué pasa ahora!**

_**-Se acerca alguien…-**__¿Eeh?__**-Se oyen pasos… ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡BAKA!**_

**-Si te callaras alguna vez en tu vida, durante un mísero segundo, quizás me daría cuenta…-**_Le dije mientras me apoyaba sigilosamente en una de las cuatro paredes. ¡Estúpidos Demonios! ¡Se van a enterar de quién es…_**-**

-¿Black*Star? ¿Eres tú?-_Dijo una voz al otro lado de la Puerta, no sabía de que género era, a través de estas gruesas paredes se oía todo muy distorsionado. Demasiada oscuridad a través de los barrotes._-

**-Así me llamo. ¿¡Quién anda ahí!-**_Ojalá tuviera mi espada conmigo, ¿Donde la tendrán?_**-¡Muéstrate!-**_Una pequeña luz empezó a iluminar la celda, la cual me cejó por completo, mientras se oía el crujir de la puerta abriéndose, la cerradura cediendo al poder de la llave dorada y a aquel ser extraño y encapuchado._**-**

-Tranquilo. He venido a ayudarte…-_Decía esa voz cada vez más y más audible, según se acercaba poco a poco hacia mi, y comenzaba a agarrar con delicadeza las cadenas que me aprisionaban…_-He venido a sacarte de aquí.-_Desbloqueó la cerradura sin esfuerzo alguno y cogió mi brazo fuertemente._-Nos vamos…

**-¡Espera! ¿¡Tú-tú eres…!**

* * *

><p><strong>.El Chico que vino de otro Mundo.<strong>

**(POV: Maka)**

**Lunes.**

**¡RIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING!**

**¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Te jodo la vida! ¡Levántate! ¡Perezosaaa!**

**¡Son las 8 de la Mañana! ¡Despierta vaga!**

**¡Un nuevo día comienza!**

**¡Despieeeeertaaa yaaa!**

-¡Ugh! ¡¿Nos atacan otra vez? ¡¿Pero que narices es eso? ¡Maldito despertador! ¡Odio los lunes!-_¿¡Por qué le haría caso a mi padre, y pondría su voz como alarma en el Despertador…! ¡AAAHH! _-¡Que alguien lo pare! ¡No puedo respirar!

-¡Vale! ¡Yo lo paró!-_¿Eeh? Le dio un manotazo al reloj y este salió volando por los aires, acabando el duro trayecto en la fría pared de color morado. Lo bueno, es que dejó de sonar._-¡Ya esta! ¡Jajajajaja!-_¿Esa voz…? ¡Otra vez no!_-

-¡¿Pero que haces?-_¿¡Por qué me oigo la voz distorsionada! ¡Parezco un pato!_-

-¿Qué?-_Dijo como si no pasara nada._-

-¿Soul?

-¿Si?

-¡Deja de tocarme la nariz!-_La mantenía apretada con ambos dedos, a modo de pinza de tender la ropa._-¡Y quítate de encima! ¡Malo, Soul malo! ¡Demonio Malo!-_Le di una soberana patada en toda la cara, pero él no se movió, por lo que mi pie, se quedo incrustado en su cara. Y cuando lo aparté, se cayó hacia atrás, quedando bocarriba en la cama, ¡Con cara de tristeza!_-

-¡Yo no soy malo! ¡Tú eres la mala!-_Empezó a berrear y se llevó las manos a la cara._-¡Y además roncas, que lo sepas!-_¿¡Cómo!_-

-¡Deja de llorar, no cuela otra vez!-_¡Ya es la segunda vez que lo hace! Lo de asfixiarme cuando duermo, digo. Me levanté sentándome en la cama, de lado hacia mi "Demonio Despertador Personal", o DDP…_-¿¡Qué te ha dado con mi nariz!

-¡Solo quería comprobar que seguías viva!

-¡Solo estaba dormida! ¡No me he muerto! Además, ¡¿No podrías haberlo comprobado de otra forma?-_¿¡Pero que le estoy diciendo!_-

-Entiendo. Quieres que te de un beso.-Seguía tumbado, ahora sonriendo de manera tenebrosa… _En parte es culpa mía por preguntar gilipolleces…_-

-¡NO!-_Me Sonrojé. ¡Stein, tu muerte se avecina cada vez más rápido! ¡Será lenta y dolorosa! ¿¡Por qué me ha hecho esto! ¿¡Quién me mandará a mí preocuparme por la gente! ¿¡QUIÉN!_-¿Por qué siempre tengo que levantarme de mal humor? ¡Te dije que te quedarás en el Armario!

-Es que…-_Jugó con los dedos._-

-¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo la Oscuridad?

-¡Noo!-_Dijo indagando en la N, como un niño pequeño enfadado porque le han quitado su juguete._-Lista… Eso no es nada Cool.-_¿Cool? ¿Qué?_-Pero…-_Se sentó a mi lado y cogió una de mis coletas rubias y desordenadas._-¡Tocar tus coletas es divertido! ¡JAJAJAJA!-_¡Se acabó…!-_

-Suelta, ¡Ahora!-_Le di una orden. Es como tener un perrito, ya lo decía yo al principio. En el fondo es muy entretenido._-

-Jo…-_Se cruzó de brazos cabreado… Creo que debería dejar de darle esas pastillas, me da igual lo que diga el Descerebrado de mi profesor. Seguro que el Diploma de Doctor lo ganó en una feria. O sobornaría al tendero para conseguirlo. A saber…_-Yo…

-¿Eeh?-_Le miré. Le hice ponerse otro pijama de mi padre para que no anduviera por mi casa con ese otro lleno de sangre todos los días, esta vez era de color blanco. Lo que no sé es porque ahora esta en calzoncillos… Con lo que me costó que se lo pusiese… Bueno, más bien, se lo puse yo, porque él lo único que consiguió fue ponerse la camisa al revés y los pantalones en la cabeza. No se como lo hizo, pero parecía un conejito blanco…_-Da igual… No pasa nada.

-Yo… Te oí hablar en sueños…-_Miró hacia otro lado bajando la cabeza._-Parecías estar sufriendo…-_¡Ooh! ¡Mierda!-_

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-_Que mono…_-

-No, pero eres la que me da de comer. Así que…-_Sonrió_. _Que Imbécil…-_

-Ya… Gracias…

-¿Qué soñabas?-_Intentó cogerme otra vez de las coletas, pero se lo impedí. ¡El otro día me arrancó un puñado de mi precioso cabello dorado! ¡Lo pasé muy mal!_-

-No, nada importante…

-Vaaa… ¡Cuéntameeelooo! ¡Vaaa!-_Empezó a gritar y a tirarme y zarandearme una de mis coletas con fuerza. ¡Qué bipolar es!-_

-¡Esta bien, esta bien…!-_Le tapé la boca con la mano, a lo que este solo parpadeo extrañado, diciéndole en susurros…_-¡Vas a despertar a Spirit! ¿Acaso quieres despertar a la "Bestia"?-_Dije con cara retadora y amenazante. El albino negó varias veces con fuerza y quite la mano de sus labios. ¡Gran error!_-

-¡PERO CUÉNTAMELOOOO!

-¡VALE!-_Como ese ser que se hace llamar mi padre se despierte… ¡Aquí va a correr sangre! ¡Mucha-Sangre!_-

-Estupendo.-_Estará "drogado", pero es muy inteligente…_-

-¡No lo sé, vale!

-¿Eing?-_Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente._-

-Pues eso. No recuerdo muy bien lo que he soñado…-_Me suele pasar…_-

-Aaah… ¡Pues vaya rollo!-_Se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama._-

-¡Eres un interesado!-_Lo cierto es que recordaba algo… Algo borroso e inconcluso. Había soñado con ese Ángel alocado y pedante, ah, y con el Rábano gigante también. Parecía que estaba en una prisión y alguien venía a rescatarle. No recuerdo nada más… Ha sido muy raro…_-

-Nah…-_Se quejó y se acomodó de lado con el codo apoyado en la cama y la mano sujetándose la cabeza._-

-¿Ya no te duele?-_Me estiré dando un largo bostezo. Se había quejado un poco estos dos últimos días cada vez que forzaba el brazo izquierdo… Cuando vea a Kid, he de preguntarle como encontró a este bollo blanco y vago. ¿Cómo acabaría tan herido y donde ha salido exactamente? He intentado preguntarle muchas veces al loco este, pero siempre se queda un rato pensando y me responde con una gilipollez._-

-No…-_Seguidamente bostezó, parece que se lo he pegado…_-¡Estoy bien!-_Movió el brazo fuertemente a todos lados mientras sonreía._-Auu…-_Ya se ha hecho daño…_-¿Ves?

-Ya lo veo…-_Diciendo hola a un nuevo día me apoyé en el suelo, y busqué y rebusqué en el cajón de la mesita de noche para encontrar el fruto de mi cansancio durante este fin de semana eterno. ¡A este paso me saldrán canas!_-¡Aquí están!

-¿Mmmm?-_El albino miro interesado._-

-¡Mira Soul, pastilla!

-¡Dame, dame!-_Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre míe intentó quitármelas de las manos. Esto le está creando dependencia_. _Como un perrito… ¡No me cansaré de decirlo! Si hasta parece que mueve el rabo._-

-Vale, vale, tranquilo… ¡Buen chico!-_Me lo quité de encima y le acaricié la cabeza, y él se rió._-¡Abre la boca! ¡Di Aaah!

-¿Porqué "A"? ¿Porque no…-

-¡Qué abras la boca! ¡YA!-_Se asustó y la abrió rápidamente, dejando expuestos sus filosos dientes de tiburón, ¡Para ser un Demonio, parece más un Vampiro! Le metí la pastilla en la boca y este casi me come la mano, casi me babea… Antes se la había intentado dar con agua… ¡Pero era absurdo! No era capaz de entender porque el agua va después de la pastilla… ¡Allá él!_-¡Ya está!-_Me sobé la mano en el top que llevaba puesto para dormir, para restregarme ¡Sus babas! Y volví a dejar las pastillas fuera de su alcance, en el cajón de la mesita, avistando algo que había olvidado…_-¡La llave!

-¿Qué?

-Eeh… No, no pasa nada.-_Si se lo pregunto, seguro que no me hace ni caso, habrá que esperar. ¡Estoy cansada de esperar! Lo mejor será que la guar…_-¡Eh!

-Mmmm… ¿Y esto?-Miró la llave alzándola hacia la luz proveniente de la ventana. _¿¡Cuándo me la ha quitado de las manos! ¡Es muy rápido!_-

-¡Devuélveme eso!-_Lo cierto es que en realidad es suyo. Estoy confusa._-

-Pues toma.-_Me la dio tan tranquilo y sin interés alguno._-

-Gracias… Yo te la guardo, ¿Entendido?-_La guardé en el bolsillo…_-

-Como quieras… Supongo…-_Se rascó la cabeza, poniendo un gesto incómodo._-

-¿Has dormido bien?-_Cerré el cajón de la mesita de noche._-

-Si…-_Se metió el meñique en el oído…_-¿Por cierto, esto es tuyo?-_Dijo sacándose DEL CALZONCILLO una bragas con dibujos de fresa. Y empezó a darlas vueltas con el dedo índice mientras sonreía._-

-Ah…. A-ah…

-¿Pero es tuyo o no es tuyo?-_¿¡De quién narices quieres que sea!_-

-¡Trae aquí imbécil!-Se las quité, guardándolas en el cajón… _¡Que martirio!_-

-¿Te gustan ese tipo de cosas…?

-¡No!-_Grité con enfado._-Es que… Son de cuando era pequeña…-_¿¡Pero eso que narices importa!_-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esto! ¿Estamos, o no estamos?

-Ya… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-_Lloró de la risa… Tenía que haber dicho que eran de Tsubaki, y haberla dejado todo el marrón a ella. Como suelo hacer siempre._-¡Fresas…!

-¡Qué pares ya!-_Tierra trágame… ¡Pero trágame ya!_-Que vergüenza…-_Me levanté más roja que… ¡Qué un Ferrari! De nuevo, para cambiarme e "irnos a la escuela"._-Da igual… Lo pasado, pasado está… ¡Levanta!

-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué?-_Dijo cansado._-

-¿Como que por qué?-_Le dije imitando su voz._-¡Eres muy vago! ¡Muévete, nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde!

-¿A dónde…?

-¡¿Otra vez te lo tengo que explicar?

-…-_Se quedó pensativo, con los ojos como platos._-Por favor…

-Ay…-_¡Ya estoy harta!_-¡Es la décimo sexta y última vez que te lo digo!-_Fui a tirarle encima el uniforme nuevo que me acababan de dar para él._-

-¿Qué?-_Ladeó la cabeza._-

-¿Lo haces en serio?-_¡Estoy muy cansada de que me tome el pelo!_-

-Pues no estoy seguro…-_¡Lo mato!_-

-Mira… Vuelta a empezar…

**El sábado recibí una llamada de Kid, aunque sigo sin tener noticias de Tsubaki, lo cual me preocupa y más aun por su comportamiento del otro día, no puedo ir a verla, ni a ella ni a nadie, primero porque esta todo congelado por las fuertes nevadas y no se puede salir, y lo segundo, porque no puedo dejar a este drogadicto en potencia solo. Lo bueno que tiene es que no me aburro. Pero la cuestión ahora es que tenemos línea porque mi asqueroso padre se ha acordado de pagarla. Kid me llamó el otro día casi sin dejarme hablar, fue algo muy breve, solo para decirme, palabras textuales:**

_**Hola Maka, ¿Cómo estás? Te llamo para comunicarte que el Consejo del Shibusen ha decidido que el Demonio que ocultamos en tu casa, ha de asistir a clases a partir del lunes, venid los dos juntos, y así le haces de guía, si quieres. También nos reuniremos todos juntos para darte la bienvenida como Grigori a la Sociedad Demoníaca, y explicaremos varias cosas que te serán de ayuda para encontrar un compañero. Recuerda que el Demonio que consigas como socio, podrá ser visto para todo el Mundo. **_

_**¡Te quiero! Hasta luego. ¿Crees que me ha quedado la llamada simétrica? **__**¿Maka? ¿MAKA? Pi Pi Pi Piiii…**_

-¡Y me dijo "Te quiero"!-_Hablé con voz masculina y sexy. Como la voz de Kid…_-¿¡Te lo puedes creer! ¡Es increíble!

-Increíble, increíble…-_Asintió con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba la mano en la mejilla._-

-¿Te has enterado ya?

-¿…De qué…?-_No lo parece, pero le estoy estrangulando en mi cabeza… Últimamente pienso una de tonterías, ¿Me pregunto por qué será?_-

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el Cerebro de Maka<strong>**:**

**-Nori.**

**-¡Naron!**

**-¡Quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo! ¡No te olvides de mí!**

**-¡No, Naron, todo saldrá bien! ¡Tú siempre serás el Líder! ¡Nuestro Líder! ¡Si nos mantenemos unidos…**

**-¡No, amigo! Es el fin… Recuérdame como el Héroe que fui, como yo lo haré por ti, ¡Nori!**

**-Naron… ¿¡Por qué! ¡No te mueras! ¡No puede acabar así! ¡¿Es que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos?**

**-**_**¡Pues claro que la hay! **_

**-Eeh… ¡Neuri! ¿¡Qué haces aquí! **

**-**_**¡Tú que crees Idiota! ¡He… He venido a ayudaros!**_

_**-**_**¿¡En serio, vas a hacerlo! ¿¡Lo harás por nosotros!**

_**-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos compañeros, lo recuerdas…! ¡Lo siento, espero que podáis perdonarme algún día! **_

**-Neuri… ¿Eres tú?**

**-¡Naron, sigues vivo!**

**-**_**Si, soy yo Naron… Y he vuelto para quedarme. Vamos, ¡Levántate amigo! Aún no hemos dicho la última palabra. Esto no ha terminado hasta que yo lo diga.**_

**-¡Bien dicho! Si estamos todos juntos, ¡Los Glóbulos Blancos no podrán con nosotros! ¡Sois unos abusones! **

**-Neuri, Nori. Gracias chicos… ¡Vamos a por ellos! **

**-¿¡Pero como…! ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!**

**-**_**Tengo una ligera Idea…**_

**-¿Eeeh?**

**-¡Vamos, haced un corrillo! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…**

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con Maka<strong>**:**

-Pues nada, que no sé… Me duele mucho la cabeza últimamente, debería dormir más… En fin.

-Aaah…

-¡Oye, deja de mirar en el cajón!-_Mierda, ahí es donde guardo las pastillas y las bragui…_-¡No lo toques, ni se te ocurra!

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo…?-_Dijo con una mirada retadora y una sonrisilla muy pícara… ¡Porque te voy a romper las piernas! ¡Ahora no tengo un libro a mano…!_-

-Pues porque…-_Miré hacia el pequeño Televisor de mi habitación… ¡Ya sé! Cogí el mando rápidamente y encendí la televisión, mientras le señalaba el programa que estaban dando, rauda y veloz…_-¡Mira Soul! ¡Mira, es la cosa plana que echa luz de colores y donde esta atrapada gente de 2 dimensiones! ¡Mira, mira!-_Le señalé nerviosa, y él miró asombrado corriendo hacia el Televisor._-

-¿Eeh? ¡Voy, voy, voy, voy, voy, VOY!-_Se quedó sentado de repente frente a la "Caja tonta", en este caso de plasma, este grogui o no, supongo que en el 1920 no tendrían de esto, ¡Digo yo! Para él ha de ser algo increíble. Podía tenerle ahí mirando durante horas, si quisiera, claro…_-Ooooh…-_Comenzó a tocar la pantalla con las palmas de las manos todavía más asombrado… ¡Me la va a dejar llena de "dedos"! ¡Con lo que nos costó a Patty y a mí robársela a Ox, mientras hacia la Mudanza! Por lo menos no me molesta._-

-Ahora la pregunta del Millón es… ¡¿Cómo te llevo al colegio?

-Oooh…-_A lo mejor esto no ha sido una buena idea…_-

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes.<strong>

**(POV: Kid)**

-¡Tsubaki para ya! ¡Me estas ahogando!-_Y aun peor… ¡Me estás destrozando el traje! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer si se estropea! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!_-

**Me había llevado a rastras, estropeando mis zapatos por el roce con la nieve, hasta un lugar… Un lugar que recuerdo muy bien.**

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-_Pregunté mientras me quitaba la nieve que me había caído por encima mientras era arrastrado contra mi voluntad. Se nota que Tsubaki viene de una familia de Guerreros… O ninjas… ¡O yo que sé que son!_-Quiero decir, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?-_Ella se relajó y me miró._-

-Quiero hablar contigo.-_Eso no me da buenas vibraciones, y yo sé mucho de vibraciones._-Vamos a sentarnos por aquí.-_Dijo señalando unos bancos que había por aquí cerca… No me puedo creer que hayamos tardado tan poco tiempo en llegar aquí._-

-Como quieras… ¿Pero no podíamos haber hablado en casa, en vez de aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No quiero que Maka se entere…-_Me dijo mientras se sentaba en una de los bancos apartando la nieve que había caído anteriormente, apartó la mirada._-Ven, siéntate.-_Me llamó. No soy un perro…_-

-Aah…-_Levanté los hombros y me senté._-¿Y que es lo que quieres? Si es por lo de antes, no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, no hay prisas. Ya os iréis adaptando paso a paso y-

-¡No es eso!-_Gritó cerrando los puños y bajando la mirada levemente. ¡Por favor que no se ponga a llorar! ¡No sé que hacer en esas situaciones!_-

-¿Qué ocurre?-_La pasé una mano por el hombro._-

-Quiero que me digas la verdad…-_¡Oh vaya! Me tensé. Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto…_-Dime, por favor, esto… ¡¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi hermano?-_Me quedé completamente bloqueado._-

-Eemmm… Yo no…-_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Jamás pensé que llegaría a esa conclusión…!_-No se a que te refieres…

-Kid.-_Me miró a los ojos fijamente, seria, alzando la cabeza ligeramente. Esto va en serio, ¿Verdad?_-Dímelo…-_Me suplico._-Por favor.

-Tsubaki yo no…-_No debería decir nada sobre esto. Supongo que solo la haría más daño._-No lo sé…

-¿Mi hermano estaba metido en esto verdad?-_Me sobresalté._-

-Eeeh…-_¡No puedo! ¡No me hagas esto!_-

-Déjalo. Creo que no sacaré nada de ti, no ahora… ¿Cierto?-_Me callé. Es mejor callar y demostrar que se es listo, que abrir la boca y afirmar que se es tonto. ¡Y yo no sé que puñetas decir!_-Supongo que tu cara lo dice todo.-_¡¿Por qué soy tan predecible?_-En ese caso…-_Se levantó sacudiéndose el regazo._-

-Tsubaki…-_La miré atentamente._-Yo lo-

-No importa. Siento haberte traído hasta aquí. Perdóname. Ha sido un impulso, hasta luego…-_Puso una cara muy indiferente. ¿¡Y se va así como así!_-

-¡¿Pe-pero, a donde vas? No volvemos a casa de Maka…-_¿Qué la pasa a esta chica? No la entiendo…_-

-No… Necesito pensar… Nos vemos…-_Oh no, ¡Se ha cabreado! ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_-

-¿Cómo…? Pe-pero-

-Adiós Kid, Gracias por todo.-_¿¡Y me deja aquí plantado! ¡De verdad que no lo comprendo! Sé que la afectó mucho lo de su hermano._-Ya hablaremos…-_Y se fue dejándome aquí solo entre la nieve, con la boca abierta simétricamente, aquí solito y abandonado. ¡Es que se ha creído que soy un perro! ¡Es increíble como se transforma de una persona a otra en cuestión de segundos…!_-

-Y tanto para esto…-_Esto va a ser muy complicado. ¿Qué debería hacer? Bueno si algo he aprendido de vivir en este Mundo, es que_ _ya me preocuparé cuando llegue el momento y…_-

**¡RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!**

-¿Eeh?-_Me vibró el bolsillo. Cogí el teléfono y me lo llevé al oído._-¿Si?

-¿Kid?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa Liz?-_Que oportuno…_-

-Ven a casa, Shinigami te necesita. ¡Patty, no voy a dejarte el teléfono! ¡Que luego lo rompes y me toca a mí pagarlo! ¡Suelta ese mechero, me da igual que quemes mis revistas de moda! ¡Son viejas!

-¿Liz…? ¿Que quiere mi padre…?

-¡Jijijijijijijijiji! ¡Patty que lo sueltes! ¡A que te quito las ceras de color amarillo! ¡Aaah! Si, disculpa, problemas técnicos… Shinigami solo me ha dicho que vengas. No me ha dicho nada más, será importante, supongo.

-Ammm… Bueno, pues nada, voy para ya…-_Lo siento Maka, la comida tendrá que esperar. Aaah…_-

-Vale, nos ve… ¡Patty que me des el teléfono! ¡No, quieta!

-¡HOOOLAAA KI-

**¡Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi!**

-Habrá colgado… Otra vez…-_Volví a guarder el telefono y metí las manos en los bolsillos. ¡Me estoy helando, aquí hace mucho frío!_-No lo entiendo… Tsubaki, ¡¿Era necesario que me trajeras al hospital donde murió tu hermano…?-_Joder…_-

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes.<strong>

**(POV: Maka)**

-¡Vamos! ¡Qué llegamos tarde! ¡Vamos, deja eso ya!-_Dije medio tirando de él por el hombro. Como sigamos así, ¡Hoy no llegamos!_-¡Vengaaa!

-¡Ya voy…!-_Dijo apenado._-

-¡Oh, venga!-_Me quejé._-¡No es para tanto!

-Oooh…

-¿¡Soul!-_¡Para quejarse, me quejo yo! Y ya que sale el tema, ¡Cada día odio más a mi padre! ¿¡Donde se habrá metido! ¡No ha parado por casa este fin de semana, solo para dormir! Será… ¡Si lo que quiere es hablar conmigo! ¡Va listo! Lo bueno es que no tengo que contarle que no pienso volver con la psicopedagoga del Colegio. ¡Estúpida Medusa, incompetente!_-

-¡Yo quería verlo!-_Dio un puntapié al suelo._-No es justo…

-¡Solo era una Telenovela! ¡Y solo la llevas viendo dos días!-_Ni siquiera sé como he hecho para que se ponga el uniforme, casi se lo he puesto yo. Creo que está todo en su sitio… Creo…_-¡Qué más da!

-¡No da igual!-_Gritó berreando._-Rosa María de Castro iba a decirle a Antonio Felipe de la Rosaleda, que su hermano es en realidad su exmarido, que la mintió al decirla que era Marqués de las Tierras de su tatarabuelo, él era militar de alto rango en el ejército de Tierra.-_¡¿En que hora se me ocurre enseñarle lo que es una tele? ¡¿Y como le ha dado tiempo a ver todo eso?_-

-¿El tatarabuelo?-_¿¡Pero porque narices pregunto! Patada interna, Maka. ¡Patada interna!_-

-No, no, el hermano, que en realidad es su exmarido, bueno, aun no se han divorciado así que han de seguir casados por la ley, total la engañó con otra mujer llamada Amanda Elisabeth mientras estaba en la Guerra con el país vecino, y Rosa María se enteró, por lo que se vengó y le incendió la casa, en la que él tuvo un accidente y se quedó con la cara totalmente destrozada por el fuego…

-¿El exmarido?-_¡Doble patada interna!_-

-No, el tatarabuelo. ¡Es que no te enteras!-_¡¿Y como quieres que me entere?_-Y entonces Antonio Felipe de la Rosaleda, le contaría a cambio de decirle la verdad, que su sobrina Karina Mariana del Solar es en realidad su hija perdida y ansiada, pero que no puede decir nada porque su exmujer Diana Belén, dueña de la Mansión de la Rosaleda, le chantajea con la Herencia de su bisabuela Catalina de Candice y entonces-

-¡Anda toma un chicle!-_¡Y para ya por favor! Se lo metí en la boca._-¿Esta bueno?

-Esta 'ico… Mmmm…-_¡Misión cumplida!_-Menta…

-Si…-_Me reí por dentro... Pues eso, ¡Que no me aburro con este a mi lado! Supongo que no está tan mal…_-¿A dónde vas? ¡Qué no es por ahí!-_Ya se estaba yendo por otro camino… ¡Si no le sujeto se va para donde él quiere!_-Al final llegamos tar-

-…

-¿Soul?-_Se había quedado parado._-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿¡Soul!-Pasé una mano por delante de su cara. _Oh oh… Mierda. ¿¡Qué le pasa ahora! ¿¡Le habrá dado una sobredosis! ¿¡Pero a los Demonios les pueden dar sobredosis! ¡Bueno, eso no es la cuestión!_-¿Y que voy a hacer yo ahora? ¡Soul!-_Le di golpecitos en la cabeza y le zarandeé fuertemente con ambos brazos._-¡Tierra llamando al Demonio! ¿¡Me recibe!-_Claro… Esto es lo que hace Tsubaki conmigo cuando me quedo embobada con el Señor Simétrico. Ahora la comprendo. ¿Pero que le pasa a este?_-So… ¿Eeh?-_Comenzó a caerse hacia delante, aun con los ojos abiertos, sin que me diera tiempo a cogerle… Pero eso no fue necesario, se paró en el suelo justo en el momento exacto, con la rodilla inclinada y volvió a levantarse él solo. Solo había un problema, este Soul es… Moreno. ¿Moreno?_-¡RED!-_Estoy tan contenta de ver a alguien que no parece estar muy loco._-¡Has vuelto!-_Grité asombrada entre el llanto y la alegría. ¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo por lo de…?_-

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: RedDiablillo de Soul)**

-¡Joder! ¡Se acabó! Estoy cansado de hacer el ridículo.-_Me crucé de brazos. Soul me lo agradecerá en un futuro… Él es totalmente diferente a esto. ¡Debe estar muriéndose de la Vergüenza! ¡Shi Shi Shi Shi! Menos mal que estoy yo para ayudarlo, que sino… ¿¡Por qué tengo un chicle en la boca!_-

-¡Red!

-¡Ya te he oído antes! Esto… ¿Mara?

-Maka…-_¡Uy que miedo da…! ¿Por qué tendrá un libro en la mano…?_-

-Oh, es verdad, lo siento…

-¡No pasa nada!-_Sonrió y volvió a guardar la Enciclopedia de 800 páginas en la mochila. Estas niñas de hoy en día… ¿Por qué lleva un bolso como mochila? ¡Es absurdo!_-

-Aaah… Oye, ¿Por qué voy vestido de tipo inteligente?-_Que yo recuerde Soul no suele vestirse con trajes… ¡Y menos con corbata!_-No es que no me guste pero…

-Es el Uniforme escolar.-_Me dijo tan tranquila. Cogió de mi brazo y empezó a tirar de mí hacia delante._-Vamos a llegar tarde a la Escuela. ¡Corre!

-¿¡Qué qué!-_¡Hace casi 200 años que no voy a la escuela!_-¡Para el carro! ¿!De qué estas hablan-_Me vino de repente un dolor punzante al costado.-_¡Ah!-_Me llevé la mano a dicha zona._-

-¿Estas bien?-_Dijo la Rubia preocupada._-¿Te duele?

-No, no mucho…-_Respiré hondo y el dolor aligeró un poco._ _¿¡Qué narices ha estado haciendo Soul! Lo que me recuerda…_-Oye Niña.

-Maka.-_Dijo seria._-

-Lo que sea.-_Rebusqué entre los bolsillos por si acaso. No estaba ninguna de las cosas que necesito. ¿Lo tendrá ella?_-¿Tienes tú mi llave?

-¿Eeh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La tengo, la he estado guardando desde entonces! Lo siento…-_Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la falda y la puso entre mis manos._-Aquí tienes…

-No importa… No ha pasado nada después de todo…-_Espera un momento…_-¿¡Como puedes ver mi llave!-_¡No me digas que…!_-

-¿Qué? Pues no sé, viéndola. ¿Por qué lo dices?-_¡Ay madre! ¡La que hemos liado!_-

-Nada, no te preocupes… Va a ser todo una sorpresa…-_Susurré._ _¡Shi Shi Shi Shi! Será divertido...-_

-¿Eeh?

-Nada, nada… Todo a su tiempo. ¡Shi Shi Shi Shi!

-Mmmm… ¿De que te ríes? Bueno eso da igual, andando, ¡Vamos a llegar muy tarde! ¡Voy a romper mi Récord de Asistencia perfecta!-_¿Y a mí que me estas contando?_-

-Lo siento Rubia, pero no pienso ir ni por asomo a esa Escuela tuya. Ni hablar, yo no. No, no, no y no. ¿Entendido?

-Pues lo siento por ti, Moreno, pero Shinigami, nos espera, y no voy a dejar que me crees problemas.

-¿¡Has dicho Shinigami!-_Desde luego esto se va a poner muy interesante…_-

-Si… Es mi Director, ¿Por qué lo di-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues vámonos!-_Dije felizmente mientras la empujaba por la espalda y empezábamos a caminar._-¿No tenías prisa? ¡Andando sea pues!

-Uummm… Esta bien…-_Dijo con la boca pequeña. Y yo me guardé la llave. No por mucho tiempo seguirá siendo mía…_-Eres muy raro.-_¿Yo soy lo único que te parece raro? ¡Shi Shi Shi Shi!_-Y además, por aquí no es.

-¡Yo soy así!-_Empecé a caminar a su lado, en la dirección correcta._-¡Somos estupendos cuando nos conoces!-_Solemos matar gente, pero por lo demás, ¡Somos encantadores!_-

-¿Nos?

-Claro, Soul y yo.-_Sonreí._-

-Oye…

-Ajá…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Pregunta, pregunta!-_Un, dos, tres, ¡Responda otra vez!_-

-¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? Ya sabes… A "este Mundo".

-Mmmm…-_¡Vaya, hay me ha pillado!_-Bueno, digamos que…-_Escuchó atenta._-Digamos que la liamos bastante en el otro Mundo, en el Mundo Espiritual, somos un poco inconformistas, no sé si me entiendes.

-Emmm…

-En fin. Oímos que el tal Shinigami reunía un Ejército de Demonios en el Mundo de los Humanos, y pensamos que sería una buena tapadera, un lugar seguro…-_Al otro lado de la Puerta no podemos volver._-

-¡¿Un Ejército? ¡Eso no me lo han dicho! ¡¿Pero que estarán tramando?-_Se preocupó. Junté las manos por detrás de la nuca._-

-Ya te he dicho que eso es solo una tapadera. No tiene por qué ser verdad lo que te digo, la información que obtuve no provenía de fuentes viables. Además, muy pocos sabemos de la procedencia de este lugar, Shinigami tiene el rastro bien borrado ante los demás.

-¿Rastro?

-Si. Verás, es como una barrera. Ha creado una barrera tan poderosa que ningún Espíritu puede seguirle el rastro, cada ser Espiritual deja un rastro inconfundible allá donde vaya, como un olor, al igual que tú y que todos los Grigoris. Shinigami es muy poderoso, es uno de los 7 Grandes Sabios, lo mismo que yo.

-¿_Y por qué acabó aquí Shinigami_?-_Esto parece un interrogatorio._-

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Pregúntaselo a él! Ese estúpido Viejo, con esa Máscara absurda, se cree que asusta a alguien, cuando le vea…

-¿Ya os conocéis de antes?-_Y seguimos con el interrogatorio…_-

-Si, hace muchos años, éramos compañeros, por así decirlo.

-Él también es un Demonio…

-Si, así es. El Demonio que es capaz de transformar cualquier metal en Oro…

-¿En oro?

-Ese es su poder. Si.-_¡Qué suerte tiene algunos! ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Pronto todo será mío! Muy pronto._-

-Es como Kid… Es cierto.-_Susurró en voz baja y aguda._-

-¿Qué?

-No, nada…-_Empezó a jugar con su pelo,_-¡Jajajaja!

-¿De que te ríes?-_Alcé una ceja._-

-Es que… Eso me recuerda mucho al Rey Midas…

-¿Quién? No he oído hablar de él.-_Y yo conozco a todos los Reyes._-¿Cuánto dinero tiene?

-No, hombre no… ¡Jajajaja! El Rey Midas es de un cuento, era un Rey avaricioso que acaba hechizado por su maldad hacía su pueblo, de tal manera que sus manos eran capaces de transformar todo lo que tocara en Oro…-_Interesante. ¿Y eso es malo?_-No podía comer, ni tocar a nadie…-_¡Minucias sin importancia!_-Incluso transformó a su querida hija en una estatua de oro por error… Solo un acto de bondad y arrepentimiento podría salvarle a él y a sus súbditos… Cuenta la leyenda que existió de verdad, que era un Rey de la Antigua Grecia.

-¿Y como acaba?

-No lo recuerdo… Otro día lo leeré y te lo cuento.

-Me parece justo.-_¿Shinigami un avaricioso? Su único pecado es la lujuria…_-Dicen que los cuentos de este Mundo, provienen de Grigoris que visitaron el nuestro hace mucho tiempo atrás… Eso dicen.

-¿Có-cómo yo? ¿Gente como yo? ¿Escritores famosos?

-Si, supongo que como tú, si.

-¡Eso es genial!-_Le brillaron los ojos._-

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Algún día me llevareis?-_Dijo muy entusiasmada._-

-¡Claro que sí!-_Esperemos que no sea necesario…_-Algún día…

-Y Red, una última cosa, por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es vuestro poder?-_Mierda._-

-¿Poder dices? Pues lo cierto es que…

-¿Eeh?

-Tenemos varios, los de Soul y los míos.-_Intenté evadir el tema inútilmente._-

-¿Pero cuáles?-_¡Qué insistente la niña!_-

-No quieras saberlo…

-¿Qué…-

-¡Anda mira ya hemos llegado!-_Dijo sonriente, ¡Salvado!_-

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Maka)<strong>

**Ahora mismo me encuentro saturada de información, ¡Que de cosas! Esto va a ser horrible, ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Tantos poderes, y eso de que hay un Ejército! ¡Quiero ver a Kid, y matarlo! Pero lo cierto es que se me había hecho corto el viaje, y gracias a Red, mucho más fácil. Creo que aquí hay muchos secretos que me encantaría desvelar, de un modo me asusta, pero de otro modo me gusta, me parece interesante… ¿Tendré yo un poder? ¿Y Tsubaki también?**

-¡Maka!-_Hablando del Rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma…_-¡Hola!-_Se acercó a mí corriendo, cansada._-

-¡¿Cómo que hola?-_Me giré demostrando mi enfado. ¡Me debe una explicación! ¡Y la quiero ya!_-Mmmm…

-Aaah… Vale, lo siento Maka, perdóname anda, quita unos… 500 favores de la lista ¿Vale?

-Mmmm… ¿¡Donde narices te fuiste!-_¡Y con Kid!_-

-Oh, vamos, no pensaras que yo…

-Mmmm…

-Lo piensas. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Venga ya, yo no te haría eso y lo sabes!

-Esta bien, te daré otra oportunidad,-_Anda que no me habrá dado ella a mi muchas veces… Pero aun así…_-¿Y porque te largaste de esa manera? ¡Me dejasteis sola con Stein! ¡Con Stein!

-¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a hacerte algo así!

-Podrías confiar un poco más en mí de vez cuando no…-_Me entristecí._-Quiero a mi amiga a mi lado, en los buenos y en los malos momentos… ¿Acaso es mucho pedir…?

-Lo siento Maka,-_Me abrazó de repente._-Es solo que… Dame tiempo y te lo diré todo. ¡Confía en mí!

-Aaah… Vale…-_Soltamos el abrazo y la cogí de los hombros._-Pero, sin embargo, ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi futuro marido?-_La zarandeé._-

-Eeeh… Eeeh… Ma-Maka, me haces daño.-_Dijo temblorosa._-

-Tsubaki…-_Dije en un tono muy grave y amenazador._-

-Fuimos a… Le necesitaba para… Quería un… ¿No te lo vas a tragar verdad?

-Probablemente.-_Ahora que me fijo, ¡Vamos muy tarde! ¡Aquí no queda nadie!-_

-Entonces solo confía en mí. No quiero mentirte, no se me da bien.-_Por algo somos amigas._-

-De acuerdo, pero como me estés mintiendo…-_Busqué un libro en el bolso y lo enseñé._-¡Soy peligrosa!

-¡Entendido!-_Gritó temerosa de mí, y de mi Todopoderosa Enciclopedia de 800 páginas, recién robado de la Biblioteca. Total…_-

-¿Oye, si os vais a pegar puedo alejarme para verlo mejor y no salir herido? Ya que no me vas a presentar…-_Dijo Red con las manos en los bolsillos y con la espalda echada hacia atrás._-

-Ah, claro,-_Le ignoré._-Perdóón… Tsubaki, este es Míster borde, de nombre Red. Bueno, más o menos.

-¿Pero ese no es Soul?-_Preguntó confusa._-Que extraño, ¿No era Albino?

-Es una larga historia,-_Le dije en un pequeño murmullo._-Yo creo que es un poco esquizofrénico, pero se supone que este de aquí es un Demonio que coexiste en la mente del verdadero… O algo así.

Aaah… ¡Bueno, yo ya me lo creo todo!-¡_Pues ya somos 2!_-Solo quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes…-_¡Amiga mía! A mis brazos._-Encantada de conocerte, "Red".

-Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado,-_Me miró con un ligero odio en los ojos y en los labios. Y volvió la mirada a Tsubaki._-Encantado.-_Le pidió la mano, ella se la dio y luego él la beso. ¡A mi no me saludó así! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué caballerosidad cuando le apetece!_-

-Je je…-_Tsubaki se puso vergonzosa y juntó las manos rápidamente, llevándolas hacia atrás._-

-¿Quieres tu otro Rubia?-_Me miró socarronamente._-¿Tienes envidia?

-¡Idiota!-_Le saqué la lengua. ¡Yo envidiosa! ¡Já! ¡Que va…! ¡Yo no!_-

-¡Shi Shi Shi Shi!-_Se rió en mi cara pícaramente._-

-¡Ey, tortolitos, podríais hacer el favor, si no os importa, de entrar a dentro de una maldita vez a este Infierno llamado Colegio!-_¡El que faltaba! Se acercó hacia nosotros desde la puerta principal fumando, para no variar._-

-Lo sentimos Profesor Stein… ¡Ya vamos!-_¡No me apetece hablar ahora con este! He de vengarme sea como sea… Solo quiero vengarme y verle sufrir._-

-Hola Tsubaki. Niña del Demonio-_Venganza…_-Y… ¡¿Y tú quien puñetas eres?-_Pero si es como Soul, pero en versión moreno. ¡No es tan complicado!_-

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo.-_Se encaró a Stein. Oh oh…_-

-Chicas, ¿Os está acosando este "chulito"?-_Dio una calada al cigarrillo._-Porque si es así…-_¿¡Desde cuando se preocupa por nosotras!_-

-¿Eeeh?-_Nos miramos las dos._-No, no. Él es Soul, en parte…-_Dije metiéndome entre los dos, con los brazos abiertos._-

-Red, no te crees a este como enemigo. Te arrepentirás… Te lo digo yo.-_Le susurré._-

-¡Tché!-_Miró para otro lado._-

-Y ese tal Soul, ¿Quién es?-_¡La madre que lo…!_-

-¡Pues su paciente! ¡¿No sé acuerda?

-Aaah… Si… El que parecía un anciano…-_¡Dios mío!_-

-Bu-bueno, Profesor, nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿Verdad Tsubaki?

-¡Verdad, verdad!-_Empezamos las dos a correr hacia la entrada del centro, y Red nos siguió cabreado._-¡Je je!

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Todos vosotros!-_Gritó haciéndonos tener un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, parándonos en el acto._-

-¿S-si?-_Pregunté con miedo a la respuesta… Más tarde, cuando este a solas con él, ¡Quiero que me explique muchas cosas…! ¿¡De donde habrá sacado él esas pastillas! Me da mala espina… ¡Aunque el libro me fue de ayuda! El otro día lo utilice para matar una araña gigante y…_-

-¡Shinigami os llama! ¡Y el niño mimado también!-_¿Kid? Dio otra calada al cigarro._-¡Id conmigo directamente a su despacho!-_¡¿Ya? ¡¿Tan pronto? ¡¿Qué va a ser de mí?_-

-Por fin dices algo interesante, viejo.-_Red, ¡La vas a liar gorda!_-

-Estúpido crío…-_Le soltó un poco de humo en la cara. ¡Él tampoco se corta un pelo! El Moreno simplemente le ignoró con cara de asco._-

-Va-vale… ¿Pero de qué quiere hablar con nosotros?-_Le dijo Tsubaki, mientras él tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastaba._-

-Vais a tener la primera y dura charla sobre como ser parte del Shibusen, y más bla bla bla…-_¡Qué gran explicación…!_-¡Va a ser muy aburrido! ¡Cómo una clase de Historia del Otro Mundo! ¡Lo siento por vosotros! Andando, u os llevo yo a rastras, y eso va por el Chulo de turno.-_Le miró de reojo y el otro rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar._-

-Creo que podré ir yo solo, ¿A no ser que quieras llevarme, claro?-_Sonrió._-

-¡Mejor luego bonito, mejor luego! ¡Andando!-_Tengo miedo… Con suerte se matarán antes de que lleguemos y no nos darán la charla. Con suerte…_-

**Sin embargo, por fin tendré mis respuestas. ¿Quién será mi compañero? Mirándolo así, parece divertido…**

-¡Quiere dejar de seguirme de una vez!

-¡Cállate! ¡No me fio, seguro que te escapas!

-¡¿Pero que dice? ¡Si he venido aquí a pie!

-¡Y yo voy y me lo creo niñato!

-¡No soy un niño! ¡He de tener 5 veces tu edad!

-¡Que gracioso el chaval! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No me toque el pelo! ¡Aléjese de mí!

-¡Jajajaja! Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien…

-¡Qué no me ponga el brazo encima!

-Vamos… ¡No seas tan remilgado!-_Nos reíamos de fondo, Tsubaki y yo. Se van a hacer la vida imposible…_-

**Sin duda. Esto será divertido.**

**THE END**

_**We hurry on!**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

'_**Cuz we are coming to the End!**_

_**We hurry on!**_

_**(Yeah!)**_

'_**Cuz we are coming to the End!**_

_**.**__**No Scared**__**.**_

_**(One Ok Rock)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espacio Beru<strong>__***:**_

_**¡Cumpleaños Feliz, Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Te deseo mi Sliper! ¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! ¡Wiiiii! X3! ¡Felicidades Sliper-Moon! (Sé que fue el 10 de Marzo… ¡Pero quiero ponerlo aquí!) Que cumplas muchos más, ¡Pero hacia atrás eh! ¡Cuídate nena! ¡Gracias por ser así y por leer mis Locuras!^^**_

_**Antes de nada, : ( Un minuto de Silencio por LAS VÍCTIMAS Y HERIDOS Del 11 de MARZO… **_

_**Bueno, ¡AVISO GENERAL!: **__Sintiéndolo mucho fieles compañeros/as, la travesía de las Neuronas dará su fin en el Próximo capítulo… ¡T.T! Puede que les salga bien, puede que les salga mal, puede que haya Romance, puede que hundan el Sistema, puede que no lo logren… ¡Y mueran! T^T ¡__**Lo veréis en el Próximo capítulo, simétrico a más no poder! ¡El digno final de una Neurona! XD! Es increíble como una Idea puede transformarse en un Cliché. Me alegro de que os haya gustado hasta ahora. ¡Mercy! :D**_

_**Pero, estad tranquilos… Muy pronto, en los mejores capítulos de ¡Vive en mi Armario!:**_

_**¡Pasión de Terratenientes! (XD) La Telenovela de Soul… ¡No os lo perdáis! (XD)**_

_**Me ha costado un pelín jugar con los nombres de los que dejaron Reviewcillos la última vez para los personajes de la Novela, (Si queréis que ponga el vuestro, simplemente, ¡DECÍDMELO! Y lo pondré encantada de la Vida. ^^ Y también, si no queréis que lo ponga, no lo pondré. Gracias por su atención. ^^)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Thank´s Section: <strong>__¡Muchas Gracias a todos! Espero que tengáis una ¡Buena Semana! Y recordad que os quiero a todos, ¡A TODOS, ni uno más, ni uno menos!_

_Pero en Especial, Gracias a mis niños y niñas__**: Kakono No Tenshi, **__que le quiero mucho, y siempre me ayuda, es mi ¡Marmota no Tenshi! XD! A mi Especial__** Lightning Claire **__que la adoro y que la deseo Suerte con sus malditos exámenes del Averno, :D a __**niixuiix, **__ríete, pero me ha costado escribir el nombre, ¡Lo siento, yo soy así! ¡Me alegro de que te guste! ¡Muchas Gracias! ^^ A mi __**Cata-Chan1, **__siempre aprendo algo nuevo de ella, me encanta, ¡La Moraleja es muy sabia! XD! A, __**Ami V'ns**_**,** _que por cierto, ¡Me gusta mucho You are Beautiful! ^^ A __**happy-senseii, **__¡Que cuqui! ¡Me hace muy Feliz que te esté gustando! ¡Gracias! Y por supuesto, Gracias a __**Darkalizz, **__no hay persona más amable que tú ¡En este Mundo! ¡Ni en "el otro"! x3 ¡Eres fantástica!_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¡__**BlueWindow! **__¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por esos fantásticos 3 reviewcillos que me has regalado con esas preciosas manitas que has de tener! ¡Olé! ¡Tienes mi gratitud eterna! ¡XD! __**¡Thank you very much!**_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poco a poco las Piezas de este caótico Puzle van encajando entre sí…<strong>_

_**En el Próximo capítulo de ¡V.E.M.A!:**_

_**Capítulo 8**__**: **_**Hablamos de conflictos y Simetrías. (Juro ante notario que habrá algunas PELEAS. (Cara de Stein en modo Locura Extrema.))**

**^^ (Y Pronto habrá otro Capítulo ESPECIAL) ^^**

**Se despide, Beru***

**Anteriormente conocida como:**

**¡Esa que escribe Locuras! XD**


	8. Hablamos de Conflictos y Simetrías

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

***By Bell-Star*.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**Érase una vez amigos míos, una historia con un nombre absurdo, y una escritora aún más absurda, a la cual le gustaba usar la palabra: ABSURDO. (XD!)**

**¡QUE ABSURDO! (XD!)**

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**¡Sí Señor! ¡He vuelto y para quedarme! ¡Muajajajaja…! Bueno, ya. ^^ ¿Cómo andamos? Espero, como siempre que bien, y a los que no les ande del todo bien… ¡ÁNIMO! No hay nada en este Mundo que un amigo y el chocolate puedan curar… XD! Ahora en serio, ¡ÁNIMO! ¡Y arriba! ¡Cómete el Mundo Mundial! ^^**

**Esta vez, no me voy a ir por las ramas, (XD) Pero solo una pregunta para que penséis un poquillo… ¿¡Habéis notado que el Tiempo cada vez pasa más deprisa! No sé si es que estoy Loca, o que me divierto demasiado, o que tengo el Reloj estropeado… (Probablemente, lo primero. XD) **

**Si venís a España alguna vez(O vivís en ella.) no podéis iros sin visitar Valencia. (No es solo la ciudad de la Paella. LoL!) ¡Más aun si os gusta la pirotecnia! ^^ ¡Vivan las Fallas! ^^ **

**Un capítulo, lo que se dice perfectamente Simétrico, como dice Kid: Simmetrry. Con acento y todo. XD!**

**LIBRO:**** que Bell RECOMIENDA PARA VOSOTROS: **_**Outsiders**__** o **__**Rebeldes**__** en Español. De Susan E. Hinton**_**. **¡Es sencillamente Increíble! Vale la pena leerlo. ¡No os arrepentiréis! Lo prometo. Y lo que yo prometo se cumple. Lees 5 páginas y ya te ha enganchado.** Si queréis saber de que va, ¡Miradlo! **

_**Music Recommended**__**: Stereo Hearts de Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine.**_

_I only pray you never leave me behind… _

_(Never leave me…)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find, _

_(So hard to find…)_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine… _

_(Yeah!)_

_Thought Love is dead but now you´re changing MY MIND!_

_**¡Espero que os guste! **_

_**(**__Sección Agradecimientos: Al final.__**)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males, siempre elijo el que todavía no he probado. <strong>_

_**(Mae West)**_

**.Capítulo 8.**

_**¿O prefieres ir al Infierno?**_

**(POV: Black*Star)**

**-**_**Nos vamos…-**__Decía mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del frío suelo; siento un hormigueo extraño. Se me han dormido las piernas y sin querer tropiezo con mi propio pie, dando pasos de ciego, encorvado, consigo pararme fácilmente, acabando el trayecto de espaldas a mi salvador. ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto soy jodidamente increíble como para caerme al suelo!__**-**_

**-¡Espera!-**_Di lentamente la vuelta, girándome hacia el encapuchado._**-¡Tú-Tú eres…!-**_Hablo atropellándome con las palabras, asombrado al ver la cara de esa mujer frente a mí…_**-Mmmm…**

**-**_**¿¡Qué pasa ahora!**_

**-Esto… ¿Quién eres? ¡No te conozco!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**Hablamos de Conflictos y Simetrías****.**

**.Shibusen.**

**(POV: Maka)**

-¡Mary, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto cariño! ¡Te prometo que cambiaré!-_Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos…_-

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡De todo! ¡Siempre es la misma historia! ¡La misma historia de siempre!-_Gritaba ella indecisa._-

-¡Pero cariño!

-¡Ya estoy harta de mentiras! ¡Esto va a cambiar a partir de ya!

-Pe-pero-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡No quiero seguir aguantando esto! ¡Y no voy a discutir más! ¡No vamos a diseccionar a nuestro futuro hijo por el bien de la Ciencia!

-¡Pero!

-¡Y no hay más que hablar!

-Al menos… ¡Déjame comprarme un gato! ¿No?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Pobre animalito! ¡Recuerda la última vez que tuviste un perro!

-Te digo, que eso, ¡Fue un pequeño accidente sin importancia! ¿¡Vas a recordármelo toda la vida!

-Nuestro perro echa fuego por la boca y tiene escamas, ¡Y además me vomita cuando bebe leche! ¡Te lo recordaré lo que haga falta!

-¡Pues no le des leche!

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!

**-¿Hola?-**_Alzaba la voz el hombre más prestigioso de toda Death City._**-**

-¡Y no pienso comprarte un mono!

-¡Te juro que esta vez no lo tiraré por un puente! ¡Ni le daré cigarrillos!

**-¿Holitas?**

-¡He dicho que no, y es que no!

-¡Solo por última vez, te prometo que luego lo dejo!

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor, un poco de seriedad! ¡Los demás seguimos aquí! ¡Entiendo que tengáis problemas matrimoniales, pero lo que tengáis que gritaros, os lo gritáis en casa! Por favor… **

-Ay… Qué vergüenza…-_Decía la Dulce profesora, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, las cuales se habían tornado de un rojo cobrizo._-

-Tranquilo Padre, que se altera… Además, con la cara que se le pone cuando se enfada… Es totalmente asimétrico, bueno, no la cara, la máscara… Bueno usted ya me entiende.

**-Hijo, cállate.**

-¡Shi shi shi! ¿Oye, Rubia, cómo ha empezado esta conversación a torcerse de esta manera tan estúpida? ¡Me he reído tanto que ya no lo recuerdo! ¡Shi shi shi!-_Reía el Demonio, el cual se encontraba a mi lado, al igual que Tsubaki. Nunca antes había estado en el despacho del Director Shinigami… Es un poco tétrico… Muchas calaveras para mi gusto._ _Aunque el sillón es cómodo.-_

-Pues no estoy segura…-_Creo que empezó por algo de que yo le pregunté a Kid, ya nos habíamos sentado y Shinigami estaba contento como de costumbre frente a su escritorio, no se ha movido de ahí… Le pregunté a mi simétrico Kid, donde se encontraban Liz y Patty… Él me dijo algo de que Liz estaba haciendo pellas en las Rebajas de Invierno y que Patty estaba dando parte a la Death Police, por haber incendiado una fábrica de fuegos artificiales… Aunque no tiene nada que ver, luego llegó la Profesora Mary y jaló a Stein del hombro, haciendo que éste dejase de discutir con Red sobre no sé qué cosa, y empezaron a pelearse por elegir el color de la cuna del niño…_-¿Y tú Tsubaki?-_La miré, y ella solo levantaba los hombros en signo de_: No tengo ni idea.-

-¡Tú cállate, crío del Demonio!

-¡Y a mucha honra! ¡Y yo me río cuando me da la mismísima gana! ¡Shi shi shi!

-¡Qué a mí no me repliques!-_Se acercó al sillón, hacia el "Moreno"._-

-¡Haré lo que me apetezca, cuando me apetezca!-_El aludido puso las piernas sobre la mesa, se estiró todo lo largo que era en el sillón, y se cruzó de brazos. Se encontraba justo en el medio, justo entre las dos._-¡Y maldita sea, no soy ningún crío! ¡Váyase usted al Infierno!

-¡Ojalá pudiera!-_Levantó los brazos hacia el cielo._-

-¡Stein…!-_La mujer le miraba a punto de echarse a llorar._-

-Oh, perdona cariño, no, no lo he dicho con esa intención…-_Se acercaba a ella con cautela, y la cogía de las manos suavemente, juntando poco a poco sus rostros para…_-

-Stein…-_Decía ella seductoramente en su oído._-Cariño… ¡Será niña!-_Le dejó sordo, a él y a todos los presentes…_-

-¡No, será niño! ¡Y le enseñaré a diseccionar!-_Le brillaban los ojos._-

**-¡No, por favor, otra vez no! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Todos aquellos que no tengan nada que ver con todo este embrollo, por favor salgan por la puerta grande, y vuelvan a sus respectivas aulas o lugar de trabajo! ¡Ya!**

-Padre, no se estrese…

-Uy… Perdone usted Señor Director…-_Decía la mujer de cabello dorado, volviendo a ruborizarse como la última vez._-Yo solo quería hablar con mi marido… Digo, con el Profesor Stein.-_Si, claro… ¡No engaña a nadie! ¡Como si no supiéramos que estaban juntos desde hace 3 años! ¡Stein nos habla de sus problemas todos los días! Incluso de cuando pelean por sacar la basura… Por mucho que Mary intente ocultarlo con mentiras que no se cree ni el más ignorante… No entiendo porque lo hace…_-Entonces… Será mejor que vuelva a mi clase. Je je… Bueno, ¡Maka, Tsubaki, os espero, no tardéis!-_Decía felizmente, saludando con la mano, apunto de salir por aquella puerta gigante. Teniendo en cuenta que Shinigami es un hombre alto._-¡Ah, y a ti también!

-¡Gracias Mary, Amorcito, yo también te quie-

-¡No, hombre, a ti no!-_Decía aún ruborizada abriendo la puerta de par en par._-Tú y yo ya hablaremos más tarde…-_Susurraba amenazante._-¡Adiós chicos, portaos bien! ¡Bienvenido al Colegio… Chico nuevo!-_No se sabe su nombre…_-

-Ya… Estupendo…-_Decía Red rodando los ojos, mientras todos de volvíamos el saludo a Mary con la mano, con una de esas sonrisas en las que no enseñas los dientes._-

**-¡Váyase de una vez Señorita Mjolnir! ¡Por el amor de Lucifer…!-**_Gritaba Shinigami, resignado, llevándose las manos a… ¿La Máscara…?_**-**

-¡Que sí!-_Dijo ella molesta y se marchó._-

**-¡Alabado sea! Que Mujer más escandalosa…**

-Dígamelo a mí…-Encendió un cigarrillo. Para no variar.-No me quiero imaginar cuando llegué a casa…

-Te lo has buscado tú solito…-_Decía Red con la boca pequeña mientras silbaba sin interés._-

-Aaamm…-_Y Stein le echó el humo en toda la cara. Pero el agredido sopló el humo hacia Stein, y eso se convirtió en una batalla de ¡A ver quien sopla más! Empezamos a toser sin parar por el humo que se estaba formando, Tsubaki tenía ya los ojos rojos… Sino los llegamos a parar se ahogan ellos solos. Por supuesto, pillé un libro cercano y lo estampé en sus cabezas, así de simple._-

-Gracias Maka…-_Decía Kid con una sonrisilla nerviosa._-Cuando queráis empezamos y…

**¡RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING!**

-¡Oh, vaya, mi teléfono!-_¡¿Es que no puede cambiar esa melodía estridente? ¡Que susto! ¡Dios!_-

-Eeeh… Vale. Rubia, no me importa que te quieras echar encima de mí, pero… ¡Quítate de encima, que me aplastas!-_Ya entiendo porque es el "compañero de Soul"… Son tal para cual, los dos igual de pervertidos… Aun así le estampé otro libro en la cabeza, y eso que aun no se había recuperado del último._-

-¡Ups! Perdón,-_Dije sarcástica, y me volví a sentar en mi sitio, mientras Tsubaki se reía por mi actuación con el Demonio._-No te rías…-_La dije en un murmullo hinchando los mofletes. Red no hacía más que sobarse la cabeza, pero recobró la compostura._-

-¡JA JA JA JA! "Tú solito te lo has buscado." ¡JA JA JA JA! Vaya, vaya Maka… Con que esas son tus intenciones… Ya entiendo porque vas a clases de ciencias… Yo creía que te gustaba el niño mima-_No le dio tiempo a acabar, le tiré el libro a la cabeza sin moverme del sitio, todos se asombraron por mi gran don en cuanto a puntería. Esto es parte de mi dulce venganza, solo acaba de empezar, ¡Él solo se lo ha buscado, eso por ser un bocazas! ¿¡Para burarse bien que se acuerda de mi nombre!_-

-¿Seguro que no eres un Demonio niña? ¡Desde luego tienes la fuerza de uno!

-¡Cállese!-_Cogí otro libro entre mis manos, lo cierto es que no sé de donde salen, bueno, no creo que a Shinigami le importe. Con esa máscara seguro que no puede leer… Creo._-

-Te quitaré de las clases de tiro al blanco…-_Murmuraba Stein encendiendo otro cigarrillo, mi disparo había cortado el último. ¿Qué clases de tiro al blanco? ¿¡Vamos a dar clases de tiro al blanco! Ah no, seguro que lo dice por esas veces que se aburre y nos saca al patio a acertar pajarillos con un bisturí… En el fondo he de admitir que todo se lo debo a él. No, nunca lo admitiré…_-

**-¡Kid, te he dicho miles de veces que apagues el móvil mientras tenemos una reunión! ¡Por Belcebú!**

-¿Sí, quién es?-_Sin embargo, con todo el barullo que se había montado, Kid hablaba y gritaba por el teléfono, tapándose el oído izquierdo con el dedo índice para oír mejor. Lo que suponía un dilema para él, ya que eso no quedaba simétrico. Total que era muy gracioso verle, o verle intentar hablar por el móvil tapándose un oído y luego el otro, y así seguidamente._-

-¿¡Qué esta haciendo ese retrasado!-_Decía Red, con una cara extraña, mirando a Kid como si estuviera loco…_-

-Él es así, vete acostumbrando…-_Dijo Tsubaki_, _no es que hable mucho_ _en público_, _pero siempre suele llevar razón, por eso nos solemos fiar de ella para cualquier problema que tengamos. Y yo en este momento estaba muy enfadada con Red por haber insultado a mi futuro marido, es mi futuro marido, solo que él aun no lo sabe, lástima que se me habían acabado los libros, Shinigami me los había quitado. Esto tengo que añadirlo a la lista de: Cosas que Maka le debe a Tsubaki. Número: He perdido la cuenta.-_

-¿Patty? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez…? ¿¡Qué has hecho qué! ¡NO, NO Patty, ten piedad! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡No, al Juez no! ¡Y al Policía tampoco!-_En este momento todos en el despacho de Shinigami estábamos levantando una ceja…_-Oh Patty… ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿¡Cómo que qué pasa! ¡¿No ves que hay testigos? ¡No, ni se te ocurra hacer eso! ¡No Patty! Patt… **Pí Pí Pí Pí… **Mierda…-_Parece, ¿Qué ha colgado? Kid se dirigió hacia la puerta con el abrigo en los brazos. Algo importante a de haber pasado… ¡Yo no quiero que se vaya! Oooh…_-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme,-_Decía nervioso… ¡Muy nervioso!_-¡Ya hablamos luego, os lo dejo a vosotros!-_Miraba a su Padre y a Stein. _-¡Sé que podéis con esto chicas! ¡Ánimo, mucho ánimo!

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!-_Grité levantándome del sillón asustada, al igual que hizo Tsubaki un segundo después. El Demonio en cambio no se movía de su sitio, seguía tumbado. Él… Estaba muy a gusto._-

-Pues… Patty ha… Patty quiere… Patty puede que… Patty… ¡Va a matar gente! ¡Tengo que pararla! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! ¡Y, y además…!

-¿¡Qué, qué pasa!-_Preguntamos Tsubaki y yo traumatizadas._-

-Además…-_Esto lo dijo medio llorando…_-¡Se me ha olvidado poner el triangulitos el papel del cuarto de baño! ¡Y le he dejado a Liz la tarjeta de crédito! ¡LA TARJETA DE CRÉDITO! ¡Soy un Cerdo asimétrico…! ¡Hasta luego!-_Y se fue berreando por la misma puerta por la que había salido anteriormente la profesora Mary. Aun se le oís de lejos, y eso que la puerta es muy gruesa… Él es tan sensible… Aaah…_-

-Sabes Tsubaki, a veces Kid me recuerda a ese cuadro de un señor calvo y alargado que parece un extraterrestre, y que vive en un mundo aun más raro y lleno de colores psicodélicos. Ese que parece atormentado por algo. Que se sujeta la cara así…-_Decía mientras me llevaba las manos a la cara y la estiraba hacia abajo, abriendo la boca… ¿¡Por qué he dicho eso en voz alta! Estoy tonta._-

-Eeemmm… Si Maka…-_Decía ella extrañada, mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo, aún en Shock por lo acontecido._-Creo que te refieres al cuadro de "El Grito" De Edvard Munch. El Expresionismo… -_Vaya, pues si que sabe…_-

-Si… Ese….

-Maka, ¡Lo dimos el otro día en arte! Te acuerdas siempre de lo que quieres…-_Se cruzó de brazos ligeramente enfadada… Se le pasará. Espero._-

-¡Shi shi shi!-_¡Y tú no te rías! Oooh…_-

**-Aaah… Satanás mándame una señal para enderezar a estos jóvenes…-**_¿¡Y yo que he hecho ahora! ¡A mí que no me meta en el mismo saco!_**-En fin… ¡Prosigamos chicos! ¡Sii!-**_Dijo felizmente. Que Señor más extraño…_**-**

-Si…-_Dijimos inseguros._-

-Por fin un poco de Paz…-_Dijo Stein sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a Shinigami, volviendo a encender otro cigarro, ¿¡Pero es que nunca se le acaban! Además es por su culpa que se haya montado tanto jaleo… Por ser un mal esposo, o le que sea que es._-

**-Antes de nada, como siempre os doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia, El Shibusen.-**_¡Déjese de parafernalia de una vez! ¡Todo esto es muy raro! ¡Ni que fuéramos nuevas…! Bueno, más o menos…_**-A partir de ahora, todo será diferente, no solo las clases, sino el trato hacia los demás y viceversa…**

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Niña, Si vas a estar interrumpiendo a cada frase que diga el Director, igual que haces en mis clases… Te lo dejaré bien claro: ¡Cállate o lárgate! Elige.-_¿Y eso es un mejor trato…? Le voy a meter el cigarrillo por… ¡Por todos los agujeros que tenga en el cuerpo! Ya está, ya lo he dicho._-

-Perdón…-_Dije entre dientes._-

-Shi shi shi…-_Y dale_, _¡Qué no te rías!_-

**-Me refiero Maka, a que a partir de hoy sois uno más de nosotros, ya que compartiremos un mismo pasado y un mismo secreto. Como ya sabréis, al ser Grigoris necesitaréis protección, aquí todos somos Demonios, hay varios Grigoris, solo tenéis que encontrarlos. Mi hijo por ejemplo es en parte Grigori…-**_Tosió un poco y Stein le miró de reojo mientras el humo salía de su boca._**-Aunque eso es otra historia… También hay algún que otro humano, al igual que vosotras eráis antes.**

-Pero eso… Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya no somos Humanas?-_Esto es una injusticia. No hay derecho. ¡A Tsubaki no la contradice Stein! No es justo…_-

**-No realmente, quiero decir que habéis cambiado, pero la Naturaleza, vuestra Naturaleza como ser Humano sigue intacta, en cambio la Esencia es diferente, ha cambiado.-**Pues yo no me noto cambiado. Tengo que esconder la ropa interior de mi cuarto, pero no me siento cambiada en absoluto.**-**

-¿Qué quiere decir con "Esencia"?-_Red me dijo algo parecido hace un tiempo… Al hacer la pregunta él mismo me miró, pero aun así no cambiaba su posición relajada en ningún momento._-

**-Esencia… Bueno, lo cierto es que…-**_Dudó por un segundo llevándose la mano al mentón._**-Es como cuando preparas una receta, ¡Una tarta!-**_Y que Kid sea el normal de la familia…_**-Por ejemplo, imaginaos que vosotras sois la base del preparado de una Tarta,-**_Ah, ¿¡Pero que va en serio!_**-Y que vuestra vida, vuestras decisiones son los ingredientes…-**_¡Oh, Dios! Menos mal que el no da las clases de educación para la Sexualidad…_**-Entonces, sois una preciosa Tarta, dulce, suculenta, con trocitos de avellana, sirope de fresa y un pequeño toque de…**

-Señor, se esta yendo por las ramas…-_Advirtió Stein. Y Red se reía de fondo._-

**-Oh… Lo siento…-**_Volvió a toser deliberadamente._**-Lo que quería decir, es que nacemos siendo lo que somos, como la base de una Tarta, cambiamos a lo largo de los años y las decisiones que tomamos forman lo que es nuestra vida, al igual que los ingredientes de dicha Tarta. Pero lo cierto es que siempre seremos lo que somos, buenos o malos… No habéis cambiado porque el que nace para ser un Grigori lleva ese destino, por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo, no una decisión propia. No me malinterpretéis, en vuestro caso, el destino estaba escrito. Sin embargo, tú eres dueño de tu propio futuro, nunca digáis que todo acaba aquí. Nunca se sabe…-**_Lo dice como si fuera un experto…_**-La esencia es el olor del Ser, es su espíritu, su Alma por así decirlo. Seguimos siendo los mismos, el mismo nombre, la misma Naturaleza, la misma persona o ser, desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, pero nuestra Alma, nuestra manera de actuar ante las situaciones cambian. Cambian porque aprendemos, crecemos y vivimos, porque lloramos y disfrutamos, porque reímos y sufrimos y…-**_Le esta echando emoción al asunto._**-Y nuestra Alma se hace fuerte y…**

-Creo que ya lo han pillado Señor.-_Volvió Stein a replicar._-

**Si, bueno… La Esencia de un Ser, es su propia Alma, que cambia a lo largo del tiempo, con un carácter propio. La Naturaleza de los Seres depende del lugar donde nazca.-**_Parece una clase de Conocimiento del Medio…_**-Y sin más preámbulos, pasaré a explicaros como irán las cosas a partir de ahora…-**_Madre mía… ¡Esto no va acabar nunca! Preferiría que me lo explicara Red. O Kid…_**-Tendréis que encontrar un compañero. Haceros a la Idea de que deberéis estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible. Tiene que ser alguien con quien podáis sincronizar en cuerpo y alma.-**_¿Un alma gemela?_**-Hay mucho por donde elegir, la cuestión es buscarlo, seguro que lo encontraréis, es más, si habéis empezado a ver Espíritus, a ser un Grigori, es porque vuestro compañero no anda lejos. Y ahora volved a clase, ya iréis mejorando y aprendiendo con el tiempo.-**_Pues no ha sido para tanto._**-Stein seguro que os ayudará a integraros de nuevo.-**_¿¡Que qué!_**-Y todo el personal del Shibusen también, no os quedéis con las dudas. Y por supuesto tenéis a vuestros compañeros, incluido mi estúpido hijo.-**_Ah, bueno… ¿¡Cómo puede sonreír e insultar a su hijo a la vez!_**-No tengo nada más que añadir, últimamente estamos muy ocupados… Si ocurre algo, preguntad. Eso es todo.-**_O se enrolla demasiado o es demasiado breve…_**-¡Volved a clase y que tengáis un buen día!-**_Dijo felizmente haciendo la señal de Okey con la mano. Entonces nos levantamos del sillón y…_**-¡Menos tú!-**_Señaló a Red._**-¡Tú quédate aquí! Necesito hablar contigo… "Red"…-**_Mantenía su sonrisa en la máscara, pero por dentro esta parecía un poco… ¿Falsa?__¿Parece que ya se conocen?_**-**

-¡Niña! Tsubaki, andando.-_Gritó Stein con el cigarrillo medio terminado en sus labios. Haciendo ademán de echarnos por la puerta Grande. Más bien, nos empujó hasta la salida del despacho. ¡Esto es acoso! Sin embargo, Red se quedó tal y como estaba, ahí sentado moviendo los pies. Con una media sonrisa curiosa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a despedirme, Stein es rápido._-

-¡Qué ya vamos! ¡No hace falta que empuje!-_Grité ya fuera de la sala. ¡Casi nos caemos de boca al suelo!_-

-Por si acaso…-_Dijo él apoyado en el arco de la puerta, tirando la ceniza del cigarro al suelo. ¡En los Colegios no se fuma! ¡Por muy Demonio que sea!_-¡Y ni se te ocurra escuchar a escondidas tras a la puerta! Que nos conocemos…-_Maldita sea… ¡Solo hice eso una vez! O puede que dos… Mmmm…_-¡Niñata cotilla!-_Me señaló. ¡¿Cómo sabía que iba a hacer eso?_-

-¿Qué hacemos Maka?

-No sé Tsubaki…-_Miré hacia la puerta del Despacho._-Por ahora, hagámosles caso. Vamos a clase y en el descanso buscamos a Red… No nos queda otra…-_Stein es capaz de quedarse de Guardián en la puerta._-De todas formas, espero no encontrarme con la estúpida de la Psicóloga…-_Dije con la boca pequeña._-

-Ya… ¡Jajajajaja!-_Se reía sin parar por mi gran muestra de cooperación con esa mujer maleducada. Le dolían las costillas de tanto reírse._-

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Es algo serio entre ella y yo!-Dije hinchando los mofletes. _Recalcando en el YO._-

-¡Que dejéis de gritar de una maldita vez, niñas!-_Gritó Stein apareciendo tras la puerta abierta del Despacho._-¡Largo de aquí!-_Como nos quiere… ¿Y este es el que nos va a ayudar…?_-

-¡Qué sí, ya vamos!

-¡Bien!-_Dijo serio, cerrando la puerta de un soberano portazo, que incluso movió los cuadros de sitio. Kid se va a enfadar bastante cuando lo vea… ¿¡Y qué demonios están haciendo allí que es tan importante!_-

-¡Qué genio tiene este hombre!

-Mira quien fue a hablar…-_Dijo Ella desviando la mirada._-

-¡¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no tengo ese temperamento!-_Grité a más no poder…_-

-¿Tú? ¿Qué va…? ¡Jajajajaja!-_Dijo sarcástica mientras empezaba a reírse otra vez._-

-Tsubaki…-_Me acerqué con odio en los ojos._-Tienes suerte de que no tenga un libro a mano… Que sino…-_¡Te mató!_-

-Eeeh… Je je…-_Rió nerviosa retrocediendo ante mi intimidante mirada perversa. ¡Yo no tengo mal genio! ¡Le caigo bien a todo el Mundo! Bueno, Stein no cuenta como parte del Mundo._-Sabes, tienes razón, ¡Lo mejor será ir a clase cuanto antes! Así que… ¡Hasta luego!-_Dijo, y salió corriendo por patas hacia la clase de letras._-

-¡Corre, corre mientras puedas!-_Empecé a perseguirla… Puede que hoy no esté de muy buen humor… ¡Pero no me parezco en nada a Stein! ¡Le gusta hacerme de rabiar! Y lo cierto es que lo consigue._-¡Te voy a arrancar las piernas!

-¡¿Ves como no eres nada bruta?-_Decía a lo lejos, mientras yo la intentaba alcanzar. Lo malo es que no puedo colarme en clase de Letras. ¡Para una clase de Ciencias en la que no está Stein, he de aprovecharla! Le haré un chichón a mi dulce amiga, y en paz._-

-¡Tsubaaakiiii!-_Grité colérica. Espero que Red sepa cuidarse bien el solo… El que me preocupa, es el otro… Confío en que, no pase nada…_-¡Ven aquí!

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Stein)<strong>

-Que asco de juventud…-_Mujeres, no hay quien las comprenda… ¡Y encima no me quedan cigarrillos!_-

-Menos mal que tú ya estas hecho un viejo, hecho y derecho.-_Se levantó del sillón tranquilamente_-

-¡Cállate niño! Tché, no pareces entender tu situación, ¿Verdad?-_Tiré la colilla al suelo, a lo que Shinigami me regañaría más tarde. Es un mal hábito. Que me cuestionen, quiero decir._-

-No sé a que te refieres…-_Sonrió sin interés alguno, y se sentó en la mesa del café, que se encontraba al lado del sillón, y terminó apoyando el mentón en ambas manos con los dedos entrelazados. _-

-No pongas esa cara de no haber roto un plato en tu vida. Es un poco molesto.-_Esto ya me empieza a irritar bastante._-

**-Ya esta bien Stein. No tiene sentido discutir con él. Es más listo que nosotros…-**_Habló Shinigami serio. Algo muy extraño en él._**-**

-Concuerdo en eso.-_Levantó el Moreno la mano. Echándose hacia atrás. Desde luego no comprende donde está metido._-Y ya que estamos diciendo verdades sin razón aparente… ¿De qué me conoces tú Viejo?-_Me miró._-No recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿Te ha hablado Shinigami de mí?-_Me estoy hartando de sus estúpidas sonrisitas._-Vaya, ¡Qué famoso soy! ¡Shi shi shi!-_Gritó sarcástico, mientras reía._-

-¡Cállate, Idiota!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No estoy diciendo nada malo. ¿Verdad, Jefe?-_Esta vez miró a Shinigami desde su sitio. El cual se encontraba apretando los puños. Le devolvió la mirada al Moreno. Nunca había visto a Shinigami tan intranquilo._-Es más,-_Volvió su mirada a mí, aun sonriente. Con esa dentadura parece un maldito monstruo. Y Shinigami comenzó a murmurar.-_Quién está escondiendo aquí, en esta habitación, quien más esta mintiendo, eres tú.-_Me miró con unos ojos penetrantes y rojos, intensos, tan vacíos que no podías evitar mirar dentro de ellos…_-¿Me equivoco?-_Decía sin apartar la mirada. No me lo puedo creer… ¡Me esta intimidando! ¡Y lo está consiguiendo! Empecé a sudar. ¿Qué sabe este de mí?_-¿Por qué finges? ¿Por qué finges ser algo que no eres?-_Volvió a su posición inicial, hablando sigilosamente con la boca tras sus manos, como si yo fuera un animal herido…_-Dime, ¿Qué escondes? Es algo de tu pasado, ¿Es eso?-_Por alguna razón, no podía responderle, me había perdido en sus ojos hace rato. Creo que he caído en la trampa… Y ahora no puedo salir._-¿Te gustaría arreglar lo que hiciste?-_¿Acaso sabe lo que he hecho? ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?_-¿Te gustaría borrar tu pasado?-_Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y yo no podía estar más rígido que en aquel momento._-¿Te gustaría hacer un tra-

**-¡BASTA!-**_Gritó Shinigami, aporreando la mesa con los puños indignado. ¡Ha hecho un boquete en la mesa!_**-¡Silencio, los dos!-**_Nos miró, uno detrás de otro. Y sacó de uno de los cajones de su gran escritorio de madera de roble, un paquete de cigarrillos, y me lo lanzó. Comencé a fumar nervioso. ¿¡Qué haría yo sin mi Tabaco! Aunque… No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi fumar a Shinigami… Cuando murió su esposa, lo dejó._**-Stein, no dejes que te embauque. Recuerda quien eres…-**_Dijo en un susurro. Lo cierto es que fue tranquilizador. _**-No dejes que te controle.-**_Menos mal que le ha parado ha tiempo. Sino llega a hacerlo, me hubiera metido en un buen lío._**-Por algo se le conoce como Red, el Demonio Tramposo.**

-¿Tramposo?-_Se rió y levantó los brazos. Como si no supiera de lo que estamos hablando…_-Yo diría más bien, el Demonio "Contratista". Yo nunca hago trampas, solo doy opciones. En la trampa caes tú solito. Un deseo siempre conlleva un precio, todo el Mundo lo sabe. Todo el Mundo… Menos tú, ¿Verdad Shinigami?-_La madre que lo…_-

**-Aun así, Tramposo te pega más, lo llevas escrito en la frente.-**_¡Se la ha devuelto!_**-**

-Bueno, al igual que en la tuya hay escrito, VIUDO…-_Puso el codo en la rodilla, y la cabeza sobre la mano._-

**-Veo que las Noticias no se te escapan.-**_Respondió tajante, sin inmutarse un pelo. No le gusta hablar sobre eso… ¿Y cómo sabe este tipo lo de su mujer?_**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas encerrado? Hará casi… ¿Unos 100 años? Tienes suerte de que el Señor Evans, bendito sea en su lecho, te perdonara la vida.**

-Si, pronto haré 100 años,-_Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto._-Luego soy yo el que está bien informado… El Señor Evans, era un estúpido. Al igual que toda su descendencia… De todas maneras, hace poco que me enteré de tu situación. Necesitábamos un lugar a donde huir, y no se me ocurrió mejor techo, que el de mi Viejo Jefe, lo cierto es que nunca fuiste "Un buen anfitrión".-_Shinigami se rió ligeramente, para volver a poner una voz seria y grave._-

**-Aun así, con todo lo ocurrido… Con todo lo que me hiciste pasar… ¡¿Tienes la poca vergüenza de aparecer de la nada, plantarte en mis dominios, como el que no quiere la cosa?**

-¿Qué yo te hice? ¡Shi shi shi! Si no cumpliste el trato, no es problema mío. Eso te lo dije muy claro en su día. ¿¡Acaso crees que el que tu mujer haya muerto es culpa mía!-_Levantó un poco la voz y volvió a juntar las manos._-

**-Crees bien, no fueron solo los Ángeles los que la mataron,-**_Volvió a dar otro golpe en la mesa. ¡A este paso de verdad que la rompe! Yo estaba todavía un poco confuso, bueno, mientras tenga un cigarrillo…_**-ella ya estaba muerta… Tú, la arrebataste la vida hace mucho tiempo. Vivía sin razón de ser, todo fue culpa tuya.**

-Culpar a lo s demás siempre es lo más fácil, ¿Verdad?-_Se levantó y se puso a jugar con una especie de artilugio con bolas que chocaban entre sí, que se encontraba en el escritorio de Shinigami._-Pero, por si no lo recuerdas, fue ella la que me pidió "La Inmortalidad". No fue muy inteligente por su parte…

**-¡Nunca sabes cuando callarte…! Eso no es tu punto fuerte.**

-Ya me conoces, ¡Me encanta hacer amigos!-_Este tío no está bien de la cabeza…_-

**-¿Y que planeas hacer ahora? ¿Acaso vas quedarte coexistiendo en el cuerpo de ese pobre chico para los restos? Si buscara Ruin en el Diccionario, ten por seguro que saldría tu foto.**

-Tanto como para los restos… Solo hasta que me adueñe de su cuerpo. O se muera. Tiempo al tiempo.-_Siguió jugando con el juguetito._-

**-¡Deja eso ya! ¡Te estoy hablando muy en serio!-**_Se levantó por primera vez del asiento en toda la conversación._**-Puede que anteriormente te hubieras librado de los problemas que provocaste, pero ahora, te juro por lo más Sagrado que será muy diferente, no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima. **

-Aaah… ¿Tú y cuántos más?-_Se rió sin importancia. Y Shinigami se cabreó aun más. Da un poco de… Miedo… _-

**-Te doy mi palabra, que aunque muera en el intento, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, y que conste, que si no te toco un pelo, o te encierro para ejecutarte en este mismo instante, es solo por el bien del chico al que controlas. Hasta ahora lo has tenido todo muy fácil, pero van a cambiar muchas cosas. Vas a arrepentirte de haber puesto un pie en esta Escuela, ¡En mi Escuela! No sé cuando ni como. Pero te atraparé, y entonces será el fin de Red, para siempre y por siempre jamás.**

-¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco, abuelete? Quiero decir… Eres muy rencoroso, perdona y sé perdonado. Yo te perdono.-_Definitivamente. Está loco._-Aprende de los errores y deja vivir. Vivir feliz.

**-Desde luego que viviré feliz, ¡Cuando estés muerto! Y no descansaré hasta ver tu cabeza colgada en mi techo. Serás mi próximo y último Trofeo.**

-Siempre has sido taaan exagerado… Ni que fuera a hacer nada malo. Vamos, he cambiado. El Red de ahora, es un Demonio mejorado, bueno y cariñoso.¡Shi shi shi!-_Eso no se lo cree ni él._-

**-Por ahora, "amigo mío" ten cuidado, ten mucho cuidado de husmear en lo que no debes, como algo le pase a mis estudiantes, serás el primer sospechoso. Es más, como ocurra algo, cualquier cosa, que desequilibre el estado de esta Ciudad y de sus gentes, te prometo por mi mujer que está en el Cielo, que te encontraré y ya no me importará el cuerpo que tengas la desfachatez de ocupar, te mataré. ¿Lo has entendido o necesitas que lo repita otra vez?-**_Nunca he visto a Shinigami tan… ¿Cómo dicen los niñatos de ahora? Ah, sí. "Guay"._**-**

-¿Me estás amenazando?

**-No, te estoy avisando, y el que avisa no es Traidor. A diferencia de ti. Vive con miedo Red, vive con miedo. Ten temor de mí.**

-En el fondo sabes que no somos tan distintos…

**-Antes era así Red, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, la gente cambia.**

-Y tanto…

**-Y ahora po favor, desaparece de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte hasta que encuentre la manera de sacarte de ese cuerpo y encerrarte en un lugar oscuro hasta que te vuelvas más loco de lo que estás y desees morir.-**_¡Eso si que es ser directo! El otro demonio se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada._**-**

-Será un placer.-_Dijo felizmente. ¿¡Es que le da igual todo a este hombre!_-Aunque, te recuerdo, que has sido tú el que me ha mandado llamar.-_Ahí, lleva algo de razón._-Y otra cosa, no me dais ningún miedo, ni tú, ni nadie de esta "Escuela". Él único que debería tener miedo aquí, eres tú. ¿Recuerdas las Reglas? Nunca amenaces al que te dio una segunda oportunidad, eso no esta bien. Además, créeme, no te gustaría que dejara este cuerpo, mucha gente lo pasaría mal. Nunca hago cosas en vano. Si creo que no van a funcionar, lo dejo. Y ya está. No soy tan estúpido, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otras personas. Es exacto, la gente cambia. Y yo también he cambiado, llevo acumulando odio, poder, desde hace un siglo. Por eso, ten cuidado de a quién amenazas o adviertes Shinigami, como tú has dicho, nada volverá a ser como antes. Será mucho peor. ¡Shi shi shi!-_Ahora… No sé de quien tener miedo…_-

**-¡Márchate!-**_**Dijo severamente.**_**-**

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos luego "Director mío"! ¡Hasta luego Profesor!-_Y por donde vino, se fue, tan contento. ¿Me ha llamado Profesor? ¿Y acaso sabe adonde tiene que ir? Bueno, seguro que se apaña, es la hora del descanso. Y lo cierto es que tengo hambre… Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa mucho más que mi estómago._-

-¿Señor?-_Él había vuelto a sentarse, y a apoyar los codos en el escritorio de manera pensativa, llevándose las manos al mentón._-¿Todo bien?-_Nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de cosas…_-

**-Lo cierto es que… No, nada anda bien. Justo ahora que parecía que todo iba a ir bien, y aparecen un Demonio buscado por la ley y un Ángel sin alas, que para colmo se nos ha escapado no sé como. ¡Maldita sea! Ojalá todo fuera más fácil, pero no lo es.-**_Se le veía menos tenso. Pero más deprimido. Supongo que tener una charla con "probablemente", tu mayor enemigo, no es plato de buen gusto para nadie._**-**

-¿Han descubierto ya algo sobre el Ángel prófugo?-_Cambié rápidamente de tema._-¿Se sabe algo?

**-Ya te he dicho que no Stein… Aunque, lo cierto es que se especula entre aula y aula, que es muy posible que tengamos un espía en el Shibusen.**

-¿Un espía? ¿Aquí? ¡Será una broma!

**-Lo que oyes. Eso es lo que se comenta por aquí. No estoy seguro, pero desde luego ese chaval no pudo salir por su propio pie de allí. Necesitó ayuda de fuera para escapar, solo han pasado 2 días, y no ha de andar lejos. Es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca algo raro y salte la alarma. Por ahora ándate con ojo. Y no te fíes ni de tu sombra. Pero sobretodo mucha suerte, con ese Diablo de Red Deal aquí… Todo va a complicarse más que nunca.**

-No sé preocupe por eso…-_Tengo a Patty, a Liz, a Kid, y a Maka en clase, yo he sufrido mucho a lo largo de los años..._-Sin embargo, digamos que,-_Me miró de reojo, interesado._-tengo un as bajo la manga…

**-¿Cómo dices? Eso me gustaría oírlo. ¿De que trata?-**_Siempre es tan directo…_**-**

-Shinigami, perdóneme por no tenerle en cuenta, pero hace poco que empecé una especie de "invento". No sé lo dije, porque aun no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar…

**-Continua.-**_Estaba aún más interesado en el tema._**-**

-En sí, es algo muy sencillo,-_Apagué el cigarrillo._-se trata de un compuesto que impide la resurrección por así decirlo, de los seres como El Demonio Tramposo, en el cuerpo de lo Seres Espirituales.

**-Interesante…**

-Llevaba un par de años pensando en ello, empecé cuando me comentó todo sobre esos seres, por lo que comencé una medida preventiva en el caso de que ocurriera algo como esto. Lo único que necesitaba era un "conejillo de Indias".-_Pobre chico, no debí hacerlo…_-Una simple prueba, de que funcionaba…

**-¿Stein, a donde quieres llegar?**

-Verá Señor, convertí el preparado del compuesto en un analgésico vía oral,-_Vamos, una pastilla._-y hace poco hice una prueba con un paciente al que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…

**-¿¡Los has probado en…!**

-En efecto. En la última estirpe de los Evans. Lo he llamado, El Prototipo Soul. ¿Le gusta?

**-¿¡Como se te ocurre! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso? ¿¡Y si le dejas secuelas! ¿¡O haces a ese Diablo más poderoso! No quiero recordarte que pasó la última vez que intentaste crear medicamentos… ¡Conseguiste que le saliera pelo a una rana! ¡Adiós a los Evans para siempre! ¿¡Tú sabes lo poderosa que era esa familia! ¡Ni te lo imaginas!-**_Dijo apresurado, un poco cabreado, pero no demasiado._**-**

-Eso fue en el pasado Señor, ahora he mejorado como médico, y como farmacéutico.-_¡Además es mi invento, no me critiqué maldita sea!_-Y si todo sale bien, en unos día podré comprobar los resultados de mi duro trabajo… Adiós por siempre a los seres como Red Deal.-_Aunque he de tener mucho cuidado con este paciente en especial, no sé como repercutirá en él… Es muy peligroso todavía, podría matarlo. He de descubrir también una cura para la enfermedad de mi primer paciente. No lo había pensado… Si no es por él, nunca hubiese encontrado a Marie. ¿¡Y ahora que hago! ¡Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás! Mierda._-

**-Esperemos que lleves razón. Confío en ti Stein, desde que te conozco siempre he confiado en ti. No fracases. Por favor.-**_Pidió suplicante y dio un largo suspiro._**-**

-No se preocupe…-_Bueno un poco si._-Si lo que planeo sale bien, muchas cosas van a mejorar. Incluso podríamos perjudicar al Rey Asura.

**-No vendas la piel del Oso antes de cazarla Stein,-**Se ve que le gustan los refranes.**-Espero tus resultados, ahora puedes volver a dar clases, ve antes de que los alumnos incendien algo…-**_¿¡Tengo que volver a trabajar tan pronto! Pues vaya… ¿Incendiar? No, sino está Patty no creo que ocurra. Tal vez._**-Además, necesito pensar, en muchas cosas… Tenemos que mantener vigilado a ese Demonio, ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar a ese chico con la hija de Spirit?**

-Ja, no, no lo dudo. Esa cría estará bien, creo que es la única de entre todos nosotros que puede controlar algo así. Desde que la conozco, siempre ha tenido un alma mucho más fuerte que la de una persona normal, y su espíritu esta más allá que el de un Grigori corriente.

**-Se ve que tienes expectativas. **

_-_No esta mal ser positivo de vez en cuando.-_Saqué un nuevo cigarro y empecé a fumar._-Mientras podamos, habrá que intentarlo.-_Me dirigí a la Salida._-Hasta más ver.-Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a mi tortura semanal: dar clase a futuros terroristas. Sin embargo, llegué a oír unas últimas palabras procedentes de esa habitación…-

**-¿El Demonio Tramposo, o el Demonio sin nombre? Y pensar que un día llegue a considerarlo un buen amigo… Que equivocado estaba…**

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Kid)<strong>

-¡Patty! ¡Te juro que un día no muy lejano voy a mandarte a un manicomio! ¿¡Por qué he de correr yo también detrás de la Policía!

-No llores Kid, no llores. ¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¡No estoy llorando! ¡¿Pero como se te ha podido pasar por la cabeza coger rehenes y pedir un helicóptero? ¡¿No tienes suficiente con vivir en una mansión? ¡¿Y porque has tenido que insultarlos diciéndoles que todos eran unos patanes y unos gordos sebosos? ¿¡Patty!

-¡Es que lo son! ¡Si son muuuuuy lentos! ¡Ya hace rato que les hemos dado esquinazo! ¡Jijijiijijijiji!

-¿¡Entonces por qué corremos!-_Paré en seco y comencé a _caminar como una persona normal, no como un maleante que acababa de sacar a una loca de la Comisaría…-¡Es la última vez que te salvo!

-Eso dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer, y hace tres días, y la primera vez que nos conocimos… Jijijiijijiji…

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Y está vez es… Diferente!

-Y eso también lo dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer, y-

-¡Me da igual!-_¡Que sentimiento más asimétrico!_-

-No llores Kid, no llores…-_Me dio palmaditas en la espalda…_-

-¡Que no estoy llorando! Solo me quejo.

-¡Jijijijijijijijiji!

-¡Qué no tiene gra-_No pude acabar esa frase. Algo… Algo me había golpeado el pecho. Como… ¡Como si fuera un disparo! Me caí hacia atrás…_-

-¡Kid!-_Oí a Patty con voz preocupante, pero la oía muy mal, como si estuviera muy lejos. Se agachaba a mi lado, se veía borrosa, y yo me sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos… ¡Hay que mantener la simetría, ante todo!_-Kid, ¿¡Qué ha pasado!-_Ella empezó a mirar por todos lados._-¿¡Quién ha sido! ¡Sal si te atreves!-_Gritaba entre el llanto… ¿Podría ser un Ángel? No. No es el ataque de un Ángel. No es su estilo. Miré la herida que tenía en el torso, como sangraba y como su sangre ensuciaba mi perfecto traje. ¡Sea quien sea, lo pagará caro!_-

-¿Qué es esto?-_Mi voz era temblorosa, pero a la vez era tosca, muy grave. Inspeccioné mejor la herida. No era una bala, era…-_¡Una aguja!-_Y no solo eso. Ojalá solo fuera esa tontería. Levanté las manos de la herida, había mucha sangre… Era sangre negra._-¿Por qué no ha saltado la alarma? ¿Acaso es un Demonio? Y si lo es… ¿Por qué sangre negra?

-¡Kid mira!-_¿Eeh?_-

**-¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¡Eres una inútil!-**_¿¡Qué es eso!_**-**

-¡Ayyy! ¡Deja de levantarme la túnica!

**-¡Te jodes! ¡Se supone que tenías que darle en el corazón y matarlo! ¡Eres una aberración! ¡Una… Una…! ¡No sirves para nada!**

-¡No me muerdas! ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡Aaaah!-_Era una especie de ¿Chica? Con… Un monstruo, o un bicho con la lengua gigante de color negro adherido a su espalda, como si estuviese pegado. Le hacia parecer encorvado. Que asco… ¡Qué asimétrico!_-

-¡Eh tú!-_Gritó Patty. Y aunque pareciera extraño, estaba seria. ¿¡Patty seria! ¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!_-¿O vosotros…? ¿Habéis sido vosotros los que han atacado a Kid?-_Gritó señalándoles. Estos cogieron, se miraron el uno al otro varias veces, hasta que el bicho de color negro se estiró un poco de la espalda de ¿La chica que llevaba una espada? ¿Una espada…? ¡Eso si es típico de Ángeles! Aunque desde luego no parece un Ángel… Ambos se alejaron unos pasos de nosotros, se pusieron en corrillo y empezaron a murmurar._-

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Eh!**

-No lo sé… ¡El plan era matarlo de un tiro! ¡Ahora me regañaran!

**-¡Y a mí que me importa! ¿¡Es que no teníamos Plan B!**

-Si…

**-¿¡Y cuál es si se puede saber!**

-…

**-¿¡Y bien!**

-Irnos con el Señor Rincón.

**-¡Ni hablar! ¡Otra vez no!-**_Y siguieron discutiendo y la bola de color negro siguió maltratando a ¿La chica?_**-¡Más tonta y no naces!-**Mientras se debatían en sí matarse el uno al otro, Patty me ayudó a levantarme y me apoyé en ella. Tendría que haber estado más atento… Escupí un poco de sangre al suelo, también era negra. Esto no me gusta nada.**-**

**-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Le matamos o no les matamos?**

-No sé… ¡No-No nos han dado órdenes para hacer e-eso! ¡No-No sé lidiar con estoooo!

**-¿¡Y ahora qué narices te pasa niña inútil!**

-¡Ey, que os estamos oyendo!-_Gritó Patty, volviendo a señalar y casi tirándome al suelo._-Uy, perdón.-Como pude me quité la aguja negra del pecho, pero no paraba de salir sangre… No sentía mareo, sentía como si me estuviese ahogando. Como si mis pulmones estuviesen ardiendo… ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?-

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

**-¡Sujeta bien la espada Chrroonaaa!-**_Que de babas suelta ese bicho… ¿Ha dicho Chrona? ¿Makenshi Chrona? Oh oh…_**-¡Hijo de Shinigami, prepárate a morir!-**_El monstruito se volvió más grande, casi parecía que iba a absorber a la chica. Estupendo… ¡Y encima ahora es más asimétrico!_**-**

-¡Patty…!-_La miré haciendo ademán de petición para que se convirtiera en arma. Ella se negó, ladeando la cabeza._-

-Pe-pero… ¿Y tu herida?-_Parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar y la sonreí. Correr en este estado no era una opción, y es nuestro deber mantener un orden, el orden rige las leyes de este Mundo. Y eso es algo que debemos perdurar, ya que nuestro lugar de origen probablemente nunca vuelva a tener ese "orden". Y eso es algo que ella sabe._-¡Está bien!-_Cerró los ojos, miró para otro lado y obedeció a regañadientes transformándose en una brillante pistola. A pesar de que quedaría asimétrico, esta vez no podía coger el arma con las dos manos, la otra la necesitaba para oprimir la herida del pecho. Y lo cierto es que el frío no ayudaba demasiado. Fijé el objetivo y…_-

-Mi sangre es negra…-_Alzó su mano manchada de sangre en frente de mi cara._-

-¿Eeh?-_Me percaté de que estaba muy cerca, había aparecido de la nada a escasos metros de mí. Pero parecía como si no estuviera en sus cabales. Retrocedí hasta casi palpar la pared, ya que más sangre negra emanaba de ella, rodeándonos a ambos. Cogió la espada con ambas manos y la alzó para luego tocar el suelo de repente y manchar toda la calle, incluyéndome a mí, de ese color oscuro que hacia un gran contraste con la nieve._-¿¡Pero qué…!-_La sangre quemaba como si fuera puro fuego, y las gotas esparcidas por la calle derretían todo a su paso. Rápidamente me quité la chaqueta del uniforme y latiré al suelo, viendo como esta se derretía en cuestión de segundos. Menos mal que no le ha dado a Patty… ¡Claro, ya lo tengo!_-No puede ser… ¡Es veneno…! ¡Tiene veneno en la sangre!-_Ya sé quien eres. No es un Ángel, ni es un Demonio, es…_-

-¡Kid!-_Gritó Patty preocupada._-

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No salgas, ni se te ocurra!-_La espadachina no parecía inmutarse con la sangre que la recorría el cuerpo. Me mantenía la mirada con unos ojos desorbitados._-

-No puedo lidiar con-_La disparé al estómago antes de que acabara la frase, pero fue en vano. No la hacía efecto. Conseguí empujarla hacia atrás, pero eso fue todo, es como si se hubiese tragado la bala. Volví a disparar, pero me estaba fallando la vista y apenas funcionaba, apenas la alcanzaba, solo sonreía y clavaba su espada negra en el suelo cubierto por la nieve. Y sin Liz no podía llegar al máximo poder. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí? ¿De donde ha salido? ¿Acaso me ha seguido? Y si me ha seguido… ¿Cómo no la he sentido?_-No puedo lidiar contigo. Pronto, tu sangre también será negra.-_¡Ni en tus sueños, asimétrica!_-

-¿Pero tú… Tú a qué juegas?-_Me costaba bastante hablar, sentía un dolor punzante y quemador en el torso, me esta arrancando la piel. Aun así, me mantuve recto, tiene que tener algún punto débil._-

-¿Qué a que juego…? ¿¡Que a qué juego dices!-_Se le ha ido mucho la olla._-Pues… A un simple juego de matar.-_Volvió a empuñar la espada de nuevo, la alzó, y de ella salió una boca enorme que soltó un grito atronador, como una onda de sonido fortísimo que removió el aire a su paso. ¡Hasta llegó a herir a Patty! Me llevé las manos a los oídos por el dolor y cerré los ojos, creo que me ha roto un tímpano, ¡No oigo nada!_-

-Un sónico…-_Ese ha de ser el poder del monstruito de ojos saltones… Ahora si que estoy perdido._-

**-¡Hasta nunca Idiota!-**_Volvió a erguir la espada negra, de la cuál salían una especie de pinchos extremadamente largos, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí con intenciones asesinas. Dio varios estocadas contra mí, las logré esquivar torpemente, escupiendo más y más sangre al suelo. No había nada metálico a mi alrededor, no podía defenderme. Velozmente cambio la espada de mano a la izquierda, haciendo que la estocada llegará por mi derecha, y con un impulso que no debí haber cometido, me protegí del filo con la pistola. Al contacto de las dos armas, se oyó un grito desgarrador de dolor, aunque no lo oía demasiado bien, esa voz era inconfundible._**-**

-¡Patty!-_Grité. Intenté apartarla de la espada, pero esta había empezado a absorberla en su sangre negra, y poco a poco a mi brazo también. ¡Mierda! Mis expectativas de que la espada fuera de metal y de que pudiera llegar a controlarla, se echaron por tierra._-¡Ni hablar!-_Con un fuerte tirón, conseguí tirar a Patty lejos de esa maldita sangre venenosa. Tuve que retroceder, me había hecho mucho daño en el torso al hacer demasiada fuerza, caí al suelo de rodillas y volví a escupir más sangre._-

-Se acabó.-_La oí decir, difícilmente. Y volvió a alzar su espada negra por última vez._-

**Qué se podría esperar, de un Ángel caído…**

-¡KID!

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Maka)<strong>

-¡Por fin!-_¡Por fin termina esta interminable tortura! Por supuesto, hablo de Instituto. ¡Por fin de camino a casa, hace mucho frío, así no dan ganas de salir! ¿¡Cuándo llegará el maldito Verano…! En verdad había sido un día difícil, ahora nos han puesto materias nuevas en clase. ¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a tener más disecciones con Stein! ¡No! Todo menos eso… Además nos tenían que dar charlas sobre el Mundo de los Espíritus, menos mal que empezamos la semana que viene. No quiero más charlas, hoy no. Lo único bueno del día, es que no me he encontrado en ningún momento con la Psicóloga o Psicopedagoga, o como se diga, vamos que estoy muy feliz de no haber tenido que hablar con ella. Jeje… Probablemente, si la hubiera visto… Nah, nada de que preocuparse, ¡Habría corrido sangre! La culpa de esto la tiene mi padre. Bueno, él suele tener la culpa de todo lo que me aflige en este Mundo, es costumbre que le culpe. En el fondo no le odio, solo me cae mal. Un odio indefinido. Cambiando de tema…_-

-¡Ey, esto… Caka, que te chocas con la farola!-_¿Eeh?_-

-¡Uy, gracias Red! Es que a veces soy un pelín despistada…-_¡Que vergüenza! Por lo menos no me he chocado… ¿¡Ha dicho Caka! ¡La madre que lo…! Contrólate, contrólate… ¡Mano mala, no cojas el libro de matemáticas de 500 páginas! ¡Control! ¡Ánimo!_-

-¿Un pelín…? No sabes lo que es un Grigori,-_¡Si sé lo que es! ¡Otra cosa es que ya no me acuerde!_-te chocas con las cosas, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido sin mí todo este tiempo? ¡Shi shi shi!-_Le saqué la lengua. ¡Idiota! Cada minuto que paso con este tipo me resulta más curioso, ¡Y pervertido! Tsubaki y yo le buscamos por todas partes durante el descanso, ¡Se había saltado 3 clases, tendrá morro! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba "flirteando" con unas chicas de último curso, no sé si sería humanas, Grigoris, Espíritus o Seres traídos del Averno, me traía sin cuidado…! ¡Al menos podría haber avisado! No tenía libros a mano, así que cogí la manguera que usamos para limpiar las piscinas, y le ahorqué hasta que pidió clemencia. Me han prohibido la entrada a las piscinas durante un mes, pero ha valido la pena. ¡A mí nadie me toca las narices, por muy Demonio Malvado que sea! Tsubaki me advirtió de que no lo hiciera, pero a estas alturas ya sabréis que nunca la hago caso. Es como… Si hombre… Esa vocecilla en tu cabeza que te dice lo que está bien y lo que no… ¿Pepito Grillo? Bah, no me acuerdo.-_

-¡Que gracioso! ¡Deberías dedicarte al Mundo humorístico!-_Grité con sarcasmo._-

-No… Lo mío es el humor inteligente.-_Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca._-¿Por cierto, donde esta…? Eemm… Ya sabes, la alta que tiene dos pares de…

-¡Se ha ido!-_Le paré en seco, en tono muy borde, ¡No me gusta que la gente compare pechos! Algún día me crecerán. Solo es cuestión de tiempo… Y de operaciones antiestéticas._-Ha… Ha tenido que irse.

-¿Y eso?-_Que raro que se interese en algo… Lo único que ha hecho en todo el día a parte de ligar con chicas, ha sido llevarle la contraria a Stein y estar castigado, o esquivando bisturís a diestro y siniestro. Es bueno esquivando._-

-Hoy sus padres volvían de las competiciones de Invierno. Hace mucho que no los ve, y había quedado con ellos para comer.

-Que bien… ¿Y cuándo no están en casa, vive allí ella sola?

-No del todo… Tiene una abuela llamada Azusa, aunque está un poco sorda y algún que otro sirviente…-_¡¿Por qué tendré que ser pobre?_-Y tenía un hermano… Pero falleció hace unos años.

-Es un buen partido…

-¡Oye!

-Era una broma… ¡Shi shi shi!

-Ya…

-¿Y qué le paso a su hermano?-_¡De verdad que me extraña que tenga interés en algo!_-

-Pues…-_No debería decírselo, aunque tampoco creo que pasara nada malo… Después de todo va a tener que vivir conmigo un tiempo hasta que encuentre un compañero. ¡Porfa que sea Kid, porfi, porfi! Espero que Stein me suba la nota en todas las asignaturas a un 11 por esto. Lo mío no es hacer trampas, pero… ¡Es que es tan tentador! Jo…_-Lo cierto es que nadie lo sabe con exactitud, y no es que ella hable mucho de ello pero…

-¿Eemm?-_Me miró de reojo._-

-Dicen, que se suicido.

-…

-En realidad, estaba muy enfermo, y por eso le ingresaron en un Hospital, no recuerdo que es lo que tenía. Ya te he dicho que ella no suele hablar de ello.

-¿Tan mal estaba?-_Dijo casi entre risas._-

-No lo sé,-_Solté un suspiro._-Solo sé que un día, se escapó de su habitación, se dirigió a la Azotea, y se mató.

-Que cobarde, eso nunca es la solución…

-Supongo que hay que ponerse en la piel de quien lo sufre.-_No existe familia en este Mundo que no haya tenido problemas alguna vez, y si la hay, ¡Son Extraterrestres!_-Y lo cierto es que era buena gente.-_Era un buen chico._-

-¡Shi shi shi! Que gilipollez.-_Me paré por un segundo._-

-No lo es. Es algo serio. No sabes lo que es tener a alguien muy enfermo a tu cuidado. ¡No digas eso!

-¡SHI SHI SHI! ¡Qué no lo sé dice! ¡SHI SHI SHI! Ay…-_Empezó a andar, y le seguí mientras se carcajeaba casi llorando de la risa._-

-¡No te rías! ¡Ni que fueras un experto!-_Me tiene un poco molesta…_-

-¡Shi shi shi!

-¡REED!-_Le tiré de la oreja._-¡Qué pares, odio tu risita!

-¡Se siente!-_Sonrió. Nota mental: la oreja la tiene insensibilizada._-

-¿Acaso has pasado por eso alguna vez?

-Mal que me pese, así es.

-Ah…-_¡La he cagado! ¡Mierda!_-En ese caso, lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas, no me importa.-_¡Pues vaya!_-Será mejor que cierre el pico antes de que me ponga a parlar sobre lo que no debo…-_Vale, eso ha sonado sospechoso. ¡Muy sospechoso!_-Por cierto, no es por nada pero… ¿A dónde vamos?-Casi me caigo al suelo. _¡Mira que se lo he repetido veces! ¡No me extraña nada que estos dos sean "compañeros"!_-

-¿¡Cómo! ¡Yo te estaba siguiendo a tí!-_Le vacilé en toda regla._-

-¿¡Qué!-_No sé porque, pero después de haber ido a clase, saber que Stein no ha corregido los exámenes, para no variar, es como… ¡Si me sintiera más lista! ¡No sé, más atenta! ¡Y hoy no me he chocado con ninguna farola! ¿Por qué será…?_-

**Por última vez, en el Cerebro de Maka: **

**-¡Abuelo Nori, abuelo Nori!**

**-**_**¿Si nietecito mío? **_

**-¡Abuelo! ¿Puedes contarme como tú y tus compañeros conseguisteis la Libertad de las Neuronas?**

**-**_**¿Otra vez?**_

**-Por favor…**

**-**_**Esta bien… Ya me estoy haciendo mayor para contar batallitas.**_

**-¡Abuelo!**

**-**_**Vale, vale, no te enfades. Anda, ¡Súbete al regazo del Abuelo!**_

**-¡Sii!**

**-**_**Jeje… Verás, todo empezó cuando nuestra amiga Neuri, se le ocurrió un Plan de batalla, ¡Infalible!**_

**-¿Un plan?**

_**-Si, un plan perfecto.**_

**-¿Cuál? ¡¿Pelear hasta el final todos juntos?**

_**-Mmm… No. Hacernos los Muertos.**_

**-¿¡Abuelo!**

_**-Espérate que no he terminado… No podíamos pelear, ya que Naron estaba malherido, éramos 2 contra cientos de Glóbulos Blancos.**_

**-Aammm… ¡Puagh, Glóbulos Blancos!**

_**-Y entonces, al fingir nuestra Muerte, el Cerebro de esta alocada chica como defensa, mandó crear más Neuronas, y poco a poco, al igual que Viriato contra los Romanos, solo que esta vez acaba bien, peleamos en Guerrillas contra los Malvados y corruptos Glóbulos Blancos, y vencimos. Creando, lo que hoy llamamos como Red de Neuronas. De hay viene la frase tan famosa de nuestro líder Naron y su esposa Neuri, con la cual tuvo mucha descendencia.**_

**-¡Nunca subestimes el poder de una Neurona!**

_**-¡Exacto! ¡Ese es mi chico! Bueno eso, y que no debes tomar alcohol, eso mata Neuronas. ¡Ja ja ja ja!**_

**-¡Abuelo, no me eleves, que tienes los huesos frágiles y luego me tiras!**

_**-¡Qué astuto nos ha salido el niño! ¡Y eso que solo tienes un día! **_

**-Eso en Neurona son 4 años.**

_**-¿Ah sí? Vaya, lo había olvidado… Como pasa el tiempo.**_

**-Abuelo, estás ya mayor…**

_**-¡Ya vale Nori Junior! Respeta a tu héroe.**_

**-Perdón…**

**-**_**Anda, vete a jugar con los cientos de hijos de Neuri y Naron. ¡Diviértete!**_

**-¡Vale Abuelo! ¡Gracias, y cuidado con el reuma!**

_**-Lo tendré…**_

**-¡¿La próxima vez me explicas de donde vienen los niños?**

**-Eeemmm… **_**¡Eso que te lo cuente tu abuela La Vesícula Biliar! ¿¡No dices que yo ya estoy mayor hijo! ¡No te oigo!**_

**-¡Abuelo!**

**-¿¡Como dices! ¿¡Qué buñuelo!**

**-… Me voy… A jugar…**

**-**_**¡Pásatelo bien! ¡Me voy al Bingo!**_

**-Otra vez que estaremos arruinados… ¡Adiós Neuro Station 18!**

**-**_**¿¡Cómo dices nietecito, por qué lloras Junior!**_

**-Nada, que te quiero mucho, Abuelo. Mucho…**

_**-¡Yo también!**_

_***THE GREAT NEURO END**__**!***_

**Volviendo con Maka:**

-Sea lo que sea… Esta bien así, ¡Tengo que recuperar mi media estudiantil!

-¿Qué gritas tú ahora?

-Nada… Nada importante. Anda vamos, que tenemos cosas que hacer…

-¿¡Pero el qué!

-Madre mía… ¡A comprar Idiota! ¡De compras! ¡Te lo he dicho 6 veces lo que llevamos de día!-_Resulta que mágicamente, y gracias a Shinigami, a los Grigoris y a los Espíritus les dan una paga extra solo para ellos todas las semanas, una gran suma de dinero. ¡Dinero, sí! Creo que es por algo de daños y perjuicios… No sé, ¡Pero es Gratis! ¡Gratis! ¡No quepo en mí de gozo!_-

-¿¡A comprar! ¡Qué tontería!-_¡De tontería nada, hace mucho que no como decentemente y en parte es culpa tuya! ¡Además, quiero ropa nueva, punto!_-¡Que manera más tonta de gastar dinero gratuito! ¡Yo prefiero invertirlo en bolsa! ¡O mejor, vayamos a un Casino!-_¡Qué felicidad!_-

-Ya claro… ¿Cómo que nos van a dejar entrar a un Casino con 15 años? O los que tengas tú…

-Espera… ¡¿Me estas diciendo que en este Mundo no dejan jugar a menores?-_Abrió los ojos como platos._-

-Pues, como lo oyes.-_¿¡Por qué se pone histérico!_-

-Vaya mierda de Mundo…

-Lo siento amigo…-_Le di palmaditas en la espalda._-

-Bueno, siempre puedo colarme, no supone un problema serio.-_¡¿Cómo ha dicho?_-

-¿¡Pero de qué narices estás hablan-_Me volví a para en seco. Sentí un agudo escalofrío por la espalda, por todo el cuerpo. Como si me quedara sin aire por un momento. Era extraño, era algo parecido a lo que sentí cuando… Cuando encontré a Soul por primera vez._-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_Me froté los brazos. El viento se había vuelto más frío._-

-¿Lo has sentido?-_Me miró con ojos serios._-

-Si… Creo… ¿Tú también?-_Menos mal que esta vez no soy yo sola. Tengo cierta inquietud._-

-Por supuesto. Que frívolo…

-¿Eeeh?

-¿Cómo que "Eeeh"?

-¿Eeeh?-_Ladeé la cabeza._-

-¿¡No me digas que tampoco sabes lo que es!-_Me miró con asombro._-

-Pues… No. ¿Por? ¿Tan importante es?-_¡¿Pero que puñetas es?_-

-¿Qué-qué si es importante…? ¡Shi shi shi!-_¡Control Maka, no lo mates, CONTROL!_-

-¿Me vas a decir lo que es o tengo que esperar a que acabes de reírte como un desdentado?-_Hinché los mofletes._-

-¡Esa ha sido buena!

-¡Gracias!-_¡Pero esa no es la cuestión!_-

-Eso que has sentido, se llama "Alarma".

-¿Alarma?

-Si, en serio, ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir sin mí?

-¡Que te den!

-Si es dinero…

-…

-No te enfades… Verás la Alarma, es un modo de defensa Demoníaco, lo que quiere decir que eres un Grigori con preferencias Demoníacas.

-¿Qué yo qué?-_Eso ha sonado muy raro._-

-Me refiero a que es muy probable que tu compañero sea un Demonio.

-Aah vale… ¿Y… Qué pasa con eso de la Alarma?

-¡Ya te he explicado lo que es!-_Dijo molesto mirando para otro lado._-

-Ya lo sé… Pero, ¿Por qué ha saltado esa "Alarma"?-_¿¡No me digas que ha llegado otro tipo como tú! Oh Dios…_-

-Y yo que sé… Será mejor que no nos metamos en problemas… Al menos por ahora, o Shinigami me matará.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Problemas…! Pero, ¡¿Y si alguien necesita ayuda?

-¿¡Y a ti eso que más te da!-_Miró hacia el cielo._-No te metas donde no te llaman. Esa es una de mis leyes.-_No sería muy buen político._-Además no me apetece.-_Eso dilo desde un principio._-

-Ya… ¿Y si por algún casual quisiera llegar hasta donde está el problema? ¿Qué debería hacer? Solo por curiosidad…

-¿Eeh? Pues… No sé, deberías seguir tu intuición. Cerrar los ojos e ir donde creas que tienes que ir. Percibir la esencia del dilema en cuestión. Aunque claro, eso solo si quisieras ir a-_E_

_Le tiré el bolso a los brazo, y empecé a correr antes de que acabará la explicación._-

-¿¡Pero a dónde narices vas Idiota!-_Se quejó molesto._-

-¡A donde alguien necesite ayuda!-_Si no hubiera llegado hasta ti hace unos días, ahora estarías muerto… ¿Y si alguien se encuentra en la misma situación? En verdad, sería de Idiotas no ir en su ayuda._-

-¡No pienses que voy a seguirte como un estúpido!-_Se quedó ahí parado y me dijo adiós con la mano de manera indiferente._-

-¡Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras!-_Le grité a lo lejos._-

-¿Puedo utilizar el dinero?

-¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra coger un mísero céntimo!-_¡Lo tengo contado!_-

-¡Estás loca!-¡_Y tú eres un insensible!_-¡Vuelve si no quieres arrepentirte!

-¡No quiero, ven tú a detenerme! ¡Cobarde!

-¿¡Cobarde yo! ¡Ni de coña! ¡Se llama utilizar el cerebro! ¡Sabes, da igual, que te den!-_Pero será… Bueno, yo he dicho antes lo mismo..._-¡Allá tú si te quieres suicidar!-_¿¡Pero por qué dice eso! ¿Tan malo es ayudar a alguien?_-

-¡Yo también te quiero!-_Dejé de oírle en la lejanía… No me importaba ir sola, no pienso negar la ayuda a alguien que la necesita. Pero fue curioso, me di la vuelta por última vez hacia el Demonio con actitud borde y, se había llevado una mano a la cabeza. Parecía que le dolía…_

_**Simplemente, hice lo que él me dijo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ese viento frío, como sí esa ráfaga de aire helado me condujera hasta el problema. Como si fuera un Enigma que resolver, como si pudiera ver el Mundo a mi alrededor de otra manera, ver las cosas en la Oscuridad. No verlas como algo material, si no como esa Esencia. Ese calor que emanan las cosas vivas, esa sensación, ese olor… Y cuando menos me lo esperaba. Llegué a ese lugar.**_**-**

**Era tétrico, daba miedo y asco. Todo cubierto por una sustancia negra y burbujeante, que emanaba un olor pútrido, que hacia que tus ojos llorasen. Mi conciencia me dice que me vaya de aquí cuanto antes, pero mi corazón me dicta que siga adelante. Di unos pasos más, ¿¡Qué narices ha pasado aquí! Llegué a visualizar algo entre ese baño de pintura negra, una persona. Una mujer arrodillada, de espaldas hacia mí. Era… Rubia.**

-¿Patty…?-_Tosí un poco y me llevé la mano a la boca, esto apesta. __Tengo ganas de vomitar._-¿Eres tú?-_Ella se dio la vuelta, confirmando mi pregunta. __Tenía alguien recostado a su lado, entre sus delgados brazos. Alguien cubierto de esa sustancia negra y putrefacta… Estaba muy pálido, como si estuviera…_-¿Qué-qué ha pasado…?-_Pregunté con un gran temblor que recorría mi cuerpo. __Con mucho temor. ¡Voy a vomitar…!_-

-Maka…-_Ella tenía la voz quebrada y llorosa, al igual que su fino rostro. Apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo tendido en sus brazos, y temblaba de manera alarmante. Entonces, me di cuenta de algo… De algo que quizá no debí de haber visto. Algo que no quería haber visto…_-

-No puede ser…

**No puede ser.**

**Debo de estar soñando. **

-¿Ese..? ¡¿Ese, ese es…?-Las palabras no salían de mi boca, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. Esto no puede ser cierto._Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo._-

**Pero no puedo negarlo…**

**No quiero oírlo… ****No quiero. **

-Está muerto. Kid está muerto…_-Ella cayó en llanto. Y yo caí de rodillas al suelo._

**No tiene gracia. ¡Quiero despertarme!**

-No…

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Black*Star)<strong>

-¿Quién eres? No te conozco.-_La mujer se dio un fuerte el golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, y comenzó a decir no sé que insultos hacia alguien…_-

-Aah…-_Suspiró levemente y me cogió del brazo._-Aunque mi nombre no es importante…-_Alcé una ceja._-Me llamo Medusa, y he venido a salvarte.

-Pues no me suena…-_Me llevé la mano al mentón._-

-Ni falta que hace… Tú solo sígueme. ¡Vamos!

-¡¿Y por qué he de fiarme de tí? ¿¡Eeh!

-¿Tienes alguna opción mejor?

-¿Eing?-_Volvió a darse un golpe en la frente. __¡Se la vaa dejar roja! Que costumbres más extrañas hay en este Mundo…_-

-Digo,-_¿¡Y ahora por qué se enfada!_-que puedes quedarte a morir aquí como una rata, o puedes venir conmigo, y salir de este asqueroso lugar. ¿Captas la idea?

-Aaah… Mirándolo de esa manera…

-¿Acaso no quieres recuperar tu Espada?-_Sentí una sensación extraña. Algo recorrer mi cuerpo. Me da mala espina ese tono de voz… _

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Pues deja de gritar, y sígueme de una vez…-_Dijo en un susurro._-O sino, despertarás a los Guardias. Idiota. Con lo que me ha costado drogarlos…-_Esta mujer no da muy buenas vibraciones… Aunque, tampoco tengo nada que perder._-

-Esta bien. ¡Iré contigo!

-Sabia decisión. ¡Y no grites!-_¡No grite Usted! ¡Encima!_-

-¡Pe-Pero…!

-¿¡Y AHORA QUE PASA!-_Gritó irritada y vovió a tirar de mi brazo para salir de la celda._-

-Es que, bueno… No sé a donde debo de ir…

-Eso no es problema…

_**-Black, creo que te estas metiendo en la boca del Lobo…-**_

-¡Oh, cállate Anciano! Será divertido…-_Y conseguí salir de allí de la mano de esa tal, Medusa. Que nombre más raro._-

_**-Desde luego el tuyo… Muy normal no es. ¿No te parece? ¡JO JO JO JO!**_

-¡Qué te calles!

-¡Qué no grites!-_¡Qué no grite ella!_-

**.THE END.**

**All the things come back to you!**

**Sing with me, sing for the year!**

**Sing for the laughter, and sing for the tear!**

**Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!**

**Yeeaaaah!**

**Dream until the Dream come True! **

**.AEROSMITH.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espacio Beru<strong>__***:**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **__**Ningún animal mencionado anteriormente ha sido víctima de ninguna disección, ni ha sufrido daño alguno. Excepto Stein, él puede que hoy duerma en el Sofá… Pobrecillo… XD**_

_**¡Puff… que capítulo más laaaaargo! **_**¡Me he superado! ¡Oh sí Babe! xD**

_**Otra cosa, Mariposa: Ejem, ejem: Quiero que sepáis que no tengo nada en contra de los psicólogos, ni contra ninguna persona que trabaje en esa rama. (Maka, si. Pero yo no. XD) Es más, les respeto, y creo que son necesarios en este Mundo. ^^**_

_**¡Perdón por tardarme! El Mundo es muy complicado para mí, y no sé porque la tiene tomada conmigo y no me deja tiempo para hacer nada… T.T (En Especial, Perdón a Cata-Chan. Te dije que lo subiría antes. Y por eso: I´m So Sorry!) Siento saturaros información, pero ando muy atareada y no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo este Fic, intentaré que sea lo antes posible. ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias to **__**Everyone**__**!**_

_**La Gran Travesía de las Neuronas llega a su fin. ^^ Probablemente lo haga con otro personaje, no estoy muy segura. Pero de lo que si estoy segura,(¡Me siento seguroooo! XD) es de que no os podéis perder de ahora en adelante el nuevo espacio llamado: **__**PASIÓN DE TERRATENIENTES**__**. ^^(¡Una Novela, Muy Cool! OMB*S!) **__Por supuesto, usaré (¡Jugar, Jugar!) los nombres de aquellos que me dejáis Reviewcillos, si no queréis que los ponga, solo decídmelo._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Thank´s Section<span>: ¡Muchas Gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis! (Bell se arrodilla ante vosotros. ¡**__**Grazie**__** lectores! XD) ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE OS MOLESTAIS EN DEJAR UN REVIEWCILLO, OS ADORO!^^ Muchos Mercy (O, M&M´s) a:**_ **Maka-Chan Evans**, me alegro mucho de que te guste, ¡Graaacias! ^^. A **Lady Pico Dulce**, ¡Besotes y Abrazos para ti también! :3. A **Kakono No Tenshi**, ¡Te adoro Kako! Creo que ya lo sabes… ¡Jijijijijijiji! (XD!) A **niixuiix**, ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué del nombre? ¡Me gusta! (x3) Y si nena, Red se queda con los ojazos Rojos. (Babas… Babas EveryWhere! XD!) ¡Gracias por comentar, de verdad de la buena! A **Hoshi Miyuki**, ¡Muchas Gracias por tu fantástico Review! Si tu eres Hoshi(Estrella en Japonés) y yo soy Star…(Estrella en Inglés) ¡Hemos de ser primas o algo! (LOL!) ¡Estoy muy agradecida! :D A **Sliper-moon**, ¡Hola gemela del otro lado del Pacífico! Me encantan tus Reviews largos, ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ¡Muchas gracias Bellísima personita! (¡Besos a Karina también, muac! X3) A **Amy V'ns**, ¡Gracias Amy, te adoro! ¡Y sigue con tus Fics, me encantan! ¡Eres Increíble! *.*! A **Lightning-Claire**, ¡Eres la mejor, chica! ^^ ¡Si señora, Abajo el Sistema! (XD!) ¡Mil y un Abrazos! A **Mirage-Nadha**, ¡Amo tus comentarios nena! ^.^ ¡Me parto con ellos! Jo… ¡Ojalá no estuvieras tan atareada! ¡Uy, como vaya yo allí…! ¡Insisto y repito, que con mi Mirage no se mete nadie! ¡Muchas Gracias! Y por último, pero no menos importante… Muchas gracias a **Cata-Chan1**, La primera vez que lo vi, tu nombre me recordó a algo como… ¡TATA CHÁN! (XD!) ¡A SORPRESA! ¡Me encanta! Eso, tus Moralejas, y… ¡Todo de tí! (XD) ¡Cuidaos mucho todos! ¡Bell os desea mucha Suerte con todo! ^^

* * *

><p>¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny, digo a Kid! Oh My Black*Star! Es un poco cínico, ¿No creéis? Es decir, me cargo a Kid en el capítulo ¡8! Por lo menos ha muerto en un capítulo ¡SIMÉTRICO! O tal vez no… Quién sabe…<p>

**Solo lo podréis saber en el próximo episodio de ¡V.E.M.A!**

_**Capítulo 9: La Derecha da la Vida, y la Izquierda la Muerte.**_

**(Posdata: ¡**Muchos Besazos a **Fubuki-kun y Darkalizz! ^^)**

_**^^ ¡Nos vemos! ^^**_

_**^.^ Xau! Xau! Beru* ^.^**_

_**Y recordad: Dream On! **_


	9. El hombre de las Manos Magicas

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

***By Bell-Star*.**

**En Africano:**

***Klok-Ster***

**(LOL)**

**¡A partir de ahora, pondré mi nombre en diferentes Idiomas! ^^ ¿Por qué? (Oh, vamos ya me conocéis…) ¡Porque sí! XD! No sé, me parece interesante… Bueno, he aquí la GRAN (Gran, gran, gran… ¡Cállate ya leñe!) DUDA EXISTENCIAL DE MI TOTAL EXISTENCIA:(Vale sí, no tengo ni repajolera Idea de que acabo de decir. ^^)**

**¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ, ME PREGUNTO YO! ¿¡Por qué nunca tengo tiempo para escribir! T.T! DE VERDAD, que yo lo intento, pero nunca saco tiempo, y lo siento mucho. (¡Yo os doy mi más sincero Sorry! T^T) Y recordad: aunque el Título sea ¡Vive en mi Armario! ¡No es Narnia! (Bueno, la bruja y el Armario los tengo… Solo me falta el León…¬.¬… XD!)**

**(NOTA IMPORTANTE: **El principio y el final del capítulo suceden antes del capítulo 5. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias. ^^)

***Music Recommended*: Awake and Alive. De Skillet. (*.*) ¡A mi personalmente me gusta más la versión acústica! (Acoustic!) ¡Pero la Original también es una pasada! (Las dos están bien. ****^^)**

…

**Waking up! Waking up!**

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep…

In your arms I feel you breathe into me!

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

**Forever I will live for you!**

I'm awake I'm alive!

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time!

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!

Here! (Right here!)

Right now! (Right now!)

I'll stand my ground and never back down!

I know what I believe inside

**I'm awake and I'm alive!**

…

**^^ ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.Capítulo 9.<strong>

_El dolor es lo único que nos hace saber que aun estamos vivos._

_Es parte de la Esencia del ser Humano._

_**Diez años atrás.**_

**(POV: ¿?)**

-Mmmm…-_Se quejó mientras seguía haciendo su ardua labor de ponerme de los nervios._-

-¡¿Quieres parar ya?-_Alcé la voz._-

-¡Pero es que pica! ¡Y esta frío, no me gusta!-_Siguió tocando la vía del brazo izquierdo, por la que entraba el suero hacia su sangre._- ¡Ayyy!

-¡A nadie le gusta!-_Le cogí del brazo para dejará de intentar quitársela, e hice un churro aquello que estaba leyendo, guardándolo en el bolsillo. Prefiero que no lo vea…_-Así que no lo toques más. ¿¡Acaso quieres que te salga un torrente de sangre del brazo y mueras desangrado!-_Dije vacilante, él me miró incrédulo._-

-¡No cuela! No me voy a desangrar…-_Decía con la boca pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana entreabierta de la izquierda._-Quiero salir fuera, y… Sin esta cosa…

-Soul…-_Dije cansado, rodando los ojos._-

-Me quiero ir a casa…-_Habló con la voz rota y llorosa. Seguía mirando hacia la ventana._-Me quiero ir de aquí…-_Bajó la cabeza hacia las sábanas, y las apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos._-

-Aaaah…-_Suspiré agotado. Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevó aquí a su lado… Estaba sentado con las piernas subidas en modo de indio, en una silla con el respaldo mirando en contra de la cama, de manera que apoyé los brazos sobre este y luego dejé caer la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. No sabía muy bien que decirle. Supongo, que él ya estará cansado de que la gente le de falsas esperanzas. No voy a unirme yo también, si él puede aceptarlo, ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo…?_-Pronto, pronto volveremos hermano…-_Salí de mi bloqueo interno para levantar cabeza, no tiene sentido quedarse callado y no hacer nada. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más que prometer cosas difíciles de cumplir._-

-…-_Se echó hacia tras para tumbarse en la cama boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos, haciendo sonar un "Plof" cuando su cabeza se encontró con la almohada. Y con un semblante triste, dijo…_-Wes, ¿Me lees un cuento?

-¿Qué?-_Ahí me ha pillado…_-Un cuento dices… Pues no sé…-_No sé me ocurre nada en este momento…_-¿No estas cansado? ¿Ni un poquito?-_Hace mucho que no le veo dormir bien… ¡Llevo aquí 3 días y no le visto dormir ni una sola vez! Él movió la cabeza levemente dando a entender que no desde su posición._-

-Por favor…-_Ladeó la cabeza y me miró como un perro mira a su amo para que le dé de comer._-

-Es que no sé… ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?-_Apoyé el mentón sobre mis brazos, los cuales seguían encima del respaldo de la silla de madera._-

-El que tú quieras…

-Pues… A ver…-_Cerebro, yo no te escucho y tú a mi tampoco, pero por lo que más quieras, ¡Ayúdame!_-Esto…-_Me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una gran curiosidad en ellos._-Érase una vez, un-

-No, ese no.

-¿Por qué?-_Subí la cabeza y apoyé los codos sobre el respaldo, para luego colocar el mentón entre una de mis manos._-¡Ni siquiera he empezado!-_Parecía un poco tosco, pero en realidad solo estaba cansado._-

-Ese ya me lo has leído antes.-_Dijo con una voz muy infantil, girando el cuerpo entero hacia mí, ligeramente enfadado. A veces olvido que también es un crío cuando se lo propone… Siempre se comporta como si fuera más mayor de lo que en realidad es._-¡Cuéntame otro!-_Dio un soplido con la boca hacia arriba y levantó un poco de su flequillo blanquecino._-

-¿Y para qué me dices que te cuente el que yo quiera?

-¡Cuéntame otro!-_No tiene sentido discutir con él… Volvió a mirarme con súplica en sus ojos, sujetando fuertemente mi camisa entre sus dedos._-

**¿¡Cómo puedo ser músico y crear decenas de partituras, y a la hora de inventar un cuento no ocurrírseme nada de nada! ¿¡Imaginación, para que te tengo!**

-¡Wes…!

-Vale, vale. Mmmm…-_Cogí su mano y la aparte para dejarla sobre la cama con cuidado. Es la que tiene la vía de suero…_-Mmmm…-_Me puse recto.-_¿Has oído aquel sobre…?-_¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! ¡Ah, ya sé!_-Sobre… El misterioso hombre que daba la vida y la Muerte, con sus propias manos.-_Cuando la Muerte da la mano a la Vida. Es una historia que había leído hace mucho tiempo en el Colegio, de esos días en los que sin querer estoy atento._-

-¿Eeeh?-_Levantó una ceja con interés._-¿Y… Y de que trata? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre?-_No hay muchas cosas que le gusten a mi Hermano en este Mundo, pero una de ellas, son los Cuentos._-

-Pues, verás, cuenta la leyenda-_Y los libros de Historia, los Ancianos, mi profesor, nuestro vecino loco que colecciona Gnomos, etc, etc._-que hace mucho tiempo en un lugar no muy lejano al nuestro, existió un hombre que podía controlar la Vida y la Muerte con un solo toque de sus manos.-_Empecé a hacer memoria._-

-¿Con sus manos?-_Se llevó un dedo a la boca._-

-Si, y… ¡No te metas los dedos en la boca!-_Se quejó, pero no me hizo ni caso._-

-Jooo…-_En fin._-

-Siguiendo con la historia…

-¿Qué le paso a ese hombre?

-¡A eso iba…!-_¡Que impaciente es!_-

-Jooo…

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue, que era un hombre muy poderoso, todo el mundo le conocía como "La mano de Dios".

-¿De Dios?-_Ladeó la cabeza levemente._-

-Si, el Hombre de las manos mágicas…-_Dije con voz espeluznante e hice unos gestos con las manos frente a su cara, creando un pequeño desconcierto para mi "dulce" hermano pequeño…_-

-Aaah…-_Un gran desconcierto…_-

-Je je je…-_Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Y se dio la vuelta, mirando al otro lado de la cama, encogió las piernas y se quedó hecho un ovillo._-Ey, no te enfades… Era una broma...-_le dije con voz cansada mientras le cogía y le pellizcaba la camisa que llevaba puesta. Que por cierto, le queda enorme, ahí caben tres Souls. ¿¡Cuánto hace que no le dan de comer! ¡Malditos Hospitales!-_Soul…

-Sino te lo vas a tomar en serio, no quiero oírlo. Déjame en paz.-_Habló débilmente con un tono doloroso en cada palabra dicha, y se aferró a la almohada._-

-¿Tan importante es para ti…?-_Pregunté, aun a sabiendas de la respuesta que me daría. Él tiene mucha imaginación, es muy listo, y le gustan mucho los cuentos, y que puñetas, ¡¿Quién no ha soñado algo alguna vez? ¿¡Quién no ha tenido un deseo alguna vez!_-

-Mhmmm…-_Se aferró más a la almohada, y se contrajo un poco más. Pareciendo poco a poco una bolita blanca de verdad._-Da igual… No importa.

-¿¡Cómo que no importa! ¡A mí si me importa! ¡Hermano bobalicón!-_Grité alegremente, revolviéndole el pelo sin pudor alguno. ¡Le voy a dejar calvo!_-¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Y una de las misiones que tengo en esta vida es entretenerte! Así quieras o no, ¡Te lo contaré!-_Tiene que ser muy aburrido estar aquí. ¡Eso va a terminar!_-

-¿De… De verdad?-_Se giró tímidamente con la almohada incluida hacia mí. Yo asentí. Cogí la sábana, se la eché por encima, me acomodé en la silla y comencé el relato…_-

-Él hombre, era conocido como "La Mano de Dios", por su gran poder, que se igualaba al de un Dios, un ser realmente fuerte.-_Esta vez no interrumpía, solo se quedaba callado, abrazado a la almohada y mirándome atentamente. Era muy curioso cuando apoyaba la cara en la almohada y esta se aplastaba, haciendo que parezca tener más mejillas. Como un pequeño pez globo…_-Como ya he dicho antes, fue hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de que gobernara el Rey Asura, por la época en la que los 7 Sabios aun no habían formado dicha unión.

-¿Y como se llamaba…?-_Dijo en voz bajita…_-

-Su nombre… No lo sé. Nadie lo recuerda, se perdió en el olvido del trágico pasado, hace tanto… Que nadie se acuerda.-_Repetí._-Fue muy importante, un gran hombre de prestigio, pero por alguna razón, nadie sabía su verdadero nombre, nunca lo dijo. Y si se lo dijo a alguien en su día, ese alguien no quiso contarlo.

-Aaammm… ¿Y entonces?

-Al principio, era alguien venerado. Las gentes de cualquier nación le tenían prácticamente sobre un pedestal de oro. Era amable y bondadoso con los aldeanos, con reyes y guerreros. Salvaba las vidas de muchas personas, y el mundo se lo agradecía. Pero había una condición, siempre que salvaba una vida, debía perder algo a cambio… Podría ser cualquier cosa o cualquier don…

-¿Y que le pasó? ¿Qué es lo que perdía?

-¡El dedo!-_Se ha vuelto a meter el pulgar en la boca… Aaah…_-

-Perdón…-_Dijo como un animalillo asustado._-

-¿Lo que paso…? Dime Soul, ¿Qué crees que perdía?-_Inquirí señalándole._-

-Eeemmm…-_Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Le he pillado desprevenido! ¡Un punto para mí! Un momento… ¿¡Pero que digo!_-¡Aaah!-_Se revolvió el pelo frustrado, con ambas dos manos._-No sé Wes…-_Se cruzó de brazos aun tumbado. Me reí._-

-No pasa nada. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Pero… ¿Qué era lo que perdía?

-¿Qué que era lo que perdía…?

-¡Siii!-_Dijo enfadado y curioso._-

-Pues perdía… ¡La cordura!

**Para dejar paso a la dulce y tentadora Locura…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Derecha da la Vida, y la Izquierda la Muerte.<strong>_

_**(Capítulo Especial)**_

**(POV: Tsubaki)**

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!-_Dejé los zapatos en la entrada y saludé a la criada y a la abuela, sentada en una mecedora, como está sorda, seguro que no se ha enterado… Pensará que no me he ido.-_

-¡¿Cómo dices nieticita?-_Grita ella con voz débil, llevándose una mano al oído para oír mejor. Parece la abuela lobo de caperucita…_-

-¡HOLA ABUELA! ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿Y TÚ, CÓMO ESTAS?-_Gritó yo esta vez, muy cerca de ella._-

-¡¿CÓMO? ¿¡QUÉ HAY RATAS! ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡HABRÁ QUE LLAMAR A UN EXTERMINADOR! ¡COMO SE ENTERÉ TU MADRE…! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!-_Menudos gritos pega… A este paso los sordos seremos nosotros. Aun así, es muy buena. La familia nos dice que la llevemos a un centro de ancianos, para que la cuiden como es debido. Pero no pienso abandonar a mi abuela por nada del Mundo. Nunca la llevaríamos a un sitio de esos para que esté sola y encerrada. Eso nunca._-

-¡Genial Abuela! ¡Ya llamaré luego!

-¡NO SE LO DIGAS A TU MADRE! ¡VOY A INTENTAR ATRAPARLAS!-_¿¡Qué, qué!_-¡Que aproveche cariño!-_Casi saltó de la mecedora, y se dirigió "corriendo" a buscar a las supuestas ratas… Bueno, no tiene muy buena memoria, seguro que en un rato se le ha olvidado jugar a los Caza Ratas. O lo que sea…_-

-Aaah… Vale, ¡Gracias! ¡Suerte!-_La grité a lo lejos. Su sordera ha empeorado desde la muerte de mi hermano. A cada uno le afecta de una manera… Pero ella sigue creyendo que él sigue vivo. Es mayor, y si ella es feliz así, a veces es mejor solo, dejarse llevar._-

-Ha dicho, ¿Qué aproveche?-_Será que la comida ya esta hecha. Me dirigí al salón y…_-

**-¡Hola Cariño!**

-¡Hola mamá!

**-¡Bienvenida Cariño!**

-¡Estoy en casa papá!

-¡Holgaf hadfitha míaa!

-¡Hola…! ¡¿EEEHH?-_¡No, no puede ser! ¡¿Qué hace este tipo en mi casa? ¡¿No le habían encerrado? ¿¡Y qué hace comiendo con mi familia! ¡Con mis padres! ¡NO! ¡Oh no!_-¿¡Qué-Qué haces tú aquí!-_Señalé al Loco de pelo azul que ahora mismo estaba devorando unos bollos de carne… ¡Cómo traga!_-

**-¡Vaya, parece que te has llevado una gran sorpresa! ¡Qué bien! ¡Únete a la Celebración, hija mía!-**_Se levantó mi madre de la mesa, cogiéndome del brazo y empujándome hasta sentarme en el suelo de rodillas, frente al suculento banquete que había preparado. De todos modos, ¿¡Para qué tanta comida!_**-Debes de estar cansada, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¡Come todo lo que quieras! ¡No te cortes! ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo!-**_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Qué le cuente todo de qué!_**-¡Traeré más té!-**_Y se fue a la cocina con una bandeja entre las manos._**-**

-¡Pe-pero mamá!-_¿¡Qué significa esto! ¿¡Qué está pasando! ¡He de avisarles sobre este Loco!_-¡Escuchad, yo…-

**-¡Hija estoy muy orgulloso de tí!-**_Levantó una grande y fría jarra de Cerveza.__**-**_

-¿¡Pa-Papá!-_Pregunté nerviosa y asombrada. Encima, para darle un punto más al asunto, estaba sentada al lado del tipo que intentó hacerle daño a Maka, más importante aun: ¡Me acosaba sin cesar! ¡Por lo menos podría dejar de gorronear comida!_-¿De… De qué estas hablando…?

**-¡¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando?-**_Bajó la jarra de Cerveza y ésta dio un golpe contra la mesa._**-Nunca pensé que sentarías la cabeza… Y mírate ahora…-**_Parecía que estaba apunto de llorar…_**-¡Estoy tan contento hija mía!-**_Se llevó una mano a la cara. Me estoy empezando a asustar bastante… ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!_**-¡Soy tan feliz de que quieras seguir con el Negocio familiar!-**_¡¿Cómo dice? ¿¡Qué yo qué!_**-Justo veníamos de las competiciones pensando que con la partida de tu hermano, la estirpe de los Nakatsukasa se perdería en el olvido para siempre… Pero, de repente, sin previo aviso, ¡Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos con este chico y su Manager,-**_¿¡Manager!_**-diciendo que quiere seguir tus Enseñanzas como Maestra! **

-Eeeh…-_Me he perdido._-

**-¡Quiere aprender de tí! ¿No es maravilloso? Por cierto, una mujer increíble tu Representante…-**_Volvió a beber de su Cerveza, no sin antes__mirar al Lunático que se encontraba a mi lado. Para no variar, engullendo. ¿¡Cuánto hace que no come este hombre!_**-**

-Tressh diaassh.-_Contestó él. ¿Cómo sabe que he dicho eso? Esto tiene truco… Será un poder de esos… ¿Y por qué pueden verle mis padres?_-¡Encantadho proufe!-_Dijo con la boca llena y siguió comiendo. ¡Ni hablar! ¡No seré profesora de nadie! ¡Y menos tuya!-_

**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Eres estupenda, celebrémoslo!-**_Dijo mi padre dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Me puse recta._**-Será una gran promesa de las Artes marciales…**

-Eeehmm… Bueno, papá, dejando atrás el hecho de que haya un intruso en casa… ¡Yo nunca he dicho que vaya a…-

**-¡Tienes un alumno estupendo Tsubaki!-**_Gritaba mi madre, volviendo__con el té en aquella bandeja, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece que aquí nadie me escucha. Están tan ensimismados en la idea de que continúe con las Artes de la Familia, que no escuchan nada más. ¡Solo escuchan lo que quieren!_**-Es tan educado…-**_¿Educado? Mi madre ya no ve bien… ¿¡Le ha visto acaso! Un momento… ¿Ver? ¡Eso es! Eso me lo han explicado antes… Pero… ¿Qué era? Mmmm… ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo, era aquello sobre que los demás seres humanos pueden ver al Espíritu solo cuando ha encontrado el compañero adecuado y... No. No, no, no, no y no! ¡Es imposible! Tiene que haber un error, he de haberlo entendido mal… Eso ha de ser._**-Puede que algún día, incluso lleguéis a ser pareja!-**_¿Disculpa…? ¡Eso sí que no!_**-**

-¡¿MAMÁ?-_Me quejé dando un golpe en la mesa con las palmas._-¡Basta ya! ¡Queréis dejar de decir tonterías! ¡Yo no he dicho ninguna de esas cosas!-_Y mucho menos voy a… ¡Con él!_-¡Ya está bien…!-_Me puse muy roja, y no sé por qué después de pensar en "esas cosas sobre el noviazgo con un tipo al que no conozco de nada" y lo que conlleva, "mi Alumno" empezó a atragantarse…_-

**-¡Tranquilo chico! ¡Tranquilo, despacio! ¡Dios, que emoción, que pasión!-**_¡Qué estupidez! Encima mi padre le da palmaditas "suaves" en la espalda. ¡Y luego mi madre le ofrece té!_**-¡No hay nada como volver a tener un joven en casa!-**_¿¡Y yo que puñetas soy! ¿¡Una vieja! Es cierto que el Loco este parece más pequeño que yo pero… ¡Bueno, y eso que importa!_**-**

**-Tsubaki, no te preocupes, ¡Tenemos una buena noticia que darte!-**_Dime que os lo estáis inventando todo para hacer la gracia y que este idiota es solo un mendigo hambriento, que habéis recogido en la calle de camino a casa porque os daba lástima._**-Para que puedas llevar a cabo como es debido el entrenamiento de esta futura estrella…-**_Me veo lo peor…_**-Tu padre y yo hemos decidido…-**_Di enviarle a China, di enviarle a China, di enviarle a China…_**-¡Qué a partir de ya, Black se quedará a vivir con nosotros, para entrenar y para hacerte compañía. Ah, y a la abuela también.-**_…_**-**

**-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?-**_Dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa mientras el otro seguía comiendo "con las manos". No sabe usar los palillos… ¡Dios! ¡Aquí morirá de hambre!_**-**

-¿Qué-qué-qué me parece dices…?-_¡Ni de coña! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Antes la muerte! ¿¡Cómo ha empezado todo esto!_**-Pues…-**_Son estos momentos los que me hacen tener cada día más envidia a los pobres huérfanos… Me levanté de golpe._-¡Me parece que-

_**-¡Venid bonitas, venid! ¡Venid con la Abuela! ¡Si solo quiero mataros! ¡No os escondáis!-**__Interrumpió la Abuela, agachada de manera alarmante, con una pantufla en la mano. ¿¡Cuándo ha llegado! ¡Estará sorda, pero es muy silenciosa cuando se lo propone…!__**-**_

**-Mamá… ¿Qué haces? ¡Te tengo dicho que no te agaches! ¿Te has tomado la medicación? Mira que te tengo dicho que las puertas son correderas, no hace falta que las rompas buscando el pomo.-**_Ah, así es como ha entrado… Mi padre, y "el invitado", pasaban un poco del tema._**-**

_**-¿Cómo dices niña? ¡NO TE OIGO!-**__Gritó a mi madre, llevándose de nuevo una mano a la oreja. Hay veces que se hace la sorda aposta. Es muy lista.__**-**_

**-¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué te has quitado los zapatos? ¡Haz el favor de ponértelos! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**_Mi madre está empezando a enfadarse… Menos mal que me ha parado la Abuela, sino, con lo cabezotas que son mis padres… Si tengo 15 años, podría salir a los… Nunca. Me recuerdan a Maka…_**-**

_**-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo estaba…-**__Paró un segundo a pensar.__**-¡Estoy buscando pelusas!-**__Casi nos caemos todos al suelo, menos el que no paraba de tragar. ¡Es un pozo sin fondo!__**-**_

-Abuela Azusa…-_Intenté volver a ponerme recta, y ella seguidamente me guiño un ojo, y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios ligeramente arrugados por la edad. ¿Cuándo se le olvidará lo de las supuestas ratas? Aquí la única rata que hay es este zampón. Le miré.-_¿Por qué no vas a mirar a la Cocina?_-Bueno, mejor no molestarla y seguirla el rollo. Si hubiera ratas de verdad… ¡Mi madre hubiera colapsado hace tiempo! ¡Las tiene pánico!_-

_**-¡Aaah…! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Allá voy!-**__Abuela todoterreno.__**-¡Qué aproveche por cierto!-**__Y salió, medianamente, corriendo hacia la cocina, rompiendo por el camino la puerta corredera.__**-**_

**-¡Gracias!-**_Saltaron mi padre y el gorrón._**-**

**-¡Mamá, espera! ¡No cojas ninguna escoba! Ya verás luego el reúma…-**_Mi madre salió detrás de ella._**-**

**-Aaah, hija mía.-**_Suspiró mi padre._**-Parece que la familia se agranda.-**_Pues a mí me parece, que ya no hay vuelta a atrás…_**-¡Es fantástico!-**_Bueno, no he de preocuparme, total, con la de golpes "suaves" que le da en la espalda, a este paso va a matar al pelo-pincho en menos de 3 días._**-**

-¿¡Pero papá!

**-Si Tsubaki, sé lo que piensas… El espacio, ¿Verdad?-**_¿Eeh?_**-Tranquila cielo, él tendrá su propia habitación. No le vamos a mandar al jardín, como hice con ese chico que intentó pedirte salir hace** **poco...-**¡_Tenía__ 9 años Papá!_**-Por eso no te preocupes. ¡Será por habitaciones en esta casa! Aunque si quieres, podéis dormir jun-**

-¡No, así está bien!-_En fin, no tiene remedio. Ya me las apañaré luego. Por ahora dejémoslo estar. Además, tengo hambre, y a este paso, ¡Se lo va a comer todo él!_-Así está bien…

**-¡Que buena eres!-**_Y tú que Inocente eres. Seguidamente, el chico de pelo azul comenzó a reírse. ¿Y a este que le hace tanta gracia? _**-¡Cariño más cerveza!-**_Llamó a mi madre a gritos, la cual estaba peleando con la Abuela en la cocina sobre por qué no debe usar la lejía, y no sé qué de una escoba…_**-¡Un abrazo en grupo!-**_Volvió a gritar mi padre amistoso y un poco borracho, levantando por centésima vez la jarra de Cerveza, abrazándonos al ganso de pelo azul que tengo al lado, y a mí, con sus fuertes y tensos brazos de atleta. Esto no le gustó al ganso, apartó el plato y casi le gruñe, ¡Ni que le fuera a quitar la comida! Yo siempre he querido un perro, ¡Pero no esto!_**-**

-No, me abraces…-_¡¿Se ha quedado pegado? ¿¡Por qué no se va! ¡No controla sus abrazos! ¡Es demasiado fuerte!_-¡Papá!

**-¡Tan orgulloso!-**_Ya no sé ni que decía. Pues si que está borracho… Esto es por las malas influencias que le da el padre de Maka. Cuando le vea…_**-¡La mejor!-**_Yo paso._**-¡Del Mundo!-**_Gritó y se fue a por más bebida, viendo que no se la traían. A esto que sin previo aviso, va el otro y también me abraza por el costado._**-**

-¡Oye!-_Grité molesta. Y él empezó a restregar la cabeza en mi hombro y a sonreír de manera graciosa. ¡Como apesta a alcohol! Por lo que se ve, también le ha dado a la botella. ¡Lo que me faltaba!_-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora!-_Le imploré, intentándole apartar de mí inútilmente. ¡Es fuerte, eso no lo niego!_-

-Mhmmhmm…-_Y se restregó más aún. ¡Y encima con cara de felicidad!_-

Pues vale…-Y ahí estaba, abrazada, no por propia decisión a un desconocido, que mis propios padres habían metido, en mi propia casa, mientras se oía de fondo gritos eufóricos provenientes de la cocina, y a un padre intentando poner la televisión con el mando del Aire acondicionado. Pero yo… Yo estoy tranquila. ¡Muy tranquila! ¡Mejor que nunca! Cogí y me puse a comer, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Le robé indiscriminadamente una gamba a "la mala violación del Copyright de Sonic el erizo". Y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.-

-¿¡Eeeh!-_Se quejó, rompiendo el interminable y posesivo abrazo. ¡Por fin!_-

-Si vass a serh mi alumño a partirg de agora…-_Dije devorando la gamba sustraída de su plato. Tragué y le apunté con los palillos._-Primera norma, ¡Si te duermes pierdes! ¡Apréndetela!-_Le golpeé en la frente con dichos palillos._-

-¡Nyajajajajaja!-_Se quedó con cara de embobado un buen rato, y luego empezó a reírse como un cerdo recién revolcado en el barro. Por poco se cae hacia atrás. ¿Tanta gracia le hago? ¡En serio!_-Mhmmhmmm…-_Y vuelta a mirarme, y vuelta al abrazo._-

-Estupendo…-_Voy a necesitar ayuda con "esto"…_-¡Papá, deja el mando del Aire Acondicionado, que hace frío!

**-¡¿Pero cariño…? ¡Uy, que despiste! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Una anécdota más para contar a tus nietos!**

-¡Y dale con los nietos…!

**-¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Deja eso! ¡No, te he dicho que la lejía no es un batido con vitaminas! ¡Y tampoco es leche!**

**-**_**¡¿Qué dices de un bache? ¡Qué niña más rara! ¿Me preguntó si con esto podré matar a las Ratas…?**_

**-¿¡RATAS! ¿¡DÓNDE! ¡NO! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡AAAYY!**

_**-¡Bájate de la encimera niña! ¡He dicho patatas! ¡PATATAS!**_

**-¿Y para qué quieres matar a las Patatas?**

_**-Pues… Porque tienen mucha grasa, ¿Por qué si no?**_

**-Aaah… Iré a por la medicación…**

_**-¡Venid preciosas, venid que la Abuela os dará de beber…!**_

-¡Papá! ¡Qué lo dejes ya! ¿No ves que no funciona? ¡Deja de darle golpes al mando!

**-¡Te digo que lo probé el otro día, y funcionaba! ¿Se habrán acabado las pilas? ¡Maldita televisión creada en Taiwan! ¡Ya sé, probaré con este!**

-¡Papá! ¡Ese el de las llaves del coche…!

**-Sssh, Tsubaki. ¡Se está enciendo una luz en el mando!**

-Haz lo que quieras…

-Mhmmhmmm…

-¡Tú no! ¡Y suéltame!

-Mhmmhmmm…

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto…?

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: ¿?)<strong>

-¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo! ¡Para de una vez!-_¡¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡¿De dónde ha sacado tanta fuerza de repente?_-

**-¡Déjame salir! ¡Esfúmate! ¡Mi cuerpo, mis normas! ¡Voy a abrir esta puerta, te guste o no!**

-¡Soul, estate quieto! ¡Así solo consigues hacernos daño a los dos!-_¡Me va a explotar la sesera! ¡Casi me hinco las uñas en el cráneo, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le ha dado de repente?_-

**-¡No! ¡Estoy harto de quedarme como un Idiota sin hacer nada!-**_Dijo, y me dio una fuerte sacudida interna. Me moví a los lados, tambaleante. ¡Joder, como duele!_**-**

-¡Es que eres Idiota!-_Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Me está consumiendo!_-¡Ya basta! ¡Tenemos un trato! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?

**-¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero salir!-**_Empecé a caminar instintivamente, aun con las manos apretándome la cabeza por el punzante dolor. ¡Es como si me dieran con un martillo! ¡Me está haciendo caminar…! ¡Soul, maldigo a tu estúpida familia!_**-**

-¿¡Qué planeas anormal! ¡Si estas herido! ¿Adonde quieres ir así? ¡Déjame a mí!

**-¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡Tché! ¿Dejarte a tí? ¡Si tú nunca haces nada!**

-¡Pero, porque no me apetece!-_Volvió a darme otra sacudida._-¡Aaah! ¡Para ya!-_Está tirando con todas sus fuerzas desde el otro lado de la puerta… No voy a poder aguantar más... ¡No puedo pararle!-_¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso y lo sabes! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Para ambos! ¡Haz el favor de…!-_¡Mi cabeza!_-

**-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo!**

-No pienso dejarte hacer lo que planeas. ¡Para!

**-¡Nunca me dejas hacer lo que es correcto!**

-¡Lo correcto y lo necesario no son siempre lo mismo!

**-¿¡Tú también has oído la Alarma verdad! ¡Un Demonio se está muriendo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle, como sea!-**_Gritó mientras seguía tirando de la puerta inquebrantable. Incluso apoyo los pies en la pared para tirar más fuerte…_**-**

-¡Ya estamos con las heroicidades! ¡Me tienes harto! Que si: "¡Red salvemos a este!" "¡Red salvemos al otro!" "¡Red, necesita nuestra ayuda!" ¡Me gustas más cuando tenemos que librarnos de gente!

**-¡No es que lo haga por gusto precisamente! ¡Abre la puerta!-**_Empecé a dar más tumbos mientras caminaba sin sentido. Él puede conseguir la mitad del control del cuerpo… Me dio una punzada, y luego otra, y otra más… La gente de los alrededores me veía hablando solo y retorciéndome de dolor, se conoce que les daba miedo y salían corriendo como ratas…_**-**

-¡No muevas la pierna derecha! ¡Me estoy cansando de esta puñetera batalla interna!

**-¡Déjame salir!-**_La puerta empezó a abrirse poco a poco, ya no soportaba el empuje de ambos._**-¡Red!**

-¡Pareces un niño pequeño! ¡Que digo, eres un maldito crío! ¡Nunca eres capaz de entender nada! ¡Aaah!

**-Puede, pero prefiero eso, a ser un "adulto" , ¡Y dejar que la gente se pudra!**

-¡Eso es! ¡Siempre lo mismo!-_Caí de rodillas en la nieve. Si pusiera la cabeza en la nieve seguro que se derretía._-¿Eso es verdad Soul?-_Voy a intentar persuadirle…_-¿Es por eso a que sí?

**-¿Eeh?-**_Dejó de tirar por primera vez. ¡Shi shi shi!_**-**

-Si, es eso… Escucha, si lo haces por tu familia, no tiene sentido… ¿Acaso crees que ir por ahí salvando gente y arriesgando tu vida…? ¿Les devolverá la suya? No van a volver. Nunca…-_¡Y además has perdido mi arma!_-

**-…-**_Se quedó quieto, parado y recto frente a la puerta, bajó los brazos y la cabeza. ¡Toma, punto para mí! ¡Soy el mejor! O eso creía yo… De repente cogió aire y…_**-**

**-¡QUE ME HABRÁS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡UAAAH!-**_Cogió del pomo y empezó a tirar con una fuerza brutal. ¡¿Pero de dónde la saca?_**-**

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo! ¡Animal! Sabes qué, ¡Paso! ¡Que te den! ¡Haz lo que quieras y suicídate! ¡Igualito que la "Mara" esa! ¡No me importa! ¡Cómo si te tiras por un barranco!-_¡Estoy harto de que no se me respete! ¡Punto!_-¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Luego no esperes que esté ahí para recoger los pedazos, como siempre! ¡Muy buenas!-_Grité colérico._-¡Vete a la mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Soul)<strong>

_**Y se abrió la puerta de golpe, haciéndome "palpar" el suelo fuertemente contra la espalda. ¡Au! Ya estaba harto de estar en esta habitación. Lo que no recuerdo demasiado bien, es como he llegado. Lo resolveré después… ¡Joder! Si que se ha cabreado esta vez… No me va a hablar. ¡Eso es genial! Parece mentira que no sé de cuenta… Sus poderes ya no funcionan conmigo, hace mucho que dejé de creerle.**_

-¿Estas contento? ¡Lárgate de una vez!-Entró en la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de perros. _Es raro verme a mí mismo con el pelo teñido… Es como verte en un espejo, solo que con los colores opuestos y distorsionados._-¡Venga! ¡No me hagas perder más tiempo! ¡El tiempo es dinero! ¡Y yo por dinero te vendería! ¡Dalo por hecho!

**-¡Qué sí! Y… Eso ya lo sé.-**_No hace falta que lo jures…_**-**

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Venga, fuera! ¡Qué tu cuerpo está tendido en el suelo Idiota! ¡¿No ves que estamos los dos aquí? ¡Si es que te da igual todo! ¡Eres un…-_No llegué a oír más, mi cerebro puso "Modo apagado o fuera de cobertura." Hasta que…_-¡Corre!-Gritaba él. _La puerta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, chirriante, y si no salía uno de los dos, nos quedaríamos atrapados y mi cuerpo en coma._-¡Soul!-_Medio dio un golpe en la nuca._-

**-¡Voy!-**_Dejé el embobamiento para luego, y me centré en lo que realmente importaba ahora. ¡Huir! Pasé por la puerta Blanca como un gato entre dos barrotes, y grité desde fuera._**-¡Gracias Red!-**_Me reí socarronamente._**-**

-¡Maldito seas, Evans! ¡Esta te la guardo! ¡Me debes una!-_¿Solo una?_-¡Ten cuidado!-_Gritó él desde el otro lado_. _Y el sonido de la puerta pasó de ser uno chirriante, a otro brusco, tosco, un…_-

**¡PUUM!**

_**Eso daba a entender que se había cerrado, y su color cambió rápidamente de Blanco a Negro en cuestión de segundos. Simboliza que hemos cambiado las tornas. Quiere decir, que he vuelto. **_

**-Lo tendré…-**_Y empecé a correr por el largo y oscuro pasillo… Nunca sé donde tengo que ir, es solo una corazonada pero, es como sentir, que "algo" te guía hasta allí. Hasta que ves la luz. Como la vida misma._**-**

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Maka)<strong>

-¡No puede estar muerto Patty! ¡No puede!-_Grité entre sollozos. No me importaba que había pasado, solo le quería de vuelta._-¡No puede!-_¡No…! Simplemente, no puede. Me sentía, como si me estuviera ahogando. Me han robado algo muy importante…_-

-¡Maka…!-_Lloraba Patty, abrazando al cuerpo, inerte entre sus brazos. Me acerqué poco a poco como un animal herido, no quería verlo, pero tampoco podía creérmelo. Me arrodillé al lado de Patty. Ella acercó la cabeza de él, hacia su pecho._-Kid…-_Nunca había visto a Patty llorar…Nunca…_-

-No puede acabar así… No así.-_Dije temblorosa, llevando una mano lentamente hasta su pecho, frío, igual que el viento que nos sumís entre la nieve. Me sentía vacía. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, muchas cosas que ya había olvidado, de las que no quería acordarme._-Kid… ¡No puedes estar muerto!-_Le zarandeé. Le cogí de la mano, helada y rígida. ¡Aun así, aun en ese estado, aun viéndole el rostro demacrado y tranquilo…! Me convencí. No está muerto. No está muerto._-¡No está muerto!-_Rompí a llorar y agarré un trozo de su camisa manchada de esa putrefacta cosa negra. Eso no era sangre._-

-¡No puedes dejarnos…! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Liz te necesita! ¡Shinigami te necesita! ¡Todos te necesitamos!-_Gritó ella, zarandeando el cuerpo un poco más, mientras lloraba sin parar._-¡Tienes que volver! ¡No te vayas!

-Patty…-_Yo simplemente, no sabía como reaccionar… No podía hacer nada. Me sentía impotente._-

-Van a pagar lo que te han hecho…-_Su voz se tensó, fría y rasposa._-Te lo prometo…-_Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Esta no es Patty. Esta chica da miedo._-

-¿Qué?-_¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Quién-_¿¡Qué-qué estas-

**-¡Ey! Ah, ah, ay…-**_Me alerté. Una voz cansada, proveniente de nuestras espaldas se acercaba. Al principio, me asusté, y Patty no se movía apenas de su sitio. Pero luego, reconocí esa voz. No hacia mucho que la llevaba escuchando, apenas unos días, pero, la conocía._**-**

-¿S-soul?-_Me giré, y así era. Estaba un poco encorvado, con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de coger aire._-¿Qué-qué haces aquí?-_¿Dónde está Red?_-

**-¡Joder! ¡Qué cuesta! ¡Qué ciudad más rara! Ah, ah, ah…-**_Se llevó la mano al pecho y trato de respirar hondo._**-**

-¿De dónde sales…?-_Aún estaba un poco atontada, pero era como si al verle, me hubiera despejado un poco. Lo más curioso, es que parte de su cabello aun era de color negro. Era extraño…_-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

**-No eres la única que siente la Alarma. Después de todo, yo soy un Demonio, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**_No es un buen momento para el sarcasmo…_**-**

-¿Y… Qué quieres?-_Pregunté con la voz llorosa, secándome las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme._-

**-¿Qué os ha pasado…? Este sitio apesta y…-**_Se acercó poco a poco hasta la escena. Patty seguía sin levantar cabeza._**-Vaya…-**_Se rascó la cabeza._**-**

-Ya es tarde…-_Dijo Patty rompiendo el silencio incómodo._-Hace mucho que se ha ido. No tiene sentido llamar a nadie.-_No estaba segura si ella estaba herida o no. Estaba cubierta por esa cosa negra, esa maldita cosa negra que había por todas partes. Soul se quedó mirando el lugar cubierto por "Nieve Negra"._-Ya lo he intentado antes. Los demás estarán al llegar. No pude protegerlo.-_No puedo dejar de llorar. No puedo… Patty…_-

**-Nunca es demasiado tarde.-**_Dijo con voz seria y tranquila. Se acercó aun más, agachándose a nuestra altura. Y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Patty. Pero ella no se movió._**-Ya decía yo que me sonaba esa Esencia… ¿Tú eres la de antes cierto? ¿Eres tú la que ha hecho sonar la Alarma?-**_Patty dio un pequeño bote en el sitio, y asintió con la cabeza levemente._**-Entiendo…**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_Hablaba ella sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo yaciente._-¿A que has venido? Si vienes a vengarte, ya es tarde para ello.

**-No, no vengo a vengarme.-**_Ya que ella no le miraba, él alzó la vista y habló con aires de indiferencia._**-**

-Si es por lo de tu colgante, lo tengo aquí-

**-No he venido a por eso. El colgante puede esperar.-**_Alzó las cejas. ¿En qué está pensando?_**-**

-Pues entonces vete. ¡Iros todos!-_Gritó Patty, en ese momento, aunque puedo entenderlo, me sentí dolida. Más aun…_-¡Si no quieres nada márchate!-_Apartó la mano de Soul de un golpe, sin mirarle siquiera, y este rodó los ojos._-

**-He venido a ayudarte.**

-¿Qué…?-_Pregunté atónita. Patty alzó la vista y le miró por primera vez desde que llegó, con los ojos bien abiertos._-

-Je… ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?-_Se rió ella sin ganas, volviendo a bajar la mirada._-

**-Pues…-**_Alzó las palmas hacia Patty. Enseñándoselas._**-¡Con estas manitas!-**_Sonrió alegremente y movió los dedos…_**-**

-Me da igual que seas un curandero. ¿¡Estas sordo! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Ya no está con nosotros! ¡Por muy bueno que seas…!-_¿Curandero? Pero Kid no está muerto. Él no está muerto. No puede…_-

**-¿Y a mi qué? ¡No he venido hasta aquí corriendo para que me grites!-**_Gritó enfadado._**-¿¡Pero tú has visto la cuesta que hay! ¡Me hacostado mucho venir, así que si quieres que tu amigo vuelva a la Vida, cállate y déjame un sitio!-**_Ahora el que daba miedo era él…_**-¿¡Estamos!**

-¿Traerlo a la Vida?-_Volví a preguntar, mirándole fijamente._-¿De qué estas hablando?-_Los Muertos, no vuelven a la Vida… Pero Kid está muerto. No puede estar muerto._-

**-De devolverle la Vida, claro.-**_Me sonrió._**-**

-¡Déjate de bromas! ¡Nadie puede hacer eso! ¡Los Muertos están muertos!-_Le costó decir la última frase, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar._-¡Nadie puede devolverles la Vida! ¡Ni siquiera el "Señor" puede! ¡Ni siquiera Shinigami puede!

**-Aaah…-**_Se llevó una mano a la cara, y volvió a soltar sonriente…_**-Pues, yo si puedo.**

-Ja… ¿Y por qué debería creerte?-_Agarró más fuerte el cuerpo de Kid._-¡Déjanos en Paz! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!

**-¿Eeeh?-**_Dijo extrañado._**-¡Tché! Y dime, ¿Acaso tienes algo que perder? Quiero decir, ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?**

-…-_Patty calló, dando paso al silencio._-

**-¿No quieres una segunda oportunidad? Oh, vamos, ¡Estás hablando con un Evans! ¡Para mí nada es imposible!-**_Alzó la voz con aires de chulería._**-**

-¿¡Evans!-_Le miró de nuevo a los ojos, pensativa._-Es cierto… Eres tú…

**-Si… Yo siempre he sido yo, es lo que tiene.-**_Se está pasando un poco._**-**

-¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad que puedes hacer algo? Por él…

**-¡Claro que sí!-**_Dijo pesadamente._**-Pero si no nos damos prisa…-**_Miró a Kid con tristeza. _**Entonces si que será… Demasiado tarde.-**_Patty, volvió la cabeza a Kid, y se quedo pensativa de nuevo, algo no muy común en ella._**-**

-Está bien.-_La miré atenta._-Hazlo… ¡Pero como algo le ocurra, te juro qué-

**-¡Qué sí! ¡Date prisa!-**_De repente la dio un empujón con el hombro, pero no se molestó y se puso su lado, y él se colocó frente al cuerpo._**-¡Ni que le pudiera pasar algo peor!-**_Se nota que no ha visto a Stein diseccionando animales muertos…_**-**

-¿Pero qué es lo que vas a hacer?-_Si le va a hacer un boca a boca… ¡Me apunto a verlo!_-¿Puedes salvarle?-Pregunté ansiosa.-¿¡Y como-

**-¡Cállate y observa!-**_Sonrió_**-Necesito concentrarme un segundo.-**_Le abrió la chaqueta de un tirón. Si lo que dice funciona, verás cuando se levante. ¡Se va a armar!_**-**

-Más te vale saber lo que haces.-_Estoy empezando a temer por la vida de Soul. ¿Quién es esta Patty? ¡No es la misma de siempre!_-

**-¡Queréis callaros de una vez! Que pesadas…**

-¡¿Cómo dices?-_No es la misma, de siempre._-

**-Nada, nada…-**_Dijo mirando para otro lado como el que no quiere la cosa._**-Apartaos un poco.-**_Le hicimos caso, yo casi tropiezo, es que la nieve está muy resbaladiza… Se remangó la camisa blanca del uniforme, y puso la mano izquierda en el costado de Kid, justo en la zona del corazón…_**-Vamos a ver, cuantas ganas tienes de Vivir.-**_Y se rió. Luego puso encima de su mano la palma derecha. ¿Acaso va a hacerle la maniobra Heimlich, o es para que pueda respirar? Eso no lo he entendido muy bien…_**-**

-Oye, espe-

**-¡Tarde!-**_Me gritó, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa cansada y de repente apretó fuertemente con ambas palmas en el pecho del Kid. Este último dio una contracción, un pequeño rebote en el sitio y las manos albino empezaron a brillar, no con una luz blanca… Era como si fueran… _

-Diamantes…-_Hablé en un acto reflejo, atónita por lo que ocurría, a diferencia de Patty, ella estaba muy seria... El Albino ahora mantenía el ceño fruncido. Una de sus manos empezaba a cambiar de color, mientras la derecha brillaba intensamente, la izquierda se estaba tornando de un color más oscuro, un color negro, parecido al líquido que había por todas partes. Esa negrura se extendía por todo su brazo poco a poco. Como una mutación, o un virus._**-**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué te está pasando?-_Grité alarmada y corrí hacía él. No sé porque. No debí hacerlo._-

**-¡No te acerques Idiota! ¡Aléjate!-**_Me gritó, aunque no me miraba, se notaba la preocupación en su voz._**-**

-Ven…-_Pedía Patty silenciosa, sujetándome del brazo. Oí un ruido proveniente del cuerpo tendido en el suelo. ¡Era él! Estaba escupiendo algo, algo parecido a aquel líquido negruzco. No, era diferente, como… Más rojizo._-

-¡Se está ahogando!-_Grité, no sabía como sentirme, me sentía confortada, ¡Está vivo! Pero por otro lado, ¡Se está muriendo! ¿¡Acaso puedo hacer yo algo!_-

-¡Kid…!-_Gritaba Patty, con una voz ahogada, llevándose la mano a la boca y abriendo los ojos como un gato en la oscuridad. Le temblaban las manos._-

_**Las manos del albino también empezaron a temblar, se quejaba, parecía demacrado y de su frente chorreaba un sudor frío. Frunció aun más el ceño y dijo algunas palabrotas malsonantes para mentes inocentes como la mía. Patty… Patty parece inocente, pero no lo es. Yo seguía mirando la concentración del albino, sea lo que sea, lo que este haciendo… ¿Por qué lo hace? Si no sé conocen. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Pero no me importa, solo quiero que no pase nada malo.**_

_**El albino dio un último suspiro, se relajó, a diferencia del cuerpo de Kid, sus dedos arañaban como garras la nieve, aunque sus ojos no estaban abiertos. Él estaba sufriendo.**_

**-No te vayas…-**_Susurró Soul entre dientes, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, él también lo estaba pasando mal; murmuró algo que no llegué a oír, y sin más, paró._**-¡Ahí estas!-**_Soltó aire por la boca, y seguidamente cogió una gran bocanada, levantando las manos de golpe, ambas unidas aun. Dando lugar a una luz muy brillante, al igual que la de sus manos, que avanzaba rápidamente y que sumía en ella todo a su paso._**-**

-¡¿Qué-Qué es eso?-_Una Idea estúpida pasó por mi cabeza, ¿Acaso este chico era Mago? ¿Y si es la Aurora Boreal? Todo es demasiado raro. Como estar en una nube. Debí alejarme como dijo el chico, la luz me cegó por completo, y aunque este fenómeno no duró más de 10 segundos, tardé en recobrar la vista. Aunque, en cierto modo… Llegué a poder ver al menos una cosa, no sabía muy bien lo que era. Pero no era algo malo, aunque, tampoco era algo bueno. Solo era… Una especie de… ¿Alma? O ¿Esencia?-_

-Auu…-_Se frotó Patty los ojos llorosos. Nos habíamos caído al suelo, y cuando pudimos volver a ver nos levantamos ayudándonos la una a la otra, casi me vuelvo a caer al suelo de nuevo. Suerte que Patty es fuerte. Al echar un vistazo por el lugar, vislumbramos algo increíble._-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-_Pregunté al aire. Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Patty estaba igual o más asombrada que yo._-¿Cómo ha desaparecido?-_El líquido Negro ya no estaba. Se había esfumado. ¡Puff! Ni rastro. Solo nieve, pura nieve blanca. Una de dos, o Soul sabe limpiar muy rápido. O aquí hay truco… Y si hay truco, no sé cual es._-

**-Aaah… Menos mal, por un segundo… Pensé que te perdía.-**_Habló la voz inconfundible del albino. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos, todavía seguía sentado en el mismo lugar._**-Estoy perdiendo facultades…-**_Miró hacia arriba, hacia al cielo, en esa posición. Parecía agotado y sudoroso, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Yo no hacía más que quedarme embobada observándolo todo, observando al albino, observando al cuerpo que tenía delante…_**-**

-…_-Él se percató de lo atónitas que estábamos observando al cuerpo tendido. Bajó aun más la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo alegremente…-_

**-¡Ya está!-**_Gritó felizmente cerrando los ojos. Nos acercamos a él corriendo, agachándonos de nuevo a su altura, el albino se echó hacia adelante y se sentó como un indio._**-Je je je…-**_Se rió, me gusta oír una risa normal de vez en cuando._**-Nada es imposible, salvo la muerte… ¡Muerte, me rió en tu cara!-**_¿Eeeh?__Y vuelta a reírse. ¿Acaso eso está bien? Me planteé la idea de que estuviera loco, pero no tenía tiempo para eso._**-**

-Me estas pisando…-_Soltó una voz ronca y áspera. No puede ser…_-

-¡Ah, perdón! Lo siento...-_No lo he hecho aposta._ _Levanté el pie de la mano de…_-

-¡Estás vivo!-_Se abalanzó Patty sobre él. Más feliz que nunca. Lloraba al igual que yo, pero esta vez de felicidad._-¡ESTÁS VIVO! ¡Vivo! ¡KID ESTÁS VIVO! ¡VIVO!-_Empezó a zarandearle alegremente por todos lados, y apretarle como si quisiera aplastarlo con el abrazo._-¡Has vuelto! ¡Jijijijijijijiji!-_Y por lo que se ve, ella también._-

-¡Vale, vale!-_Gritaba Kid a duras penas, mientras tosía un poco. E intentaba quitársela de encima._-¡Patty, que me ahogo! ¡Por favor!

-¡Estás vivo sí!

-¿Qué?-_Nos miró sorprendido a todos los presentes._-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién se ha muerto? ¿Maka, por qué lloras?

-¡Por qué eres un Idiota!-_Es cierto, no paraban de salir lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan contenta y a la vez… Tan asustada._-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca!

-¿Pero que he hecho? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Patty, por favor deja de zarandearme!-_Pidió suplicante. Por lo que se ve, no se acuerda de mucho. Más le vale acordarse o tendrá que vérselas con una de mis Enciclopedias de 1001 páginas._-¡Eh! ¿¡Quién narices ha sido el imbécil que me ha roto la camisa! ¡Era perfectamente simétrica!-_Gritó desesperado al borde de la ira, mientras Patty siguiera abrazándolo cual luchador de sumo, no podía acercarme a él._-

-No puedes dejar de pensar en eso…-_Me sequé las lágrimas._-

-¡Ajá!-_Gritó decidido, y aun abrazado._-¡¿Has sido tú, verdad?-_Señaló enloquecido hacia Soul, el cual le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos._-

**-Si, es más, te he violado. Espero que no te importe.-**_Dijo sin interés sujetándose la cara con una mano. Sonriente._**-**

-¡¿Eeeh? ¡Sabía que habías sido tú y qué… ¡¿Eeeh? ¿¡Qué has hecho qué!-_Se asustó._-

-Es cierto Kid. Yo le he intentado parar, pero era muy fuerte…-_¿¡Y la otra por qué le sigue el rollo! ¡Todos, locos!_-¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¿¡QUÉ!-_Se asombró aun más en brazos de Patty._-¡Maka! ¡¿Es eso cierto?-_Me miró aterrado. Ayyy… ¡Qué mono está cuando se asusta…!_-

-Ya vale…-_Dije yo poniendo fin al "problema de violación en cuestión", y los otros dos se reían..._-Todo está bien.-_Sonreí y le cogí la mano, apretándola, sabiendo que estaba aquí, con nosotros, conmigo._-Ya lo solucionaremos todo, más tarde.-_Sobretodo, ¿¡Qué hiciste el otro día con Tsubaki!_-

-Ah… Menos mal. Qué susto.-_Dijo aliviado, mirando con odio a ambos, e insultándoles después._-

-¡Jijijijijiji!

**-¡En que hora…!-**_Gritó Soul sonriendo con cansancio y llevándose las manos a la cara, suspirando._**-Aaah…**

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Cómo los ha hecho?-_Le miré._ _¿Cuántas veces habré preguntado eso hoy? Bah, que más da. Si Kid está bien…_-

**-Eeem…-**_Dudó, y miró para todos los lados, intentando buscar una respuesta, o una excusa._**-No sabría muy bien como… ¡Ah!-**_Dio un chillido de dolor y con mucha fuerza, se sujetó la mano izquierda, con la derecha. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente negro._**-Mierda.-**_Dijo mientras la mano afectada temblaba ligeramente, él intentaba pararlo, pero no podía._**-**

-¿Estás bien?-_Pregunté acercándome a él preocupada, Patty seguía intentando ahogar a Kid…_-¿Te duele?-_Nunca se me dará bien tratar con chicos, siempre digo cosas estúpidas. ¡Es obvio que le duele! Maka, eres tonta._-

**-Nah… ¡Qué va! ¡Para nada!-**_Me dijo sujetándose la mano con más fuerza. Parecía que le había dado un tic en el ojo._**-¿Ves? Au…-**_¿Cómo no te va a doler? ¡Menuda cara de sufrimiento! Tenemos que ir a buscar un médico para estos dos. Ahora que me fijo… Kid ya no tiene herida alguna, ni siquiera Patty está manchada._**-Perfectamente.-**_Su mano se empezaba casi a mover sola._**-**

-Ya veo…-_Dije sin creerme palabra alguna._-

**-Je je je je…-**_Sonrió de lado._**-**

-¿Por qué le has ayudado?-_Pregunté con curiosidad._-

**-No lo he hecho por él.-**_Dijo con la boca pequeña, mirando para otro lado… ¿Eeeh?_**-Lo he hecho por tí.-**_Volvió su mirada hacia mí. Que extraño, está sensación…_**-No me malinterpretes, no es que sea un buen Samaritano,-**_Se rascó la nariz._**-pero no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Y creo que te debo mucho.-**_¿Crees? Crees bien._**-Tómatelo, como mi manera de darte las gracias.-**_Sonrió. ¡Si esa es su manera de dar las gracias…! Este tipo… Hay algo en él, que me resulta, interesante. Curioso_.**-Deber favores, no es algo que haga un tipo genial como yo.-**_Un poco narcisista, si que es._**-**

-Aaah…-_Quería agradecerle lo que había hecho. Aunque no sepa como lo ha hecho. ¡Después de todo, es mi Salvador! O el de Kid. Me siento muy agradecida por todo._-¡Oye!

**-¿Eehmm?-**_Me miró aun sujetándose la mano._**-**

-Yo quería darte las…-_Tristemente no pude acabar de decírselo. Alguien lo hizo por mí antes._-

-¡GRACIAS!-_Gritó Patty a todo pulmón abalanzándose esta vez hacia el albino descuidado. Como el León ataca a la Gacela._-¡Gracias brote de soja!-_Consiguió que acabarán los dos en el suelo, yo me reía y mientras peleaban fui a levantar a Kid._-

**-¿¡Qué me has llamado! ¡Pero serás…! ¡Menuda manera de dar las gracias!-**_Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado._**-¡Quita Bicho!-**_Intentaba apartar a Patty "la lapa" de él, poniéndole la mano en la cara y empujándola. Está perdido._**-¡Aaah, mi brazo!-**_Lo va a matar._**-¡Socorro!**

-¡Jijijijijijijiji!

-¿Cómo estás Kid?-_Le ayudé a caminar, apoyándose en mí. ¡Habrá que aprovechar digo yo! Estaba un poco debilucho todavía._-

-Estoy bien… ¿Por? ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Es una historia muy larga, mejor te la cuento más tarde…-_¡¿A qué molesta que te digan eso? ¡Por fin puedo decirlo yo!_-

-Espera… No, ya me acuerdo.-_Dijo en un tono preocupante._-

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué pasa?-_Me alarmé y le sujeté más fuerte._-

-Ya lo recuerdo, he estado tan ciego…-_¿Qué?_-¿¡Cómo he podido!

-¿¡Qué ocurre!

-¡¿Cómo he podido…? ¡Dejarle la Tarjeta de Crédito a Liz! ¡No, soy un cerdo asimétrico! ¡Asimétrico!-_¡Si no lo llegó a sujetar se me derrumba!_-

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto… Seguro que tampoco ha gastado mucho Dinero.-_Bah, ¡Eso no me lo creo ni yo!_-No eres ningún… ¿Asimétrico?

-¡Asimétrico, eso es lo que soy! ¡Asimétrico y en la ruina!-_Por lo menos tienes, ¿Salud?_-¡Inútil! ¡Un Inútil!-_Sin duda, está bien. Es él mismo de siempre._-

-Ayy…-_Suspiré._-Como quieras…-_Me reí._-

**-¿¡Pero que puñetas hacéis vosotros ahí pegados!-**_Gritaba Soul, aplastado en la nieve por Patty._**-¡Quitadme a esta Loca de encima! ¡¿Cómo puede pesar tanto?**

-¡Jijijijijijiji! ¡Muñeco de Nieve!-…-

**-¡Que te den!-**_Le espetó en la cara intentando zafarse del agarre. Nos reímos todos a excepción de él. Sin embargo, aquí había…_**-**

_**Una voz de más.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diez años atrás.<strong>_

**(POV: Wes)**

-Entonces… ¿Se volvía loco?-_Preguntó subiendo una ceja. ¿Cómo hará eso?_-

-Ejem, bueno, nadie sabe muy bien que fue de él… Pero, la historia comienza así:

**El Mago de las manos mágicas, La Mano de Dios, El Payaso de la Muerte. Tenía muchos nombres, era conocido en todo el Mundo. Los Reyes más famosos de la época siempre recurrían a él en casos de hambruna o tras el desastre de una Guerra. Nunca pedía dinero a cambio, y como ya te he dicho antes, no solo ayudaba a reyes, sino también a pobres campesinos, y a seres de todo tipo. Todas las mujeres querían yacer a su lado, era todo un "Casanova".**

-¿Un qué?

-Eeehmm…-_Ahora que lo pienso, este cuento no es para niños… Bah, que se le va a hacer, no me sé otro._-Nah, un señor del Mundo de los humanos… que tenía ese apellido, y era muy… Tenía mucho… Porque él…-_¿¡Por qué tengo que hablar de esto con mi hermano ahora! ¡Soy retrasado!_-Tenía, muchas ¿Casas…? Si, eso.

-Aah, creía que era que se acostaba con muchas mujeres.-_Se rascó la cabeza. ¿¡Pero qué…!_-

-¿¡Pero a ti quien narices te ha enseñado eso!-_Puse cara de terror._-

-Stein.-_Levantó un poco los hombros._-Me leyó esos cuentos el otro día. Aunque no los entendía muy bien… Me dijo que te preguntara a tí.

-Ya decía yo…-_Rodé los ojos. Maldito Psicópata. ¡Por qué venimos a este Hospital es algo que no entenderé nunca!_-Ya hablaré yo con él sobre lo que tiene que leerte y lo que no…

-Mmmm…

-Bueno, siguiendo con la historia…

-¿Pero que quiere decir-

-Olvídalo.-_Se calló._-

**Era increíblemente poderoso y muy fuerte, pero su propio poder le traicionaba. Con la mano Derecha daba la Vida, y con la derecha la Muerte. Su poder tenía truco, un truco muy traicionero. Por el cual, si daba la vida a una persona, tenía que matar a otra a cambio. Una vida por otra.**

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Y si no lo hacía?-_Sonreí._-

**Si no lo hacía, se perdería así mismo.**

-¿Así mismo?

-Exactamente.

**Perdería todo aquello que quisiera, perdería la razón de sí mismo, y por último moriría solo.**

-Pues vaya… ¿De que le servía el poder entonces? Era malo. Tenía que matar personas…-_Dijo disgustado._-

-No realmente.-_Inquirí._-

-Uhmm…

**Él no quería hacer daño a la gente, por lo que pidió ayuda a todos los brujos y sabios de los reinos cercanos. No daba con ninguna solución que le contentara, siempre era la misma respuesta: Una vida por otra.**

-¿Y qué hacia cuando tenía… Que salvar a la gente?-_Preguntó bostezando. ¡Esto funciona!-_

**Lo normal sería pensar, que sí salvaba a un príncipe al borde de la muerte por una enfermedad, debía matar a otra persona, para establecer el cambio. Las gentes empezaron a creer que cogía las vidas de los aldeanos, para dárselas a los más adinerados. Esa época fue muy complicada, la falta de vacunas y la peste, trajo muchas habladurías. **

-Aaahmm… Pero él… No lo hacía por… Por dinero…

**Así es, la especulación de los pueblos fallaba, no podía estar haciendo eso, nunca pedía nada a cambio, ni dinero, ni joyas, ni terrenos, además tenía las mujeres que quería. No necesitaba nada. Y sobretodo, ¿Cómo explicarían que también salvara aldeanos?**

-Pero si no mataba a nadie… Acabaría muriéndose él…

**Eso pensaba el hombre de las Manos Mágicas, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo, halló la solución a sus problemas.**

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos para luego? Te estás durmiendo.-_Me reí mientras apoyaba el mentón en la mano, y el brazo al borde de la cama._-

-No… No tengo sueño…-_Se le cerraban los párpados._-

-¡Cómo quiera mi Señor!-_Y continué. Al final, me voy a dormir yo. Pero vale la pena._-

**Un sabio del Este consiguió erradicar sus males.**

-¿Un sabio…?

**¿Te suena el nombre de Eibon? **

-No…

-Olvídalo…

**El sabio averiguó que no era realmente necesario dar una vida por otra. Halló la idea de intercambiar las vidas de personas por plantas, o por aquellos malhechores que hacían daño a la Sociedad y estaban sentenciados a morir. Elaboró un plan. Por ejemplo, el Mago podía hacer un trato con los Monarcas de las Tierras cercanas, por lo que cuando hiciera falta salvar a las gentes de un Reino, se derrocharía la Cosecha del otro. Y cuando hiciera falta en el otro Reino, se cargarían a los presos del anterior. Cada Reinado lo pasaba mal a veces, pero era necesario para equilibrar los poderes del Mago. Era necesario.**

-¿Y qué pasó… Al final…?

**El Mago empezaba a sentirse utilizado, comenzaba a creer que su Don era una maldición. Nunca salvaba a nadie realmente. Mataba a personas, aunque hubieran cometido delitos, seguían siendo personas, y lo peor de todo era cuando sacrificaba las cosechas de los Aldeanos, puesto que al fin y al cabo, los Aldeanos acabarían muriéndose, o de hambre o de pobres.**

-Ahmm… ¿Y… que hizo…?

**Lo dejó. Desapareció de la Faz de este Mundo. Nadie volvió a saber de él, por mucho que le buscaran en todos los rincones de esta tierra, no estaba por ningún lado. Se dice que vagaba solitario de Reino en Reino, y que iba disfrazado como un aldeano común. Los Monarcas se volvieron locos buscándole, su mandato estaba cayendo poco a poco, llegando al punto de asesinar gente con tal de encontrarle, de intimidarle para que saliera de su escondite. Arrasaban familias enteras. Por toda la crueldad a la que estaban sometidos los pueblos de la Nación, el Mago no sabía que hacer, si salía a dar la cara, y se negaba a usar su Don, seguramente lo matarían. Pero si aceptaba trabajar para ellos, los Aldeanos morirían igualmente. Incluidos sus seres queridos. Lo viese de una manera u otra, al final todo acababa en Muerte. Y pensar que antes él mismo se reía de la ella… Que iluso era. De ahí la frase: "No puedes engañar a la Muerte."**

-¿Y… Qué ser… Era?

**Podría haber sido un Demonio, o podría haber sido un Ángel… Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero su don o su maldición, es algo que nadie ha tenido, ni antes, ni después de su muerte.**

-¿Entonces… Se negó y murió…?-_Dijo con un ojo abierto._-

**Eso sé cree… Como ya te he dicho nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Después de todo, era un Mago, y los Magos son unos expertos en desaparecer.-**_Cogí la sábana y se la puse encima de la cara. Lo que le enfadó bastante._**-Muchos dicen, que un día, a principios del tiempo Invernal, cuando una fuerte gripe azotaba el Reino del Este.**

-¿El sabio… No era de allí también…?

**¡En efecto! Y dime, ¿Qué abunda en el Este?**

-¿La seda?

-No…

-¿El Té?

-No.

-¿Lo gigantes de tres ojos?

-Noo…-_¡Venga ya! ¡¿Me está tomando el pelo?_-¿¡Soul!

-¿Los de cuatro ojos…? No lo sé…-_Dijo lastimero._-

Los Ángeles, burro. ¡Los Ángeles! ¿Qué te enseñan en el Colegio?-_Su cara cansada pasó a una muy triste. Voy a darme una patada interna. Definitivamente soy retrasado._-

-Es que… Hace mucho que no voy a la Escuela… No puedo salir de aquí…-_¡Pero muy retrasado, Wes, muy retrasado!_-Lo siento…-_Bajó la cabeza. ¡Mierda!_-

-Eeemh…-_Me rasqué la cabeza._-Mejor, seguimos con la Historia, ¿Vale?-_Él asintió. A ver si dejo de cagarla un poco.-_

**Bueno, la cuestión en sí, es que la gente moría sin remedio. Eran otros tiempos, no había medicinas necesarias para todos, ni siquiera para todos los Nobles. Por lo que el Mago se plantó ante todo el Reino, con la iniciativa de "hacer lo que le diese la gana". Sin normas, ni Reyes de por medio. Sin muertes de ningún tipo.**

-¿Y… Qué paso…?

**El Mago curó a todos los aldeanos de las villas cercanas, fuese como fuese, a la hora de salvar vidas, no era para nada Racista o Sexista. Como no quería sacrificar ninguna vida ajena, mientras viajaba en su larga travesía de Sanación para el Reino, se estaba volviendo loco, y la cordura y la sobriedad le estaban abandonando. No tenía fuerza para nada. Pero aun así, consiguió su meta y salvó a muchos Seres Espirituales. Solo le quedaba un último paciente, al borde de la locura, había decidido dejar a los Nobles para el final, como una especie de "Venganza". Estando a punto de sucumbir a la tentadora Locura, que estaba devorando su Alma rápidamente, decidió salvar a una última persona, ese sería su último respiro, su último mensaje. Puede tomarse como un alarde de Locura, ya que se estaba muriendo si no paraba, pero yo lo tomaría como una manera de redimirse. De poder morir en Paz.**

-¿Y a quién salvó…?

**A una Princesa, una Princesa, apodada "La Diosa". Será que era muy guapa… No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque era tan importante para él salvarla. Tras curar a esa princesa, simplemente, desapareció. Y según su estado, todos le dieron por muerto.**

-…-_¡Está casi dormido, sí! Ha valido la pena acordarse de toda esa parrafada. Solo un poco más…_-

**Algunos lo recuerdan como un Héroe, otros como un farsante, otros como un Dios, y otros como un simple loco. Pero lo importante de esta historia es lo que aprendas de ella, es decir-**

-¡No has de jugar con la muerte, o la Naturaleza te dará una soberana patada en el culo! Y eso, duele.

-¡¿Pero qué puñetas…!-_Un hombre con una jeringuilla chorreante en la mano abrió la puerta de golpe, más bien la derribo de una patada, para que engañarnos. El ruido despertó a mi hermano, y este poco a poco, al ver la cara del "intruso", empezó a gritar y a asustarse. Y quien no lo haría…_-

-¡Oh, gracias Stein!-_Dije entre el enfado y la indiferencia, me llevé la mano a la cara, mientras un bulto blanco que temblaba a más no poder, me abrazaba como si estuviera a punto de morir._-Aaah… Con lo que me había costado.-_¡Maldito seas!_-Soul, no pasa nada. Me vas sacar todo el jugo.-_Lo que más miedo me daba era la vía de suero. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_-

-¡Ajo y agua!-_¿¡A joderse y aguantarse! ¿¡Qué he hecho yo ahora!_-¿Se puede saber por qué narices haces mi trabajo? ¡Dormir a Soul es cosa mía!-_Dijo mirando a Soul con una sonrisa perversa, apretando la jeringuilla con los dedos, haciendo que de ésta saliera un poco de lo que fuese ese líquido._-

-Ya entiendo…-_Con mirar la cara aterrada de mi hermano, me era suficiente para entender de lo que estaba hablando._-¿Yo creía que no te gustaba tener que hacer tu trabajo?-_Si siempre se está escaqueando… Estos enfermeros de hoy en día…_-

-¡Pues claro que odio hacer mi trabajo!-_Dijo muy convencido, acercándose paso a paso, lo que hizo que mi hermano me apretara más con sus uñas, lo que hacía que me muriese de dolor por dentro. ¿¡Si no le gusta su trabajo por qué narices lo hace!_-¡Pero me encanta poner inyecciones!-_Sospecha, confirmada.-_

-¡Qué no me entere yo de qué le cuentas cosas raras a mi hermano!-_¡Ni que le haces cosas extrañas! Se volvió a reír._-

-Le cuento cosas interesantes, no como la clase de Historia que le acabas de dar tú.-_Me miró._-

-¿Perdona? ¡Yo sé más de cuentos que tú!-_No sé nada, pero no creo que él sepa más._-

-Soy mayor que tú. Sé más que tú.

-¡Si hombre! ¿Y qué más?-_¡Solo es 3 años mayor que yo, ni que tuviera 40 años!_-

-Soy más alto, más listo, más guapo…-_Eres más alto porque me sacas tres años. Eres más listo porque… No eres listo. Y por favor, ¡Él más guapo soy yo!_-

-¡Más quisieras!-_Le solté retadoramente, haciendo de barrera entre él y Soul._-

-¡Já! Soul, ¿Quieres que te cuente yo un cuento?-_Se acercó a él, estando a escasos centímetros y sonrió macabramente._-

-¡No!-_Gritó aterrorizado._-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero oírlo!-_Vuelta a aprisionarme con el abrazo. Voy a morir…_-

-¡Di que no Wes! ¡Si le encantan!-_¿¡De qué va este hombre!_-

-¡No! ¡No quiero oír otra vez el del patito que diseccionaron por ser feo! ¡No, otra vez no! ¡WES!-_Pidió con los ojos abiertos como platos._-

-…-_¡Madre mía!_-Eeeh…

-Bueno… No pasa nada, ¿Qué tal si te cuento el de la bella durmiente que murió de coma etílico?

-¡Noo!-_Gritó Soul con voz aniñada, negando con la cabeza sin parar. ¡Tanto, que parecía poseído!_-

-¡Pero si están basados en hechos reales y todo!-_Si yo soy retrasado, no sé que será este hombre._-Ya sé, mejor te cuento el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillosas violacio-

-¡No, no, no! ¡No amigo, no!-_¡Ni de coña!_-¡Ni hablar! ¿¡En que narices estás pensando!-_¡Me lo quiere traumatizar!_-

-Era una broma…-_Y dijo susurrando a Soul._-Tranquilo, luego te lo cuento.

-¡Que dejes en paz a mi hermano!-_No pienso irme de aquí hasta que despidan a este tío. Me ocultaré entre los enfermos. Se me da bien actuar…_-¡Apriétate bien el tornillo, se te está yendo la olla!-_Cogí a Soul en brazos y me di la vuelta en el asiento. Lo que hizo que la vía se rompiera y se me cayera el periódico que tenía hecho un churro en el bolsillo. ¡Bien, doble cagada!_-

-¡Aaau!-_Chilló mi hermano de dolor, se puso a berrear un poco. Eso tiene que doler... Se había salido la aguja de golpe y salía bastante de sangre. No me gusta la sangre… No sabía que hacer._-Aauuu…

-¡Trae aquí!-_Stein vino corriendo bastante serio, y me quitó de los brazos a Soul, estaba un poco embobado. No puedo ver sangre, no puedo. Me da pánico._-Tranquilo…-_Puede que sea un psicópata pervertido, pero sabe como actuar en estas situaciones._-Enséñamelo…-_Soul le hizo caso y Stein lo cogió fuertemente y le puso una gran bola de algodón encima, luego lo tapó con esparadrapo._-¡Ya está!-_Frotó el brazo con sus manos._-

-Gracias…-_Habló Soul en voz baja, lastimosamente, sujetándose el brazo._-

-De nada…-_Dijo Stein palabra por palabra, y le bajó al suelo con cuidado._-Anda, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Marie y que te de algún…? ¿Qué coméis los niños de hoy en día? Ah, sí. ¡Pídele caramelos!

-¡¿Me dejas?-_Nos miró a ambos rápidamente. Parece que no está enfadado conmigo… Después de todo es culpa mía. ¡No, es culpa de Stein!_-

-¡Sí!-_Habló Stein, sonriente, de una manera ¿Normal? Que raro… Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, no es bueno darle azúcar… Pero en fin._-¡Corre vete!-_Soul sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió corriendo por la puerta derribada._-

-¿Por qué le has dicho que se vaya?-_Salí de mi embobamiento por la sangre. Soy realmente inútil en estos casos._-

-¡Por esto!-_Se agachó y cogió algo del suelo para enseñármelo. El periódico de hoy._-¿Acaso quieres que vea esto?

-Oh… Vaya… No me he dado cuenta.-_Mierda._-

-"El Consejero del Rey, en las últimas." O mejor, "Las Cortes del Rey temiendo que sea Ejecutado".-_La última palabra se me clavó muy dentro._-¿Porqué traes estas cosas, es que eres tonto?-_Genial…_-

-No… -_Me volví a sentar apoyando la barbilla en el respaldo del asiento._-Ya lo sé, pero quería verlo… Y tampoco quiero separarme de Soul mucho rato. Lo he comprado esta mañana en la tienda de regalos.

-¿Y no podrías haberle comprado unas flores o un peluche con ojos saltones, como toda la gente normal?-_Se sentó al borde de la cama._-Y lo más raro… ¿Desde cuando lees tú un periódico? Ignoraba que supieses leer siquiera.-_Yo si que voy a ignorar eso último…_-Un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Desde cuando soy normal? Además, solo lo leo porque sale mi padre. Lo demás me da igual. Ya sé que el país está hecho una mierda. No hace falta leer periódicos para saberlo.-_Me defendí, con los brazos cruzados._-

-Como quieras… Sin embargo, si que hacen falta para saber lo que le pasa a tu padre, ¿No?-_Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo._-

-Je… Realmente no me importa lo que le pase, que lo solucione él solo. Siempre lo hace todo solo sin ayuda de nadie, así que…

-Vamos… No te enfades con él… No es un mal hombre.-_¿Desde cuándo defiendes tú a alguien?_-

-No me refiero a eso, pero ya nunca cuenta conmigo para nada. Desde que está esa mujer… Supongo que tengo un poco de envidia.-_Joder, llevo tanto tiempo viniendo aquí, que Stein es como de mi familia…_-

-Osea… ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor que tu hermano no hubiese nacido? ¿No?-_Inquirió abriendo los ojos sin sacarlos del periódico._-

-¡Eso nunca! Mi hermano es mi hermano, y eso no lo cambia nadie.-_Y además_, _por parte de padre tenemos la misma sangre._-Esa mujer no es nada mío.-_Me enfadé un poco._-

-Pero es la madre de tu hermano, ¿Quieres que se quede sin madre?-_Dijo asombrado._-

-No… Claro que no…-_Dije en voz muy baja._-No le deseo a nadie que tenga que pasar por eso.-_Por lo que yo pasé._-

-Aaah… Ya decía yo.-_Habló riéndose un poco detrás del periódico, y sacando una mano para revolverme el pelo._-

-¿¡Decir el qué!-_Dije ligeramente enfadado apartando su mano con cautela._-

-Nada, nada. Cosas mías…-_Ya…_-¡Ey! ¿Has visto esto?

-¿Ehmm?

-La página 18.-_Dijo señalándola._-Hace mucho que no tenían noticias de este tío…

-¿Shinigami? ¿El del partido D.E.E.P?

-Si, ese. Dicen que tiene que ver con la desaparición de algunos demonios que hay recientemente.

-¿Un fugitivo raptando desaparecidos? Es curioso… ¿Ese hombre no desapareció hace 100 años? ¿Para que habrá vuelto? No sé si creerme lo que pone en esos periódicos, la prensa pronto estará controlada por las cortes del Rey. No te fíes.

-¿Y por el Rey no? ¡Para ti nuestro estúpido Rey no controla nada nunca!-_Dijo unpoco sarcástico. __Levanté los brazos en alto._-

-¡Ese alfeñique, ni pincha ni corta! Las Cortes son las que mueven los hilos del país. Más aun desde que ese tal Shinigami se fuese…

-Decían que al principio, cuando gobernaban pacíficamente los 7 sabios de Eibon, todo era mejor. ¿Me pregunto que pasaría para que ocurriera el descontrol que tenemos ahora?

-No lo sé Stein, pero estamos jodidos. Da igual lo que te cuenten, uno ya no sabe en que creer.

-Bueno, mientras podamos confiar entre nosotros esta bien.-_Dijo sonriente. Es un hombre muy bipolar. Pero por lo demás, es un buen amigo._-Ja ja ja…

-Gracias…-_Solté._-

-¿Por qué?-_Levantando la vista del periódico._-Es mi trabajo, después de todo, no tienes por qué agradecerme na-

-No, por todo.-_Sonreí, yo esta vez._-

-Ja…-_Él ya sabía muy bien porque. Volvió la vista al periódico._-

**De nada, supongo…**

**.THE END.**

**(Por ahora...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Espacio Beru*<strong>**:**

**Manga Recommended: _Ao no Exorcist_. Si en verdad os gustan las Historias de Demonios, este es vuestro Manga. Tiene una historia divertida, que te engancha bastante. El protagonista y los secundarios no se quedan atrás. ¡Os animo a que la echéis un vistazo! (Si es que no lo conocéis. ^^) En el próximo capítulo, he de daros muchas noticias nuevecitas. ¡Recién sacadas del Horno! ^^**

**¡Dios la tiene tomada con España…! (Y no me refiero a Black*Star.) Sino que aquí, llevamos en sequía no sé cuantos meses, y de repente, como el que no quiere la cosa, se deja caer una lluvia, que dura toda una Semana.(¡La de Vacaciones! Maldita sea… T^T) Y más aun, en Semana Santa. Por lo menos le viene bien al campo, pero no podía haber sido otra semana, fíjate tú. (¬.¬)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Thank's Section<strong>__**: **_**Muchas Gracias a todos los Señoritingos y Señoritingas que leen esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! (O como se dice en Africano: ¡DANKIE! ¡GRACIAS! XD!)**

**Respondamos Reviews pues, de gente maravillosa pues: (Ejem, ejem… Vamos a ver…)**

**Lightning Claire: **¡Me alegro de que te gustara el final de las Neuronas! En serio, gracias nena. ¡Eres Increíble! ^^

**Fubuki-kun: **¡Hola S.O.S de mil amores! (XD) Espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas en este capítulo. Espero… Me alegro de que te guste el Diablillo de Soul, ¡Viva Red! Y por encima: Tú. :D

**Sliper Moon: **Mi maravillosa Sliper Moon, y mi maravillosa Karina. Sigo sin saber cual me cae mejor de las dos…. ¡Qué dilema! ¡Siento crearte Traumas! ¡Prometo portarme bien y no hacer que tengas que ir a por libros para golpearte! (X3) ¡Cuídate mucho guapísima!

**Cata-Chan1: **¡Cata-Chan ONE! ¡Mola! ¡Jajaja! OMG! ¡Adoro tus Moralejas! *.* ¡Ánimo con tu nuevo Fic! ^-^ (Siento que hayas tenido que ver la Realidad de las Neuronas… ¡Llévalas siempre en tu corazón! T.T)

**Ami V'ns: ¡**Adoro tus reviews y tus Fics chica! ¡Son muy buenos! (Sobretodo el Fic.) ^^ Espero algún día adivinar el porqué del nombre. ¡Me encanta! ^^

d34th carla m4k3nshi: ¡Me ha partido de la risa eso de: "cartuchera con forma de cuchillo"! (LOL!) Tranquila, ¡Está vivo! ¡Me he alegrado hasta yo! ¡Muchas Gracias, me ha hecho muy feliz (HAPPY! AYE!) TU Review! ¡Gracias! ^.^

**Kakono No Tenshi: **A ver, Tenshi (Angelito, no confundir con B*S.) de mi corazón… Conciencia de Kakono, dile al Kono de Fresa y Vainilla caramelizada, que cuando él va, yo ya he vuelto. (XD!) Nada más, eso es todo. ^^ ¡Te amo/odio nene! ¡Viva México!

**A todos los que leéis sin cuenta, ¡Haceos una! ¡Mola! ¡Es divertido! Aunque no publiquéis, os lo pasareis bien. (Mmmm… Parece que estoy anunciando algo… ¡Haced lo que os dicte… El corazón(?)) (LOL) Y sobretodo: ¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Voy a estar de exámenes, así que probablemente tarde (Un poquito… Chiquitín.) en subir el siguiente capítulo, además que he de continuar los demás Fics. ^^ ¡Todo sea por vosotros! (Y también corregir los capítulos anteriores.)<p>

Oh my Black*Star! (OMB*S!) ¡Kid está vivo! ¡Qué bien, qué bien! (XD)

Por la que se avecina, Tsubaki va a tener muchos problemas a partir de ahora… (Creo que todos sabemos el porqué.) Y siento no haber sacado el nuevo espacio (**La telenovela de un chico muy Cool. Para gente Cool.**XD!) Lo demás, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. ^^

**En el próximo capítulo de ¡V.E.M.A!****: La** **Cita, el Test y una Estrella Negra.**

**^.^ Xau! Xau! Beru* ^.^**


	10. La Cita, el Test y la Estrella Negra

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

**.*By Bell-Star*.**

(Por petición.)

**En Alemán:**

***Glocke Sterne***

**(OMG!) **

**¡Oh my Black*Star! O.O ¿¡Cómo están ustedes…!**

**(Bien…)**

**Podrías esforzaros un poco… ¬.¬… ¿No? **

**No hay ganas… **

**Ah, bueno, pues vale. XD**

**(¡Qué gran entrada, si Señor!)**

**¡Toma, toma, toma, pastillas de goma! (¿Eh?) Quiero decir… (XD) ¡El Sábado sabadete, fui a ver la película de **_**Los Juegos del Hambre**_**! ^^ Y lo cierto es que me gustó. (Ajá, ajá. X3) Aunque fue un poco larga para mi gusto… ¡Más de 2 horas! ¡Quiero ir al baño! (T-T) Pero en fin, yo la recomiendo, es interesante y la protagonista no es retrasada. (¡Qué ya es algo! XD) Además, tiene muy buenos efectos, verla en 3D estaría bien. ^^ (Al principio, empecé a dudar un poco… ¿Por qué les dará por matar ciervos en las películas? ¡Pensé que era Crepúsculo! OMB*S! XD)**

**En fin, queridos y queridas: Antes de nada, como ya sabéis ¡Lo siento! (T^T) ¡De verdad que lo siento! Pero no puedo sacar los capítulos tan seguidos como me gustaría, solo para vosotros… (T.T) Tengo muchos exámenes, y no me puede quedar ninguna, sino, ¡No podré pasar a Bachillerato! (O.O) ¡Y sino paso a Bachillerato…! Yo voy a morir… (O_O) Así que, por favor, sed pacientes, porfi. (Os puedo poner mi mejor cara de cachorrito… ¬¬… Mierda, no me sale… Ains.) XD**

**Este Capítulo se lo dedico a una Argentina estupenda, de nombre: ¡Happy-Senseii! ^^ ¡Solo para tí nena! XD**

**Y hola mi SOS, ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! **

**.Capítulo 10.**

**Music Recommended****: Survive. The Sick Puppies. (¡Viva Australia!)**

Anywhere I choose  
><strong>'Cause I wasn't built to lose<strong>  
>And you think I'm going to fail<br>Face down on the floor  
>Just because I'm…<br>**Hi! Hi!**

As for me  
><strong>I have to disagree…<strong>

'Cause I'm one who will survive!  
><strong>The ones you eat alive<strong>  
>And nobody puts up a fight<p>

**They die!  
>They die!<strong>

Rolling dollar bills  
>And popping all these pills<br>But I'll do what I wanna do  
><strong>'Cause I wasn't built to lose!<strong>

…

**Con todos Ustedes…**

(Ladies and Gentleman.)

_**La cita, el Test y La Estrella Negra.**_

_**Martes por la Mañana.**_

**(POV: ¿?)**

**-¿¡Eres retrasado o te entrenas! ¡¿Qué parte de "sigiloso" no entiendes?-**_¿¡Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido!_**-**

-Mmmm… ¡La parte del oso! ¡Nyajajajaja!-_Le miré con la expresión de ira más grande jamás expresada… Debí matarlo cuando tuve ocasión… Aquí no puedo hacer nada… Por ahora._-Que bueno…

**-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Con todo lo que he hecho por tí! ¡¿Y así me lo pagas? ¡No me extraña que aún no te hayas ganado las malditas alas!**

-¡Usted tampoco es que parezca un Ángel de la guarda!

**-No me busques las cosquillas, querido…-**_O te mataré de risa. Bueno, no, no quiero oír esa estúpida risita antes de asesinarte. No sería del todo gratificante._**-**

-¡Mi risa es preciosa!-_Objetó señalándose con el pulgar._**-**

**-Uno: ¡Deja de gritar! Dos: ¡Tu risa es horrible! Y tres: ¡Te he dicho mil veces, repito, mil veces, que no leas la mente a nadie, absolutamente a nadie! ¡Y además, tú y yo, no nos conocemos!**

-Pero-

**-¡Nada de peros!**

-¡Yo no controlo mi poder, y-

**-¡No-nos-conocemos! Yo no te he visto a tí y tú no me has visto a mí. ¿Crees que tu adormilado cerebro de hámster podrá asimilarlo?**

-Maldita Bruja asquerosa…-_Dijo en un susurro, rechinando los dientes._-¡Y la que grita es usted!

**-¡¿Cómo dices?-**_Dije entre dientes…__No es bueno contener la ira. Quiero matarlo…_**-**

-Eeeemm…-_Se quedó en babia un buen rato._- Digo, que en el menú de hoy hay Bistec. Mmmm…-_Más tonto y no nace._-Por cierto, a todo esto… ¿Tú quien eres?-_Dijo llevándose la mano al mentón, bajando una ceja._-

**-Muy bien, así me gusta.-**_Me crucé de brazos y asentí._**-A partir de ahora, sólo nos encontraremos cuando yo te lo diga. Solo y únicamente cuando yo te lo diga. ¿De acuerdo?**

-¿Eeh?-_Ladeó la cabeza._-

**-Da igual...-**_Me resigné, es un caso perdido. Muy perdido._**-Tú sólo no hables conmigo.**

-¡Vale! Eso puedo hacerlo.-_Se rió alzando la cabeza._-

**-Bien… Y ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que Shinigami o uno de esos estúpidos profesores nos vean.-**_Ni que fuera una colegiala. Y si lo fuera, ¡Dios mío! ¡Me buscaría un mejor partido que este! Por favor…_**-**

-Pues vale.-_Habló sin interés y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Por supuesto, también se hurgó el oído con el meñique. ¡Pero será guarro el muy…!-_

**-Estupendo. Me voy, más te vale no estropearlo.-**_Por no decir algo más feo… Una señorita de alta clase como yo no ha de alterarse, me saldrán arrugas. Bueno, siempre puedo cambiarme de cuerpo._**-**

-¡Que sí!-_¡Por fin! Será maleducado…_-Estúpida Bruja…-_¡Ya me tienes harta!_**-**

**-Jejejeje…-**_Enseñé una sonrisa falsa y una risita forzada, de las mejores de mi cosecha. Y hablé en un tono dulce pero amenazador._**-Guarda bien esas palabras, querido. Créeme, como sigas así, serán las últimas que digas.-**_Le agarré el mentón y él siguió mirándome sin interés._**-Porque… Ya sabes… Te arrancaré la lengua con unas tenazas ardiendo, te partiré los dientes con un martillo y te coseré la boca con una aguja afilada, puntiaguda y venenosa.-**_Ahí queda eso. Podría seguir perfectamente, pero no tengo tiempo para venganzas en este momento._**-Jejejeje…-**_Es duro de roer, aun así, no sé inmutó._**-Bien… ¡Hasta luego!-**_Sonreí y me marché tan campante. Ya llego tarde por su culpa. Nadie me toma el pelo. ¡Y mucho menos un mono estúpido! Tranquila… Pronto todo será tuyo. Muy pronto._**-**

_**Mientras, me iba con los informes falsos de los estudiantes en la mano, y casi me caigo al suelo. Al oírle decir al Idiota de atrás…**_

-¿Y esa… Quién era? ¡Bah! Tengo que mear…

_**Mi venganza, será terrible.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunes por la noche.<strong>_

**(POV: Maka)**

-¡Menos mal que estás bien!-_Creo que se está pasando un poco._-¡Si llegas a morir…! ¡Si llegases a morir…! ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién pagará el Crédito? ¡¿Eeh?-_No, se está pasando tres pueblos. Pero, ella, es así._-¿Qué haríamos con toda la pobre ropa que me llama desde los estantes? ¡Toda esa ropa sin nadie que pueda comprarla y tirarla cuando se haya pasado de moda una semana después! ¿¡Es que nadie piensa nunca en la ropa!-_Madre mía… ¡Se va a poner a llorar!_-

-¡Qué vale Liz! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¡No era mi intención morirme! ¡Gracias por preocuparte!-_Dijo un Kid postrado en la cama de la Enfermería. Malhumorado y atado al asiento con unas vendas que Patty había encontrado por ahí…_-Pero lo más importante…-_¿Eeh?_-¿La tarjeta? ¿El dinero? ¿¡Cuánto te has gastado!-_Cruzó los dedos._-

-Pues… Nada del otro mundo… Unas prendas por aquí… Otras por allá… Poca cosa.-_Cuando miente, le tiemble el labio superior._-

-Ajá… ¿Liz…?-_Preguntó Kid, esperando la dura realidad._-

-¡Jijijijijiji!

-¡Suelta eso niña! ¡Kid por favor, controla a tu arma!-_Esa era la enfermera Nygus… Pobrecilla, Patty había decidido pasar de Kid, viendo que ya estaba bien, quería divertirse. Y le tocó a la enfermera hacer de niñera esta vez._-¡Por favor, dile que deje de usar los botes de suero como pistola de agua! ¡Quién rompe paga!-_Lo que le faltaba._-

-¡Jijijijiji!-_Patty se dio por aludida ante una mirada de un Kid furioso, y salió dando brincos por la puerta._-

-Menos mal… Un momento… ¡Se ha llevado el estetoscopio! ¡Y un bote de alcohol y sosa! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Patty!-_Gritó alarmada Nygus, yendo detrás de ella._-

-¡¿Liz?-_Gritó Kid colérico._-

-¡447 con 65! ¡Por favor, no me mates!-_No lo parece, pero cada día que pasa, se supera así misma. Ya no valía el truco de "Me ha costado 188 con 88 Death Dollars." "¡Es un gasto simétrico!" Eso ya no cuela. Lástima…_-

-Cua-cua-cua…-_Se ha quedado pillado… ¡Parece un patito! Que mono…_-Cuatr-cuatroci-ci….-_Y ahora es cuando viene el tic en el ojo…_-¡Aaaaah!-_Y ahora es cuando se desmaya y empieza a babear._-Co-co-con se-se-se-senta y-y cinco…-_Tocado y hundido._-

-Oh… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-_Le miré preocupada, tocándole la cara con el dedo. Conociendo a Kid, esto le pasa muy a menudo. Aunque no sé que hacer en estas situaciones…_-¿Llamamos a Nygus?-Que curioso. _Justo al decir eso, se oyó una risa sonora y una explosión de fondo, proveniente de fuera. Creo que la enfermera va a estar ocupada un rato. Yo ahí, no me meto._-

-Nah… ¡Seguro que se le pasa! ¡¿A qué si?-_Dijo alegre Liz, agachándose y dándole palmaditas en la cara… No creo que eso funcione._-O no… Bueno, así podré utilizar la lápida que le he comprado en las rebajas de la funeraria.-_¡Liz siempre pensando en todo…!_-Así no será un gasto en vano. Menos mal que no le he dicho lo que me ha costado eso. Que se le va a hacer.-_Como algo le hubiese llegado a pasar a su hermana, probablemente ella le hubiese matado. Se había enterado de lo del altercado en la nieve cuando saltó la alarma. Justo después de que apareciese Soul y "salvase el día", llegó ella con Stein. Nunca la había visto tan asustada… Stein sin embargo, iba muy feliz y contento. Demasiado. Parecía más psicópata de lo que es en sí. Al principio me asusté. Su risa a lo lejos daba mucho miedo._-

-¡Liz…!-_Me quejé ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba sentada yo tan tranquilamente, al lado de la cama en una butaca. Nygus había hecho un análisis médico a Kid. Decía que no había peligro alguno, pero que por si acaso, lo mejor sería que se quedara en observación por hoy._-

-Es broma…-_Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto._-Puedo devolver la lápida, tiene garantía.

-¡LIZ!

-Perdón… Iré a buscar a Nygus.-_Me dijo, señalando la puerta, muy contenta._-Por cierto Maka…

-¿Eeh?-_Abrí los ojos de repente y me agarré a la butaca con las manos._-

-Gracias, por todo.-_¿¡Liz me está agradeciendo algo! ¡Ahora si que lo he visto todo! ¡Ha de ser el Apocalipsis! Sino, no me lo explico._-

-No, si yo no he hecho…-_Me saludó con la mano y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado._-Nada…-_Suspiré._-

_Apenas es de noche aún. Y tampoco he hecho los deberes. Mierda. ¡Bah, que le den a las tareas! ¡Tengo excusa! ¡No todos los días "casi" se te muere un "casi" novio delante de tus ojos! En cuanto a lo de la lápida… Es cierto. Incluso había grabado cosas en ella. No sé quien narices había sido el bestia que había traído el ataúd "perfectamente simétrico" y la lápida a juego…_

_Ponía: _

_**.Death The Kid.**_

_Hijo psicótico_

_Buen amigo_

_Probablemente Novio_

_Compañero obseso de la simetría_

_Amante del 8_

_Mal estudiante_

_¡Todos te queremos!_

_(De la manera más simétrica posible)_

… _Eso de "Probablemente Novio", hace que recupere la fe en la Humanidad. Aunque, ciertamente, pienso que cuanto más me acerco al Mundo de Kid, más problemas me acarreará en el futuro. Y aun así, no me importa. De todas formas, me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo en aquella situación. Solo de pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta. Hay una pequeña parte de mí, que quiere meterse en ese cúmulo de problemas. Estoy dividida._

_Por un rato dejé de pensar, la puerta se abrió._

-¿Liz?

-Oh, lo siento.-_Pidió disculpas agachando suavemente la cabeza._-¿Interrumpo algo? Mejor me voy…

-¡No, no, no!-_Shinigami acaba de entrar. Por lo menos se preocupa por su hijo. Ya pensaba que la daba un poco igual lo que le pasase._-¡U-usted no interrumpe nada! ¡Jejeje…!-_Lo mío no es causar buena impresión. Más bien, lo contrario. Pero así soy yo._-¡Pase, pase! Si yo ya… Me iba…-_Me gustaría quedarme, pero he de solucionar algo. El deber va primero. Sé que parece extraño. Pero eso me lo ha enseñado el borracho de mi padre… Bueno, cuando aún estaba mamá…_-

-¿Seguro?-_Ladeó la cabeza y señaló hacia mi mano._-Mmmm…-_Creo que detrás de esa máscara ha puesto una cara de perversión…_-

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no hombre no… Jejeje…-_¡¿Cuándo le he dado la mano a Kid? ¡Qué vergüenza! Me quiero morir._-Será mejor que me vaya yendo ya… Si… Hasta luego… Después… Mañana… Y eso.-_¡Por qué Dios me hizo tan retrasada! Casi me llevo por encima un estante de frascos de cristal. ¡Con lo que me ha costado seguir las órdenes de Kid para ordenarlo simétricamente! Sino, él no sé queda a gusto. Me debe ya muchos favores._-

-Maka, no me molesta, tranquila. El amor entre jóvenes… Que nostalgia… Aaaah…-_¿Qué dice? ¡¿Por qué suspira como una colegiala?_-Solo he venido haber como estaba. Quería agradecerle al chico que le ha salvado… Pero no lo encuentro. ¿Lo has visto por algún lado?-_La pregunta importante, es sí Stein no lo ha matado todavía…_-

-No, lo cierto es que a eso iba. Cuando lo encuentre le daré las gracias por usted.-_Me levanté del asiento._-

-Eres muy amable Maka, pero prefiero dárselas cuando le vea.-_Puso un dedo del guante, frente a la boca de la máscara._-

-De acuerdo. Yo, no diré nada.-_Me reí_. _Él asiento_.-

-Gracias Maka.-_Me hace tanta ilusión, ¡Qué se sepa mi nombre! Para mí, es muy importante._-

-No las de…-_La gente me agradece por algo que no he hecho… Yo no he hecho nada… Tengo que encontrar a Soul. Él es quien se lo merece. No yo._-¿Señor Shinigami, puedo preguntarle algo?-_Pregunté, bastante cortada._-

-Claro.-_Dijo con voz risueña y se sentó en la butaca, frente a un Kid seminconsciente._-Pregunta.

-Bueno, yo, quería decirle que…-_Me miró detenidamente._-Si voy a formar parte de su Mundo a partir de ahora… ¿Cree usted que podré hacer algo para ayudar? No quiero acabar siendo una carga. ¡Quiero aprender sobre lo que soy!-_Aunque sea peligroso, quiero seguir. Shinigami cambió de posición, a una más relajada. No puedo verle la cara detrás de esa máscara, pero creo que está, ¿Sonriendo?_-

-Menos mal, nunca debí pensar en que alguien como tú estaría asustado frente a una situación como esta. Perdona por haber dudado de ti, Maka.-_Ahora era yo la que miraba atenta. No sabía que tuviera tanta confianza en alguien como yo._-Sabes, podría decirte que tanto tú, como todos los demás Grigoris tienen elección de dirigir su vida como quieran, pero no voy a mentirte, la triste realidad, es ser lo que somos, tal y como hemos nacido. No sé trata de algo que elijamos. Pero, sin embargo, si tú eliges tomar el camino difícil, y enfrentarte a lo que eres de frente, tendrás toda mi ayuda posible, la de mi hijo y la del Shibusen a tu disposición. Por eso, me siento orgulloso de tu elección.-_Asintió de nuevo. Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan… Genial. Hacía mucho que nadie me elogiaba…_-

-Lo haré, muchas gracias.-_Bajé la cabeza, agradeciéndole. Y él sonrió se quedó sentado, esperando. No sin antes hacer el signo de OK con la mano… ¡Adoro a este hombre!-_

_Y me fui tan contenta a buscar al eslabón perdido de la cadena humana. Como Stein le haya vuelto a drogar con algo… Técnicamente, la que lo drogó fui yo, si. Pero inducida por Stein. ¡Yo no sabía nada del efecto secundario! De todas maneras, como le haya vuelto a hacer algo raro. ¡Los mataré a los dos! Y luego…_

-¡Aaah!-_Algo me ha rozado la espalda. Me giré rápidamente, asustada._-

-¡Aaah!-_Gritó y me señaló._-

-¡Aaah!-_Grité y le señalé._-

-¡Aaah!

-¡Aaah!-_Y así, sucesivamente…_-

-¡Aaah-

-¡Qué ya vale!-_¡Tanto gritar y señalar! ¡Parece un concurso de gritos! Me había chocado con su espalda…_-¡Estás aquí! Menos mal…-_Le observé. Está de una pieza. Salvo porque tiene el brazo izquierdo vendado. Por lo demás solo parece estar estresado._-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡La… Y… Cuando… Pero…!-_¡¿Eeh? Estresado, nervioso y asustado. No sé le entiende._-¡AAAH!-_Empezó a abrir los ojos, a mover las manos y a tirarse de los pelos… Tengo miedo, está poseído._-¡No, no, no….!-_Comenzó a morderse las uñas de la mano. Y luego a mirar de un lado a otro rápidamente, realmente asustado._-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! No…-_Me agarró por los hombros y empezó a zarandearme fuertemente._-¡Está cerca!

-Ya… Claro…-_Este está otra vez ido… Le empujé a la pared, para que me soltara. No me hacía daño, pero me está poniendo de los nervios. Y no me costó empujarle, parece un flan.-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Abrió más los ojos y se dejó caer arrastrado hasta el suelo. Emitía un sonidillo extraño… ¡No sé que era, pero le temblaba mucho la boca!-_¡Cálmate…! Inspira… Espira… Inspira…-_Paz y armonía…-_¿Qué tal?

-Bi-bien…-_ Y se supone que me lo tengo que creer. Volvió a mirar de lado a lado del pasillo…_-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-_Me agaché._-

-Me-me persigue… ¡Está por todos lados!-_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y habló nervioso a más no poder._-Por todos lados…

-¡¿Pero qué-

_Stein._

_¡¿Qué sino…? Cuando llegó con Liz lo primero que hizo fue coger a Patty y apartarla de Soul. La gritó como un poseso y esta se asustó. Para luego coger a Soul y cargarlo al hombro. A Kid le echó una ojeada y me gritó para que le cargara yo, ¡Tendrá morro el tío! Menos mal que me ayudo Liz. Patty seguía asustada detrás de su hermana, pero luego se le paso._

_Lo cierto es que fue un momento raro, a la par que épico:_

_**.Hace unas horas.**_

-¡Kid, estás bien! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo horrible, pedazo de retrasado!-_Que buenas formas tiene está mujer… Es Liz. En el fondo se preocupa, en un fondo muy hondo._-¡¿Pero qué narices le ha pasado a la camisa de Cachemira que te compre? ¡Estaba nuevecita y mírala ahora!-_Si, damos fe de ello._-¡No te vuelvo a comprar nada! ¡¿Me oyes?

-A mi no me eches la culpa…-_Dijo Kid con voz cansada mientras era señalado por Liz y sujetado por mí, ladeando la cabeza hacia el albino, que estaba siendo brutalmente aplastado por Patty._-

-¡Jijijijijiji!

-¡Qué me sueltes ya! ¡Pesada! ¡Déjame! ¡Socorro!-_Como si pudiéramos… Está perdido._-

-¡Hola niñata! Anda, ¿Si el niño mimado sigue vivo? Fascinante.-_Apareció Stein detrás de Liz. Y para no variar, fumando un cigarro. ¿Cuándo ha llegado? ¿Y por qué se ríe? ¿Por qué me pregunto cosas que no me van a responder?_-Es bastante, fascinante.-_Expulsó el humo por la boca, dirigiendo la mirada al albino aplastado. Más concretamente, hacia su brazo._-Patty, para.-_Ésta última se paró de repente al oír la voz del susodicho._-Fuera…-_Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, expulsando un ligero hilo de humo del cigarrillo._-Ya.-_Y Patty se fue a esconderse del "Malvado Profesor". Mientras, el albino, se había quedado petrificado. Tenía la cara más blanca que el pelo, Que ya es decir…_-Y tú ven aquí…

_Entonces cogió a Soul y como el que no quiere la cosa, lo cargo como un triste saco de hortalizas… El albino se intentaba zafar, pero no podía. Aunque pareciera que Stein no se estaba esforzando en absoluto, lo tenía bien agarrado._

-Esto…-_Siguió fumando del cigarrillo._-¿Me dejarías diseccionarte?-_Típico, a mi ya no me sorprende…_-Solo un poquito.

-¡Aaaaah!-_Empezó a gritar y a arañar como podía la espalda de Stein, como un gatito. Que lástima._-¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Prefiero a la loca!¡Por favor! ¡Contigo no! ¡No!-_Stein le ignoró, como suele hacer siempre con todo el Mundo._-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pues volvemos al Shibusen! ¡Andando críos incompetentes!-_Él siempre tan ¿Educado?_-

-¡Siii!-_Gritamos a la vez. Habrá que hacerle caso…_-

-No…-_Siguió intentado escapar. Pobre albino…_-

**.**_**Tiempo actual**_**.**

-Aaah…-_Suspiré._-Mira, no está.-_Abrí los brazos._-¿Quieres que mire en el pasillo?-_Asintió muchas veces._-Pues mirare…-_Dije pesadamente._-

-Espera.-_Me cogió de la manga rápidamente._-¡¿Y si te atrapa? ¡Voy contigo!-_Ya… Claro… ¿Atraparme a mí? Lo que pasa es que te da miedo que te atrape a ti. ¡No intentes hacerte el chulo ahora!_-

-Vale… Lo que sea, pero rápido.-_Le atrapé por la solapa del hombro y le arrastré. Primero fuimos a la izquierda…_- Aquí no está…-_Y luego a la derecha. Se supone que yo debería ser la que va detrás asustada, y él, el que va delante como un hombre. Se lo dejaré pasar, hay que admitir, que soy la que menos le tiene miedo a Stein en todo el Colegio._-Y aquí tampoco está. ¿Lo ves? No hay peligro.-_Ahora que me paró a pensar, ¿Dónde se ha metido este hombre? Bueno, seguro que ha visto la hora que es, y ha dado por terminado su turno. Como hace siempre, escaquearse._-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.-_Nos dirigimos a uno de los muchos bancos del pasillo. Arrastrándole, otra vez. Parece una estatua._-

-Va-vale…-_Volvió a asentir velozmente. ¡Qué nerviosismo! ¡¿Qué le habrá hecho Stein? Un momento…_-

-¿Os conocéis de algo?

-¿Eeh?

-Digo… ¿Stein… Y tú?-_Después de todo, Stein también es un Demonio._-¿Ya os habíais visto antes?-_Esto le hizo estremecerse ligeramente._-

-Si te digo la verdad… No estoy muy seguro.-_Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Eeh?_-Pero creo que si. Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué…

-Aaah…-_No puede ser… Una vez conoces a alguien como Stein, es imposible olvidarle._-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Ha vuelto? ¡¿Dónde?-_Se llevo las manos a la cabeza._-

-¡Qué no! ¡Eso no!-_Desde luego si que tiene un serio problema…_-Verás… ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Eeh?-_De repente sonó un ruido extraño, algo como: "Brgrrgr…"_-Un poco, tal vez…-_Dijo todo rojo. ¿Tal vez?_-

-Ya veo… Pues entonces, vámonos.-_Dije sonriente._-Ahora me toca a mí recompensarte. ¡Mueve el culo!-_Me levanté rauda, cogiéndole del brazo bueno._-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?-_Idiota…_-

-¡¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?-_¿En que estará pensando?_-Te estoy invitando a comer, ¿Quieres o no?-_No hemos comido nada desde esta mañana. _-

-Pues…-_Dudó sobresaltado._-

-¡Bien, vámonos!-_Sonreí. Y le volví a agarrar del brazo, en dirección a fuera. ¿Dónde he dejado el abrigo?_-

-¡E-espera!

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Maka)<strong>

-¡Está también se abre!-_Gritó alarmado. Nos está mirando la gente. Que vergüenza… ¡¿Por qué tendré que ser tan buena persona? ¡¿Por qué?_-¡¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Si, es increíble, si… No sé…-_Hombres y mujeres hacían corrillo para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo o cuchicheaban alrededor, ¡Qué cotilla es la gente, de verdad!_-¿Podemos irnos ya? Hace frío.-_Tengo la cara y los pies helados._-

-¡¿Qué clase de truco extraño es este?-_Muy bien, voy a dar marcha atrás, como si no pasara nada, mezclándome entre la muchedumbre, y voy a fingir que no le conozco._-¡Brujería!-_¡Se acabó! Enciclopedias, ¡Nunca están cuando las necesito!_-

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Deja eso ya!-_Le volví a coger del brazo y eché a correr, ¡Muy lejos de allí! No recuerdo haber corrido tanto. Por mí, hubiera corrido hasta esconderme en un lugar seguro, donde nadie me conociera. A Siberia, o por ahí._-

-¡Pe-pero-

-¡No hay peros!

_Esto había sido todo una aventura. Poco después de haber salido del Shibusen, nos encaminamos hacia el centro de la Ciudad. Lo cierto es que cuando nieva, la ciudad se vuelve mucho más bonita, de lo realmente cutre que es. Debería llamar a mi padre para decirle que voy a llegar tarde, pero seguro que aunque llegue tarde, llegaré antes que él. No tiene importancia alguna. Ya se lo había dicho a Liz antes de salir, ya lo sabrá todo el mundo._

_Quería darle agradecerle por ayudar a Kid, y así también podía averiguar un poco más sobre él y sobre "ese Mundo". Pero no pensaba que fuera tan complicado. Y es que traer un Demonio que viene del siglo en el que ni mi abuelo había nacido, al centro de la ciudad, quizá no haya sido muy buena idea… Lo estaba flipando con todo. Nunca he visto a nadie sorprenderse de tal manera cuando mira una puerta corredera del supermercado, abrirse y cerrarse sola con solo acercarte un poco. O con los coches, ¡Se quedaba embobado con todos! ¡Incluso con los perros! ¡O con las vallas publicitarias! Así, no avanzábamos._

_Decidí parar un segundo a pensar a donde debería ir exactamente. Y el parque es un buen sitio. Esta la fuente de agua que _ocupa_ 15 metros cuadrados, donde la gente, aunque no sé por qué, tira monedas, los bancos, los puestos de comida, las luces de época navideña, la hierba y los árboles cubiertos de nieve, pero sobretodo, los vendedores ambulantes, los hombres estatua, los músicos y toda esa gente que pide limosna para poder llevarse algo a la boca. Todo ese ambiente es sobrecogedor, la música, la gente, el chapoteo del agua, el sonido de la comida asándose... Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí. Que recuerdos…_

-Bueno, antes de nada, ¿Qué te gustaría comer Soul?-_Silencio._-¿Soul…?-_Mierda._-¿Dónde te has metido?-_¡Me despisto un segundo y se pierde! ¿Y ahora qué…?_-

_Di diez mil vueltas al parque, hasta que por fin le encontré._

-¿Se puede… Saber que haces… Idiota…?-_Cogí un poco de aire. Estoy cansada ya…_-¡Me has dado… Un buen susto…!-_No te pienso volver a quitar el ojo de encima, querido…_-

_Me miró, estaba junto a otro cúmulo de gente, que observaba como tocaba el piano un hombre en medio de la calle. Tocaba bastante bien, pero tenía algo de especial, ¿Era ciego? _

-¡Ah, lo siento!-_Sonrió como si nada._-Es que toca muy bien.-_Señaló al hombre de mediana edad que tanteaba con sus dedos las teclas un piano de cola, el cual hacia un gran contraste con la nieve blanca._-No he podido evitarlo…-_Pues si que le gusta la música… En fin._-

_El hombre dejó de tocar, acabó su pequeña sinfonía, dando el final con una última nota y todos los presentes aplaudimos, menos Soul, que no podía por culpa de la venda. ¡Y encima me decía que aplaudiera yo más fuerte! Pero será…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Por favor…-_Hace mucho frío y me tiemblan las piernas._-

_El pianista sacó un bastón y dio unos golpecitos con este en el suelo. Es ciego, comprobado. _

_De la nada, salió una niña pequeña con un sombrero de copa negro en las manos y se encaminó por todos lados para recoger las monedas o los billetes que la gente le ofrecía por el espectáculo. Ambos, el anciano ciego y la niña, no se veían como pobres, vestían muy bien. Que extraño._

-¡Pero si has sido tú la que me ha traído aquí!-_Me encaró._-

-Ya, pero yo solo quería encontrar un sitio para comer, ¿Lo captas?

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-_¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí!_-

-Pues no sé,-_No me apetece coger comida de un puesto, ¡Me voy a quedar helada como un cubito de hielo! ¿Es que él no tiene frío?_-¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?-_Miré por todos lados. Hay algunos restaurantes por aquí cerca._-¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

-¿Hambur-qué?-_Puso una cara de asombro. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué comen los Demonios? Espero que no sea nada malo…_-

-Déjalo…-_Seguí buscando._-¡Oh, que tal una pizza!

-¿Eing?-Ladeo la cabeza. _Y puso la misma cara extrañada de antes. ¿Tampoco sabe lo que es?_-

-Me rindo…

**-Disculpad jóvenes, ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?-**_No me había dado cuenta de que casi todo el Mundo se había marchado, solo quedábamos Soul y yo. La niña tenía el sombrero rebosante de monedas y billetes verdes. Es un buen negocio. El anciano iba vestido con un frac muy elegante y llevaba un bastón con la empuñadura de una araña. ¿Cuándo ha llegado hasta nosotros? Que silencioso._**-**

-¿Eh? No, tranquilo, solo buscábamos un lugar para cenar…-_Lo cierto es que suena como si en verdad fuese una cita. ¡No es una cita!_-

**-Aaah, ya veo…-**_Habló curioso._**-Pues, pensaba que, silo que quieren un par de enamorados es una cena romántica…-**_¿Enamo-quién? ¡¿Roma-qué?_**-Podríais visitar mi establecimiento.-**_Señaló hacia el edificio del al lado. Él tocaba el piano dentro y fuera del establecimiento, había una especie de terraza, donde la gente comí mientras escuchaba música. Parecía un lugar demasiado elegante para mí. Y el nombre del Restaurante era muy resultón… Mosquito's…_**-Hay descuento en el menú para las parejas, oferta navideña.-**_Sonrió, y seguidamente se marchó de la mano con la niña, tanteando el suelo con ese bastón, mientras la chiquilla gritaba sobre el gran dineral que habían conseguido esta noche._**-**

-Que tipo más raro… ¿No te parece?-_Pregunté a mi queridísimo acompañante, el cuál no apartaba la mirada del anciano que acababa de marcharse en dirección hacia su restaurante. Una mirada seria._-Tierra llamando a Soul, ¿Me reciben?-_Pasé una mano por delante de sus ojos._-

-¿Qué-eh?-_Cogió mi brazo de repente._-

-¿Qué te pasa?-_Se quedó pensativo._-

-Mmmm… No, nada…-_Sin soltar mi brazo se adelantó unos pasos._-¡Quiero ir allí!-_Señaló rápidamente el restaurante del anciano._-¿Entramos?

-¿Eeeh…?-_¿Y eso tan de repente?_-Bueno, no sé, si eso es lo que quieres… Además ha dicho "Oferta" y…-_Por entrar no creo que pase nada…_-

-¡Decidido entonces! ¡Vamos!-_Empezó a encaminarse hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué tanto interés?_-

-¡Un segundo! ¡Oye!-_¡¿Por qué soy yo ahora la que es arrastrada?_-

* * *

><p><strong>.<span>Ristorante Mosquito's<span>.**

_Era un lugar precioso, con su educado metre, el cual te recoge los abrigos, y sus camareros vestidos con esmoquin. A la vez era misterioso, era un poco lúgubre, siendo iluminado por unos candelabros de plata en cada mesa, y unas lámparas de araña sobre tu cabeza. ¿Cuánto costará comer en este sitio? ¡¿Dónde me he metido?_

-Maka, ¿Qué es esto?-_Dijo llevándose un trozo a la boca._-Está bueno.

-Eso… Es pan… ¿Nunca lo habías probado?-_¡No puede ser!_-

-No…-_Miró por los alrededores._-Que comida más rara tenéis los humanos…-Cogió el bote de sal y pimienta y comenzó a echarlo por la mesa y ha llevárselo a la boca, poniendo una cara muy extraña, mientras se estremecía por el sabor.-

-¡Para, deja eso!- _Se lo arrebaté de las manos. ¡¿Vaya, donde vaya con él, tiene que llamar la atención?_-¡Con eso no se juega!

-¡No estaba jugando!-_Se defendió cruzándose de brazos._-¡Y sabe raro!

-¡Tú si que eres raro!-_¡Me ha sacado la lengua!_-¿Ah sí?-Con que esas tenemos…-¡Pues toma!-_Le eché la sal y la pimienta a la cara._-

-¡Eh!-_Gritó, y lo esquivó poniéndose de pie, levantando el mantel, y haciendo que todos los platos, los panecillos, las servilletas, las velas, un jarrón con flores y la cubertería de plata volarán por los aires._-Oh oh…-_Creía que se nos iba a caer todo encima, mi cara de terror era palpable, pero, milagrosamente para ambos todo volvió a caer en su sitio por arte de magia. Incluso la gente de otras mesas empezó a aplaudir a Soul, ¡Hasta los camareros!_-Eeh… Gracias, gracias. Jejeje…-_Dijo ruborizado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Me estoy empezando a creer que en verdad es Mago._-Lo siento…

-Da igual, siéntate…-_Dije amenazante, volviendo a coger aire. ¡Casi muero! Él se volvió a sentar en su sitio._-

**-Disculpen…-**_Se acercó un camarero, extrañado y temeros._**-Ya… ¿Ya saben que van a tomar? O… ¿Desean… La carta?**

-Eehmm… Jejejeje…-_En ese momento solo podía reírme como una estúpida._-La… La carta… Por favor…

**-Aquí tienen entonces…-**_Dejó ambas cartas sobre la mesa._**-**

-¡Au!-_Gritó Soul apartando la mano. Le di un manotazo en la mano cuando intentó coger una carta._-¡Eso duele! ¡Mala persona!

-Se siente, ¡Tú quietecito!-_¡Qué ya me la has liado bastante…!_-¿Entendido?-_Se llevó la mano a la boca y me fulminó con la mirada, diciendo un murmullo tenebroso que no llegue a oír. Pero luego se cansó, y siguió jugando con un tenedor…_-Vamos a ver…-_Le eché una ojeada a la lista de precios, en concreto._-Oh, Dios, mío…-_¡¿Pero esto que es? ¡Qué yo he venido a comer, no a comprar el restaurante entero! Bueno, un día es un día. Además tengo el dinero de subvención del Shibusen. No problemo._-¿Soul, que te apetece…? ¿Carne o pescado? O mejor… ¡¿Qué haces?

-¡Esta cosa pincha, eh!-_Había cogido el tenedor y estaba agujereando el mantel…_-¿Es una especie de arma?

-¡Eso que va a ser un arma! ¡Eso es un tenedor!-_Me miró con cara de no entender nada._-Sirve para comer, no para matar.-_A ver, depende de cómo lo mires, ¡Pero este no es el caso!_-Pinchas la comida y te la llevas… A la boca…

-Aaah… Tiene sentido.-_¡Dios…! Y siguió mirándolo con interés. Por favor, que no coja el cuchillo…_-

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres comer?-_O me adelanto yo, o no avanzamos nunca._-

-No sé… ¿Qué hay?-_Dijo mientras miraba los cubiertos._-

-Pues…-_Todos los platos tenían nombres muy raros. Suerte que sé algo de Italiano… Mi padre estuvo hace poco con una._-Hay todo tipo de ensaladas y queso… De entrante podemos pedir algo de eso… Y de plato principal, hay pez espada y un pescado que no sé muy bien lo que es… De carnes hay solomillo o entrecot con salsa de setas… Con todo tipo de salsas. Medallones con espárragos. Todo aderezado con verduras y eso. Y luego están las pastas.-_¡En que hora habré dicho eso último!_-

-…-_Se le cayó el tenedor, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Tenía una cara de asombro y terror, que no podía con ella…_-

-¿Qué-qué pasa? ¡¿Qué he dicho?-_Me está asustando._-

-¿Pa-pa-pasta…?

-Si… ¿Qué pasa con la pasta? ¿Qué tiene de ma-

-¡No lo digas! ¡No digas la palabra Tabú!-_¡¿Qué que?_-¿Có-cómo podéis comeros eso? No-no… ¡Oh venga, los humanos sois seres sanguinarios!

-¡¿Cómo?-_¿Pero qué dice? Definitivamente, no entiendo nada._-¡Solo es pasta!

-¡Qué no lo digas! ¡¿Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel del Infierno?-_¡Estás loco!_-

-¡Bah, olvídalo! Te pediré un filete con algo, ¡¿De acuerdo?-_¡Haber si así se calla! ¡Yo pienso comer lo que yo quiera!_-

-¿Pero no lleva algo de…? Ya sabes…-_Puso cara de asco. ¡Y dale con la pasta!_-

-Qué no…-_Dije pesadamente._-¿Es que los Demonios odian la pasta, o qué?

-¡No, eso sería sacrilegio!-_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya estamos llamando otra vez la atención…_-¡Nadie ha de nombrar lo innombrable!

-Déjalo, ¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero saberlo!-_¡Qué estrés! Yo solo quería cenar tranquila. ¿Es mucho pedir?_-

**-Esto… ¿Qué tal, ya saben que quieren tomar?-**_¡Algo que me haga desaparecer! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí el camarero?_**-¿Se han decidido?-**_Decía con su libretita en mano, y pulsando una y otra vez el botoncito del bolígrafo._**-**

-Eeehmm…-_Cerré la carta de golpe._-Yo quiero una ensalada de pasta.

-¡Maka!-_Gritó aterrorizado._-¡No, vas a arder en el infierno!-_Le tiré la carta a la cabeza. Creo que le hecho sangre. No es grave._-A-ay…

-Perdón.-_Sonreí. Tenía que haber hecho eso antes._-

**-Aaah… Bien… ¿Y-y usted?-**_Miró al Demonio "desangrándose". La cara del camarero era apoteósica…_**-**

-A él póngale…-_¡Comida de perro!_-No sé, ¿Qué nos recomienda?

**-Mmmm… El entrecot está bastante bien.**

-Pues uno de esos.-_Volví a sonreír._-

**-¡Marchando señorita!-**_Y se fue tan contento con las cartas en la mano y la libretita, a dar el pedido al chef._**-**

-¡Esa cosa que me has pedido no tendrá algo de…! Lo que tú ya sabes…

-¿El qué, la pasta?-_Ya lo hago por fastidiar, más que otra cosa. Me gusta la cara que pone._-

-¡Maka…!

-¡Qué no, pesado!-_Me levanté del asiento._-Voy al baño un segundo. ¡No te muevas! ¿Entendido?

-No soy un perro.-_Si que lo eres. ¡Ladra para mí!_-

-¡¿Lo has entendido?

-¡Qué si!-_Dijo seguidamente, llevándose las manos a la nuca._-

-No tardo nada…

**5 Minutos después…**

_¡Qué limpios estaban los baños! Había un señora que no paraba de ofrecerme toallas… Menos mal que me ido cuando no estaba mirando._

_Cuando volví a la mesa, aunque sorprendente, ¡No se había movido! ¡Aleluya! Bueno, y la comida también estaba._

_Estaba estirando el cuello, mirando una televisión de plasma pegada a la pared._

-¿Qué haces?-_Me senté. No hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro, para mirar la televisión._-

-Es que ese señor no me deja ver.

-¿El que parece que mide dos metros diez?

-Si, ese.

-Espera un segundo…-_Cogí aire._-¡Señor, podría apartarse de ahí por favor!-_Grité a todo pulmón y el hombre se dio la vuelta. Encaminándose hacia nosotros. Quizá no tendría que haberle gritado._-

-¡Genial Maka, eres mi héroe!-_Dijo el albino con sarcasmo._-Pero ahora nos van a matar.-_Eso puede ser verdad._-

**-…-**

-Pe-perdón señor… No ha sido mi intención molestarle…-_En realidad si que lo ha sido._-Jejejeje…

**-¿Eh? Ah, no, no pasa nada.-**_Se rió._**-**

-Es que de espaldas, no le había reconocido.-_Para ser ciego, se maneja muy bien._-¿Señor… Mosquito?

**-El mismo que viste y calza. ¡Ja ja ja ja!-**_Menuda risa de ricachón aristócrata._**-El sombrero me hace un poco más alto.-**_¿Qué?_**-**

-¿A usted también le gusta Pasión de Terratenientes?-_Escupí la comida que tenía en la boca. ¡¿Eso es lo que estaba viendo? ¡¿Eso es lo que estaban echando?_-

-¡¿Soul?

-¿Qué? Yo solo pregunto.-_No lo decía por eso idiota. ¿Es que no ves que es ciego? ¡¿Y como te puede gustar eso?_-

**-Oh, ¿A ti también?-**_¡Oh Dios mío!_**-A mi me encanta, las divagaciones de Antonio Felipe de la Rosaleda y el amor imposible que le brinda Rosa María de Castro.-**_¡¿Pero como lo ve si es ciego? ¡¿Y esta telenovela la echan a todas horas o qué?_**-Tienen unos diálogos exuberantes de celos y contratiempos variados.-**…**-**

-Yo quisiera saber que va a pasar al final, resulta que en este capítulo vuelve a salir Amanda Elisabeth, que viene de viaje del país vecino.-_¡Pero no le sigas el rollo! ¡Que bien se lo sabe!_-

**-¡Claro! Entonces, seguro que encuentra al exmarido de Rosa María de Castro, y está tendrá que decirle Antonio Felipe de la Rosaleda que en realidad no es su hermano. Y entonces él tendrá que decirle a ella, que su sobrina Karina Mariana del Solar es en realidad su hija ansiada y perdida.-**_Creo que esto, ya lo he vivido antes._**-**

-Si, pero seguro que se pone de por medio Diana Belén, la exmujer de Antonio Felipe de la Rosaleda y dueña de la Mansión de éste.

**-Exacto, ¿Pero que pasará al final con la herencia de Catalina de Candice?**

-Hombre, yo creo, que aparecerán las gemelas malvadas, Estrella de Luz y Carla.

**-¿Carla?**

-Si, la que le está enseñando a Karina del Solar a manejar la espada.

**-¡Uy, como se me ha podido olvidar!-**_El viejo chochea un poco. ¡Esa Novela no hay quien la entienda!_**-Adoro al gatito que siempre está con ellas. Es tan gracioso.**

-¡Ah, si! ¡Happy! ¡Es el alma de la serie!-_Esto ya se está volviendo una cosa muy rara…_-

**-Pero sin duda, lo más importante, es que pasará con ese diario que tiene guardado Catalina de Candice…**

-¿Es ese en el que la solapa pone Dream?

**-En efecto, ese en el que solo hay una página arrancada, la página 22… Solo la pudo robar una persona…**

-Te refieres a…

**-Si, me refiero a…**

-¡¿Quién?-_¡A este paso me enganchó yo, maldita sea!_-

-¡El tatar**abuelo!-**_Gritaron ambos a la vez, un poco enfurecidos._**-**

-Vale, vale… Perdón…-_Yo mejor me dedico a comer…_-

_Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un reloj marcando la hora se hizo presente, y sin previo aviso, apareció la niña de antes…_

-¡Abuelo, es la hora!-_Gritó sonriente, agarrándose de la pierna del que parecer ser su familiar._-¡Es la hora de tocar!

**-¿Cómo, ya es la hora Ángela? ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno conversa sobre Pasión de Terratenientes! Bueno, espero volver a charlar contigo joven, volved cuando queráis, seréis bienvenidos. Ha sido un placer.-**_La niña se nos quedó mirando un rato, agarrada a la pierna de su anciano abuelo. Parecía como si nos tuviese miedo…_**-**

-¡Lo mismo digo!-_Gritó el otro tan contento._-

**-Señorita…-**_Se colocó el sombrero._**-**

-Si, hasta la próxima.-_¡Yo aquí no vuelvo!_-

**-¡Hasta pronto pues! ¡Siento haberos interrumpido la dulce velada!-**_Ya… Tampoco es que haya sido muy dulce…_**-¡Vámonos Ángela, tenemos una actuación que dar! ¡Ja ja ja ja!-**_Este señor está como una cabra._**-**

_Mientras el hombre se reía sin parar y se dirigía hacia un piano de color blanco que había en la entrada del Restaurante. La chiquilla no dejaba de mirarnos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sobretodo a Soul, parecía que le temía. Entonces a él, se le ocurrió la "gran idea" de asustarla. Se acercó a su cara y gritó…_

-¡Buuh!-_Dijo con una voz muy grave y la niña salió corriendo soltando un chillido ensordecedor._-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¡No tiene gracia! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-_Me crucé de brazos. Pobrecita…_-

-Es divertido meterse con los pobre angelitos…-_Se volvió a reír._-

-Si, lo cierto es que era muy mona, ¿Por qué la has asustado? ¡¿Y luego la mala soy yo?-_¡Si hombre!_-

-No, no es ese tipo de Ángel.-Habló, y se puso acortar el filete.-Que duro está esto… Ahora ya se habrá quedado todo frío. No tendría que haberme enrollado tanto con…

-¿Qué has dicho?-_Me quedé mirándole fijamente. La música proveniente del piano de aquel hombre, había comenzado a sonar._-

-Que no tendría que haberme enrollado en hablar tanto con ese hombre.

-¡No, eso no! ¡Antes!

-Que el filete está duro.

-¡Soul! Lo de la niña…-_Le susurré._-

-Vale, vale… No te alteres.-_¡Contigo cualquiera se altera!_-Digo que esa niña es un Ángel, de verdad. Ni más ni menos. ¿Qué misterio hay?

-Pe-pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?-_¿Así es como es un Ángel? No le veo nada de "Malvado y loco" a esa cría._-

-Lo percibo, no es difícil, uno se acostumbra.-_Dijo sin interés alguno, mientras seguía la ardua labor de cortar el trozo de carne._-En serio, esta cosa es como un trozo de hielo… ¡No se parte!

-¿Percibir?-_Le miré curiosa._-

-Si, bueno… Puede que dentro de poco tú también puedas hacerlo. ¿Por qué eres una Grigori, verdad?

-Eeehmm… Si, supongo… Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?-_Dijo extrañado._-¿Va en serio?

-Por desgracia si.-_Me reí, sin saber que responder._-

-Bueno, todo a su tiempo.-_¡Por fin alguien que me comprende!_-No tengas prisa, solo ganarás problemas.

-Mmmm… Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Es que no tiene nada de bueno.-_¿Eeh?_ Grigoris son muy importantes para poder pasar de un Mundo a otro. Están en peligro de desaparecer, puesto que la gente los caza y les obliga a ser su compañero, y si se niega se lo cargan.

-¿Entonces me quieren cazar?-_¡Yo no quiero morir!_-

-Si te descubren… Si, es lo más probable.

-Que miedo…-_Me tiemblan las manos…_-

-Deberías encontrar un compañero cuanto antes, uno que sea capaz de protegerte. Si encuentras al adecuado no hay porque tenerlo…-_Dijo bastante serio, mirando el plato de comida._-Tienes que encontrarlo antes de que comiences a manifestar tus poderes. Sino, estarás perdida.

-Gracias por los ánimos…

-¡El que avisa no es traidor!-_Sonrió._-

-Y… ¿Hay muchos más de "ellos" por aquí?-_Me siento como un agente de incógnito._-No me digas que el anciano también es un…

-¿El Viejo? Si, también es un ángel.

-¡¿No fastidies?

-Pues lo que oyes.

-¿Pero entonces son malos? ¿Y si vienen a por tí? ¿O a por mí?-_Di un manotazo en la mesa._-¡¿No estáis en guerra?-_Creo que hago demasiadas preguntas… El albino dejó de mirar el plato para observarme a mí detenidamente, y luego reírse._-

-Desde luego no tienes ni idea de nada… No alces tanto la voz, menos gritando lo de la guerra.-_Se sujetó la mano vendada y suspiró._-Aaah… Verás, no solo has de temerle a los Ángeles, los Demonios también son malos, ambos por igual. Pero no pongas en el mismo saco a todos, los hay malos, pero también los hay buenos. También hay Ángeles buenos.-_Dijo entristecido._-

-Aaah… Lo siento… Pero, ¿Entonces esos dos de antes, son buenos?

-¿Has visto el bastón del anciano?

-Si… ¿Por?

-¿Te acuerdas de la insignia de la empuñadura?-_Dijo Soul, mirando de reojo al anciano que estaba tocando el piano a sus espaldas._-¿La has visto?

-Si, era una araña. ¿Qué pasa…?

-La araña es emblema del Partido Revolucionario Anti-Demoníaco. O, P.R.A.D. El contrario al actual que preside nuestro Mundo.

-¿Y, eso es bueno?-_¡Más nombres no, por favor! Me estoy liando…_-¿No va contra los Demonios?

-Si, pero contra los malos, los mismos contra los que tienen que batallar el Shibusen.

-¿Entonces los "P.R.A.D" son buenos?

-Podría decirse que si.-_¿Podría?_-

-¿Pero el Shibusen está formado por Demonios no?-_Me lo han explicado hoy en la charla de clase._-Y ellos son Ángeles…

-Aaaah…-_Volvió a suspirar._-¿Tú no me escuchas cuando te digo que hay Ángeles buenos, cierto?

-Perdón…

-Cualquiera que vaya en contra de nuestro Rey o sus leyes, forma parte del Partido Revolucionario.

-¿Y tú eres de los buenos, no?

-No, soy un asesino psicópata. Pero voy curando gente que no conozco porque me gusta.-_Espero que eso sea sarcasmo._-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Vale, no te pases, ¡Ya lo pillo! Además, si esa niña es buena, ¡¿Por qué te has metido con ella? ¡Abusón!

-¡Yo siempre! Que sean buenos, no quiere decir que meterse con ellos no sea divertido.

-Tu lógica es aplastante.

-¿A que sí? Me hubiera gustado ser filósofo, pero estalló la guerra.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-¡Deja ya de vacilarme!-_Se rió._-¡No tiene gracia!-_Hinché los mofletes._-

-Se te va a quedar frío…

-¡No cambies de tema!-_Además, es una ensalada, ¡Que más da!_-

-¿En verdad crees, que soy malo?-_Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._-

-No, más bien solo pareces tonto.-_No tiene pinta de ser mala persona, de todos modos._-

-Que halagos me echas…

-De nada.-_Imbécil…_-

* * *

><p>"<em>La velada", por llamarlo de alguna manera, transcurrió normal, pero eso no duró mucho.<em>

-En serio, ¡¿Podrías dejar de comerte eso? Me da mucho asco…-_Se está poniendo azul._-

-¿Por qué?-_Dije secamente._-¿Qué pasa, por qué te da tanto terror que me coma la pas-

-¡No lo pronuncies!-_¡No te soporto!_-

-¡Vale! ¿Pero por qué os da tanta repulsión… Lo que tú ya sabes?

-Tampoco puedo decírtelo, no estaría bien.

-¡¿El qué?-_¡¿Es que en su Mundo es veneno, o qué?_-

-¡No puedo! ¡Deja de torturarme!-_Gritó dando un golpe en la mesa._-

-¡Yo no te estoy torturando!-_Y yo di otro golpe seco._-

**-Perdón por interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué van a querer de postre?-**_Yo creo, que el camarero ya se había acostumbrado a nosotros, y a nuestros gritos._**-**

-Eehmm… No, yo no quiero nada…-_Ahí que mantener la línea, y aquí solo hay cosas con chocolate. Aunque con lo que me estresa este de aquí al lado, me comería la carta entera._-¿Y tú que quieres?

-¿Qué es un postre? ¡¿No llevará también algo de… Lo que tú ya sabes?

-¡NO!

**-Entonces…**

-¡Tráigale cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que sea! Por favor…

**-¡Muy bien! ¡En ese caso, el Especial de Chocolate de la Casa!-**_Dijo muy contento, aplaudiendo._**-**

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y eso qué es?-_Me miró aterrorizado._-

-Pues, no lo sé…-_Habrá que esperar a ver…_-

**-¡Estupendo, vuelvo en un segundo!**

-¿Qué es eso de choco-no-sé-qué?

-Ahora lo verás…

-¿Eeh?

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de comida tenéis en "el otro Mundo"?-_¡¿Cómo es que no sabe lo qué es el Chocolate, por favor?_-

-Pues…-_Se apagaron las luces de repente, dejando solo la luz de las velas alumbrando las mesas. Para luego, aparecer de la nada todos los camareros con…_-

**-¡Aquí lo tienen, que los disfrutéis!-**_Aplaudieron y tiraron confeti… ¡¿Oh, que he hecho?_**-¡Enhorabuena!-**_Y se marcharon por donde habían venido, mientras las demás mesas aplaudían, incluso el tal Mosquito. Y las luces volvieron a encenderse._**-¡El especial, Pompeya!**

-Ma-Maka… ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?

-La verdad… Es que no tengo ni idea…-_Solo de verlo daba miedo. Era una especie de volcán gigante, pero de helado de chocolate, tenía un montón de capas de diferentes tipos de cacao y de vez en cuando había una erupción de caramelo y chocolate caliente, luego, había aldeanos hechos de caramelo fundido y arboles de fresa con nata. Era una cosa enorme, ¡No veía a Soul al otro lado de la mesa!_-¿S-Soul, es-estáis ahí?

-¡Sí! Pero tengo miedo… Creo que esta cosa me quiere comer…-_Cabeceé y logré verle con una cuchara dándole golpecitos, alejándose. Me recuerda a mí…_-

-Te lo tienes que comer tú, no él a ti. O lo que sea esta cosa de chocolate.-_Lo cierto es que era más grande que cualquier postre que hubiera visto antes, que estoy diciendo… ¡Era más grande que nosotros dos juntos! En verdad parecía que nos iba a comer, desde luego se parece a un volcán, de eso no hay duda. Una obra de arte, de arte de chocolate._-Sabes, si eres capaz de comerte esto, serás mi nuevo Dios…

-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Pero como quieres que me coma esto? ¡Tiene un color muy raro!-_Gritó asqueado._-

-Está bueno, tú pruébalo.

-Bu-bueno, si tú lo dices…-_Cogió una milésima porción de helado con la cuchara y se lo llevó a la boca. No tardó en saborearlo con una mueca extraña, tornando su cara a un color morado, y finalmente escupirlo, llevándose las manos a la lengua._-¡Qué asco!-_Gritó, estremeciéndose. Le di un vaso de agua, yo no paraba de reírme…_-

-Mira que eres…

-Estaba frío… ¡¿Cómo podéis comeros eso?-_Ya empezamos otra vez…_-¡Puagh!

-Anda, trae, dámelo a mí.-_Dije con "resignación" cogiendo una cucharita._-

-No, es mío.-_Pero será…_-

-¡Pero si no te gusta!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Es mío, haberte pedido tú uno!-_Dos helados de estos y hubiéramos acabado con diabetes…_-

-Pues dame solo un poquito, para probarlo…

-¡Qué no! ¡Es mi postre, o como se diga!

-¡Egoísta…!-_Me sacó la lengua._-

_Al final, se cansó a mitad del helado, el muy mal nacido estaba comiéndoselo aun con asco. Y tuve que comérmelo yo. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Mientras, Soul se dedicaba a jugar con los soldaditos y los aldeanos de caramelo. Luego se los comió, el caramelo si le gusta. Pero, a saber lo que cuesta esta cosa… Debe de ser muy caro, más en un sitio como este. Y mis suposiciones se hicieron realidad…_

**-La cuenta señorita…**

-Muchas gracias.-_Miré el papelito y casi me muero por falta de aire, se me paró el corazón de solo ver el precio de malditos platos. Soul empezó a abanicarme con una servilleta de tela._-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-_Dijo asustado._-

-No, nada bien…-_Dejé el papelito a un lado._-

-¿Eeh?

_Ahora lo recuerdo todo… Aunque buscara por todas partes, aunque removiera cielo y tierra en el bolso. No estaba ahí._

-Soul, acércate…-_Dije en voz bajita, haciendo el gesto con la mano._-¡No encuentro el monedero!-_Voy a ir a la cárcel, o peor, ¡Tendré que quedarme a fregar los platos!_-

-Oh, vaya.-_¡¿Cómo que "Oh, vaya"?_-Que se le va a hacer.

-Es todo culpa tuya.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Y eso por qué?

-Cuando me fui por haber oído el aviso de Alarma, te tiré el bolso. ¡Tienes tú el dinero, devuélvemelo!

-¡Yo no tengo nada tuyo!-_Le dio la vuelta a los bolsillos._-Además, no me acuerdo de eso, ¿No sería Red el que estaba contigo en ese momento?

-¡¿No me digas que se lo ha gastado todo él?

-O lo ha perdido… Pero tu opción me parece más probable.-_Mierda._-

-Pues nada, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer.-_Agarré bien el bolso, y me resigné._-¿Ves a alguien cerca?

-Ehmmm… Pues no, ¿Por?

-Estupendo.-_Le cogí de la mano fuertemente y nos dirigimos a la puerta._-¡Ha llegado la hora del SIMPA!

-¿Eeh?

**-¡Eh vosotros, alto ahí!-**_Gritó el camarero a lo lejos antes de que saliéramos por la puerta, con los abrigos en mano._**-**

_Un sitio más para añadir a la lista, de sitios a los que no podré volver a poner un pie dentro._

-¡Corre!-_Grité, apretando su mano mucho más fuerte. Creo que he cogido la mano mala. En fin. Salimos de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, y nunca mejor dicho. Ellos empezaron a perseguirnos._-

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Para, me haces daño!-_Lo siento… Ya estoy acostumbrada a hacer esto. Mi padre tiene deudas por todos lados. Es lo que tiene ser pobre, aprendes muchas cosas útiles…_-¡Auuu, para ya! ¡Hace rato que no nos siguen!

-Ah, vale.-_Paré en seco, derrapando un poco por la nieve. Soltando al albino de golpe, haciendo que este casi cayera al suelo._-

-¡Estás loca…!-_Cogimos un poco de aire._-

-¿Querías quedarte a fregar los platos?

-No…

-Pues eso.-_Me defendí, agachándome para coger más aire. Hacia mucho que no huía por salvar mi vida._-

-Podías haberme avisado, ¿No?

-Dije que era la hora del SIMPA. ¿Qué hay que entender?

-Eso en mi tierra se llama irse sin pagar.

-"Sin pagar" "SIMPA", repito, ¿Qué hay que entender?

-Ah vale, pues habérmelo explicado.

-Es que no había tiempo. Lo siento.-_Me levanté e intenté averiguar donde estábamos y como podía volver a casa…_-

-Eres muy rápida para ser una humana.-_Dijo repitiendo mis pasos._-

-¡Soy la mejor de mi clase!-_Me reí, viva yo._-¿Puedes seguir?-_Le reté._-

-No lo dudes.-_Sonrió._-

* * *

><p><em>La vuelta fue más tranquila, primero había decidido ir a buscar el monedero, en el sitio donde dejé a Red la última vez, con mi bolso. A lo mejor, al tirárselo se había caído al suelo, puesto que Soul no llevaba nada encima. Cuando volví a por mi bolso después de encontrar a Kid, no me había percatado de si seguía teniendo el monedero… No solo es el dinero, tengo todo ahí dentro, incluida la llave de estos dos.<em>

-¿Estás bien?-_Mientras íbamos de camino no hacia más que sujetarse la mano herida y quejarse de vez en cuando._-De verdad que lo siento…-_Siento algo extraño por dentro… Creo que es… Culpabilidad. Mierda._-

-Está bien… No importa, solo molesta un poco.-_Dijo algo nervioso, escondiendo la mano tras la espalda, con cara adolorida pero triunfante._-

-Mmm…

-Que no pasa nada…-_Rodó los ojos._-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Eeh? ¿El qué?

-¿Cómo que el qué?-_Me quejé. Él ladeó la cabeza._-Pues lo de salvar al chico de antes, ¿Cómo los has hecho? ¿Haces magia?

-¿Magia?-_Se rió._-No, no es magia.-_Que decepción…_-Mira,-_Sacó ambas manos al frente. La mala y la buena._-es muy sencillo. La derecha desprende la energía necesaria para curar organismos, y la izquierda acumula el daño que ha recibido el organismo dañado. Por eso se pone de ese color.

-Aammm…Increíble.

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Y se va a quedar así para siempre? Digo… La mano.-_Señalé._-

-No, bueno, depende.

-No entiendo.

-Espera…-_Paró de andar y empezó a buscar algo mirada, hasta encontrarlo._-Espera un momento.-_Corrió hasta agacharse en el suelo y coger algo de este._-

-¿Una flor?-_Pregunté, él se acercó._-

-Si, eso es lo que es.-_¿Me la va a regalar? Sería un gesto muy bonito. Qué raro que aun queden flores en esta época del año._-

-¿Y?

-Fíjate bien…-_Cogió la flor con la mano vendada y de color oscuro._-

_La flor poco a poco empezó a marchitarse y sus cenizas cayeron al suelo, mientras que la mano del Albino iba perdiendo un poco ese color negruzco._

-Sin palabras… Podías haber hecho eso con el camarero, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado problemas.-_Bromeé. Y él se enfado._-

-No voy a salvar a una persona, para luego matar a otra, no tiene mucho sentido. En todo caso lo haría al revés.-_Bufó._-¡Tche!

-Era broma… No te enfades tú ahora.-_Dije repitiendo lo que él había hecho conmigo anteriormente._-¿No me irás a hacer daño a mí, verdad?

-Quien sabe… Si me sigues sacando de quicio si.-_Sonrió._-

-Que miedo tengo…-_Ironicé.-_¿Y qué pasa sino te cargas cosas después de usar la otra mano?-_¿Se te queda de color negro?-_

-A saber…-_Evadió el tema, mirando para otro lado. No sé si está loco, o no le importa demasiado… Eso no me ha gustado mucho. Lo que me recuerda: ¡Las pastillas de Stein! No creo que pase nada… ¡Por favor que no pase nada!_-

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al lugar preciso en el que dejé a Red. Por suerte, buscando entre la nieve y helándome las manos no encontré nada. Pero luego el albino, echó una simple ojeada, ¡Y lo encontró a la primera en el suelo!_

-¡Está aquí! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien!-_Definitivamente, será un Demonio, pero sin duda alguna, es mi Ángel de la Guarda. Estaba llorando de la alegría._-¡Mi padre no podrá decir que voy por ahí perdiendo las cosas como una despistada!-_En sí, eso era lo que más me importaba. Lo de deber dinero a un Restaurante… Bah, podía vivir con ello. Ya les pagaría algún día. Si me acuerdo…_-

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-_El otro se reía sin parar ante mi actuación. Pero yo no paraba de dar brincos, ¡He vuelto a nacer!_-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes por la Mañana.<strong>_

**.Casa: Señores Nakatsukasa.**

-¡Buenos días!-_Bostecé bajando a la cocina. Hoy no he podido dormir nada, sabiendo que tengo un loco en casa… Estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado de la mía, y aún con las puertas cerradas, le oía roncar. Y es peor que verle comer…_-

_Ni siquiera he podido llamar a Maka._

**-Buenos días, tienes el desayuno en la mesa.-**_Dijo felizmente. Da gusto tener a mi madre en casa, normalmente lo hago yo o mi abuela. Pero mi abuela no sabe cocinar…_**-**

**-¡Hola cariño, buen día!-**_Dijo mi padre mientras leía el periódico sentado frente a la mesa._**-**

**-¿**_**Cómo dices nietecita**_**?-**_Se llevó una mano al oído._**-**

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ABUELA!

**-Aaah… ¿Qué te duele una muela? Vamos a tener que ir al dentista…-**_Bueno, da igual._**-**

-¿Eeeh?-_Busqué por toda la cocina._-¿Y donde está el lo…? Quiero decir, ¿Dónde está mi supuesto alumno?-_Pregunté sentándome en la silla, frente al desayuno._-¿Ya se escaquea el primer día? Mal vamos…

**-¿Black*Star? Hace rato que se ha ido al Shibusen.-**_¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¿Pero acaso sabe donde es?_**-Te ha dejado una nota. **

**-¡Hay que ver que bien friega los platos ese chico!-**_Gritó mi padre desde detrás del periódico. Todos se han unido en esta casa. ¡No hacen más que hablar bien de él desde que llegó! _**–**

_-Pues que bien…-Bebí un poco de leche y cogí la nota con una horrible caligrafía, casi me dejo los ojos intentando leerla.-_

_**Querida Maestra, **_

_**Como no me ha dejado ningún itinerario de entrenamiento, he decidido hacerlo por mi cuenta.**_

_**A primera hora, al levantarme me he recorrido la ciudad 6 veces.**_

_¿Maestra? Seré yo, supongo… ¿Itinerario de entrenamiento? Si que se lo toma en serio. Un momento… Desde que se ha levantado… A ver, si yo he conseguido dormir como a las 4 de la mañana, porque ya no se oían sus ronquidos. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Lleva corriendo desde las 4 de la mañana? ¡¿6 vueltas a la ciudad? ¡Es un monstruo!_

_**Le espero en el Shibusen, no quería despertarla, creo que sé como llegar…**_

_**Que tenga una buena mañana Maestra, estoy ansioso por saber cual será su primera pauta de combate. **_

_¿Cree que sabe como llegar? ¿Pauta de combate? ¿Que dice? Oh… La que me espera… Por lo menos me avisa, en fin. Sino me doy prisa, seré yo la que llegue tarde. _

-Que buena está la tostada, mamá.

**-¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>.Casa: Matrimonio Mary y Stein.<strong>

-Un poco de esto… Y un poco más de eso… ¡Ah, y no puedo olvidarme de eso! Claro que no. Y también esto. Si, ¡Perfecto!

-Buenos días cariño… ¿Diseccionando a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Otra vez? ¡Y anoche sé que te acostaste tarde!-_Gritó con dos cafés en las manos, vestida con un vestido de tirantes, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación._-

-No, mi amor… Esta vez no.-_Dije ordenando los papeles._-¿Dónde está el perro? No le he visto en toda la mañana.

-Escupiendo fuego a algunas pobres palomas.-_Me tendió el café._-

-Ah, hace bien.-_Esos malditos bichos con alas siempre se cagan en mi coche…_-Parece que le he adiestrado bien.

-Si, bueno… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_Preguntó con curiosidad, ojeando los papeles._-

-Nada importante… Mary, el fin del mundo se acerca para mis alumnos… ¡Y mi examen va de la mano! ¡Jajajajajaja!-_Me encanta burlarme de mis estúpidos alumnos a altas horas de la mañana. Miento, me divierte hacerlo siempre._-¡Jajajajajaja!-_Tanto fumar hace que mi risa diabólica no suene igual de bien que cuando era joven e inexperto. Tendré que dejarlo algún día. Algún día muy lejano. Quizá, cuando nazca el niño. Porque no va a ser niña. Sería muy guapa y no le podría enseñar a seguir mi profesión. La haríamos modelo y nos sacaría de pobres, ¡Pero el negocio familiar, es el negocio familiar!_-¡Jajajajajaja!

-Aaaah… Traeré tu bata…

-¿Esta almidonada correctamente?

-Si…-_Dijo a lo lejos._-Cómo a ti te gusta querido.

-Maravilloso… ¡Jajajajajaja!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Espacio Beru<strong>***: Vaya, vaya (¡Aquí no hay playa! Vaya, vaya… XD) parece ser que han aparecido dos nuevos personajillos, (Tranquilos, pronto serán sobrexplotados por mua. ^^) pronto veremos que ocurrirá con ellos. Como el simple hecho de convivir en la misma ciudad, puede llegar a meterles en el ajo. (XD)**

**Otras cosillas: La Pasta. ¿A quién no le gusta? Pues a un eslabón perdido llamado Soul. Ahora seguro que no lo entendéis muy bien, pero creedme cuando os digo que es algo que saldrá a la luz dentro de poco. Por ahora, lo dejo a vuestra fantástica y dulce imaginación. Este sin duda, es el capítulo que más me ha gustado hacer, es el segundo que tenía en mente a la hora de crear esta historia. (No tiene nada que ver con el primero. XD) Además creo que es el más largo que he escrito. (OMB*S)**

**Thank's Section****: Bueno, lo cierto es que me gustaría decir muchas cosas… (Pero sería un peñazo y no me apetece…) Sobretodo, me parece increíble que hayamos llegado a los ¡10 CAPITULOS! O.O! ¡Oh sí! ¡No quepo en mi de gozo! (SAY WHAT?) Pues eso, pero lo más alarmante, es que me sigáis soportando… ¡Os merecéis un fortísimo APLAUSO por ello! ¡Debería admiraros yo! Y creedme, lo hago. No hubiera llegado hasta aquí, (espero no acabar aquí. T.T) sino fuera porque un día os tomasteis la molestia de curiosear este locuelo Fic. Una persona sola, en sí no es nadie. Todo cobra sentido a través de los demás. ^^ Y de verdad, ¡Muchas gracias! No sé que tal os irá en la suerte, pero que conste, que por lo menos, si os sentís tristes, que sepáis que en alguna parte del Mundo, (Alguien está estornudando y se le sale un fideo por la nariz mientras come. ^^… ¡No eso no!) Habéis hecho a una personita muy feliz. ¡GRACIAS! ^^ (Bueno, ya me cayo, eso es todo. LOL.) ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**A mis pipiolos/as que me dejan un reviewcillo:**

**Niixuiix: **¡Ya sé escribir tu nombre, me lo sé de memoria! (XD) Gracias por estar siempre ahí, ¡La primera! ¡Eres increíble! Wes, es muy importante en la trama, saldrá tanto que parecerá muy sobrexplotado. ¡Si, tienes razón! (T.T) Ojalá hicieran 2ª temporada de Ao No Exorcist. ¡Cuídate!

**d34th carla m4k3nshi****: **¿Zapato con sabor a salchicha? (LOL!) Adoro tus entradas. Puede que Stein acabe contando muchos cuentos después de todo… (XD) ¡Ten cuidado con Dark! (XD) ¡Qué perro más travieso! Y muchas gracias por sacarme una sonrisa cuando leo tus Reviews, ¡Gracias! ^^

**Hoshi Miyuki: **¡Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, mi vida diaria y nocturna me consume! (Me muero… Modo fantasma: Activado.) Muchas Gracias, hermana perdida del alma. (Estrellita*) Intentaré no tardar con el siguiente. Gracias. ^-^

**Cata-Chan1: **(Eres y serás siempre la number one. XD) Me alegro de que te estén gustando todos mis Fics. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Yo soy tu Fan, no al revés! (XD) Ánimo con tu Fic de cosas locuelas y caóticas, ¡Viva _Una serie de hechos inesperados_! ¡Es muy divertido! ^.^ ¡Sigue así!

**Happy-senseii: **¡AYE, SENSEI! (XD) Ahora Happy también sale en una telenovela… (OMB*S) ¡Espero que te haya gustado nena! Only for you: ¡Thank you so much! (X3) ¡Viva, tú!

**Lightning Claire:** ¿Qué puedo decir de tí Light? ¡Ah sí! Que eres estupenda, gracias por ayudarme con las traducciones. ¡Dios te lo pagará con… Una vida plena y llena de helados como los del Restaurante de Mosquito!(?) Gracias por todo Light. Algún día, haré una estatua en tu nombre. Aun no sé que material usaré, pero lo conseguiré. (Nótese la risa maléfica.)

**Kakono No Tenshi: **¡Gracias "Angelito" de mis amores! Y por ser mi charlatán favorito. Y por que cada día me vaya pareciendo más a una marmota, también. (Bueno, eso último… No. XD) Espero que siga en pie lo de hacer un Fic juntos, ¡Creemos un monstruo! ¡Together! (LOL!) Te amo/odio, con todo mi… Esa cosa que tengo dentro que se hace llamar corazón… (XD) (Lo de Pompeya y el nombre en Alemán, va por ti. Muajajaja. XD)

**Ami V'ns: **Ami, ¡Gracias por ser mi Fan! (XD) ¡Actualiza pronto, o sino serás la culpable de que me dé un chungo de los gordos! (O.O) Para mí es muy importante que te haga reír y te entretenga, ¡Gracias Ami! (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! XD) Posdata: (¬.¬…) ¡Continua con tu maravillosa Historia! (T-T)

**Mirage Nadha: **¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que me encanta tu nombre MIrage? (LOL) Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo, ¡Aleluya! ¡Me alegro de que (a parte de los profesores que también te consumen como a mí.) estés bien! ¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias Mirage! (Si yo llego a estar en el momento en el que te noquearon… No sé si hubiera corrido la sangre… Pero mi venganza, hubiera sido terrible. ^^) ¡Cuídate mucho!

Y un Super-abrazo a** Sliper Moon. **

**Espacio: "Pasión de Terratenientes"****: ¡Lo prometido, es deuda! Aquí comienza el principio de lo que podría ser otro cliché. (Si, como el de las Neuronas. XD) Como siempre, me gusta jugar con el nombre de mis queridos reviewcillos… (Jijijijiji… Patty Style.) ¡Si queréis decirme que ponga vuestro nombre, decidlo! ¡Y si queréis que no lo use, no lo usaré! ¡Eso es to-todo amigos!**

**.****En el Próximo capítulo de V.E.M.A****.**

**Capítulo 11. **El gato callejero, el Lobo feroz. ¿Obra de teatro?

**¡Os deseo lo mejor!**

**^.^ Xau! Xau! Beru* ^.^**


	11. Special Chapter Parte I

**¡Vive en mi armario!**

**.*By Bell Star*.**

**En Italiano:**

***Bell Stelle***

**-¡Nyajajajaja! Vaya, querida prima, no dominas bien ni el inglés y te atreves con otros idiomas… ¿Es un reto? ¡Decidido, inventaré un idioma! ¡Nyajajajajaja! ¡Y lo llamaré-**

**-¡Eh! ¿Cómo te has colado aquí? ¡Fuera, fuss fuss! ¡Este es mi espacio truhán!**

**-Dejaste el Borrador abierto y… ¡Que importa, este espacio debería ser mío! ¡No salgo apenas y me tienes harto! ¡Yo soy el protagonista, el que más gusta a los lectores! ¡Soy yo! ¡YO! ¡Nyajajajaja!**

**-¡Bla, bla, y más bla! ¡La protagonista es Maka, no tú! En la última encuesta de popularidad hecha en el capítulo 100, ¡quedaste 4º! ¡Lárgate o te borro, tú ya tienes tu propio espacio! ¡Y tus grandes entradas! **

**-¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a tu Dios? ¿He cambiado sitio con Soul? ¡Oh no! Pero si yo antes era genial, en mis tiempos de juventud, cuando yo… ¡Eh! ¡Mira, por tu culpa cada día me parezco más a Excalibur! **

**-¿Y mía por qué? Además, Maka ha quedado segunda y Soul tercero. ¿A que no adivinas quien es el primero, pelo-pincho?**

**-Dime que no es el "Rayitas"…**

**-"No, es Excalibur".**

**-¡No puede ser! ¡El Apocalipsis se acerca!**

**-¡Pues claro que no! Mira que eres inocente. Es Kid.**

**-¡Peor me lo pones! ¡El fin del Mundo llama a nuestra puerta! ¡Noooo! ¡Ah! Por cierto, hay una duda que me reconcome por dentro…**

**-A ver, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Pues, ¿Cómo es que vamos por el capítulo 11 y todavía no se sabe casi nada de los personajes principales? No lo comprendo…**

**-Ah, vale, verás, eso tiene una sencilla razón existencial y es porque-**

**-¡Quisiera ser tan alto como la Luna! ¡Cómo la Luna! ¡Cómo la Luuunaaa! **

**-¿Qué puñetas haces ahora cantando?**

**-¡Ah, muy bien! Ósea, que Justin Law si puede cantar en este episodio, ¡pero yo no…! Muy bien… Já.**

**-¡Pero si tú ya has cantado antes! Déjales a los demás probar. Ah, otra cosa.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡No des Spoilers retrasado!**

**-¡Que no insultes al iluminado! Si canto, es para mi Disco en solitario y-**

**-Si bueno, se acabó.**

**-¿Qué? Un momento… No, ¡el botón de Suprimir no! ¡Nooo! No me borresjasdhakdawo…**

**-Pues eso. **

**Algunos querrán matarme, otros se alegraran de no haberme visto en mucho tiempo, sin embargo… ¡He vuelto señores/as! :)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi queridísima DarkAlizz. ¡Va por tí! ¡Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor! ¡Eres muy fuerte chica! ^^ Y a todos aquellos que han sufrido en un maldito examen ¡Sorpresa!**

**(Este capítulo será mucho más corto que los demás, y os contaré porque, sin que os de un ataque, porque me enrollo demasiado. :D Veréis, es una fácil receta de cocina, imaginaos que tenéis un cuenco, llamado Bell. Hasta ahí, bien todo verdad, bueno, pues vamos a añadirle un puñado de: "Te han quedado 3 asignaturas de las gordas esta evaluación." ¿Interesante, verdad? Pues esto no acaba aquí. Por lo que le que hemos de añadir de nuevo una pizca de: "Y tendrás que hacer muchos trabajos en Verano, a mano." Lo mezclamos, bien mezclado. Y finalmente, cuando crees que ya has acabado la receta, has de meterlo en el horno, a una temperatura de: "Y por supuesto tendrás que hacer los 4 cuadernillos de recuperación OBLIGATORIOS, sin olvidar, los 200 ejercicios de Física y Química." ¡Y listo, tenemos un Verano jodidamente jodido hasta la médula! ¿Divertido a qué si? No os metáis conmigo, si yo ya sufro yo sola. :D) En realidad, todo el capítulo en sí, constará de 3 capítulos. Y al final, habrá una sorpresa. (¡Pasadlo bien, YO NO PODRÉ!)**

**Y sobretodo, recordad que:**

"**Work it Harder, Make it Better"**

"**Do it Faster, Make Us Stronger"**

"**More than Ever, Hour After"**

"**Our Work is Never Over."**

**(Daft Punk)**

**.Capítulo 11.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Érase una vez un Mundo, que descubrió que se había convertido en un Mundo equivocado."<strong>

**(Juan José Millas)**

El gato callejero, el Lobo feroz. ¿Obra de teatro?

**(I Parte.)**

_**Reunión, II parte.**_

**(POV:¿?)**

**-Por la presente, estamos todos aquí reunidos para-**

-¡Que sí! ¡Que ya lo has repetido antes! ¡Estamos todos presentes!-_Que impaciente es…_-¡Pero si ya estás sordo, mírate! ¡Jubílate viejales! ¡Ya es hora de pasar el testigo a la siguiente generación!-_Y un tanto insoportable también._-¡Te estás haciendo viejo…! Yo no quiero decir nada.-_Miró para otro lado levantando ambos brazos. ¡Pero si ya lo ha hecho!_-

**-¿Disculpe Señor Deal?-**_Si a Red se le puede llamar "Señor"…_**-¡Yo soy todo un jovenzuelo! ¡Mis dotes de seducción todavía inspiran confianza plena a las jóvenes y dulces señoritas de este reino!-**_No hacia falta que supiéramos eso… ¡Tampoco hay que pasarse!_**-¡Solamente tengo 867 años!-**_Nada del otro mundo…_**-¡Cállese de una vez y deje de interrumpir!**

-Si claro, no te jo-

-¡Eso, callaos todos! ¡Tengo cita con el estilista en una hora! ¡Quiero llegar puntual imbéciles!-_Eh… Si. La señorita Arachne siempre, tan educada…_-Tendré que llamar a Richard y decirle que no podré llegar a mi hora.-_¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?_-

-Que te frían un paraguas "tía".-_Hablaba Red de manera inquietante, alzando el brazo y el dedo índice, con chulería. Muy sofisticado a la par que pijo. Bromeando sobre el comportamiento de los Gemelos del Diablo._-

-¡¿Richard?! ¡¿Y ese quién es?!-_Gritó su hermano Asura bastante alarmado._-¿Por qué no me has hablado de él? ¿Dónde vive, en qué trabaja? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De qué partido es? ¿Es más de playa o de montaña?-_¿Desde cuándo es tan aprensivo este joven?_-¡Dímelo, o lo descubriré por mis propios medios! ¡No volverá a trabajar en este país! ¡Contesta!-…-

_**Hacia el exterior aparentan que se odian, que no se pueden ni ver… Pero en el fondo, todo el mundo sabe que cometen relaciones impuras entre hermanos, incesto. Lucifer no puede verlo todo, pero estoy seguro de que también lo sabe. Que esos dos se quieren.**_

-¡Cállate hermano! ¡Tú no controlas mi vida, ni padre tampoco!-_Le gritaba mientras se daba aires de grandeza con ese abanico._-Espero que cuando muera padre, su reino me pertenezca a mí. Y así podré deshacerme de tí para siempre.-_Por lo menos es sincera… Creo…_-

_**Aunque, también se odian.**_

-¡Uy! ¡Pelea de "hijos de papi retrasados"! "¡Ósea que súper guay tío!"-_Gritaba Red a los mellizos de Lucifer, el cuál se encuentra muy enfermo para poder venir. Si él muere, miedo me da lo que nos depara el futuro a los Demonios, ¡Será un desastre para la sociedad!_-¡Pelea de pijos!-_Decía Red con voz infantil, dándose de manotazos al aire con Excalibur, "imitando" a los mellizos. Excalibur por supuesto se reía sin parar. Aquí todo el Mundo se odia, pero luego se divierten juntos como críos. No tiene sentido._-"¡Ains, me he roto una uña!" "¡Tendré que llamar a mi súper papi para que me de mucho dinero y así me podré comprar un Hospital para mí solo!" "¡Y que le den a los pobres, que se mueran todos, tío!"-_Da bastante miedo cuando imita de esa forma…_-

-¡Cierra la boca idiota!-_Gritaron ambos mellizos a la vez. Supongo que pueden hacerlo porque son mellizos, van siempre coordinados. Algún día alguien se cargará la mesa de tantos golpes de furia que le dan. Con lo bonita y redonda que es…_-¡Sino quieres que te cortemos la lengua! ¡Esto es un ultraje!-_Gritaron los príncipes, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo._-

-"¡Ósea tío, van a cortarme la lengua, fíjate tú!" "¡Oh, que miedo tengo!" "¡Los Maquiavélicos Súper Principitos de la Muerte me atacan!" "¡Tío!"-_De verás que asusta… Empieza a darme escalofríos._-"Ósea, sí. ¡Tío!"

**-¡¿Podríamos continuar con la reunión por favor?!-**_A Eibon se le va a saltar una vena del cuello como esto siga así. Nos matará a todos de un Eibon-Chop con ese libro gigante que tiene ahí… ¡Pero que narices, a mí que no me golpee! ¡Que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Socorro!_**-¡Oigan!**

-¿Y quién le importa la estúpida reunión, señor mío? ¡Esto se pone interesante a la par que caótico! ¡JO JO!-_Gritaba Excalibur acariciando su barba._-¿Cuándo es la hora del té? ¡Necesito un refrigerio! ¿Por qué nunca ponen canapés? ¿Qué clase de trato es este? ¡Soy un sabio, tratadme y adoradme como tal!-_Ya empezamos…_-¡Exijo un piscolabis, y lo exijo ya!

-¿Qué dices tú de té, señor mío?-_Red, o le tratas de "Tú", o le tratas de Señor, pero las dos cosas no. ¡Hay que mantener un orden, el orden es lo más importante en esta vida!_-¡Yo quiero alcohol! ¡Mucho alcohol! ¡Vayámonos todos a un Casino a gastarnos el dinero del contribuyente!-_Y otro golpe en la mesa…_-

-¿Y eso va a ayudar a que nuestro país mejore?-_Salto yo indignado._-

-No, pero será divertido. ¡No veas la de chicas monas que hay por esos lares! ¡Eh, Shinigami!-_Me guiñaba un ojo y me daba de codazos… Rodé los ojos. ¡Qué barbarie! Para mí que éste ya va borracho desde primera hora de la mañana. Que cruz… Ojalá, la próxima generación de sabios sepa llevar esta situación mejor que esta gente._-

-Oye, pues no es mal plan…-_Piensan en voz alta los gemelos._-Para un idiota como tú, está bastante bien.-_Insultan, a lo cual Red ignora como bien sabe._-

-¡Uy, Señor mío! En que cosas piensa usted… Aunque unas mozas en este momento… No me vendrían nada mal…-_No, si tú eres bala del mismo cañón…_-¡JO JO!

-¡Ahí te he visto Excalibur!-_Le acusó señalándole divertido._-¡Como te veo todos los santos días que tenemos reunión, echándote Whisky o vodka en tu "té"! ¡Shi shi shi!

-¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras indignas!-_¡Oh, por Belcebú!_-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-_Pero si lo sabemos todos._-Es usted muy observador señor Fred…-_¡Se llama Red!_-

-Que te den.-_Y así concluye parte de la discusión._-

-Beggin, beggin you! Put your loving hand out baby! Beggin, beggin you! Put your loving hand out darling!-_¿__Y ahora que hace éste cantando? __Este Law…_-

-¡Me gusta esa canción!-_¿Es que Red no puede dejar de gritar ni 5 minutos? ¡Por las barbas de Satanás, Rey entre los diablos!_-

-Si, a mí también. Me recuerda a mis tiempos mozos. ¡Qué tiempos! ¡Que rebeldía, que Juventud!-_¡Oh no, otra vez no!_-Nana naaaa Darling…-_Lo que faltaba, ¡otro cantando! Que dolor de cabeza._-

-¡Silencio, ya está bien todos! ¡Un poco de seriedad!-_Pone orden por fin, el bueno de nuestro consejero. ¿Qué haríamos sin él…?_-

-¡Perdón!-_Gritan todos al unísono. Aunque ninguno lo siente de verdad. Pero el consejero, de todos los presentes, es el que más respeto infunde hacia todo el mundo._-

-No me arrepiento de nada.-_Dice Red levantando el dedo índice… Sigo pensando que esta ebrio hasta las trancas._-

-Lo sabemos Red, lo sabemos…-_Dice el consejero, pesadamente. Agotado._-

-Evans… ¡Tú siempre cortando el rollo!-_Grita, frunciendo el ceño indignado. Pobre mesa vapuleada…_-Algún día me vengaré de ti. ¡Shi shi shi!

**-Bien… ¡Gracias Soul!-**_El consejero asiente._**-Alabado sea el Señor, ¡Comencemos con los votos!**

-Joder…

**-¡Señor Red!**

_No, otra vez no, por favor…_

* * *

><p><strong>(POV: Shinigami)<strong>

**Noche del Lunes.**

-¿Se encuentra bien padre?-_Pregunta mi hijo intentado incorporarse en la cama._-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Sólo estaba recordando mis viejos tiempos…-_Por poco me quedo dormido… Tengo tantos años, que si uno intenta recordarlo todo..._-¿Y tú como estas? Menudo susto me has dado, pensaba que te había pasado algo serio.-_Me entristecí un poco debajo de la máscara._-

-No ha sido para tanto, quiero decir…-_Parecía un poco confundido, frunció el ceño, un tanto desubicado._-No me hubiera pasado nada de todos modos.-_Dice mientras se estira poco a poco._-No puedo morir.

-Ya lo sé, pero ha sido peligroso, me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado si no te es molestia hijo.

-No es ninguna molestia.-_Bostezaba. Menos mal que no se ha visto al espejo, con la gran pasión que tiene sobre la simetría, con esos pelos tan alborotados. No quiero estar aquí cuando ocurra._-

Tuviste suerte de que Evans llegase aquí hace poco…-_Es el único que tiene ese poder, después de todo._-Hubiese sido muy complicado deshacer el daño ocasionado, aun siendo un Shinigami, tienes que tener más cuidado.-_La sangre que le ha sacado Stein hace poco tenía restos de una sustancia viscosa y negra..._-

-Lo sé, lo siento.-_Asintió pesadamente._-Me pilló desprevenido. Nunca había visto nada igual padre.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?-_Patty era la única que estaba contigo cuando ocurrió y sólo conseguí sacarle algo de: "¡Y luego fium y después plash y rash, y pium! ¡Jijijijiji! Quiero una jirafa."_-

-Pues…-_Dudó por un momento en si contestar o no. Que intrigado me tienen._-Fue algo que no veíamos desde hace mucho tiempo…-_Volvió a fruncir el ceño de nuevo, con una cara un tanto compungida. ¿Mucho tiempo?_-

-¿Un cobrador de hacienda?-_No sé que puede ser._-¿Un mariachi?-_Intentó sujetar a mi hijo por la espalda, casi se cae de la impresión. ¿Qué he dicho?_-¡Un Unicornio!

-¡Qué no! ¡Padre, eso no!-_Gritó golpeándose suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano._-

-¿Entonces qué?-_Ladeo la cabeza, con una ceja alzada._-

-¡Un Ángel Caído!-_Gritó, tapándose la boca con las manos seguidamente._-

-Un… ¿Un Ángel Caído?-_Me quedé de piedra por un momento. Bendita sea la máscara que tapa aquellos rasgos que no quiero mostrar._-Oh, era eso… Claro.-_ No puede ser, no puede…_-

-Perdón…-_Bajaba Kid la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en las sábanas blancas._-Lo siento, perdóneme. No debería haber dicho eso, yo-

-Da igual, no pasa nada.-_Dijo de manera cortante, no quiero seguir con esta conversación. Es un tanto incómoda. No todavía. Aún después de 10 años no estoy preparado._-¿Era sólo uno?-_Dime que sólo fue uno._-

-Eran dos, una chica, creo… Si, una chica y su compañero.

-¿Su compañero?-_Los Ángeles Caídos no tiene compañeros, trabajan solos. No quieren a nadie y nadie les quiere a ellos. Son como una peste._-

"_**Como la peste que se llevo a mi esposa."**_

-Eso he dicho. A mi también me extraño bastante. Sinceramente bajé mucho mis defensas, tengo que trabajar más duro a partir de ahora, con Liz y Patty… Con todo.-_Me comentaba nervioso, apretando los dientes unos con otros._-

-Has hecho lo que has podido, ahora lo importante es mantenerse alerta, y vivir al día de lo que ocurre al otro lado, no te sobre esfuerces.-_Le puse ambas manos sobre los hombros, para mantener la simetría y todo esa parafernalia, sino lo hago así, se pone histérico a más no poder. No pienso estropearlo para un momento padre-hijo que tengo._-Ya nos encargaremos del resto cuando estemos todos preparados.-_"Todo ha de seguir un orden establecido."_-

-Lo sé…-_Me apartó poco a poco con el brazo. Sentándose más cómodamente en el filo de la cama._-Y encima justo ahora, con todo lo que está pasando. Todo se está complicando.-_Decía en voz baja, redimiéndose. No es que mantengamos muchas conversaciones juntos, mayormente culpa de sus obsesiones extravagantes hacia la simetría, pero a veces no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido, y de que cada vez me alejo más y más de él._-

"_**Ya no es ningún niño."**_

-De todas formas…-_Cerró los ojos, pensativo._-

-¿Qué ocurre?-_Nos dirigimos la mirada el uno al otro. Ambos ojos de color ámbar frente a frente._-

-¡¿Cómo es que Evans sigue vivo?! ¡Pensé que había muerto!-_Gritó alterado._-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha llegado? ¿Tan sencillo es colarse en nuestro territorio?-_Preguntó confundido._-¿Cómo está mi pelo? ¡Necesito un espejo, urgente! ¡Aaah!-_Me agarró del cuello con fuerza… Allá vamos otra vez…_-¡Deprisa!

-Cálmate hijo, cálmate, tranquilo…-_Me zafé del agarré. ¡Qué fuerza tiene!_-Ya paso…-_Decía tranquilizadoramente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda._-Vayamos de uno en uno, ¿de acuerdo?-_Sino, no saldré vivo de esto._-

"_**Solo un Shinigami, puede matar a otro Shinigami."**_

"_**Una vida, por otra vida."**_

-Ejem, ejem…-_Carraspeó, llevándose la el puño a la boca, calmándose.-_Perdón.

-No importa.-_Ya estoy acostumbrado._-No sé donde hay un espejo, pero si puedo responderte aquello que quieras saber.-_Sonreí tras mi máscara. No me vendría mal un trozo de tarta en este momento… Con sus pastitas, y el café calentito y rebosante de espuma de leche y… ¿De qué estábamos hablando? ¡Ah sí!_-

-Entonces…-_Frunció el ceño, un poco confuso. Pero a la vez con intriga, esa media sonrisa, igualita a la de su madre… Me estoy yendo del tema en cuestión. Hoy me siento sentimental, tengo mis derechos. Jopelines._-

-Si, bueno,-_Está vez, tosí yo. Dejando atrás ese momento incómodo y fraternal._-Evans, si Evans… Evans.

-Si.

-En efecto.-_¿Y como empiezo? Un padre no ha de tener secretos con su hijo._-

-¡Padre!-_Gritó enfadado. Por poco se levanta de golpe. Se va a hacer daño…_-

-No te esfuerces demasiado…-_Dije pesadamente._-

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.-_Hijo, menos mal que aún no te has visto en el espejo…_-No se desvíe del tema padre, siempre hace lo mismo…-_Frunció el ceño, mirándome con frustración en los ojos, negando con la cabeza a ambos lados. ¿Yo? Por favor. Yo no hago eso… Bueno, pero solo a veces. No, lo cierto es que tiene razón._-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió realmente?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… No te impacientes.-_Me acomodé en el asiento. Esta cosa de plástico es bastante incómoda. Bastante muy incómoda, el trasero se me sale un poco del borde del taburete._-Bueno, todo comenzó una fría y oscura tarde de Invierno, vamos, que yo recuerde era por la tarde, porque en el mundo de los espíritus las estaciones son diferentes y el clima, y… Bueno, no estoy seguro, porque como yo no puedo moverme de aquí, por ciertas razones que tú ya sabes…-_Hice comillas con los dedos. No sé por qué, pero mi hijo no cambiaba de expresión, parecía que ambos jugábamos al Poker._-Pero lo sé por los Agentes Especiales que enviamos al Mundo de-

-¡Padre!-_Oh, me ha vuelto a pasar… Es culpa de ese chico con pelos de desubicado, me pregunto como se habrá escapado…_-¿Puede ir al problema en cuestión? E-vans.-_Dijo letra por letra, cansado, llevándose una mano a la frente, maldiciendo, dándose un golpe. Otra vez… Esta vez fuerte… Será mejor que empiece ya… Sí, será lo mejor…_-

-Bueno, si, si, la cuestión es que hace unos pocos días, envié a uno de nuestros mejores agentes del Shibusen, para seguirle la pista a Evans…

-Un espía vamos.-_No es porque sea mi hijo, ¡pero que listo es!_-

-En efecto.-_Junte ambas manos, poniéndome serio. Mientras que en a cara de mi hijo se notaba un aire de atención… O de sueño, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro…_-Quería saber en que líos se andaba metiendo ese chico. Últimamente, se oía entre las más famosas ciudades que Evans había vuelto. Lo más interesante de todo, es que por algún casual estaba rondando los Casinos de todos los continentes cercanos a la tierra de los Demonios, apostando una gran cantidad de dinero negro.-_Más bien, parecía que estaba haciendo un absurdo recorrido turístico…_-

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él…-_¡Estúpido Red, arde en el infierno con Belcebú!_-

-¿Padre se encuentra bien?-_Titubeó alzando una ceja._-

-Eh, si, si… No pasa nada…-_Me aclaré la garganta._-De todos modos, esa es una de las razones por las que le seguimos la pista. Creemos según los informes, que no andaba haciendo nada bueno.-_Alguna razón ha de tener._-¿Que ocurre?-_Pregunté indirectamente._-Que si nosotros lo sabíamos, Asura también.

-¿Y entonces?-_Definitivo, lo que veo es atención en sus ojos. No me he equivocado._-Oí que capturaron a Evans, pero no sé nada más.-_Las noticias vuelan._ _¿Si quería saberlo por que no me ha preguntado a mí? Supongo que últimamente ando muy atareado… No tengo perdón. Y nunca lo tendré.-_

-Así es, muchos de los soldados de Asura, frecuentaban los mismos lugares tan extrovertidos que visitaba nuestro amigo Evans,-_Y no es de extrañar._-se dieron cuenta de ello y no tardaron en rendirle méritos al Rey. Asura, aprovechándose de la situación aumento el número de guardias en el centro de cada ciudad y Evans no pudo defenderse de todos ellos.

-Lo sabía… ¿Pero como consiguió escapar? ¿Y como ha llegado hasta nosotros?-_Se cruzó de piernas igual que un indio, quizá para estar más cómodo, quizá mantener la simetría. Probablemente lo segundo._-Iban a ejecutarlo en la horca…

-Conseguimos contactar con él, hace mucho tiempo.-_Maldito seas, Red…_-Y le invitamos a unirse a nosotros en caso de que corriese peligro alguno. En cuanto a como consiguió salir de allí, si te soy sincero… No tengo ni idea.-_Es la verdad._-Habrá que preguntárselo a él.-_Kid asintió levemente. ¿Qué otra opción nos queda sino?_-

-Pero… Si el ejército de Asura… Si lo ángeles encuentran a Evans…-_Empezó a comentar, sin antes ser interrumpido._-

**-¡Estaremos bastante jodidos!-**_Estupendo, gracias por "suavizar un poco la situación". Siempre igual._**-O muertos, mejor, muertos.-**_Abrió la puerta de golpe, la cual acababan de arreglar… Fumando un cigarrillo. ¡Aquí no se puede fumar, hay que mantener un orden! ¡Todas las cosas tienen un orden existencial!_**-**

-¿Stein? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-_Pregunté suspirando por lo bajo, era una pregunta absurda. Pero lo que más me inquietaba esa aguja gigante que tenía en una de sus manos, de la cual salía un liquidillo extraño cuando la apretaba. Suerte que nadie ve lo blanco que estoy en este momento._-

**-Trabajo aquí, muy a mi pesar.-**_Ya…_**-¿Acaso me ha despedido?-**_Se reía, mientras daba una calada al cigarro, adentrándose lentamente hacia la camilla._**-**

-¿Acaso quieres que te despidan?-_Repitió Kid rodando los ojos. No bajaba la guardia, fijando la mirada en aquella aguja._-

**-Vacaciones gratis…-**_Levantaba los hombros Stein, con el cigarro en la boca._**-Como odio a esos críos. Malditas bestias inmundas…-**_Nunca comprenderé porque le di este trabajo… Bueno, tampoco es que sirviera para hacer otra cosa._**-**

-De todos modos… ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, Doctor Stein?-_Pregunté, de manera un tanto cansada, estoy harto de que me arruinen los momentos padre-hijo, es complicado crearlos. Y los demás insisten en destrozarlos siempre, ¡Así no hay quien haga de padre!_-

**-¿Eh, yo? Bueno…-**_Se rascaba la cabeza confundido… Suerte que se rasca la cabeza con la mano libre, si se la llega a rascar con la aguja tenemos una desgracia… Como ocurrió con el tornillo, que tiempos aquellos._**-La verdad,-**_Comenzaba, cerrando y abriendo la mano poco a poco, haciendo que el líquido viscoso saliera de la aguja._**-estaba buscando a mi conejillo de Indias, para probar una cosa nueva que tengo en mente…-**_Sonrío, mirando la jeringa con parsimonia. En que cosas sucias estará pensando este hombre…_**-**

-¿Tu qué?-_Preguntaba Kid extrañado, mientras se colocaba simétricamente en posición-indio, igual que antes, sobre las sábanas. Muy mal hijo, no debiste preguntar…_-

**-Mi conejito…-**_Decía alargando las sílabas una tras otra. Moviendo el cuello, haciéndolo sonar ligeramente, de lado a lado. Con los ojos escondidos detrás de esas gafas._**-Mi conejito blanco.-**_Evans… Pobre alma cándida._**-Tenía prisa, como el de Alicia. Se ha ido, no lo encuentro.-**_Se reía. ¿Habrá vuelto a fumar Marihuana en el colegio? Espero que no. Le tengo dicho que no compré a los alumnos. Este hombre nunca me hace caso._**-¿Le habéis visto?**

-Nosotros no hemos visto a ningún roedor…-_Decía yo mismo, pensativo e inocente. Me apetece tarta…_-

-Ah… Olvídalo.-_Negaba Kid con la cabeza._-Para qué habré preguntado…-_Por lo menos lo admites hijo, eso ya es algo._-

**-Un día te contaré ese cuento Kid, se me da muy bien, ya verás, ¡te va a encantar!-**_Ya me encargaré yo de que eso no suceda… Debería soltar esa jeringuilla, tiene una pinta de drogadicto ahora mismo… Va a ocurrir una desgracia._**-¡Jajajajaja!-**_Se carcajeaba a más no poder, lo raro es que no esté fumando, le gusta variar._**-**

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un cuentacuentos Profesor Stein?-_Se reía Kid, mientras el aludido se acercaba más y más hacia nosotros._-

**-Estás hoy muy preguntón, Kid, muy preguntón…-**_Decía de manera intrigante, señalando con la jeringa a mi querido hijo. Pero lo que más me ha alarmado… ¡Ha dicho bien su nombre!_**-Eso son cosas mía…-**_Decía mirando hacia otro lado. Hacia el suelo. Ya había llegado hasta nosotros, frente a mí, a la derecha de Kid._**-**

-Bueno, ya que vas a ser padre, deberías ir aprendiendo, ¿No crees?-_Levantaba Kid ambas cejas, manteniendo la simetría._-

**-¡Eh! ¿Y tú cómo narices sabes eso niño rayas?-**_Ya decía yo que estaba actuando muy extraño… Menos mal que ha vuelto._**-**

-¿Qué como lo sé? ¡Si lo sabe todo el Mundo!-_Eso es cierto, es más, Marie me lo dijo ayer, 6 veces._-No entiendo porque lo mantenéis en "secreto".

**-Ah eso…-**_Llevaba Stein su cuello hacia atrás, derrotado._-Bueno, da igual, _ya hablaremos.-Decía fulminando a Kid con la mirada.__**-**_**Pero ahora que lo mencionas,-**_Se llevaba una mano al mentón, la de la jeringa…_**-es cierto, voy a tener que repasar los cuentos que le leía al conejo…-**_¿Qué conejo ni que ocho cuartos?_**-Bah, ya me acordaré.-**_Le quitaba importancia._**-**

-¿Por cierto Stein, ya sabes que va a ser?-_Preguntaba cambiando el asunto en cuestión._-

-Seguro que de este hombre lo único que puede salir es un Ogro o un Robot del Mal…-_Me susurraba Kid, tapándose la boca. Suerte que no se me ve la cara, me estoy riendo demasiado._-

**-¡Lo he oído niño de rayas!-**_Señalaba Stein de nuevo con la jeringa, mientras Kid levantaba los brazos a modo de Paz._**-Bueno, me da igual. Vamos, yo creo que nacerá humano… Espero…-**_Aunque suene raro, no me extraña en absoluto, ya que Marie ha tenido una serie de novios indescriptibles desde que la conozco, empezando por Stein y acabando con un retrete…_**-Será un niño perfecto, guapo como su padre, listo como su padre, fuerte como su padre, ágil como su padre, científico como su padre,-**_¿Y algo de su madre no va a tener siquiera? Pobre criatura la que le espera… ¿Y por qué está tan seguro de que será niño?_**-le encantará diseccionar como su padre, y odiará las palomas-**

-Como su padre, lo hemos pillado, lo hemos pillado…-_Calmaba Kid la interminable charla de Stein._-

**-Bueno, eso, puede que de Marie… Sacará la torpeza de su madre.-**_"Mira tú por donde."_**-Nadie es perfecto, que se le va a hacer.-**_A mí me lo vas a contar. De repente me mira Kid… ¿No lo he dicho en voz el alta verdad? Oh oh…_**-Ah, por cierto Kid, he venido… A preguntarte una cosa, un pequeño favor…-**_Ese tono no me gusta nada, y yo entiendo de tonos._**-**

-¿E-el qué?-_Agarró con fuerza la sábana, llevándosela hacia arriba, hasta taparse la mitad de la cara, dejando los ojos y la nariz. Me recuerda a cuando era más pequeño, no se da cuenta pero hace muchas cosas así, otras no son tan adorables…_-¿Qué quieres?-_Volvió a la normalidad, frunciendo el ceño._-

**-Bueno verás…-**_Acercó ligeramente la jeringuilla hacia nosotros. Sentí una gota de sudor caer de la frente Kid._**-Yo quería "probar" una cierto experimento en cierta persona…-**_Vaya, ¿el aire se ha vuelto más frío?_**-Pero al parecer, no soy capaz de encontrar a **_**esa persona, así que había pensado en probarlo conti…-**__No hacía falta que acabará la frase, Kid ya estaba en la puerta dejando una silueta que desaparecía poco a poco sobre la cama, mientras yo seguía un poco pasmado…__**-**_

-¡No me cogerás con vida! ¡Antes prefiero ser asimétrico!-_Señaló, y se fue gritando a más no poder, jadeando, mientras Stein sonreía de manera divertida, para que engañarnos, de manera psicópata, apretando la jeringa una y otra vez._-

**-Eso ya lo veremos, ¡vuelve aquí! ¡Esto es por el bien de la ciencia! ¡Sacrifícate!-**_Stein comenzó a perseguirlo por los pasillos, hay momentos en los que dudo si en realidad es un Shinigami o no, da demasiada… Tesitura…_**-**

-¡Nunca! ¡Socorro!-_Le estaba ganando terreno a Stein, mi hijo es rápido. Aparte, de que es complicado correr con bata, punto para Kid. Lástima que eso no durara mucho, tiene sus cosas buenas, pero también tiene sus defectos. Y es que un espejo tuvo que cruzarse en su camino, y claro. Paso lo que paso…_-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mi pelo!-_Gimoteaba palpándose una y otra vez la cabeza._-¡Mi cara! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Soy un cerdo asimétrico!-Se tiró al suelo, primero de rodillas, luego espachurrado, con una posición curiosa, maldiciendo y llorando, golpeando el suelo sin desdén. _Stein al principio fue bueno, o estaba descolocado porque no lo entendía, poniendo una cara extraña y apretándose el tornillo sin fin alguno._-¡ASIMÉTRICO!-_Entonces echó a correr, aún más veloz que antes, levantando el polvo del suelo en cada pisada._-

**-¡No puedes huir de mí Kid! ¡La tierra es redonda!-**_Y por fin Stein, volviendo a ser él mismo, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y siguió la pista de Kid, persiguiéndole de nuevo por toda la sala. Fumando, corriendo y con la jeringa casi sin líquido en las manos. Un show, todo un Show comediante._**-¡Ven aquí, cobarde!-**_Gritaba entre calada y calada… Yo prefiero no meterme, no me incumbe, mi hijo se las apaña solo, ya es mayorcito, y además no me gustan las agujas, punto._**-**

-¡No! ¡No valgo nada! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡No quiero ser más asimétrico! ¡Patty, ayúdame!-_Entre tanta carrera, apareció la pequeña de las rubias, la simplona. Hurgándose la nariz, por lo que se ve._-¡Sálvame Patty, te comprare caramelos!-_Suplicaba Kid escondiéndose detrás de Patty cual perro asustado. Estos niños de hoy en día…_-

-¿Eh? Kid, la Jirafa ha muerto. ¿A qué jugáis? ¡Yo quiero caramelos!-_Decía sonriente, con unas cuantas babas en la boca, era un poco asquerosillo._-¡Jijijijiji! Caramelos…

-¡Si bueno, lo que sea! ¡Tú transfórmate en pistola!-_¿Cómo? ¡Oh no, el Colegio! ¡Mi colegio!_-

-¡Vaaaaleeee!-_Se reía la rubia obedientemente, pasando de chica tonta a una peligrosa arma, totalmente simétrica, hasta llegar a las manos de Kid, a ambas manos, para que quede simétrico._-

_Mientras, Stein llegaba por el otro lado, raudo y veloz, pero con el cigarro en la boca._

-¡Eh, Niño-Rayas! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Usar armas es trampas!-_Gritó Stein a ambos, parándose en seco a unos pocos metros, apuntando con la jeringa. Sabía que mi hijo podía defenderse, bueno no, pero ha salido, ¿bien…? Técnicamente, la jeringuilla se considera un arma blanca, ¿o no? Ni idea, pero me apetece tarta, ¿dónde puede haber un poco?_-¡Tramposo!

_Salí de aquella habitación aburrida, a paso lento, oyendo de fondo a varios idiotas gritar y reírse, eso último probablemente fue de Patty; varios disparos y un Stein corriendo cual atleta de los 100 metros lisos en mi propia dirección, huyendo de los disparos igual que un zorro huye de una escopeta._

**-¡Bueno, si eso ya nos vemos mañana!-**_Me dijo, huyendo tras una puerta de salida._**-¡Adiós señor Shinigami!-**_Si claro, la cuestión es salir antes de que acabe tu jornada._**-**

-Adiosito Profesor…-_Seguí mi camino, dejando atrás a la querida Patty, criticando a mi hijo, el cual se encontraba tirado de nuevo en el suelo, maldiciendo su propia existencia… Cosas del día a día, normalidad, dulce y plácida normalidad._-

-¡Jijijijijijiji! ¡Pieza de mierda! Jijijijijiji…

-¡Un cerdo! ¡Un cerdo es lo que soy!

-Creo, que por fin podré sentarme…-_Pero no fue así, algo más debía perturbar mi silencio._-

-¿Señor Shinigami?-_Preguntó altanera, sonriente y muy dulce. Quiere algo, dinero, es lo más seguro. Seguro que es dinero. Otra vez._-

-¿Dime Liz? ¿Qué ocurre?-_¿Qué ocurre ahora?_-

-Verá… Hay un pequeño problema…-_Empezó, jugando con sus dedos entretenida. Con su manicura perfecta. ¡Como brillan…!_-

-No me digas más, nos han vuelto a amenazar los del DeathBank, ¿verdad?-_Con todo lo que gasta esta chica, debo una deuda millonaria, suerte que puedo obtener todo el dinero que quería, pero tampoco pienso ir por ahí regalándolo al primero que se me cruce, ¡son un Demonio, maldita sea!_-

"_**Eso atraería muchas sospechas…"**_

-No exactamente…-_Respondía con una cara confusa, plasmada en ella algo de desaprobación._-

-¿Entonces son los del Juzgado? ¿Han vuelto a acusar a Patty de robo y premeditación?-_Otra vez no…_-

-Bueno sí, ha incendiado un juzgado, varios letrados y ha agredido a un policía, pero eso no tiene importancia, es otra historia.-_¿Cómo dices?_-

-¿Pues entonces que ha pasado?-_Estoy confuso, me he quedado sin opciones._-

-Verá, son los de la corona de flores de Kid, no admiten devoluciones…-_Oh vaya… ¡Esta mujer tenía que comprar tantas cosas! Sabe perfectamente que un Shinigami no puede morir tan fácilmente, y aun así… En fin. Adolescentes. ¿Desde cuando Liz hace trabajos de Secretaría?_-¿La tiró? ¿A lo mejor puedo hacer vudú con ella?-_Se llevó un dedo a sus labios rosa pasión. Si, entiendo de rosas._-

-¿Qué?

-Nada, da igual.

-Pues no sé… Tirarla… No, regálasela a alguien…

-Pero, ¿a quién?-_Me miró con extrañeza._-

-Eh… Pues, déjame ver…-_Hice memoria durante unos segundos._-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Regálasela a la nueva profesora!

-¿La que acaba de tener un hijo?-_Preguntó con inquietud._-

-Si, esa…-_No soy muy bueno para los nombres. Nadie aquí lo es, tengo excusa._-

-Pero, señor…-_¿Y ahora que pasa?_-Es una corona fúnebre, de muertos y eso, no sé yo si eso es lo que se les regala a las madres primerizas…-_Ladeó la cabeza._-

-Bueno, no importa, eso es lo de menos, el detalle es lo que cuenta. ¡Tú ponle algunos globos y un lacito rosa y como nuevo!-_Dando por finalizada la conversación, de dirigí de nuevo hacia mi acogedor despacho. ¡Tarta, allá voy!_-Ah, y por cierto, borra también lo de "Descanse en Paz", por si acaso.-_¡Hay gente muy tiquismiquis en este mundo!_-¡Hasta lueguito Liz!-_Me despedía por fin, sin embargo, ella seguía mis pasos como un perrito faldero, como un lapa, no se separa._-

-Espere un segundo por favor, Señor Shinigami, eso no es todo…

-¿Y ahora que ocurre?-_Respondí con pesadez, y un tanto malhumorado. No doy para tantos disgustos._-Si es por el color, coge el verde, sirve tanto para chicos como chicas. Eres tú la que sabe de moda Liz.-_Eso es cierto. También el amarillo, pero el verde es mejor._-

-No, no, no señor, no es por eso, es que hay otro pequeño problema.-_Dijo enfatizando en el "pequeño"._-

-¿Cómo de pequeño?-_Cuando suele decir "pequeño", suele ir acompañado de "gran gasto". ¡Lo sabía!_-

-Pues.. Como del Presidente de Japón, esta al otro lado de la línea.-_Me percaté de que llevaba un teléfono en mano y… Un momento… ¡¿Qué?!_-

-¿Qué quiere el Presidente de Japón?-¿_No querrá que le resuelva otra vez la crisis, verdad? Esto cansa._-

-¡Pues "japonear"! ¡Yo que sé! ¡Fue un accidente!-_¿Qué accidente? ¿¡Qué dices!?_-

-¿Llamaste al presidente de Japón?

-¡Y yo que sé, a veces mando tantos mensajes a tantos contactos, tan rápido, que hacen una cadena infinita! Y… Y… ¡Le habrá llegado a cualquiera la invitación para el funeral de Kid!

-Oh Dios mío…-_Genial, ahora tendré que dar millones de explicaciones… "Seguro que eso no llama la atención." "¡En absoluto!" ¿Liz, en que estarías pensando? Bueno… Si pensaras ya sería un gran logro._-No aguanto a esta gente.-_Me quejé. ¡Harto me tienen!_-

-Lo siento mucho señor…-_Pidió perdón apenada, bajando la cabeza, a modo de respeto._-

-No te preocupes… Todo se solucionará.-_Dije heroicamente, calmándola._-Pronto podrás volver a gastarte una fortuna en cosas que no necesitas, pronto podrás volver a dejarme en banca rota.-_Me mofé un poco._-

-Bueno, ¿entonces que le digo al señor Nipón?-_Preguntó con molestia, cambiando las facciones de su cara a unas más… Esnob._-

-Pásamelo.-_Repetí decidido, alargando el brazo._-Los mayores tienen que hacer, lo que tienen que hacer.-_Y yo de edades sé un rato._-

-Como quiera, me voy a hacerme las uñas. Le veo en casa.-_Se despidió pasándome el teléfono en espera, mientras cogía a Patty y a Kid del cuello, y los llevaba a rastras hacia la salida. Por fin un poco de paz. Creo…_-

_Ya solo queda una cosa por hacer…_

_-¡Holitas señor presidente! ¡Qué tal está! Entiendo, a de tener muchos problemas, gobernar es muy complicado. ¡Dígamelo a mí, que sólo gobierno una escuela! ¡Imagínese un país! Si, si… Lo comprendo… No, no todo está bien. Ha sido un pequeño contratiempo sin importancia. Si, por supuesto, no volverá a pasar, y… Oiga… Por algún casual…_

"_**¿A usted le gustan las tartas?"**_

_**Las tartas siempre lo solucionan todo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Espacio Beru*****:**

¿Cómo será Shinigami sin la máscara? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida? ¿Por qué ha salido el presidente de Japón? ¿Hay que japonear más a diario?

Nunca lo sabremos, quién sabe… ¡Pero lo que si sé, es que en el próximo capítulo habrá más SoulxMaka! (Promesa, de NO política.)

Shinigami siempre me ha parecido un carácter muy divertido de hacer, es decir: es como un adulto que utiliza palabras arcaicas, un hombre serio a más no poder, y a la mínima se te planta con el "Holitas chicas", es un poco… Él.

"Y dijo el Señor a su pueblo, amad como yo os he amado, y por encima de todas las cosas dad las gracias a:

**Hoshi Miyuki, (mi dulce estrellita de México) **

**d34th carla m4k3nshi****, (la pelinegracea con mucho estilo a la hora de vestir)**

**Niixuiix, (esa chica que vive en un país "muy guay" (Vale, si, es un chiste malo, jo…) a la que spoilereo en secreto, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. Un momento… Oh oh…)**

**Arlenes, (aquella bella personita que me enseñó el S.D.E No es una droga (en parte) es el Síndrome de la Emoción, ¡Aprende con Arlenes!)**

**Lightning Claire, (mi "granaina" marchosa y cañera)**

**Kakono no Tenshi, (el cual ya no me quiere, pero yo siempre le amare/odiare para los restos, pase lo que pase)**

**Ami Vn's, (esa bella señorita traída de Perú, con un Fic llamado "You are Beautiful" (lo digo con acento y todo, un poco de profesionalidad… XD) el cual es tan genial, que lo peta como palomita en microondas)**

**Cata-Can1, (mi pupila, a la cual adoro con locura (Locura sana))**

**DarkAlizz, (a esta chica he de agradecerla 3 veces… ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Darky, vuelve a escribir, ya, te lo suplico! ¡Te lo suplico como el perro suplica por el hueso, como el humano por un trabajo digno, como la ardiente arena que suplica por una ola refrescante! (What?))**

**Ai-chan Wayland, (a ti no te digo nada, que pronto nos veremos las caras (¡Y la que vamos a liar! XD))**

**Doshi-san, (algún día conseguiré arreglar el Bloq. Mayus del teléfono/celular, todo es cuestión de tiempo. XD Muchos besazos para ti, atentamente: Beru-Beth*, la mejor payasa de todo el condado de California(?).)**

**Y POR ÚLTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE:**

**Draconari, (My Teacher, so Scandalous, so Cool, Yeah!)**

**Y a todos aquellos que lo leen, le dan un "Follow" y un "Favorite". (Hurray, English, Hurray! LOL.)**

*****La canción que canta Justin Law al principio, es: Begging you. De MADCOM. (Oídla, ahora… ¡Venga!)

*Pijo/a: Joven, generalmente de posición social elevada, que sigue la última moda y tiene unos modales y una forma de hablar afectados y muy característicos. Ya puedes ser: Persona, Científico Loco, Extraterrestre, Unicornio o Nyan Cat.

**Y por último queridos/as, siempre que sintáis que os faltan las respuestas a todas vuestras suntuosas y grandes preguntas, debéis recordar: ¡Qué ahora Doowap, se llama Weikis! (¡Ahí queda eso!)**

**(Weikis, Weikis, Weikis…)**

**Nos vemos pronto. En el Próximo capítulo de .A. (La segunda parte de este, vamos que nos vamos.) En el que saldrá toda la Troupe. (¿Toda la Troupe?) Toda la Troupe. Que nadie se interponga en vuestro camino, y si se interpone, acordaos de que los Armarios ****no solo sirven**** para esconder albinos mayormente sexys y con dotes extrañas a la par que curiosas. (Miradas inquietantes, everywhere. XD) Para esconder cuerpos y eso también sirve… (LOL)**

**(¡Notición!) El próximo Fic que actualizaré será Revenge. Y sólo quedan dos capitulitos para que acabe Pasión de Terratenientes. (Dando paso, a otra nueva sección, que por supuesto: Es SORPRESA. Muaja. Ya.)Pronto empezaré la Academia de Verano, no sé si saldré con vida de esta, pero recordadme como alguien sarcástico, frío y calculador. (:'() ¿No soy un buen ejemplo verdad? ¡Estudiad mucho, para disfrutar en un futuro! (Y no perder un maravilloso verano. No como el de Phineas y Ferb, ese no cuenta, admitidlo, es demasiado largo, más que mis capítulos. (que ya es decir… XD)) A partir de ahora, va a ser así, es decir: capítulos más cortos, actualizaciones más seguidas. Espero que os parezca bien. Muchas gracias.**

**¡Ciao Bello! ¡Hasta la vista Guapetones/as! **

**^.^ CIAO! CIAO! Belle. ^.^**


End file.
